Final Fantasy 7 Ganon's Return
by Bloodtip
Summary: Link finds himself on a strange world dying from Mako depletion, without his memory of his homeland.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Avalache's first strike**

(In Link's Memory)

Link:(Quietly thinking) Last thing I remember was fighting Ganondorf, when this bright light engulfed me.

?: Muahahahahaha. Good, Good. A new world for me to conquer. You may have stopped me from ruling Hyrule, but here you are powerless. The Hero of Light you maybe, but without your memories of Hyrule, you have no power! Even your Triforce of Courage is useless to you!

Link: My aching head...

Midgar – City of Mako

(On a train, heading for a Mako Reactor)

?: Yo! Link Wake your green wearing ass up, we're here.

Link: I'm awake Barrett. Damn...

(The train pulls into the station inside a dark alley; And the team of Avalanche leave the train. Two guards patrol the platform. Jessie flips spectacularly off the train. The guards attack only to be knocked out by her skillful hands and feet. Link, running out into the oncoming guards, slicing through their weapons. Barret hops out of the train, turns, and motions for another to follow.)

Barret: C'mon newcomer. Follow me.

(Cloud flips out of the train and follows him up the stairs and catches up the group - Jessie, Biggs, Wedge,and Link, opening the main gate to a Mako reactor.)

Biggs: Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER all right! ...Not everyday ya find one in a group like Avalanche.

Jessie: SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?

Biggs: Hold it, Jessie. He WAS in SOLDIER. He quit them and now is one of us. Didn't catch your name...

Cloud: ...Cloud.

Biggs: Cloud, eh? I'm...

Cloud: I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over... I'm outta here.

Link: Sure talks big

(Barret comes running up )

Barret: The hell you all doin'! I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it.

Link: Yeah yeah...

(The group heads through the gate. Barret stops and turns to face Cloud.)

Barret: Ex-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!

(Barret and Cloud make their way inside the gate to the reactor and catch up to the rest of the group)

Wedge: I'll secure the escape passage. Concentrate on the mission, Cloud. Geez, we're really gonna blow this huge furnace up? This'll be somethin' to see!"

Barret: Yo! This your first time in a reactor?

Cloud: No. After all, I did work for Shinra, y'know.

Barret: The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it every day. It's the life blood of the planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out with these machines.

Link: … You make them sound like a bunch on mosquitos, Barret.

Barret: Shut it, Link, and focus on the mission.

Cloud: I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry.

Barret: That's it! You're comin' with me from now on.

(Barret joins Cloud and they work through the locked doors deeper inside the reactor.)

Jessie: Biggs and I got the code for this door."

Biggs: Code deciphered

(They go through the door, and stop at another closed section.)

Jessie: Think how many of our people risked their lives, just for this code...

Biggs: Code deciphered

(They go through the door and work deeper into the reactor and enter an elevator)

Jessie: Push that button over there!

Link: I got it...

Barret: Little by little the reactors'll drain out all the life. And that'll be that.

Cloud: It's not my problem.

Barret: The planet's dyin', Cloud!

Cloud: The only thing I care about is finishin' this job before security and the Roboguards come.

Link: If the planet dies, security forces will be the least of our problems!

(Barret turns away, shaking with anger, as soon as the elevator stops they run to the next area.)

Jessie: Grab on to the ladder, and make your way down!

(Inside the reactor core)

Barret: When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk. Cloud, you set the bomb.

Cloud: Shouldn't you do it?

Barret: Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'.

Cloud: Fine, be my guest.

(As Cloud moves to set the bomb, something speaks into his mind.)

Watch out!

This isn't just a reactor!

(It stops abruptly.)

Link ...What's wrong?

Cloud: Huh?

Barret:What's wrong, Cloud? Hurry it up!

Cloud: Yeah, sorry.

(Cloud sets the bomb. An alarm begins to sound and red lights flash.)

Barret: Heads up, here they come!

Link: Finally! Some action!

(The team fights and destroys the Guard Scorpion)

Cloud: Come on, let's get outta here!"

Ten minutes to detonation!

(They rush back out through the reactor until they meet up with Jessie where she had stayed behind. She has one leg caught in the grate she's standing on.)

Cloud: You all right?

Jessie: My leg got stuck.

(Cloud pulls her out.)

Jessie: Thanks!

(They continue to hurry out of the reactor.)

Biggs: Let's go!

Jessie: Code deciphered

(They go through the door.)

Link: Be careful.

(They go through the door and exit the reactor. On the way out, Jessie falls, Link helps her up, and they all run from the reactor as it explodes spectacularly against the night sky.)

Biggs: That should keep the planet going... at least a little longer.

Wedge: Yeah.

Link: You guys ok?

Barret: ...

(Jessie plants an explosive against the pile of debris blocking their exit.)

Jessie: OK! Now everyone get back.

(They stand back and a wall explodes, opening a way to a courtyard. Wedge's butt seems to be on fire.)

Link: (laughing) Hey Wedge! Stop Drop and Roll!

Barret: All right, now let's get out of here. Rendezvous at Sector 8 station! Split up and get on the train!

Cloud: H, hey!

Barret: If it's about your money save it 'til we're back at the hideout.

(Barret exits. Cloud goes after him into the streets of Midgar. A few people can be seen running around a street corner, bumping into a woman standing there, knocking her down. She stands up and calmly brushes herself off.)

Flower girl: Excuse me. What happened?

Cloud: Nothing... hey ...Don't see many flowers around here

Flower girl: Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil...

(She gives Cloud a flower and walks off. Cloud continues through the streets of Midgar, but gets spotted by a Shinra Soldier.)

Soldier: Hey! You there!

Cloud: Shinra soldiers...

(Cloud runs to another area of the city, but ends up surrounded)

Soldier: That's as far as you go.

Cloud: I don't have time to be messin' around with you guys.

Soldier: Enough babbling! Grab him!

(The soldiers close in. Cloud backs away, but his path is blocked as he reaches a railing. Below him are the train tracks. Sunddenly Cloud jumps off the balcony onto the train as it rushes by.)

Later, on the train...

(Barret, Wedge, Biggs, Jessie and Link are riding in a train car littered with crates and junk.)

Wedge: Cloud never came.

Biggs: Cloud... Wonder if he was killed?

Link: Soldiers probably found him...

Barret: No way!

Jessie: Cloud...

(There is thumping on the roof of the car. Barret glances up.)

Biggs: Say, do you think Cloud's... Going to fight to the end for AVALANCHE!

Barret: The hell would I know? Do I look like a mind reader? (He hits a crate with his fist.)Hmph! If y'all weren't such screw-ups...

Wedge: Hey Barret! What about our money...?

(Barret hits the crate again.)

Wedge: Uh, nothin'... sorry. Ahh...

(The train door opens and Cloud flips into the car from above.)

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie: Cloud!

Link: The Prodigal Son returns.

Cloud: Looks like I'm a little late.

Barret You damn right, you're late! Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!

Cloud: It's no big deal. Just what I always do.

Barret: Shi't! Havin' everyone worried like that, you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!

Cloud: Hmm... You were worried about me!

Barret: Wha! I'm takin' it outta your money, hot stuff!

(He walks to the center of the car.)

Barret: Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me!

(He exits the front of the car.)

Wedge: Hey, Cloud! You were great back there!

Biggs: Heh heh... Cloud! We'll do even better next time.

Link: Not too bad back there Cloud...

Jessie: Be careful, I'll shut this.

(As everyone exits the train car, she closes the door.)

Jessie: Oh, Cloud! Your face is pitch-black... (She wipes his face.) There you go! Say, thanks for helping me back there at the Reactor!

(The train intercom comes on.)

_Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23 AM, Midgar standard time..._

(Barret and the others come into the next car and sit down; Disturbing a well-dressed, official looking man.)

Man: This is why I hate the last train. Hoo-boy...

(He leaves.)

Link:(Thinking to himself) Where do I come from...

Barret: (to cloud who is walking around) Stop actin' like a damn kid. Si'down an' shu'up!

Wedge: Someday AVALANCHE's gonna be famous ...and me, too!

Biggs: It seems this train hasn't switched to security mode yet. I'm sure that will change by tomorrow.

Jessie: Hey, Cloud. You want to look at this with me? It's a map of the Midgar Rail System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you, I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors... you know, flashy stuff.

(They look at the map.)

Jessie: Okay, it's about to start.

(A wireframe of Midgar is shown on the map.)

Jessie: This is a complete model of the city of Midgar. It's about a 1/10000 scale. The top plate is about 50 meters above ground. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section... psst... whisper... whisper... (The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section.) Then there's No. 2, No. 3 all the way up to the No. 8 Reactor. The 8 Reactors provide Midgar with electricity. Each town used to have a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them. Instead of names, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is. Phew..., this is next! Look.

(A dotted line appears on the Midgar wireframe.)

Jessie: This is the route the train is on. The route spirals around the main support structure. We should be coming around the center area, right now. At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up. It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central databank at Shinra headquarters. (whispering)Anyone could tell that we look suspicious, so we're using fake ID's.

(A red light starts flashing.)

Jessie: Speak of the devil... That light means we're in the ID Security Check area. (whispering)When the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps'll come out. anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief.

Biggs:...snore... heebeebeeheebee... snore... Don't act so damn big, Barret... snooze...)

Barret: Look... you can see the surface now. This city don't have no day or night. If that plate weren't there... we could see the sky.

Link: (looking out the window) Yeah .. it's nothing like Hyrule...(startles himself) huh? Hyrule? … where have I heard that name from...

Cloud: A floating city... Pretty unsettling scenery.

Barret: Huh? Never expect to hear that outta someone like you. ...you jes' full of surprises. The upper world... a city on a plate...It's 'cuz of that damn 'pizza', that people underneath are sufferin'! And the city below is full of polluted air. On topa that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all the energy.

Cloud: Then why doesn't everyone move onto the plate?

Barret: Dunno. Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe... 'Cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets.

Cloud: I know... no one lives in the slums because they want 's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it.

(A few minutes later, the train arrives at it's destination)

Barret: Yo! Get over here, all' ya!

(Everyone gathers around Barret.)

Barret: This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! 'Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet back at the hideout! Move out!

(End of Memory)

Link: … That was a pretty big day... I remember some of where I came from, and who I am. I am Link, The Hero of Light. I come from a land called Hyrule. I don't know how I got here, but I know I'm here for a reason.

Tifa: But who's here, that you're so bound to fight?

Link: The one who fled here … Ganondorf!

_**Author's note: I do not own anything related to the Legend of Zelda Series or the Final Fantasy Series. This story is just for the readers entertainment. Also, this fanfiction **__**is written in script style to give the reader the feeling of actually being in their favorite game/games. This is only my second fanfiction, and I, Bloodtip, hope you enjoy it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cloud's jealousy, and Childhood Promise**

Link: (Thinking to himself) Just how did Ganon make it to this world and how did he drag me here. I didn't even get to see Midna off... She's probably pissed about that too.

Tifa: Link, you ok?

Link:(startled) Huh?

Tifa: You had a really serious look on your face just now? Everything ok?

Link: Yeah … just trying to sort things out in my head. My memories are still a bit jumbled up. … Not to mention, this tunic makes me stick out like a sore thumb... I feel like a giant grasshopper.

Tifa: (laughs) Yeah, you do a little. Don't worry we can get you something new to wear later.

(Just then Cloud walks in the door)

Marlene: Papa!

(She notices Cloud and hides in the corner.)

Tifa: Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?

(She walks over to Cloud.)

Tifa: Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well. Did you fight with Barret?

Cloud: Not this time

Tifa: Hmm. You've grown up. When you were little you used to get into fights at the drop of

a hat.

(Noticing the flowers in Clouds hands)

Tifa: Flowers? How nice... You almost never see them here in the slums. But... A flower for me? Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have...

Cloud: No big.

Link: Yeah... we could definitely use more greenery around here... and I don't mean my tunic either...

(Cloud gives the flower to Marlene, she then grabs it and hides behind Tifa and Link)

Tifa: Sorry, Cloud. Marlene seems a little shy.

Marlene: ...

Wedge: Oh. Cloud! Tifa realls knows how to cook. Mmm, mmm... Anyway, let me tell you somethin'.

Cloud: About what?

Wedge: Tifa always lets me taste her cooking. And look at me now, I'm rolly-polly. Don't know whether I should be happy or sad. But it's the good food and drinks that make this shop famous.

Jessie: (Talking to herself) Careless... You're getting all excited. Wonder what for...?"

Biggs: Aah! Nothin' like that first drink after a job. Hic! Why don't you have one too Cloud.

Cloud: Yeah, why not?

Biggs: Oh! That's more like it! Even if you were with SOLDIER, you're still a rookie here. So you'd better listen to whatever I tell ya! Oh... Don't tell Barret what I jus said.

Link: … I'm going out for a bit.

Tifa: Don't wander off too far … Barret will be here soon.

(Just as Link goes to leave Barret crashes into the bar.)

Link: Whoa … guess not.

Marlene: Papa, welcome home!

(Barret lifts Marlene up on his shoulder.)

Barret: Yeah. Huh? Where'd you get that flower?

Marlene: Cloud gave it to me.

Barret: Oh... Did you thank him?

Marlene: …. Thank you, Cloud. We'll take care of you."

Tifa: You all right, Barret?

Barret: Great! Get in here, fools! We're startin' the meetin'!

Link: Fine...

Tifa: Don't let him get to you Link.

Link: I'll try

(Everyone follows Barret downstairs)

Tifa: (to Cloud) Make sure you get your pay from Barret.

Cloud: Don't worry. Once I get that money, I'm outta here.

(Downstairs)

Jessie: Hey, look at the news... What a blast. Think it was all because of my bomb? But all I really did was just make it like the computer told me. Oh no! I must've made a miscalculation somewhere.

Link: … no one is perfect. Besides, I know I have no clue when it comes to machinery.

Barret: Yo. Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya. Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?

Cloud: None. I'm positive.

Link: You sound pretty sure, but what's the big deal about SOLDIER? What makes them so damn special, that makes any fight a no-win situation for us?

Cloud: You wouldn't understand even if I told you, all you need to know is, If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now.

Link: I'll be the judge of that …

Marlene: Uncle Link, don't worry, papa will take care of them.

Link: (pats Marlene lightly on the head) Hehehe, I bet he will.

Barret: (to Cloud) Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you was in SOLDIER. Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget your skinny ass's working for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' on to Shinra.

Cloud: Stayin' with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it... that's all. I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money.

Barret: Shucks! ...money...

Marlene: Papa. you're so great!

(Cloud moves to leave. Tifa runs in.)

Tifa: Wait, Cloud!

Link: Tifa! Let him go! Looks like he still misses the Shinra!

Cloud: Shut up! I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER! But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!

Link: Selfish son of a Deku scrub!

(Cloud goes back up the elevator and goes to leave. He is followed by Tifa.)

Tifa: Listen, Cloud. I'm asking you. Please join us.

Cloud: Sorry Tifa...

Tifa: The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something.

Cloud: So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me.

(He moves to leave)

Tifa: So! You're really leaving! You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!

Cloud: You got Link back there. You two seem to really like each other!

Tifa: What...? Are you jealous of Link?And it seems like you forgot the promise, too.

Cloud: Promise?

Tifa: So you DID forget. Remember... Cloud. It was seven years ago...

(In Tifa's Memory)

Tifa: Do you remember, that night at the well?

(Cloud nods.)

Cloud: Yeah... back then. I thought you would never come, and I was getting a little cold.

(In the memory, Cloud and Tifa appear as children, on top of the well)

Tifa: Sorry I'm late. (She sits down.) You said you wanted to talk to me about something?

Cloud: Come this spring... I'm leaving this town for Midgar.

Tifa: ...All boys are leaving our town.

Cloud: But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job. (He stands.) I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth.

Tifa: Sephiroth... The Great Sephiroth.

(Cloud climbs to the top of the well and looks at the stars.)

Tifa: Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?

Cloud:..I probably wont be able to come back to this town for a while."

(Tifa moves)

Tifa: ...huh? Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?

Cloud: I'll try.

Tifa: Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?"

Cloud: What?

Tifa: Whenever I"m in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once.

Cloud: What?

Tifa: Come on-! Promise me-!

Cloud: All right... I promise.

(Memory Ends)

Tifa: You remember now? ...Our promise?

Cloud: I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep... the promise. Like I said before … you have Link; let him resuce you!

Tifa: But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER.

(Cloud looks down.)

Tifa: So come on! You've got to keep your promise...

(Barret climbs up the elevator.)

Barret:Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER! A promise is a promise! Here!

(He tosses Cloud 1500 Gil.)

Cloud: This is my pay? Don't make me laugh.

Tifa: What? Then you'll...!

Cloud: You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000.

Barret: What...!

(Tifa whispers to him.)

Tifa: It's ok, it's ok. We're realy hurting for help, right?

Barret: Uh... ugh... That money's for Marlene's schoolin'...

(Barret turns.)

Barret: 2000!

(Tifa walks to Cloud.)

Tifa: Thanks, Cloud.

(The next morning...)

Marlene: Wake up Uncle Link! I said wake up!

Link: I'm up … I'm up.

Tifa: She makes a good alarm clock doesn't she Link.

Link: (Carrying Marlene on his back) Tell me about it. (Puts Marlene down) Marlene, run downstairs and get my sword and shield for me.

Marlene: Ok!

Tifa: Good Morning! Cloud! Did you sleep well?

Cloud: Barret's snoring kept me up...

Tifa: keep it down, he'll hear you. Barret's always edgy before an operation. Anyways … I'm going this time.

Barret: Our target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train. Yo! Cloud! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you! I, uh,... I don't really know how to use Materia! I'll give you that Materia you found. Just teach me how to use it!

Cloud: ...sigh...Ok I'll explain it to you.

(Cloud explains to the team how to equip and use materia)

Barret: Shi...! I'm clueless... Well, you handle the Materia then!"

Tifa: I got a message from the Weapon Shop man upstairs. He has something he wants to give us. Don't forget Marlene, you watch the store while we're gone!

(Marlene returns with Links gear)

Link: Thank you Marlene.

Marlene: You're welcome! Good Luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Enter Shinra – Ganon gathers strength**

Link: Here's the train; looks like we're right on time

Tifa: Come on Link!

(Everyone enters the train followed by Link and Tifa. Inside...)

Barret: YO! Looks like this ain't no private car! So split up!

Shinra Manager: ...hoodlums again. God, don't I just have all the luck...

Barret: You say sumthin'? I said, 'you say sumthin'!

(Barret walks over to the man.)

Barret: Yo, look at that! It got empty alluva sudden. What's goin' on?

Link: Barret, don't rough him up too bad, I wanna have some fun too.

Shinra Manager: DAMN! I... it's empty because of... g, guys like you...

(Barret smacks him.)

Shinra Manager: Y, Y, YIPES! You... you've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like today.

Barret: You workin' for Shinra?

Shinra Manager: I won't give in to violence...

Tifa: Barret!

Barret: Jerk. You lucky Jerk.

Link: Maybe next time Barret...

(Barret and Tifa run to the back of the car.)

Cloud: So, what are we going to do now?

Barret: Shit! the hell you so calm about? you bustin up my rhythm...

Link: (Pacing back and forth) Damn train needs to get moving, I'm ready for some action!

(The train starts moving.)

Tifa: Seems like they just finished connecting the cars. We're finally leaving.

Link: It's about time!

Cloud: So what's our next target?

Barret: Hah! Listen to Mr. Serious-about-his-work! Awright... I'll tell ya, Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security check point at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains.

Tifa: Which Shinra is very proud of.

Link: Damn Shinra run everything it seems.

Barret: We can't use our fake ID's anymore...

(The train intercom comes on.)

_Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar Lines. Arrival time at Sector 4 station will be 11:45. _

Tifa: That means we've only got three more minutes to the ID Check point.

Link: (gets up and checks his gear) Be ready to move then.

(Barret runs forward.)

Barret: Alright, in three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it!

Link: Don't have to tell me twice.

Tifa: Cloud, come over here! Let's look at the Railway Map Monitor. Hmm, it looks like you've seen this already... It's all right. Come a little closer, Link won't go ballistic if you do.

(A red light starts flashing.)

Link: Shit... checkpoint came earlier than expected!

Tifa: That's odd. The ID Check Point was supposed to be further down.

_Type A Security Alert! _

_Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted! _

_Repeat! Type A Security Alert! _

_Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!_

Tifa: What's happening?

Link: Was someone expecting us?

Barret: What's goin' on!

(Jessie rushes in.)

Jessie: We're in trouble. I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!

Barret: Shit... Someone blew it!

Link: Tell me something I don't know!

(Everyone starts running to the next car)

_Unidentified passengers located in Car #1 _

_Preparing for Lock Down _

Barret: Let's go! Keep it up!

(They rush to the next car.)

_Car #1: Locked Down _

_Upgrading to Level 2 warning _

Biggs: Hurry!

Wedge: They're gonna lock the door, sir!

Link: We're coming. I know I said I wanted some action, but I didn't mean this!

_Unidentified passengers located in Car #2 _

_Preparing for Lock Down_

Jessie: Just run! Changing to Plan 2!

(They rush to the next car.)

_Car #2: Locked Down _

_Upgrading to Warning Level 3_

(The light stops flashing.)

Barret: Awright! We clear!

Link: Don't count your Coocoo's before they hatch!

Barret: What the hell is a Coocoo?

Link: No time for that now! Jessie, are we safe yet?

Jessie: No, not yet. They're starting another search. If we're caught, we're done for! But, don't worry. If we move up the train, car by car, we should get past it!

(Jessie breaks her way out. Light starts flashing again.)

_Unidentified Passengers moving to front of Train _

_Currently tracking location? _

(They reach Car #4.)

_Car #4: Locked Down _

_Upgrading to maximum security alert!_

(Barret runs to the front of the car.)

Barret: All right! We made it! Yo! This way!

Link: Didn't even break a sweat!

Cloud: Don't get cocky!

Link: Says you!

Tifa: Cut it out, you two.

(Barret opens the door of the train.)

Barret: Let's go! We're gonna dive outta here!

Tifa: Scary... huh.

Cloud: Too late to be saying that now. Why'd you come along anyway?

Tifa: Because...

Link: Heh. Tifa's stronger than you give her credit for, Cloud.

Barret: Awright you three. There ain't no time for that!

(They get ready to jump.)

Jessie: (Disguised as a Shinra Soldier) It's me, Jessie. How do I look, Link? Do I look good in a Shinra uniform?"

Link: Looks good on ya; just don't get caught.

Jessie: Yay! I'm so happy... And you be careful too!

Cloud: Just concentrate on our plan.

Link: Meh, your no fun I see...

Tifa: I've made up my mind. Watch closely. I'm gonna jump!

Link: Tifa, be careful. GERONIMO!

(Link and Tifa jump from the moving train, and Cloud turns to Barret)

Cloud: You don't care if I go first?

Barret: A leader always stays till the end. Don't worry 'bout me, just go!

(Cloud moves to the door.)

Barret: Yo! Don't go gettin' your spikey-ass hurt! It's only the beginnin' of the mission!

(Cloud jumps.)

Barret: (To Biggs) Later! You take care of the rest!"

(Barret jumps. Later the team lands in the underground subway.)

Barret: Good, so far everything's going as planned.

Link: Let's just hope it stays that way...

(He walks down a bit.)

Barret: Better not let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 reactor. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us. So MOVE it. Well, the reactor's just down this tunnel!

Link: This was part of the plan?

Cloud: (Scoffs at Link) Scared Link?

Link: Screw you... I've seen crap that would scare you shit-less... this is nothing.

Tifa: Link... (to Cloud) Cloud be nice!

(They walk down the tunnel, until they reach a grid of laser beams crossing the tunnel.)

Cloud: Those light beams are the Shinra's security sensors. We can't go any further.

Link: We can take that ventilation shaft down.

Barret: That's one damn tiny hole. You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate? No way!

Link: You scared?

Tifa: There seems to be nothing that'll get us stuck in this duct.

Cloud: Yeah. If we go down this duct though, we won't be able to come back up here.

Barret: Don't be wastin' time. Never know when the Shinra'll find us. Link, you jes' gotta go. But, damn man, that thing gives me the chills.

Link: Hehehe.

(They climb into the duct. Suddenly they were swooped down upon by some Keese and fire keese.)

Link: What the hell? Why are there Keese here?

Barret: (Shooting down the keese) What the hell are Keese.

Link: Bats, evil damn bats! They're from my world, from Hyrule. They are mainly found in dark damp caves.

Tifa: Why are they here though.

Link: It must be 'Him'.

Tifa: You mean that Ganondorf guy?

Cloud: Who cares! Just kill them and keep moving!

(The team crawls through ventilation ducts and work their way into the Reactor. Along the way they meet Wedge, Jessie and Biggs.)

Link: Stay on your toes. There's no telling what else might be crawling around in here.

Wedge: Link, this way. The reactor's up this ladder.

Jessie: I'm sorry. The ID scan problem on the train was all my fault: I made your ID cards special... So that's why it happened. I put my heart into making them. But I failed.

(She shakes her head.)

Jessie: Next time, I'll give you something more decent. I'll be back at the hideout in the research room workin' on it.

Link: Don't worry about it. We're here, that's all that matters. You get on outta here, we'll handle the rest!

Biggs: We're gonna pull out now. We'll meet up at the hideout. Cloud, we're countin' on you to blow the reactor!

(He exits.)

(The four work their way deeper until they reach the core. Suddenly Cloud clutches his head and falls to his knees. He sees the inside of a Mako Reactor. Gears are spinning. On the floor lies a long, thin sword. Tifa, as a younger girl, kneels on the floor. A man lies before her, dead.)

Tifa: Papa... Sephiroth! (She sits up.) Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!

(She shakes her fists and looks skyward.)

Tifa: Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything! (She rises; then, vehemently shouts) I hate them all!

(She picks up the sword on the floor and runs into the reactor core.)

(Cloud comes out of his hallucination.)

Barret: Damn man, get a hold of yourself!

(Tifa kneels by Cloud.)

Tifa: You all right?

(He rises.)

Cloud: ...Tifa.

Tifa: Mmm?

Cloud: No... forget... Come on, let's hurry!

Link: Come on Cloud! Snap out of it. (to himself) He's here ...

(In the shadows of the reactor a shadow is watching Link and the others setting the reactor to blow.)

?: Hmm, it seems, That pesky Hylian has regained some memory. No matter... As soon as I gather my strength, this world will fall; and I will kill that fool once and for all.

(Cloud plants a bomb in the reactor. They hurry out. They reach a mechanism with three buttons.)

Tifa: Jessie said we all have to the buttons at once"

(They do so. A door opens and they hurry through onto a walkway.)

Barret: This way! (Noticing Link lagging behind and looking around) Link get your ass up here now! We don't have time to look around!

Link: … yeah I'm coming.

(The team comes to a walkway and are surrounded by Shinra Soldiers.)

Barret: Shinra soldiers! SHIT! What the hell's goin' on?

Cloud: ...a trap...

Barret: President Shinra?

Tifa : Why is the President here?

(The Shinra President walks onto the walkway, his expensive shoes echoing.)

President Shinra: Hmm... So you all must be that... ...what was it?

Link: Your worst nightmare!

Barret: We're AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?

(Cloud steps forward.)

Cloud: Long time no see, President.

Link: You know that Bastard?

President Shinra: ...Long time no see? Oh... you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you were exposed to Mako, from the glow in your eyes... Tell me, traitor... what was your name?

Cloud: Cloud.

President Shinra: Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth... He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant...

(Cloud steps back.)

Cloud: Sephiroth...?

(Barret runs forward.)

Barret: Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!

Link: Heh. Yep that reactors' gunna go BOOOM!

President Shinra: And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you...

Barret: VERMIN? That's all you can say... VERMIN! Y'all Shinra're the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shu'up jackass!

President Shinra: ...You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend.

(Barret runs right up to him.)

Barret: Dinner! Don't gimme that! I ain't even started wit' you yet!

President Shinra: But, I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all. Courtesy of a new aquaintance of mine.

(President Shinra snaps his fingers...)

Tifa:! What's that noise?

Link: That noise... I'd recognize it anywhere.

(Barret runs back.)

Barret: The hell is this!

(A huge robot buzzes in, followed by 2 Iron Knuckles, and ArmaGhoma.)

Link: Shit. ArmaGhoma and Iron Knuckles!

President Shinra: Meet 'Airbuster,' a techno-soldier,. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments. And the other three, are courtesy of Lord Ganondorf. He thought that you would enjoy them before they killed you.

Cloud:...Techno-soldier?

Link: Ganon is here?

(A helicopter hovers up to the walkway.)

President Shinra: Now then, if you'll excuse me.

(Cloud runs forward, too late to intercept him. President Shinra boards the helicopter and flies away... leaving Cloud and the others alone with Airbuster, Iron Knuckles and ArmaGhoma.)

Cloud: Wait, President!

(Barret turns toward Airbuster.)

Barret: Yo, Cloud! We've gotta do somethin' about him!

(Airbuster buzzes toward Barret and Tifa. While Link has his hands full with the Iron Knuckles and ArmaGhoma)

Link: Grr.. Sure leave me with the with the hard ones.

Tifa: Link!(turns to Cloud.) Cloud, get over here!

(Cloud runs in behind it.)

Cloud: THIS is from SOLDIER? No way! It's just a machine.

(Airbuster spins.)

Barret: I don't care what it is! I'm gonna bust him up!

Link: (makes quick work of the ArmaGhoma and Iron Knuckles) Not without me your not!

(The team defeats the Airbuster , but it explodes, taking half the walkway with it. Link falls from the gaping hole, but Cloud is left hanging from a piece of broken metal. It's a long way down.)

Link: (falling with no way of stopping) Tifa!

Tifa: No! Link!

Barret: It's gonna blow! Let's go, Tifa!

Tifa: Barret! Can't you do something? We gotta find Link!

Barret: Not a damn thing.

Tifa: Cloud! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!

Cloud: I know, Tifa...

Barret: Hey, you gonna be awright?

Cloud: … You worry about yourselves! I'm all right, Tifa … Don't worry I'll find Link.

Barret: … Alright. Sorry 'bout all this.

Cloud: Stop talkin' like this is the end!

(Suddenly the bomb explodes, knocking Cloud from the walkway. Tifa tries to grab him, but he is too far away. Cloud plummets from the upper plate down to the slums below. As Tifa and Barret escape, a loud demonic laughter could be heard. And a dark figure appears in the explosion.)

Ganondorf: Ahahahahahah... Ahahahahahahahahahaha. So long Hero of Light! THIS WORLD IS MINE! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Aeris, The Flower Girl, Link's Awakening**

Link: Gaah. My shield is completely shattered, I have a large gash in my left arm … and to top that off, I'm separated from Tifa, Barret, and Cloud. Things can't possibly get any worse.

(Link gets up out of the rubble holding his arm, his green tunic ripped and shredded and covered in blood on his left arm. Link looks around only to find himself in the slums of sector 5. Suddenly he is surrounded by Wolfos and Stalfos, followed by a few Shinra Soldiers.)

Link: Me and my big mouth.

Wolfos: Rrroor...Mas..ter ...says … you diee!

Stalfos: Rahahahahaaha.

Shinra Soldier: You! AVALANCHE flunkey, give yourself up.

Link:(to himself) damn it. I'm really in no position to be fighting.

(Link turns around and runs from the mob, but gets cut off by the Stalfos and Wolfos.)

Link: Damn it all... Guess I have no choice in the matter, I have to fight them!

(Link, even though wounded and only able to use his right arm, tears through the Stalfos and Wolfos; leaving the Shinra Soldiers dumbfounded.)

Shinra Soldier 1: This guy's not human.

Shinra Soldier 2: Do you think he was in SOLDIER?

Shinra Soldier 3: No, you can tell by the look in his eyes. No sign of Mako infusion. Although his eyes … he has the look of a feral beast.

Shinra Soldier 1: And you know what they say about injured beasts...

Shinra Soldier 3: Who cares? Just Kill him. Ganondorf's orders.

Link: Ganon huh...

(Link sheathes his sword and walks over to the soldiers. And takes out a strange mask from his bag and puts it on.)

Shinra Soldiers: (in unison) Wh..what's going on? He IS a monster!

Fierce Deity Link: Give this message to your superiors, you will pay for what you're doing to this planet … IN HELL! Din's Inferno!

(Link, in his Fierce Deity form jumps 5 feet in the air and slams the ground with the Megaton Hammer charged with fire magic vaporizing the all the soldiers but one, whom barely escapes. When Link lands the mask falls to the ground charred and unusable.)

Link: (Stands holding the gash on his arm) 'huff … wheeze' I think I went a bit overboard. No matter … time to get out of here before more come, and I need to find Cloud.

(Later, in an old church not far from where link landed)

Mysterious Voice: ...You all right? ...Can you hear me?

Cloud: ...Yeah...

Mysterious Voice: Back then... You could get by with just skinned knees...

Cloud: What do you mean by 'back then'?

Mysterious Voice: What about now? Can you get up?

Cloud: ...What do you mean by 'that time'? ...What about now?

Mysterious Voice: Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself now.

Cloud: ...I'll give it a try.

?: Oh! He moved!

Mysterious Voice: ...How about that? Take it slow now. Little by little...

?: Hello, hello?

Cloud: ...I know. Hey... who are you?

?: Hello, hello!

(Cloud comes to, lying in the middle of a flower patch in the floor of an old church. The Flower Girl from Midgar kneels next to him. She stands. Cloud manages to sit up.)

Flower Girl: You okay? This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. You suddenly fell on top of me. You really gave me quite a scare.

Cloud: ...I came crashing down? That's right … I got to find Link...

Flower Girl: The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky.

Cloud: Flower bed... is this yours? (He stands up and brushes his clothes off.) Sorry about that.

Flower Girl: That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here.

(She begins to tend to her flowers.)

Flower Girl: ...So, we meet again. Don't you remember me?

Cloud: Yeah, I remember... You were selling flowers

Flower Girl: Oh, I"m so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers. Say, do you have any materia?

Cloud: Yes, some. Nowadays you can find materia anywhere.

Flower Girl: But mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing.

Cloud: ...good for nothing? You probably just don't know how to use it.

Flower Girl: No, I do... it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe just having it. It was my mother's...

(She looks skyward.)

Flower Girl: Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?

Cloud: I don't mind.

Flower Girl: Wait here. I've got to check my flowers. It'll be just a minute. (She checks her flowers.) Just a little longer. Oh! Now that you mention it... We don't know each others names, do we? I'm Aeris, the flower girl. Nice to meet you.

Cloud: The name's Cloud. Me...? I do a little bit of everything.

Aeris: Oh... a jack of all trades.

Cloud: Yeah, I do whatever's needed.

(Aeris giggles.)

Cloud: What's so funny? What are you laughing at?

Aeris: Sorry... I just..."

(They turn to see a mysterious figure in the doorway of the church...)

?: Sorry, bad timing on my part.

(Cloud moves toward the person.)

Aeris: Cloud! Don't let it get to you!

(She steps back, behind Cloud.)

Aeris: Say, Cloud. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO do everything, right?

(Cloud smooths his hair.)

Cloud: Yeah, that's right.

Aeris: Then, get me out of here. Take me home.

Cloud: OK, I'll do it... but it'll cost you.

Aeris: Well then, let's see... How about if I go out with you once?

(Cloud makes an affirmative nod. He confronts the person.)

Cloud: I don't know who you are, but...

?: You don't know me...?

Mysterious Voice: ...I know you.

Cloud: Oh yeah... I know you. That uniform...

(Three Shinra guards run in.)

Shinra Guard 1: ...Hey, sis, this one's a little weird.

Cloud: Shut up! You Shinra spy!

Shinra Guard 1: Reno! Want him taken out?

Reno: I haven't decided yet.

Aeris: Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!

(Cloud and Aeris run to the back of the church.)

Aeris: The exit is back there.

(They exit. Reno walks forward, OVER the flower patch...)

Reno: They were... Mako eyes. Yeah, all right. Back to work, back to work.

(He starts to leave.)

Reno: Oh! (He re-enters.) And don't step on the flowers...

(The three guards speak in unison)

Shinra Guard 1: Hey Reno, you just stepped on them!

Shinra Guard 2: They're all ruined!

Shinra Guard 3: You're gonna catch holy hell!

(Meanwhile Link is still looking for a way back to sector 7)

Link: (feeling weak from his injury) Damn it … I've lost a lot of blood.

(Link stops in near a house, made from an old bus, somewhere in sector 5, and uses whats left of his sleeve and ties it around the gash on his arm.)

Link: Still no sign of Cloud. Maybe … I'll just rest here for a moment...

(With that Link sits down, and leans up against a wall, and passes out.)

(Later, Cloud and Aeris make their way to the back room of the church. It is three floors high, and a large Shinra missile apparently crashed through them all, leaving gaping holes in them. They jump past the missile and climb a broken flight of stairs, reaching a break in the walkway.)

Reno:There they are, over there!

(Reno comes in with the three guards.)

Aeris: Cloud... that one!

Cloud: I know... Looks like they aren't going to let us go.

Aeris: What should we do?

Cloud: Well we can't let them catch us, can we? Then, there's only one thing left.

(He jumps across the gap and motions for Aeris to follow.)

Cloud: Aeris! This way!

(Aeris shakes her head.)

Cloud: All right. I'll hold them off.

Aeris: Right. Make sure they don't get through!

Reno: The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!

(The guards fire at Aeris making her fall from the walkway.)

Aeris: Eaygh!

Cloud: Aeris!

Reno: Think we killed 'em? They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say!

Aeris: Cloud, help!

Cloud: Damn!

(He looks up to the rafters.)

Cloud: What's that...?

(The three guards attack Aeris. Cloud runs to the rafters and finds four barrels. He pushes them off, squashing each guard.)

Aeris:Thanks, Cloud.

(Aeris runs up to the rafters.)

Cloud: Aeris, this way

(She follows Cloud. They find a hole in the roof of the church and jump out to the outside.)

Aeris: Ha, ha... They're looking for me again.

Cloud: You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?

Aeris: ...no.

Cloud: They're the Turks.

Aeris: Hmmm...

Cloud: The Turks are an organization in Shinra. They scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER.

Aeris: This violently? I thought they were kidnapping someone.

Cloud: They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder... you know.

Aeris: They look like it.

Cloud: But, why're they after you? There must be a reason, right?

Aeris: No, not really. I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!

Cloud: Maybe you do. You want to join?

Aeris: I don't know... But I don't want to get caught by THOSE people!

Cloud: Then, let's go!

(Aeris follows Cloud. They jump across many rooftops and pieces of debris, heading away from the church. Cloud gets far ahead of her.)

Aeris: Wait... Wait, I said!

(She catches up, carefully, femininely judging each gap.)

Aeris: Puff... wheeze... Slow... down... Don't leave me...

Cloud: Funny... I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?

(nearby Link wakes up and hears Cloud and Aeris talking)

Link: … That sounded like Cloud. Hehehehe... I see he's fine. Got himself a cute girlfriend.

(Meanwhile, Aeris catches up to Cloud. And they continue talking)

Aeris: Oh! You're terrible!

(Cloud laughs.)

Aeris: Hey... Cloud. Were you ever in SOLDIER?

Cloud: ...I used to be. How did you guess?

Aeris: ...Your eyes. They have a strange glow...

Cloud: That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako... A mark of SOLDIER. But, how did you know about that?

Aeris: ...Oh, nothing.

Cloud: Nothing...?

Aeris: Right, nothing! Come on, let's go! Bodyguard!

(Cloud continues across the rooftops. Aeris follows, more closely. They hop down from the rooftops across pieces of debris and land on a dirt road)

Aeris: Whew! Finally made it off! Now what...

(She looks around, then scampers forward)

Aeris: My house is over here. Let's hurry before they get here!

(As Aeris and Cloud continue to her home, Link approaches)

Link:(weakly) Heh... And here I was, all worried about you Cloud. But here you are, out on a date.

Cloud: Link! What happened to you? You're injured.

Aeris: Cloud, who is this? … Nevermind that … we need to help him.

Cloud: He's a …. friend...

Link: When I woke up after that huge fall... I found myself lying in a huge pile of rubble... my shield was shattered, got this huge gash on my arm, and losing more blood, than the Red Cross. Ended up being attack by Shinra Troops, a few Wolfos and Stalfos, barely getting away. Next thing I know, I'm here, and you two come by.

Cloud: Sounds like you had fun then.

Aeris: You call that fun?

Link (laughs) Oww.. don't make me laugh right now. It hurts too much.

Aeris: Here, let me heal you, then we need to get moving before those Turks come back.

(Aeris uses her healing magic and heals Link's wounds, afterwards they travel through the Sector 5 slums to Aeris' small cottage. They go inside.)

Aeris: I'm home, mom.

(Her mother, Elmyra, walks over.)

Aeris: This is Cloud, my bodyguard. And beside him is Link.

Elmyra: Bodyguards...? You mean you were followed again! Are you all right! You're not hurt, are you!

Aeris: I'm all right. I had Cloud and Link with me.

(Elmyra nods.)

Elmyra: Thank you, Cloud. And you as well Link.

(She goes upstairs.)

Aeris: So, what are you going to do now?

Cloud: ...Is Sector 7 far from here? I want to go to Tifa's bar.

Link: Yeah …

Aeris: Is Tifa... a girl?

Cloud: Yeah.

Aeris: A girl... friend?

Cloud: Girlfriend?

(Cloud shakes his head quickly.)

Cloud: Link's Maybe … Not mine!

Aeris: Hee hee hee... You don't have to get THAT upset...

(She moves toward Cloud... a small step.)

Aeris: Well, that's... nice. Let's see, Sector 7? I'll show you the way.

Cloud:You gotta be kidding. Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?

Aeris: I'm used to it.

Link: She's gonna be in danger, whether she's with us or not.

Cloud: Used to it! ...Well, don't know... getting help from a girl...

(She makes an angry gesture.)

Aeris: A girl! What do you mean by that! You expect me to just sit by and listen, after hearing you say

something like that!

(She calls upstairs.)

Aeris: Mom! I'm taking Cloud and Link to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while.

(Elmyra comes downstairs.)

Elmyra: But dear... I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now.

Aeris: Yeah, you're right, mom.

Elmyra: Aeris, please go and make the bed.

(Aeris goes upstairs.)

Elmyra: (To Cloud)That glow in your eyes... you're from SOLDIER, right?

Cloud: Yeah. Rather I used to be...

Elmyra:... I don't know how to say this, but... Would you please leave here, tonight? Without telling Aeris.

Link: … Alright, but it maybe best, if we leave when everyone's asleep...

(Cloud and Link head upstairs. Aeris meets them at the stairs.)

Aeris: You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7. Sector 6 is a little dangerous so you'd better get some rest tonight.

Link: Yeah … thanks Aeris...

(Link heads into the room prepared for him and Cloud.)

Aeris: Cloud... (He turns to her.) Good night.

(She goes downstairs.)

(Later, Link is lying in bed, and begins thinking back about Hyrule and the people he left behind.)

Link: … So much has happened. I Wonder how everyone is doing in Ordon... Fado's probably lost half his herd of goats by now … 'sighs' Since I can't go back, I just gotta make the best of it here. Besides, Ganon has to be stopped; the people here can't handle the monster's from my world on their own. Damn it...

(Link finally drifts off to sleep. Meanwhile Cloud walks into the room and lies down.)

Cloud: Oh, man...

(Cloud goes to bed. He dreams.)

Mysterious Voice: ...seem pretty tired...

Cloud: ...!

Mysterious Voice: I haven't slept in a bed like this ...in a long time.

Cloud: ...Oh, yeah. Ever since that time.

(In the dream Cloud is lying on a bed in a one-room house. A woman is in the room, working in the kitchen area. She stops and walks toward him.)

Woman:My, how you've grown. I'll bet the girls never leave you alone.

Cloud ...Not really.

(The woman paces a bit.)

Woman: ..I'm worried about you. There are a lot of temptations in the city... I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend.

Cloud: ..I'm all right.

Woman: You should have... an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you.

Cloud: I'm not interested.

(Cloud awakens from his dream, and sits up in the bed)

Cloud: ...I must've fallen asleep.

(He gets up.)

Cloud: Link, get up. We need to go now. Sector 7's past Sector 6... We should be all right by ourselves...

Link: … Yeah, guess you're right.

(Cloud and Link, leave the room and sneak past Aeris' room, heading downstairs. The duo exits the house, leaving Aeris behind.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Finding Tifa, Cross-dressing Hylian**

Aeris: You're up bright and early.

Link: (confused) How did you get here before us?

Cloud: How could I ask you to go along when I knew it would be dangerous?

Aeris: Are you two done?

(Cloud smooths his hair.)

Aeris: You have to go through the slum in Sector 6 to get to Tifa's 7th Heaven. I'll take you there. Come on!

(Aeris runs out, followed by Cloud and Link. They cross a highway that has been more or less demolished until they reach an old playground.)

Aeris: The gate to Sector 7's in there.

Link: Thanks Aeris.

Cloud: Thanks. I guess this is goodbye. You gonna be all right going home?

Aeris: Oh no! 'Whatever will I do!' ...isn't that what you want me to say?

Link: Might as well come with us then.

Cloud: Yeah, I guess so

Aeris: I could do that. But won't I be in your way?

Cloud: What do you mean in the way?

Aeris: Nothing!

Link: I'm going on ahead. (to himself) hopefully Cloud can take the hint...

(Aeris puts her hands behind her back and looks up at Cloud.)

Aeris: Can we take a break?

(She walks to a large, moogle-shaped children's slide.)

Aeris: I can't believe it's still here.

(She climbs to the top)

Aeris: Cloud, get over here!

(He climbs up and sits beside her.)

Aeris: What rank were you?

Cloud: Rank?

Aeris: You know, in SOLDIER.

Cloud: Oh, I was... First Class.

Aeris: Just the same as him.

Cloud: The same as who?

Aerith: My first boyfriend.

Cloud: You were... serious?

Aeris: No. But I liked him for a while.

Cloud: I probably knew him. What was his name?

(Aeris shakes her head.)

Aeris: It doesn't really matter.

Link: Huh? … the gate's opening..

(A huge gate opens in the back. A large carriage drawn by a chocobo comes out. A woman is riding in the back.)

Link: It's Tifa!

(The carriage drives out and the gate closes.)

Aeris: That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where was she going? She looked kind of odd...

(She hops down and chases the cart.)

Cloud: Wait! We'll go on alone! You go home!

(She doesn't listen and chases the carriage.)

Link: (runs ahead) There's no time, let's go!

(Cloud, Link, and Aeris arrive in Wall Market, busy with the hustle and bustle of people. Aeris runs around, checking things out.)

Aeris: This place is scary in a lot of ways. Especially for a girl. So we've got to find Tifa fast.

Link: God … This place is as busy as Hyrule Castle Town.

(The trio head over to the Honey Bee Inn. And some guy is pacing around talking to himself, he sees Cloud and approahes the team)

Johnny: Man... Should I go... or not? I get so mental at times like this. I'm hopeless! Hey! Aren't you...?What! You mean, you're... too?

Link: This guy is off his rocker...

Cloud: (to Johnny) Don't bring me down to your level.

Johnny: What... Me too. I decided this after a lot of deep thought. My last memories of Midgar... you know. But... That guy over there kinda scares me.

Aeris: These people have to know something...

Bouncer:Welcome! Even unpopular dweebs like you may meet your destiny here! You looking for girlfriend too?

(Link approaches the Bouncer.)

Link: You know a girl named Tifa?

Bouncer: Hey, you're pretty fast. Tifa's our newest girl. But, unfortunately, she's having an interview right now. Here at the Honey Bee Inn, it's customary for all the new girls to be taken to Don Corneo's mansion. Don Corneo's a famous dilettante. Now he wants to settle down and is in the market for a bride. Now, The Honey Bee Inn is a private club. Only members can go in. Shoo, shoo.

Cloud: Let's go.

(Cloud, Link, and Aeris head to the far side of Wall Market, and speak to the doorman outside of Don Corneo's mansion.)

Corneo's Doorman: This is the mansion of Don Corneo, the most powerful man in Wall Market. Look, the Don's not into men. So don't let me catch you around here again... Hey, and you got another cute one with you!

(Aeris pulls Cloud and Link aside.)

Aeris: Hey, this looks like the Don's mansion. I'll go take a look. I'll tell Tifa about you.

Link: That's not a good idea.

Aeris: Why?

Cloud: You DO realize ... what kind of... place this is, don't you?

Aeris: Then, what am I supposed to do? You two want to go in with me?

Link: … I don't like what this portends. But ...

Cloud: Well being a man, that'll be pretty hard. Besides if we bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion.

(Aeris is giggling.)

Link: But, we just can't let you go in alone... Oh, man...

Cloud: First, we'll need to find out if Tifa's alright... What's so funny, Aeris?

Aeris: Link... Cloud... why don't you two dress up like girls? It's the only way.

Cloud and Link: (in unison) WHAT!

(Aeris speaks to the doorman.)

Aeris: Just wait. I've got a couple cute friends I want to bring.

Link: I know I need new clothes … but damn, this is not what I had in mind.

Cloud: Aeris! we can't...

Aeris: You ARE worried about Tifa, aren't you? Then come on, hurry!

(They go to the dress shop and speak to the clerk.)

Aeris: Excuse me! I'd like to get a dress.

Clerk: Umm, it might take a little time. Will that be all right?

Aeris: What's the problem?

Clerk: Well, my father, the owner, has been in a slump lately. You see, he makes all the dresses.

Aeris: And, where is your father?

Clerk: He's probably plastered at the bar.

Aeris: So... You're saying we can't get a dress unless we do something about your father?

Clerk: Yes. I'm sorry. He's caused so much trouble.

Link: … well, lets just go get him...

Clerk: … ! You'd help me bring him back?

Aeris: Well, if don't do something, we don't get any dresses, right?

Clerk: Really! Please help my crazy old dad. I just don't know what to do anymore...

Aeris: All right, we'll do something. Let's go, guys!

(They head to the bar and speak to a man seated at the bar.)

Aeris: Excuse us, are you the father of the girl at the Clothing Store?

Man: I own the Clothes Shop... but I ain't your father.

Aeris: I didn't say that...

Cloud : Make me some clothes.

Link: … What he said...

Man: I don't make men's clothes. And I don't feel like makin' anything right now.

Aeris: Cloud, you and Link wait over there for a second. I'll try and talk to him. Why don't y'all go over there and have something to drink. (to the man)You know, mister. They have always said that just once, they'd like to dress up as a girl. So, that's why I wanted cute dresses for them...

Man: What! tough lookin guys like that?

Aeris: So, how 'bout it? Will you make them some?

Man:...might be interesting. I was gettin' a little bored just makin' regular clothes.

Aeris: Then you'll do it for us?

Man: Yeah, all right. What kind of dress you want?

Aeris: Something... That feels soft and something... that shimmers

Man: Hmm, got it. Y'know I got a friend that has the same taste as them. I'll go talk to him.

(They return to the Dress Shop and speak to the owner.)

Clerk: Oh, you're here. They're ready. Go try them on.

(They receive the Silk Dresses. Cloud and Link look as if they're dreading this but head into the dressing rooms.)

Link: There is no way in hell, I'm coming out of this room...

Cloud: How... do you put this thing on?

(Aeris looks inside each room.)

Link: Aeris? What the hell?

Cloud: Whoa! What are you doing!

Aeris: It's still not right. A wig! That's what you need!

(She speaks to the owner.)

Clerk: Umm, I thought you might, so I talked to my friend about getting a couple. You know the gym? You'll find a lot of people there like you. Go and talk to them.

(Cloud and Link comes out of the dressing booths, in their normal clothes.)

Link: If Barret was to hear about this, I'd never live it down.

Cloud: ...'like you'? Aeris, what did you tell him?

Aeris: Does it matter? Anyhow, we got pretty dresses!

Link: Go on ahead. I'll catch up.

Cloud: Why?

Link: Don't worry … I'll only be a few minutes. Besides, I need something to replace this shredded tunic.

(Cloud and Aeris travel to the gym and wait for Link.)

Clerk's Father: Something we can help you with?

Link: Could you make something for me?

Clerk's Father: Another dress?

Link: No... nothing like that. Um. I need some clothes just like what Cloud had on. The blue battle suit he was wearing. But instead of blue … I'd like it in black and dark green and with this symbol on it too (Shows him the Triforce Symbol).

Clerk's Father: That should be no problem. It will be ready by the time you all are done at the gym.

Link: Great.

(Link leaves and catches up to Aeris and Cloud at the gym, inside they speak to the man watching the squat-thrust match. We can only assume it is a man; he appears to be wearing women's clothes.)

Man?: You the one... Who wants to be cute?

Cloud: Cute?

Link: This guy … reminds me of Tingle.

Aeris: Right. And about the wig...

Man?: Yeah, I heard. But it'll cost ya.

(A guy stops working out and comes over.)

Man: Urrrrgh! Big Bro! The only way you're gonna get cuter is if you can beat the Big Bro!

(The people doing squat thrusts jump out of the ring.)

Man 1: That's right! So, you've got to compete with us!

Man 2: You're right. Let's do squats.

Man 3: All right! We'll beat you out of this gym!

Link: Are you...?

Aeris: THE beautiful Bro?

(The "Beautful" Bro speaks.)

Beautiful Bro: What? You didn't know? Always running around here saying Big Bro' this, Big Bro' that... Never mind that, come over here. Whoever has the most squats at the end of 30 seconds gets the wig.

Squat Thruster: I'm not going to lose. Big Bro's wig is MINE!

Beautiful Bro: Just be quiet... It's not fair for you to start right away. So, you want practice?

Link: Probably a good idea.

Beautiful Bro: Then, start practicing!

(Cloud and Link does squats for 30 seconds.)

Beautiful Bro: You two had 20 squats each. Now let's begin the real thing. Start!

(Cloud and Link and Big Bro do squats for 30 seconds.)

Beautiful Bro: He had 17 squats, Cloud had 20 squats, Link had 19. You're really something. Okay, I'm a man of my word, here you are.

(He gives Cloud and Link two Blonde Wigs)

Big Bro: I'm so mad I'm so so so- mad!

(Beautiful Bro punches him across the room.)

Beautiful Bro: Shut up! Don't cry just because you lost!

Big Bro: Uuuhh, Bro's fists of steel cut to the bone!

(Everyone administers first aid to Big Bro.)

(Later... the trio return to the Dress Shop.)

Clerk's Father: Link, you clothes are ready.

Link: Awesome, thank you!

Aeris: Aren't you going to change?

Link: Yeah … let's get this over with.

Cloud: Okay... I'm ready

(They step into the dressing booths and get dressed.)

Clerk's Father: Hmm, not bad. This may be a new business for me.

Customer: Yeah, you're right. Should we try it?

Clerk: Thanks for showing us something new. My father's got his motivation back now. So the clothes are on the house.

Aeris: Walk more nicely like... this. Miss Cloud. And you too … Miss Link.

Link: (turning all shades of red) ...

Cloud: What do you mean 'nicely'?

(They both do a runway walk.)

Aeris: Oh you're both so cute! Aaah, now I want one. Do you have one that'll look good on me too?

Clerk: How's this?

Clerk's Father:How about that one?

Clerk: Father, what are you talking about? This one's much better.

Clerk: No, what are you saying? This one.

(Aeris picks a dress.)

Aeris:...I want THIS one.

(Everyone is surprised.)

Aeris: I'm going to go change.

(She goes to the dressing booth, then stops and turns around.)

Aeris: ...No peeking!

(She changes into quite a provocative red dress.)

Aeris: So? How do I look?

Link: Damn...

(Cloud shakes his head)

Aeris: Oh, you're no fun!

(The three leave the clothing store and go to the Don's mansion and speak to the doorman.)

Doorman: Damn! Your friend's are hot, too! Come in, come in! Three ladies coming through!

(They enter the mansion. A receptionist speaks to them.)

Receptionist: Hey, ladies. I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Wait here. Don't go wandering around..."

Aeris: Now's our chance. Let's find Tifa.

Link: I'm all over it.

(Link goes upstairs and through a door that leads to a torture chamber. Aeris and Cloud follow. Inside they see Tifa there, dressed in a very skimpy dress. Link sees Tifa and runs back before he's seen.)

Link: …Tifa. (to himself) I can't let her seem me like this...

Aeris: ...Tifa? Nice to meet you. I'm Aeris. Link's told me a lot about you.

Tifa:...And you are? ...Hey you're the one with Cloud and Link in the park...

Aeris: Right, with Link.

Tifa: Oh...

Aeris: Don't worry. We just met. It's nothing.

Tifa : Wh … what do you mean, 'Don't worry'... about what? No, don't misunderstand. Cloud and I grew up together. And Link … is just a good friend... N..nothing more.

Aeris: Poor Link, having to stand here and listen to both of us call him nothing."

(She turns to Link.)

Aeris: Right, Link?

Link: (to himself) Shit

Tifa: Link?

(She checks him out.)

Link: ...

Tifa: ? Link! Why are you dressed like that! And what are you doing here! Forget that, what happened to you after the fall! Are you hurt!

Link: Slow it down a bit. Lemme explain. I'm dressed like this... because there was no other way to get in here. My Shield Shatterd, and I got a huge gash in my arm, but I'm alright. Aeris helped us out.

Tifa: Oh, Aeris did...

Link: … Tifa.

Cloud: Tifa, explain. What are you doing in a place like this?

Tifa: Yeah, ummmm...

Aeris: Ahem! I'll just plug my ears.

(She walks to the other side of the room and does so.)

Tifa: I'm glad you're both ok.

Link: Thanks Tifa...

Cloud: Thanks. What happened?

Tifa: When we got back from the Number 5 reactor, there was this weird man. So Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him.

Cloud: That's when the Don's name popped up.

Tifa: Right, Don Corneo. Barret told me to leave the lech alone... But something's been bothering me.

Link: So you wanted to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth.

Tifa: So I made it here, but now I'm in a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride. Everyday, he gets four girls, chooses one of them, and then ...and, well... Anyway, I have to be the girl... or I'm out for tonight.

(Aeris turns.)

Aeris: Sorry... but I overheard... If you know the four girls, there's no problem, right?

Tifa: I guess so, but...

Aeris: We have two here, right?

Cloud: No, Aeris! I can't have you get involved.

Aeris: So it's all right for Tifa to be in danger?

Cloud: No, I don't want Tifa in...

Link: Cloud, I don't think there's any other option...

(Tifa walks to Aeris.)

Tifa: Is it all right?

(They start to walk out of the room together.)

Aeris: I grew up in the slums... I'm used to danger.

(She turns to Tifa.)

Aeris: Do you trust me?

Tifa: Yes. Thanks, Ms. Aeris.

Aeris: Call me Aeris.

(A voice from upstairs.)

Receptionist: He-y! It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting!

(He goes back upstairs.)

Receptionist: I told ya not to wander around... I tell ya, women nowadays... Hurry up, will ya!

Cloud: I probably don't need to ask but the other two girls are... Me and Link... right?

Tifa: You're right, there was no need...

(She faces Aeris.)

Aeris: ..to ask.

Link: (resigned to his fate) Heh...

(They all go upstairs to the Don's room... Cloud, Aeris, Tifa and Link enter the Don's room. He is seated at a desk, with a flunky on either side.)

Kotch: All right, ladies! Line up in front of the Don!

(They line up in a row.)

Don Corneo: Hmmm! Good, splendid!

(He jumps over his desk and checks out Aeris.)

Don Corneo: Now, let's see... Which girl should I choose? Hmm- hmm-!

(He checks out Cloud, who tries to face away.)

Don Corneo: This one?

(He checks out Tifa.)

Don Corneo: Or this one?

(He checks out Link.)

Don Corneo: Maybe this one?

(He checks out Cloud again.)

Don Corneo: Woo-hoo, I've made up my mind! My choice for tonight is... (Don Corneo picks Link.) This little beauty!

Link: (crosses his arms) Apparently you like it rough.

(Don turns to his flunkies.)

Don Corneo: You can have the other ones!

Kotch: Yes, sir! Thank you sir!

(He turns to Link.)

Don Corneo : Well then, shall we go my pretty?

Link: (to himself) Call me 'my pretty' one more time and I'll make you a falsetto for life.

(He leads Link into the bedroom...)

(Meanwhile, one of Don's flunkies leads Cloud into the employee lounge.)

Scotch: Hey guys! We've got guests. (to Cloud) We'll take REAL good care of you. This is all thanks to the big boss, Don Corneo! (To the flunkies) Heey! Three cheers for Don Corneo! Heh, heh... Well ladies, are we, uh, all ready?

(They all start chasing Cloud, who goes up to Scotch.)

Scotch: Hey... what's wrong? Want me to keep you company?

Cloud: No... I'm flattered, but no thanks. Because...

Scotch: Because...?

Cloud: Because... I ain't INTERESTED in a buncha scrubs like you!

(He flings off his woman's clothes.)

Scotch: Wha... a MAN! God damn it! You think you can get away with this! Get him! Knock the crap out of him!

(Cloud tears through Don's flunkies.)

Scotch: Grr! C'mon, what's the matter with you good for nothings! All right now, COME ON! I'll show you how it's done!

(Cloud then proceeds to beat the living crap out of Scotch, then leaves the room. Tifa and Aeris meets him outside the door.)

Aeris: Cloud!

Cloud : Aeris! You all right?

Aeris: I told you. I'm used to danger. To tell you the truth, my heart was pounding.

Tifa: Hey, don't you even care about how I am? ...never mind, let's go! … I'm more worried about Link anyways.

(They run to the Don's bedroom. Don Corneo and Link are sitting in his extravagantly and tastelessly decorated bedroom which reeks of 'Love Hotel'.)

Don Corneo: Ahh, we're finally alone... All right, pussycat... Come to papa!

(Link reluctantly comes to the bed...)

Don Corneo: You're pointy ears are so adorable! I never get tired of looking at you. Do you like me, too?

Link: Umm... (to himself) I think I'm going to be sick...

Don Corneo: You don't like me? There isn't someone else, is there?

Link: Yeah … His name is Barret.

Don Corneo: No way! Hmm? Barret? That sounds familiar...

Link: Yeah … He's the leader of AVALANCHE, you know … the one's you were trying to find out about.

Don Corneo: Oh, yeah, yeah. In Sector 7 in the slum...

(He hops forward on the bed like a frog...)

Don Corneo: ...and how do YOU know that!

(Link flings off his woman's clothes, revealing the battle suit he had requested.)

Don Corneo: A man! You tricked me!

Link: Yeah, well, you were the jack-ass who fell for it.

Don Corneo: Somebody get in here NOW!

(Tifa breaks into the room, followed by Cloud and Aeris)

Tifa: Unfortunately, no one'll be comin' to help.

Don Corneo: You're the ones from before! Wh... what the hell's going on?

Tifa: Shut up, we're asking the questions now... What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us...

(Link pulls out the Megaton Hammer and lets it rest on the end of the bed)

Link: I'll crush them!

(Don crawls to the other side of the bed)

Don Corneo: No, I c-c-c-can't.

Link: You got two choices here; tell us what we want to know, or ...

(Cloud puts a foot up on the bed.)

Cloud: ...I'll chop them off.

(Don jumps.)

Don Corneo: No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!

Tifa: So... talk.

Don Corneo: ..I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do.

Tifa: By who?

Don Corneo: No-! If I told you that, I'd be killed!

Tifa: Talk! If you don't tell us...

(Aeris puts her foot up on the bed.)

Aeris: ...I'll rip them off.

Don Corneo: Waaaaah-! It was Heidegger of Shinra! Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance! Someone named Ganondorf gave him the order...

Link: Ganondorf?

Cloud: The head of Public Safety Maintenance?

Tifa: Did you say the Shinra! What are they up to! Talk! If you don't tell us...

(Tifa puts her foot up on the bed.)

Tifa: I'll smash them.

Don Corneo: ..You're serious, aren't you... ...ohboy, ohboy, ohboy. ... I'm not fooling around here either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout. And they're really going to crush them... literally. By breaking the support holding up the plate above them.

(Tifa steps back.)

Link: You gotta be kidding ...

Don Corneo: You know what's going to happen? The plate'll go PING and everything's gonna go BAMMM! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums... I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6.

Tifa: They're going to wipe out the Sector 7 Slums!

(She turns to Link and Cloud.)

Tifa: Link... Cloud, will you come with me to Sector 7?

Link: You got it!

Cloud: Of course, Tifa.

(They all stand at the foot of the bed.)

Don Corneo: Just a second!

Cloud: Shut up!

Don Corneo: No wait, it'll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?

They've pretty much given up on life

They're sure they'll win

They don't know what the hell's going on

Link: They're sure they'll win

Don Corneo : Woo-hoo! Right!

(He flips a switch and the team falls through a trap door to the sewer below...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Crushing defeat? **

Ganondorf: These Shinra fools are the perfect pawns, while I have no body; and President Shinra can have all the meetings he likes. But I want Link and his foolish new friends dead.

(Later. Heidegger approaches President Shinra's desk in the Shinra building. Reeve stands by the desk.)

President Shinra: How are the preparations going?

Heidegger: Ha, ha, ha! Smoothly, very smoothly! I assigned the Turks to this.

Reeve:President! Are we really going to do this? Simply destroy a group with only a few members...

President Shinra: What's the problem, Reeve? You want out?

(He gets up from his desk and walks around to the front, by Reeve.)

Reeve: ...No. But, as head of the Urban Development Department, I have been involved in the building and running of Midgar. That's why...

Heidegger: Reeve, you should flush those personal problems in the morning!

Reeve: The Mayor's against this anyway...

(Heidegger shrugs.)

Heidegger:Mayor? He just sits in his building all day feeding his face! You still call that a Mayor?

(He faces the President and salutes.)

Heidegger: Now if you'll excuse me sir!

(He leaves. Reeve follows after him a few steps, then stops, his arm outstretched.)

President Shinra: You're tired. Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere.

(Reeve exits.)

President Shinra: We'll destroy Sector 7 and report that AVALANCHE did it. Then we'll send in the rescue operation care of Shinra, Inc... Heh, heh, heh...this is perfect.

(Cloud, Tifa, Link and Aeris fall down a chute, landing in a sewer. Cloud gets up and walks over to Aeris.)

Cloud: You alright?

(Aeris: stands up.)

Aeris: Yeah.

(He walks over to Tifa.)

Cloud: You alright?

Tifa: Man! This is terrible. Link, you ok?

Link: (Holding his arm) … I've been better.

Aeris: Well, the worst is over...

(They hear a loud rumbling. Cloud looks around...)

Link: Maybe not... It's Morpha! What the hell is the Water Temple boss doing here.

(The team fights and defeats Morpha.)

Link: (to himself) What is Ganon doing. It seems that more than just me was pulled over.

Tifa: It's too late... Marlene... Barret... the people of the slums.

Aeris: Don't give up, never give up hope. It's not easy to destroy the pillar, right?

Link: We need to hurry.

Tifa: ...Yeah... you're right! We still have time.

(They work their way out of the sewer, arriving at the Train Graveyard, a vast wasteland of broken trains and rubble.)

Cloud: Aeris. I got you mixed up in all of this...

Aeris: Don't tell me to go home.

(Tifa looks around.)

Tifa: Let's see... If we can just get past the trains that are lit up, we should be able to get out of here.

(They climb over and through the trains in the Graveyard until they reach the Pillar Support Tower. Several people are milling around the base of it, and there are noises of shooting from above.)

Link: The pillar's still standing!

Tifa: We made it in time!

Cloud: Wait! You hear something... above us?

Aeris: ...gun fire?

(Suddenly Wedge comes falling down from the tower.)

Link: Wedge!

Cloud: Wedge! You all right!"

Wedge: Link ...Cloud... You remembered... my name. Barret's up top. ...help him... An' Cloud... Sorry, I wasn't any help.

Cloud: I'm going up! Aeris! You look after Wedge.

Link: (runs off up the tower) I'm going on ahead.

Tifa: Aeris, do me a favor. I have a bar called '7th Heaven' in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there...

(Aeris nods.)

Aeris: Don't worry. I'll put her somewhere safe.

Tifa: It's dangerous here! Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Everyone get out of Sector 7!

(Everyone scatters. Cloud and Tifa follow Link up the tower. Link who is already half way up the tower spots Biggs and Jessie)

Biggs: Link... so you do care...

Link: You're wounded...

Biggs: Thanks but don't worry 'bout me... Barret's... fighting up there. Go help him...

Link: Right.

Jessie: ...Link... I'm glad... I could talk with you one last time.

Link: … you'll be fine... I'll go get you some help.

Jessie: That's... all right... Because of our actions... many... people died... this probably... is our punishment...

Link: Damn it... Shinra will pay for this...

Tifa: Link!

Cloud: … Let's go.

(Reaching the top of the tower, the trio find Barret, who is fighting the numberous Shinra enemies.)

Barret:: Link! Tifa! Cloud! You came! Be careful! They're attacking from the helicopters

Tifa: Better equip ourselves before they attack in full force!

(They equip themselves for the long range and close range attackers)

Link: (knocking Bomb-arrows) Here they come!

(A helicopter flies past, and Reno drops from it. He runs over to a mechanism on the side of the pillar and presses a few buttons on it.)

Reno: You're too late. Once I push this button... (Beep.) That's all, folks! Mission accomplished.

Tifa: We have to disarm it!

Link: I got no clue when it comes to stuff like this!

Reno: I can't have you do that. No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks...

(Link fights Reno while Cloud, Tifa and Barret focus on the bomb timer.)

Reno: It's time.

(Reno jumps off the edge of the tower. Tifa runs over to the mechanism and tries to disarm the bomb.)

Link: Damn... Shinra really like to run away!

Tifa: Cloud! I don't know how to stop this! Try it!"

Cloud: It's not a normal time bomb."

(The helicopter hovers up to the side of the tower. A Turk, Tseng, pops his head out the side window.)

Tseng: That's right. You'll have a hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it.

Tifa: Please, stop it!

Tseng: Ha ha ha... Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System.

Barret: Shut yer hole!

(He fires on the helicopter.)

Tseng: I wouldn't try that... You just might make me injure our special guest."

(A woman in a pink dress raises her head up in the window.)

Tifa: Aeris!

Link: Dammit he's got Aeris!

Tseng: Oh, you know each other? How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me.

Cloud: What are you gonna do with Aeris?

Tseng: I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President.

(Aeris leans over the side of the helicopter.)

Aeris: Tifa, don't worry! She's all right!

(Tseng slaps her back into the helicopter. Hard.)

Tifa: Aeris!

(She leans back out.)

Aeris: Hurry and get out!

Tseng: Ha, ha, ha... Well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?

Link: Damn!

(The helicopter flies away, and the pillar begins to explode, sending chunks of flaming steel and concrete falling to the ground.)

Tifa: Once that plate starts coming down it's too late. We gotta hurry!

(Barret hops up on the railing of the tower and grabs a hanging wire.)

Barret: Yo, we can use this wire to get out!

Link: You can't hold all of us.

Tifa: What are you going to do?

Link: Just go. I'll be fine. (I got no idea what I'm going to do...) Hopefully my hook shot will work.

(Tifa climbs in Barret's lap. Cloud climbs up on his shoulders. Suddenly The pillar explodes. The people in the slums panic as the upper plate comes crashing down to crush their homes. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret swing on the wire and barely escape the falling plate as President Shinra watches it all from his office window in Shinra HQ, opera music blaring from the stereo.)

Tifa: Link! No !

Barret: There's nothing you can do now...

(Cloud, Tifa, and Barret land roughly in the playground of sector 6. Everything has been demolished; shards of debris protrude grotesquely from the happy face of the children's slide; steam rises from the ground in several places. Barret runs over to the pile of debris that was the gate to Sector 7.)

Barret: Marlene! MAR-LE-NE!

(He runs back and forth where the gate to sector 7 used to be.)

Barret: Biggs! Wedge! Jessie! Link!

(He punches the debris repeatedly.)

Barret: GOD DAMN IT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! What the hell's it all for! ARGGHHHH!

Cloud: Hey, Barret!

Tifa: Barret!

Barret: ARGGHHHH!

(Cloud and Tifa run up to him.)

Cloud: Hey!

Tifa: Barret, stop... Please stop, Barret.

Barret: URGHHHH!

(He fires on the pile of debris, sweeping it with bullets... then stops, and falls to his knees.)

Barret : God damn...

(Suddenly some debris near by starts to move and crumble, Link digs his way out.)

Link: (coughing) Note to self... never do that again!

Tifa: (runs up to Link and clings to him) I thought you were dead!

Link: Tifa... It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of this Hylian...

Cloud: We'll make a EX-SOLDIER out of you yet.

Barret: What happened to you? How'd you survive?

Link: I used a magic spell, called Nayru's Love, to cast a barrier over myself at the very last possible moment. The barrier held out long enough for the debris to settle around me, and I dug my way out.

Cloud: What materia is that?

Link: I didn't use materia... It's a magic spell I learned back in my world.

Tifa: It doesn't matter what it is, your safe that's all that matters.

(Later, Barret is sitting on the end of the slide. Cloud, Tifa, and Link stand nearby.)

Barret: Marlene...

Tifa: ... Barret...Marlene is... I think Marlene is safe.

(Barret looks up.)

Barret: ...huh?

Link: I think so too Tifa.

Tifa: Right before they took Aeris, she said, 'Don't worry, she's all right.' She was probably talking about Marlene.

(Barret stands.)

Barret: R, really!

Tifa: But...

Barret: Biggs... Wedge... Jessie...

Cloud: All three of them were in the pillar.

Barret: Think I don't know that?

(He turns, not facing any of them.)

Barret: But... we, all of us fought together.

(He sits on the slide again.)

Barret: I don't wanna think of them as dead!

Tifa: And the other people in Sector 7.

Link: … If only my magic was stronger. Some 'Hero' I am...

Barret: This is all screwed up!They destroyed an entire village just to get to us! They killed so many people...

Tifa: ...are you saying it's our fault? Because AVALANCHE was here? Innocent people lost their lives because of us?

(He stands up and shakes his head.)

Barret: No, Tifa! That ain't it! Hell no! It ain't us! It's the damn Shinra! It's never been nobody but the Shinra!

Link: This is just like the time Ganon destroyed Hyrule Castle Town...

Barret: They're evil and destroyin' our planet just to... build their power and line their own damn pockets with gold! If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this planet!"

(He turns around.)

Barret: Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!

(Tifa shakes her head.)

Tifa: ...I don't know.

Barret: What don't you know! You don't believe me?"

Tifa: It's not that. I'm not sure about ... me. My feelings.

(Barret faces Link)

Barret : An' what about you?

Link: I'm going to find out who else is behind all this. I say we take the fight to them!

(Cloud turns and leaves the playground.)

Barret:(noticing Cloud) Yo! Where's he think he's goin'?

Tifa: Oh! Aeris!

Barret: Oh yeah, that girl. What's up with her?

Tifa: ...I don't really know... But she's the one I left Marlene with.

Barret: Damn! Marlene!

(Barret runs to the exit of the playground, then stops and turns.)

Barret: Tifa. There ain't no turnin' back now.

Link: Let's go Tifa.

(Everyone leaves the playground, and catches up to Cloud who is walking along the broken highway.)

Link: Cloud!

(He turns to see Link, Barret and Tifa run up.)

Barret: Take me to Marlene!

Tifa: You're going to help Aeris?

Cloud: Yeah... But before that, there's something I want to know.

Tifa: What's that?

(Cloud takes a step forward.)

Cloud: It's about the Ancients.

Link: Ancients?

Mysterious Voice: In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet!

Cloud: Sephiroth...?

(Cloud falls down. Everyone runs to him.)

Tifa: Are you all right?

Barret:Pull it together, man!

Link: You ok?

(Cloud gets up, and the team heads for Aeris' home.)

Ganondorf: So … Link still lives. Humph... The Turks have failed me. The Hero of Light will regain his strength at this rate, I must do something to prevent this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ancients, Hylians, Gerudo **

(Cloud, Link, Barret, and Tifa arrive at Aeris's house. Aeris's mother, Elmyra, is standing, facing the wall. They walk over to her.)

Elmyra: Cloud, and Link ... wasn't it?

(She turns around.)

Elmyra: It's about Aeris, isn't it?

(Cloud bows his head.)

Cloud: ...Sorry. The Shinra have her.

Elmyra: I know. They took her from here.

Link: They were here?

Elmyra : That's what Aeris wanted...

Link: Why is Shinra after Aeris?

(Elmyra faces away.)

Elmyra: Aeris is an Ancient. The sole survivor.

Barret: ...What did you say? But, aren't you her mother?

Elmyra: ...Not her real mother. Oh... it must have been 15 years ago...during the war. My husband was sent to the front. Some far away place called Wutai.

(In Elmyra's Memory.)

Elmyra: One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave. My husband never came back. I wonder if something happened to him? No, I'm sure his leave was just canceled. I went to the station everyday. Then, one day... I saw a woman lying on the steps to the platform. A young girl is running around her, crying. I run over and kneel by the woman. The young girl runs to us. You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. Her last words were, Please take Aerith somewhere safe. My husband never came back. I had no child. I was probably lonely. So I decided to take her home with me. Aeris and I became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything. She told me she escaped form some sort of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely... and many other things.

(End of Memory)

Barret: Returned to the planet?

Elmyra: I didn't know what she meant. I asked if she meant a star in the sky. But she said it was this planet... She was a mysterious child in many ways.

(Elmyra thinks back again.)

Aeris: Mom. Please don't cry.

Elmyra: Aeris just blurted that out all of a sudden. When I asked her if something had happened...

Aeris: Someone dear to you has just died. His spirit was coming to see you, but he already returned to

the planet.

Elmyra: At that time I didn't believe her. But... Several days later... We received a notice saying my husband

had died... and that's how it was. A lot had happened, but we were happy. Until one day...

(In Elmyra's memory again)

Tseng: We want you to return Aeris to us. We've been searching for her for a long time.

(Aeris peeks out from behind Elmyra.)

Aeris: No! Never!"

Tseng: Aeris, you're a very special child. You are of special blood. Your real mother was an 'Ancient'. The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness. (to Elmyra) Aeris will be able to bring happiness to all those in the slums. That is why Shinra would like Aeris's cooperation...

(Aeris comes out from behind Elmyra)

Aeris: He's wrong! I'm not an Ancient! I'm not!

Tseng: But Aeris, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're all alone?

Aeris: No, I don't!

(End of Memory)

Elmyra: But I knew. I knew about her mysterious powers... She tried so hard to hide it, so I acted as though I never noticed.

Link: It's amazing how she's avoided the Shinra for all these years...

Elmyra: The Shinra needed her. So I guess they wouldn't harm her.

Tifa: But, why now...

Elmyra: She brought a little girl here with her. On the way here, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get

away fast enough. She decided to go to the Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety.

Cloud: Must be Marlene.

Barret: Marlene! Aeris was caught because of Marlene! I'm sorry. Marlene's my daughter. I'm ...really... sorry...

Elmyra: You're her father! How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that!

Barret: ...please don't start with that. I think about it all the time. What would happen to Marlene, if I... But you gotta understand somethin'... ...I don't got an answer. I wanna be with Marlene... But I gotta fight. Cause if I don't... the planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'! But, I'm worried 'bout Marlene. I really just wanna be with her... always. See? I'm goin' in circles, now.

Elmyra: I think I understand what you're saying... She's upstairs asleep. Why don't you go and see her.

(Barret goes upstairs.)

Tifa: It's my fault... I was the one who got Aerith involved in this.

Link: if anything Tifa … we all share equal fault ...

Elmyra: Don't say that. Aeris doesn't think that.

Link: … Ancients … they sound similar to the Ooca …

Cloud: The Ooca? What are they?

Link: Like I said before. I'm a Hylian, I'm from a land called Hyrule, rich in magic. The Ooca are said to be the Original founders of Hyrule, the ones who created the Hylians. Then one day they just vanished, said to have just returned to their city in the sky.

Tifa: I guess they are, in a way, similar to the Ancients.

(Cloud goes upstairs leaving Link and Tifa, he goes into the bedroom, where Barret is sitting with Marlene.)

Barret: I'm so glad... I'm so glad you're all right...

Marlene: Daddy, don't cry. Your whiskers hurt!

(Cloud leaves the bedroom. Barret stands.)

Barret: Cloud!

(Cloud turns.)

Barret: You gonna go help Aeris, right? She's done so much for me... If it's the Shinra you're dealin' with, I can't just sit here! I'm comin', too!

(Marlene runs around Barret to Cloud.)

Marlene: Guess what? Guess what? Aeris was asking me lots of questions. Like what kind of person Cloud is. I bet she likes you, Cloud!

Cloud: Let's hope so

(Cloud heads downstairs and goes to leave)

Tifa: You're going after Aeris, right?

Cloud: Yeah.

Tifa: I'm going with you.

Link: You ain't leavin' me behind either.

Cloud: We're going right into Shinra headquarters. ...You gotta be prepared for the worst.

Tifa: I know. Right now, I feel I have to push myself to the limit. If I stayed here... I'll go crazy.

Link: Don't worry Tifa, I'll be right there with you.

Tifa: Thanks Link...

(Barret runs downstairs. He speaks to Elmyra.)

Barret: Sorry, but can you take care of Marlene a bit longer?

Elmyra: Yes, I don't mind.

Link: This place is dangerous now. You better go somewhere else.

Elmyra: ...You're right. But promise me that you'll come back to her. Don't get yourself killed.

(The team leaves Aeris's house and stand in the yard.)

Tifa: How do we get to the Shinra Building?

Barret: There ain't no train that goes up there anymore... Well, let's just go to Wall Market. We might be able to find something there.

Link: As long as I don't have to dress like a girl again...

(The team heads to Wall Market, and speak with the old man in the Weapon Shop)

Old Man: You goin' up to the plate? You better have a battery.

Cloud: You're gonna sell me something you just found?"

Old Man: Hey, you knew? But I repaired it, so it's all right.

Cloud: Why do I need a battery to climb up to the plate? You'll find out when you get there. How 'bout 100 Gil for each?

Cloud: All right, I'll take them

(He gives you the Batteries.)

(They continue north. When they reach the Don's mansion, they see two children.)

Child: Wanna see something awesome? Follow me!

(They follow the children to a large wall. A small girl is sitting at the base. There is a power line running up the wall.)

Girl: Everyone climbed up this wire. Looks scary... Brr.

Tifa: Can we climb it?

Girl: Yeah. It leads to the Upper World.

Barret: Awright! We'll climb this wire!

Link: There's no way we can do this. You know how far it goes up?

Barret: There IS a way! Look! What's that look like?

Cloud: Just a normal wire.

Barret: Oh yeah? Well to me it looks like a golden shiny wire of hope.

(They peer up the wall.)

Tifa: You're right. This is the only way to save Aeris...

Link: Where there's a will, there's a way, I guess...

Cloud: Ok, that was a bad analogy, but, Barret, I understand how you feel. Let's go!

(They climb the wire... and climb... and climb... when they reach the top of the wall they see the two children from earlier, sitting on the top.)

Boy 1: Oh man! This is horrible...

Boy 2: Hey, scary, huh? Dad told me that it's the Shinra's doing.

(They climb some more... scaling power lines, broken propellers, and pieces of debris, until they reach the top. The Shinra Building.)

Barret: (to Cloud) Hey, you oughta know this building well.

Cloud: ...Not really, now that I think about it. This's the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters.

Link: I figured I'd be able to sense Ganon's presence, but it seems I was wrong.

Barret: Just who is this Ganon fool you keep mentionin'.

Link: He's the one who fled to this world after I defeated him in Hyrule... He is Ganondorf. The Evil King of the Gerudo. A desert race, made up of entirely women!

Cloud: Only women?

Link: Yeah. Only one male is born to the Gerudo every 100 years or so. And when one is born, he is to become King of the Gerudo. And Ganondorf... is Evil, nothing is beyond his vision of conquering the world. He will stop at nothing to make that a reality … and Shinra is the perfect pawn for him to use. Anyway, just how the hell we getting inside, this is a huge building...

Barret: I heard about this place before. Every floor above the 60th is special and not easy to get to

even for employees. Must be where they took Aeris. The security's pretty light now. Awright, let's go!

(Barret runs toward the door.)

Tifa: Wait a second! You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?

Barret: Well what else does it look like! I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and...

Link: If Ganon is in there, he's probably laid a trap for us..

Tifa: We've got to find another way in ...

Barret: Ain't gonna be no other way! If we keep wastin' time like this, Aeris'll..."

Tifa: I know that! But if we get caught here...

Cloud: Let's sneak in quietly

Tifa: See? Let's be careful and find a different route!

(They go down a side alley and go through a door. Inside, they find... stairs... Lots of them... They start climbing.)

Link: (Dully ) Yay … Stairs...

Barret: Yo... You really gonna take these stairs all the way up?

Tifa: Well we've got to get to Aeris to help her somehow.

Barret: Talk about out of the way...

Tifa: I don't have time to argue with you! I'm going!

Barret: Y, yo, Tifa! Don't go off alone!

Link: Heh...

(They continue to climb... and climb... They are climbing stairs throughout this whole conversation.)

Barret: Don't know... why the hell... we gotta climb...

Cloud: ...because we don't want to start a commotion until we've saved Aeris.

Link: I doubt that's even possible.

Barret: ...heh heh heh.

Cloud: Knock it off. You're giving me the creeps.

Barret: So even you will fight for someone else. I had you figured wrong I guess.

Cloud:Who cares what you figured!"

Barret: I'm just sayin' mebbe I was wrong...

Tifa: Heh heh heh...

Link: Tifa?

Cloud: What's that supposed to mean, Tifa?

Barret: How much farther do these stairs go on?

Tifa: Why don't you ask them?

Barret: It's not one of them endless stairways or somethin', d'ya think?

Tifa: Of course not!

Barret: Right... couldn't be that...

Link: Are we there yet?

Tifa: Not yet.

Barret: ...there yet?

Tifa: I said not yet!

Barret: Yo...

Tifa: Look, don't even ask! We're way way way way far away from being there, ok!

Barret: Damn, man! I've had it! I'm going back!

Link: And take just as long going down as you did coming up?

Barret: ...

(Barret stops to rest, panting.)

Tifa: C'mon, Barret. Pull it together!

Barret: Yeah, well all I know is I'm just flesh 'n' blood... 'cept for this arm of mine. Don't treat me like I'm some ex-member of SOLDIER or somethin'..."

Tifa : What about me! I'm human too! Oh, do what you want, I'm going on!"

(She pauses.)

Tifa: ...? Yaah! Barret! You go first!"

Barret: What're ya ignorant? I didn't mean that...

Tifa: All right, all right!

(Barret goes on.)

Tifa: Link, Cloud, you go on ahead too!

Link: … Yeah, yeah, I'm going,

Barret: Yo... What floor is this?

Tifa: ...I gave up counting."

Barret: Why they gotta build these buildings so damn tall? That Shinra... They're just no damn good.

Link: This is just as bad as climbing Ganon's Tower... 'Cept less monsters.

Tifa: ...

Barret: huff... Man, I'm beat... Marlene, Daddy wanted to see your face one more time...

Tifa: Would you stop acting like a retard and climb? It's just a bit more! ...maybe.

Link: I think Barret has lost it...

(They reach the top floor.)

Barret: F... finally... M... made it... N... never wanna see... no more stairs the rest of my life...

Tifa: huff... puff... this really takes it out of you... But this is it. We'd better get ready...!

Link: Let's be on guard … no telling what awaits us.

(They enter the door at the top of the stairs...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Assault on Shinra HQ, Team Captured?**

(Cloud, Tifa, Link and Barret reach the 59th floor of the Shinra building. Three guards see them.)

Guard: Destroy the intruders!

Link: Heh. Pathetic

(Link tears through the guards before they can attack afterwards, Cloud spots a tiny card on the floor where the guards had stood.)

Cloud: What's this?

(He stoops and picks up the Keycard 60. They enter the elevator to the 60th floor.)

Barret: This is the real thing. Don't let your guard down.

Tifa: I hope Aeris is all right.

(The team exits the elevator to the 60th floor and a employee approaches them.)

Employee: People like you don't belong here! Go on, get out! What're you doing here! No unauthorized people are allowed here!

(They duck into a side room. They see four guards on patrol.)

Barret: Lookit that, all them guards is runnin' around. Cloud, you go on ahead and signal us when it's safe to come.

(The guards are patrolling behind a row of statues, for some reason. Cloud hides behind each statue, moving forward when the guards look away. He signals the others to follow. They make their way past the guards.)

Barret: Ok! We gonna rock!

Tifa: Remember, we're here to save Aeris.

Link: Nothing fancy. Get in, then get out.

Barret: Hell, I know that!

(They climb the stairs to the 61st floor. It is an employee lounge.)

People on the 61st floor

Man: What's keeping her? Did she forget her keycard? Even employees can't walk around above the 60th floor without a keycard. The hell are you? What're you doin' around here?

Cloud: …

Employee: Oh, I see. So you must be the whatcha call it... Shinra, Inc. Repair Division! You know, it looks like this building is starting to fall apart. This door was just pushed open. You ought to fix this right

away. Oh yeah, and take a look on the other floors too. I'll give you this. (He gives Cloud Keycard 62.)

Link: (to himself) … Yeah, I'm going to 'repair' this place alright. A few well placed bombs, and this place will become just like Sector 7…

Tifa: (noticing the look on Link's face) Link, don't even think about it!

Link: What?

Tifa: You know what!

(They go up to the 62nd floor. It's the Mayor's floor. There are four rooms, full of bookshelves. Standing outside the Mayor's office is Hart.)

Hart: How do you do?" This is the Mayor's Office. Mayor Domino is inside. I am the Deputy Mayor. If you should have any questions feel free to ask me..."

(They enter the office.)

Domino: Hmm? Oh, and who might you be? You all must be those... ahem... Me? I'm Domino, the Mayor of Midgar. Actually, I'm Mayor in name only. The city and everything in it is really run by Shinra, Inc. My only real job is watching over Shinra's documents... Me! The Mayor! A librarian! Ohh... You want to get upstairs? I tell you what, if you can guess the password, I'll give you my keycard.

Link: Guess a password? You're joking, right?

Domino: Yes, that's it. Guess the password and I'll give you my keycard! Get it on the first try and I'll even throw in a special item! Got it? Then tell me.

Tifa: Umm … BEST?

Domino: BEST! God, I love the sound of that! BEST! I AM the best... ME! No matter what anyone else says, you'd better believe it. Hmm. Well, ok. Here, take it."

(He gives you Keycard 65.)

Domino: I never thought you'd get it on the first try... Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover. Oh well, a promise is a promise. Take this, too.

(He gives the team Elemental Materia.)

Domino: Why would I do something like this, you ask? To mess with them, of course! Shinra's been torturing me forever. That's why I was a little rough on you all just now. Now go up there and really make them suffer. This ought to make us even! Heh heh heh...

Link: My kind of plan.

(They go to the 65th floor, where they solve a tedious puzzle. There are several treasure chests, but only one is open. The team examines the model at the far left, where Sector 6 would be.)

Cloud: Midgar... born from Mako energy which was sucked right out of the earth. A model of the city...

When construction of Sector 6 finishes, Shinra's plan will be complete. That must be why he took Aeris...

(They go to the 66th floor. A secretary passes them on the way up)

Secretary: it just me or does the Conference Room smell? There's some sort of stench coming from somewhere...

Man: Hey, when you're in the bathroom, do you ever hear whispers coming from somewhere?

Woman: They're having another executive meeting. I wonder if it's about that Plate incident.

(The team enter the bathroom.)

Cloud: Should we climb up?

Link: This is just disgusting.

[In the duct above the Conference Room...]

(They crouch above the vent. Through the slats, they see President Shinra and other employees sitting at a long table in the Conference Room.)

Link: (Noticing a shadow in the corner of the room) Is that … Ganon? I can't tell...

Barret: Geez-! That's a lotta suits!

(They watch...)

Reeve: We have the damage estimates for Sector 7. Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 Billion gil... The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is..."

President Shinra : We're not rebuilding.

Reeve : What?

President Shinra : We're leaving Sector 7 as it is, and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan.

Shadow figure: Get to the point…

Reeve: then the Ancients?

President Shinra: The Promised Land will soon be ours. I want you to raise the Mako rates 15% in every area."

(Palmer, a fat, bald, guy, jumps up and down.)

Palmer: Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la! And please include our Space Program in the budget!"

President Shinra: Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase.

(Palmer sits down.)

Palmer: Oh man!

Reeve: Sir, if you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence...

President Shinra: It'll be all right. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Shinra, Inc. even more."

Heidegger: Ha ha ha! After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!"

Barret: That dirty …

President Shinra: Hojo. How's the girl?

(Hojo turns his head.)

Hojo: As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18%.

President Shinra: How long will the research take?

Hojo: Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime, Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter."

(Hojo turns away from the table.)

Hojo: That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that would withstand our research for a long time. It's too bad you killed that Hylian, he would have been a good match.

Link: How does that moron know what I am?

President Shinra: What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?

Hojo: That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong... and yet has her weaknesses.

President Shinra: That concludes our meeting.

(The employees dissemble. Scarlet pauses and looks up.)

Scarlet: Something stinks...

Shadow Figure: WHAT A BUNCH OF PATHETIC, USELESS FOOLS!

(Scarlett leaves, and the shadow vanishes.)

Cloud: They were talking about Aeris... right?

Barret: I dunno.

Tifa: Probably.

Cloud: Let's follow 'em.

Link: Is there another Hylian here that I don't know about…

(They exit the duct and land back on the toilet. They exit the bathroom and come around a corner. They spot Hojo.)

Cloud: Hojo... huh...?

(Hojo climbs the stairs to the 67th floor. They follow.)

Barret: I remember him. That Hojo guy. He's in charge of the Shinra's Science Department. Cloud, don't you know him?

Cloud: This is the first time I've actually ever seen him. So... that's what he looks like...

Link: Who cares… I say we grab him, and beat the crap outta him, untill he tells us where Aeris is.

(They follow Hojo to a dreary laboratory. A red creature is imprisoned in a glass tube, sitting apathetically in the far corner. They hide behind a crate, just in time to avoid an employee who enters

the room.)

Worker: Is this today's specimen?

Hojo: Yes. We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level.

(The employee leaves. Hojo places his hand on the glass.)

Hojo: My precious specimen...

(He stands there for a while, then exits. They team then comes out of hiding. Tifa goes to the creature.)

Tifa: Precious specimen...? Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?

Link: (walking over to Tifa) Hojo needs to be stopped.

(Cloud turns. He sees a metal dome, with a single door. There is a window in the door, through which shines bright purple light.)

Cloud: Jenova...

(He peers into the window and sees a strange, white, female being. Her head has apparently been removed rather violently. Cloud backs away and clutches his head. A high-pitched whine reverberates through the room, or perhaps only Cloud's head, and he collapses to the floor. Link, Tifa, and Barret

run over.)

Cloud: Jenova... Sephiroth's... So... they've brought it here.

Tifa: Cloud, be strong!

Cloud: Did you see it?"

Barret: See what?"

Cloud: It's moving... still alive?

(Link looks into the window.)

Link: Where's its head? To hell with it, let's just get moving…

(Cloud gets up. They continue, futher into the lab, reaching an elevator. They enter and climb to the 68th floor. It is a research lab, more advanced than that on the 67th floor. There is a glass tube like that on the 67th. Near the glass tube is Hojo. Inside the glass tube is Aeris.)

Cloud: Aeris

Hojo: Aeris? Oh, is that her name? What do you want?"

Cloud: We're taking Aeris back.

Hojo: Outsiders...

Barret: Shoulda noticed it earlier, you...

Link: Kill him now, or just beat him to an inch of his life?

Hojo : There's so many frivolous things in this world.

(Link and Barret move forward.)

Hojo: Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?

Link: Ugh.

Hojo: That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves. Now, bring in the Specimen!

(The red creature from the 67th floor is lifted into the tube. Cloud, Link, Barret, and Tifa run to the tube. The creature twitches its tail as Aeris runs to the glass.)

Aeris: Cloud, help!

(Cloud turns to Hojo.)

Cloud: What do you think you're doin'?

Hojo: Lending a helping hand to an endangered species... Both of them are on the brink of extinction... If I don't help, all these animals will disappear.

Tifa: animal? That's terrible! Aeris is a human being!

Barret: You're gonna pay!"

Link: Barret! Can't you do anything?"

(Barret aims his gun at the tube.)

Barret: Awright! Step back!"

Hojo: Stop!

(Barret fires at the tube. The inside of the tube glows a brilliant white as it malfunctions. Hojo runs to the tube.)

Hojo: ... what are you do- Oh! My precious specimens...

(The tube glows brighter. The door opens... the light dims, and we see the red creature poised in the door. It leaps forward and starts attacking Hojo.)

Cloud: Now's our chance to get Aeris!

(Cloud runs into the tube and helps Aeris up from the floor.)

Aeris: Thanks, Cloud.

(She runs out of the tube, which starts to glow a dull blue. Cloud backs out of the tube.)

Tifa: Cloud... what's wrong?

Cloud: The elevator is moving.

(Hojo pulls himself out from under the red creature.)

Hojo: This is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!"

(It turns away from Hojo and sits.)

Red: He's rather strong. I'll help you all out.

Tifa: It talked! I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss.

(Cloud runs out of the tube and to the creature.)

Cloud: We'll take care of that monster! Somebody take Aeris somewhere safe... Barret, take care of her!

(Barret and Aeris run out.)

Cloud: What's your name?

Red: Hojo has named me, Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish.

Cloud: Come on!

Shadow Figure: Ahahahahahahahaha! How do you like my new pet. Where these Shinra fools have failed to kill you. I will succeed!

Link: Damn, it's Ganon! He's fused with that creature!

(The team fights Ganon's fused form and barely defeat it. The Shadow Figure vanishes and Aeris and Barret run into the lab.)

Cloud: Aeris, you all right?

Tifa: She seems all right, ...in many ways.

Red XIII: I have a right to choose, too. I don't like two-legged things.

Barret: What are you?

Red XIII: An informed question, But difficult to answer. I am what you see. You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way.

Aeris: Cloud... so you did come for me.

Link: You're all he could think about.

(Red leaps over the railing toward the exit.)

Red XIII: I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard..."

Barret: Now we've saved Aeris, ain't no need to be in this buildin'! So let's get the hell outta here!

Link: If all six of us go together, we'll be noticed. Let's break up into two groups.

(The team separated in to two parties Link, Tifa and Aeris, went downstairs, leaving Barret and Red with Cloud.)

Aeris: I'll see you later! We'll be waiting at the 66th Floor Elevator.

Tifa: We'll be going first! Meet at the 66th Floor Elevator.

(After separating, A person in the lab gives Cloud's team the Keycard 68.)

Worker: No! Please don't kill me. I only did what Hojo told me to do. To prove it to you... here, this is the key card to the 68th Floor. Would I be doing this if I was the enemy?

(They go to the 66th Floor elevator and operate the switch. A Turk walks in and places his hand on Cloud's shoulder...)

Cloud: H, hey! What is it?

Rude: Would you press 'Up' please?

Cloud: Turks? Must be a trap...

(Tseng comes into the elevator.)

Tseng: It must have been a real thrill for you... Did you enjoy it?

Cloud: Ggh...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Imprisoned And A New President**

(Rude and Tseng lead Cloud, Barret, Link, Tifa, and Red into the President's office. Their hands and feet are bound.)

Cloud: You all got caught, too?

Link: Well, it wasn't for a lack of trying.

(Cloud turns to the President.)

Cloud: Where is Aeris?

President Shinra: In a safe place.

(He gets up from his desk.)

Link: And that would be … where?

President Shinra: She's the last surviving Ancient... Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history.

Red XIII: Cetra... That girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?

President Shinra: Cetra, or the Ancients will show us the way to the 'Promised Land.' I'm expecting a lot out of her."

Red XIII : The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?

President Shinra: Even so, it's just too appealing to not to pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. ...If the land is fertile...

Barret: Then there's gotta be Mako!

President Shinra: Exactly. That is why our money sucking Mako Reactor is a necessity. The abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. Shinra's new glory...

Link: What's your deal with Ganondorf then? I highly doubt Ganon is after Mako!

President Shinra: You would be surprised, lord Ganondorf wants power, and I promised him power, through Mako. And like a fool he accepted; and provided Shinra with troops, from your world.. Hyrule was it?

Link: What do you know of Hyrule! I swear to Din, if you attempt to destroy Hyrule … I will rip out your still beating heart and shove it up your ass!

Tifa: Link!

President Shinra: Now, now. Ganon said you had a temper. No wonder he was able to make a 'Evil' version of you. Unfortunately, Ganon is no longer 'with us.' We had to get rid of him before he grew powerful again.

Link: … So it was the Shinra that brought us here!

President Shinra: You can thank Hojo for that. But my vision of a Mako world will become reality, with or without Ganondorf!

(Barret struggles against his handcuffs.)

Barret: Shit! Quit dreamin'!

President Shinra: Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and science. Well, that is all for our meeting.

(Rude hurries in.)

Rude: Come on! Outta his way!

(Cloud, Tifa, Link, and Red leave. Barret stays behind.)

Barret: Hold it! I got a lot I wanna say to you!

(He is dragged out, still struggling, by Rude. President Shinra polishes his jacket buttons.)

President Shinra: If you need something else... talk to my secretary.

(Cloud and the others wake up in the prison cells on the 67th floor. Aeris is in her own cell on the left, Barret and Red share the right cell, and Tifa is in the cot in Cloud's center cell. While Link is across from Cloud and Tifa's cell.)

Tifa: Psst... Can we get out?

Cloud: Kinda hard

Tifa: Psst... Don't give up!

(Cloud walks to the door of the cell)

Cloud: I wonder how everyone is doing

Barret: Hey! Aeris is an Ancient and the real name of the Ancients is Cetra. The Ancients know where the Promised Land is and the Shinra is searching for that Promised Land.

Cloid: I only hear stories 'bout the Promised Land. I don't know if it really exists.

Barret: Is that right?

Cloud: The Shinra believe that the Promised Land is full of Mako energy.

Barret: Which means, if the Shinra get there, they'll suck up all the Mako energy. ...and the land'll wither away. The Planet's gonna get weaker.

(He stands.)

Barret: I can't just leave 'em be. I'm recruitin' new members! Me, Tifa, Link, Cloud... and Aeris too.

(He turns to Red)

Barret: How 'bout you?

(Red gets up, stretches, and lies down again.)

Barret: You're so damn boring.

Link: This is a fine mess I've gotten into.

Tifa: Link? Where are you?

Link: Tifa… I'm in a cell across from you.

Tifa: You alright? You're not hurt are you?

Link: Just my pride. I wish to Din I could break us outta here. But something is suppressing my magic.

Tifa: Don't push yourself, just rest for now, besides, your arm hasn't fully healed has it?

Link: No … but this arm is the least of my worries.

Red XIII: ...Grandpa.

Barret: Grandpa! Ha, ha, ha... Grandpa, hmm... ha, ha, ha...

(Red sits up.)

Red XIII: What's so funny?

Barret: Nothin'... ha, ha, ha.

Aeris: Cloud, are you there?

Cloud: Aeris! You safe?

Aeris: Yeah, I'm all right.

(She swings her legs over the side of the cot.)

Aeris: I knew that you would come for me.

Cloud: Hey, I'm your bodyguard, right?

(She walks to the door of her cell.)

Aeris: The deal was for one date, right?

(Tifa sits up.)

Tifa: ...oh, I get it.

Aeris: ...! Tifa! Tifa, you're there too!

(Tifa stands up.)

Tifa: You know, Aeris, I have a question.

Aeris: What?

Tifa: Does the Promised Land really exist?

(Aeris shakes her head.)

Aeris: ...I don't know.

(She walks to the middle of her cell and looks upwards.)

Aeris: All I know is... The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and unlock the Planet. And... then... The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. A land that promises supreme happiness.

(She looks back down.)

Tifa: ...What does that mean?

Aeris: More than words... I don't know.

Cloud: ...Speak with the Planet?

(Tifa sits back on the cot.)

Tifa: Just what does the Planet say?

Aeris: It's full of people and noisy. That's why I can't make out what they're saying.

Cloud: You hear it now?

Aeris: I, I only heard it at the Church in the Slums. Mother said that Midgar was no longer safe. That is... my real mother.

(She sits back on the cot.)

Aeris: Someday I'll get out of Midgar... Speak with the Planet and find my Promised Land ...That's what mom said. I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but..."

Cloud: Let's just get some sleep

(Cloud walks to the wall of the cell and sits down.)

(Link wakes up in the middle of the night and sees that his cell is open.)

Link: What the hell.

(Link goes into the hall and notices a dead soldier. As soon as Link goes near it, a Stalchild and 2 Stalfos Knights appear.)

Link: (gets startled but shakes it off quickly) Is this the best they can do?

(Link easily destroys the Stalchild's and Stalfos Knights. But 2 Re-deads appear in their place.)

Re-dead: REAHHHHH!

Link: Dammit! (grabs his ocarina and plays the Sun's Song, freezing the Re-deads)

Barret: What the hell's goin' on? I hear music.

Link: That froze'em! BACK SLICE!

(Link performs his back slice tech and destroys the Re-deads, And they drop a key to the cells, which Link picks up. Link then goes over to Cloud and Tifa's cell and unlocks it.)

Cloud: The door's open... When did it open?"

Link: Just now. You missed the action!

Cloud: What's happened? Tifa... Wake up!"

(Tifa sits up.)

Tifa: What's wrong?

Cloud: Something's wrong. Look outside.

(She goes out to the guard. Cloud follows.)

Tifa: I wonder what happened...

Link: I don't know, but when I woke up, my cell was opened, I stepped out saw the body, then was attacked by monsters from my world.

Cloud: Come on, Tifa, get Aeris, I'll go help Barret and Red.

(Tifa goes to Aeris's cell. Cloud runs to Barret and Red's.)

Cloud:Barret, Red ... come with me. Something's wrong.

(Barret gets up.)

Barret: How'd you get in? Why's the door open!

(They run out to the dead guard.)

Barret: The hell's goin' on!

Red XIII: No human could've done this. I'll go on ahead.

Link: … Stalfos, or even Wolfos could have done this.. but I have my doubts.

Barret: I'll clean up back here, so you guys go ahead. And don't get caught by Shinra!

(Cloud, and Link collect Tifa and Aeris.)

Tifa: Come on, let's follow Red!

(They follow Red to the lab where he was previously imprisoned. The path there is stained with blood and littered with bodies. Where there was a door in the metal dome, there is now a gaping hole.)

Cloud: ...Did it get away? Jenova...?

Red XIII: Jenova Specimen... Looks like it went to the upper floor using that elevator for the specimens.

(They take the elevator up to the 68th floor. Red is waiting.)

Red XIII: It looks like it leads up...

(They take the elevator up to the 69th floor., then the stairs up to the 70th. Barret and Red catch up with the rest. They arrive at President Shinra's office. He is seated at his desk. A large sword is protruding from his back.)

Barret: He's dead... The leader of Shinra, Inc. is dead.

(Tifa runs around to him.)

Tifa: Then this sword must be...!

Cloud: Sephiroth's!

Link: ...Sephiroth is alive?

Cloud: ...Looks like it. Only Sephiroth can use that sword.

Barret: Who cares who did it! This is the end of the Shinra now!

Palmer: Uh!

(Palmer jumps out from behind the desk and makes a break for it. Cloud and Barret catch him by the arms.)

Link: Just where the hell you goin' tubby?

Palmer: P, p, p, please, don't kill me!

Cloud: What happened?"

Palmer: Se... Sephiroth. Sephiroth came.

Cloud: Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?

Palmer: Yeah, I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!

Cloud: You really saw him?

Palmer: Uh! Would I lie to you at a time like this! And I heard his voice too! Um, he was saying something about not letting us have the Promised Land.

Tifa: Then what? Does that mean that the Promised Land really exists and that Sephiroth's here to save it from Shinra?

Barret: So he's a good guy then?

Link: Hmm... Sephiroth had help...

Cloud: Save the Promised Land? A good guy? No way! It's not that simple! I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different!

(A helicopter hovers into view in the big bay windows. Palmer breaks free and flees.)

Barret: Rufus! &*%$! I forgot about him!

Tifa: Who's that?

Barret: Vice President Rufus. The President's son.

Link: What type of person is he?

Aeris: I've heard that no one's ever seen him bleed or cry.

Barret: I heard that he's been assigned somewhere else for a long time...

Red XIII: I only know his name.

Link: Well, lets finish the job then, he's goin down too.

(Cloud runs out onto the balcony at the top of the Shinra Building. The rest follow. They find Rufus and Palmer there.)

Rufus: So... So Sephiroth was actually here. ...By the way.

(Palmer runs away.)

Rufus: Who are you guys?

Cloud: I'm Cloud, former SOLDIER First Class!

Barret: I'm from AVALANCHE!

Tifa: Same here!

Link: Link, the Hero of Light, from Hyrule.

Aeris: ...a flower girl from the slums.

Red XIII: A research specimen.

(Rufus shrugs.)

Rufus: What a crew.

(He smooths his hair with nonchalance.)

Rufus: Well, I'm Rufus. The President of Shinra, Inc.

Barret: You only President, 'cause your old man died!

Rufus: That's right. I'll let you hear my new appointment speech.

(He walks to Tifa.)

Rufus: ...Old man tried to control the world with money. It seems to have been working.

(He walks to Aeris.)

Rufus: The population thought that Shinra would protect them.

(He walks to Barret.)

Rufus: Work at Shinra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Shinra army will help you. It looks perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It takes too much to do it like my old man.

(He walks, past Link to the railing.)

Rufus: A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them. And with my new found position, Lord Ganondorf will have the power he wants, after I take mine!

(A pause.)

Link: I bet Ganon just 'adores' you.

Tifa: He likes to make speeches just like his father.

(Cloud turns.)

Cloud: Get outta this building with Aeris!

Barret: What?

Cloud: I'll explain later! Barret! This is the real crisis for the Planet!

Barret: The hell's that supposed to mean?

Cloud: I'll tell you later! Just take my word for it! I'll go after I take care of him!"

Barret: Awright, Cloud!

Link: I'm staying here with you Cloud. I have a feeling you'll need it.

Cloud: Fine.

(They all head back down to the 69th floor, but Cloud and Link. Aeris pauses on the way out.)

Aeris: Cloud... I just thought of something.

(Tifa goes back to Aeris.)

Tifa: ...I'll wait for Cloud and Link! Everyone, get to the elevator!

(They all head back toward the stairs. Tifa stays in the doorway.)

Aeris: Hmm, it's going to get pretty ugly from here on. We should check on our equipment.

(Aeris, Barret, and Red re-equip themselves and get on the elevator. As soon as they press the button to go down, they are attacked.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dark Link's Resurrection **

Rufus: Why do you want to fight me?

Cloud: You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth.

Rufus: Hm, exactly.

(He walks to the side of Cloud.)

Rufus: Mm? Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?

Link: … We heard from your dead father.

Cloud: ...A lot has happened. Anyway, I can't let either you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land!"

Rufus: I see. I guess this means we won't become friends.

Dark Link: I guess this is my queue.

Rufus: Ah, yes, meet my new Vice-President.

Link: So … Ganon has resurrected you!

Dark Link: Ahahahahaha, Think you can defeat me now?

(Cloud and Link fight and defeat Rufus and Dark Link.)

Dark Link: You've gotten strong Hero of Light! But we'll meet again.

Rufus: Heh... That's all for today.

(Rufus grabs the runner of the helicopter circling overhead with Dark Link and makes a spectacular getaway. Cloud and Link return to the 69th floor, where they meet up with Tifa.)

Tifa: Where's Rufus?

Cloud: We couldn't finish 'em. Looks like this's gonna get complicated.

Link: Yeah, he turned tail and ran.

(Aeris, Barret, and Red arrive on the bottom floor. They go to the main exit.)

Barret: I'll go on ahead!

(Barret goes out, to be met by a hail of gunfire. He ducks back in.)

Barret: *&^%(*... surrounded, huh? If I was alone this wouldn't be a thang but, I gotta reputation to protect.

Aeris: You all get out while you can. It's not you they're after... it's me.

Barret: Yeah, well that ain't happenin'. You got caught up in this over Marlene. Now, it's my turn to watch out for you!

(He turns back to the doorway.)

Barret: Ok, playtime's over for you jackasses...

(Aeris takes a step toward him.)

Aeris: ...thank you, Mr. Barret!

(He turns.)

Barret: Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That don't sound right!

Red XIII: Well then... If you are through talking, may I suggest that we think of a way to get out of here.

Barret: Huh? Oh, oh yeah... You a cold man. Just like somone else 'round here I know.

Red XIII: Did you say something?

Barret: Notta thing. So what're we gonna do?

Tifa: Barret!

(Tifa comes sprinting down the stairs.)

Barret: Tifa! Where's Link and Cloud?

(Tifa runs over to the side of the room.)

Tifa: Everyone, over here!

Barret: Huh? What's up? Where's Cloud and Link?

Tifa: I'll tell you later! Hurry, Hurry!

(The party follows Tifa to a safe distance. Cloud and Link rides two motorcycles from the Shinra Showroom down the stairs. The party jumps into a pickup truck also from the showroom and follows them; they drive up the stairs and crash through a window onto the freeway outside.)

Tifa: (yelling from the truck) Hey Link, where'd you learn to ride that thing.

Link: Let's just say I'm getting a 'crash' course!

(The team make their way to the end of an unfinished highway, and make their escape from Midgar.)

Barret: Well, what do we do now?

Cloud: Sephiroth is alive. I... I have to settle the score.

Barret: And that'll save the Planet?

Cloud: ...Seems like it. Link … Who or what was that Dark version .. of you?

Tifa: ? Dark version of Link?

Link: It's as you saw … He's called Dark Link. My evil 'twin'. Created by Ganondorf to kill me... If he's here, that only means Ganon has found away to regain his strength, and possibly his body.

Red XIII: So … if that's true. This has become bigger than just finding the promised land.

Link: Yeah... Ganon is my responsibility, I failed to stop him in Hyrule. Now this world is in danger... The Hero of Light failed... I failed... So, I'm going with you all. I will become the true Hero of Light.

Barret: Awright, I'm going.

Aeris: I'll go too. ...I have things that I want to find out.

Cloud: About the Ancients?

Aeris: ...Many things.

(They all climb down a rope hung from the edge of the highway, landing in the outskirts of Midgar.)

Tifa: (Stands by Link) I guess this's good bye, Midgar.

Red XIII: I'm going backto my hometown. I'll go with you as far as that."

Tifa: ...I guess this is the start of our journey...

Link: It's going to be a long hard journey, you going to be ok?

Tifa:...Mmm. but you know, it should be all right if you stay with me.

Aeris: You know what? This is the first time I've ever left Midgar...

Cloud: Really? ...You worried?

Aeris: A little,... no, maybe a lot. But I have my bodyguard, right?

Barret: We told Aeris's mom to go somewhere safe, so Marlene should be safe too.

Cloud: Yeah, she should be

Aeris: She said she didn't want to stay in Midgar anymore. ...Maybe it's for the best.

Link: Standing around worrying about it, will get us nowhere. And the more we wait, the farther away Sephiroth and Ganon gets.

Cloud: You think they are working together?

Link: There's no doubt in my mind...

(Cloud heads out, away from Midgar.)

Cloud: Let's go!

(Barret starts boxing with the air)

Barret: We need a group leader for our journey. 'Course only me could be the leader.

Tifa: You think so...?

(Aeris walks to Cloud.)

Aeris: It would have to be Cloud.

(Barret stops abruptly and looks at Aeris.)

Barret: ^#$^%... awright. Go Northeast to a town called Kalm. If something happens, we'll meet up there."

(Barret sits down.)

Barret: Sides, we can't have 6 people strolling down the fields. Split us into 2 parties...

Cloud: Alright … Link and Tifa are with me. You take Aeris with you and Red.

Barret: ...Thought you'd do that. Later, at Kalm!

(They all leave Midgar, and head out into the outside world for the first time. They arrive at the city of Kalm. It is a charming, idyllic town with a Dutch appearance.)

Tifa: So this is Kalm?

Link: Quaint.. Come'on everyone's probably at the Inn by now.

Tifa: Let's go Cloud.

(Tifa, Link, and Cloud enter the Inn and head upstairs. The others are waiting.)

Aeris: Cloud, you're late!

Barret: Yo man, you're late!

Cloud: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Aeris: Guess everyone's here now.

Barret: So let's hear your story... You know, the one about Sephiroth and the crisis facing the

planet. Let's hear it all."

(Cloud looks at his feet.. then looks at Barret.)

Cloud: ...I used to want to be like Sephiroth, so I joined SOLDIER. After working with Sephiroth on several missions, we became friends.

Barret: You call that a friend?

Cloud: Yeah, well... He's older than me, and he hardly ever talked about himself.

Tifa: ...

Cloud: So I guess you'd call him a war buddy... We trusted each other. Until one day...

Link: What happened?

(Cloud turns away from the others.)

Cloud: After the war it was SOLDIER's duty to put down any resistance against the Shinra. ...that was 5 years ago. I was 16...

( Cloud's memory)

Cloud: It sure is raining hard.

(He walks over to one of the guards. He isn't looking well.)

Cloud: Hey, how are you doing?

(The soldier makes a dismissive gesture, then sinks down lower.)

Soldier: I'm all right.

Cloud: I wouldn't know... I've never had motion sickness.

(He walks to the other guard.)

Cloud: Everything okay?

(He walks to the middle of the truck. Sephiroth looks up.)

Sephiroth: Hey.

(Cloud turns.)

Sephiroth: Settle down.

(Cloud starts doing his squat thrusts.)

Cloud: They gave me new Materia. I can't wait to use it.

Sephiroth: ...just like a kid.

(Cloud stops.)

Cloud: You going to brief us about this mission?

Sephiroth: ...this isn't a typical mission.

Cloud: Good!

Sephiroth: Why do you say that?

(Cloud walks to the back of the truck and looks out.)

Cloud: I joined SOLDIER so I could be like you. But by the time I made First Class, the war was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission. Kind of a way to prove myself.

(He turns.)

Cloud: Say, how do you feel, MISTER Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: ...I thought you wanted a briefing?

(Cloud smooths his hair and walks to Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning, and producing brutal creatures. First, we will dispose of those creatures, Then, we'll locate the problem and neutralize it.

(Cloud taps his foot.)

Cloud: Brutal creatures... Where?

Sephiroth: The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim.

Cloud: Nibelheim... That's where I'm from.

(Sephiroth nods.)

Sephiroth: Hmm... hometown...

(A loud crash rattles the whole truck. The driver turns to the back.)

Driver: Sirs, something strange just crashed into our truck!

(Sephiroth stands.)

Sephiroth: That would be our Monster...

(Sephiroth thrashes the dragon.)

Cloud: Sephiroth's strength is unreal. He is far stronger in reality than any story you might have heard about him.

Aeris: So... Where do you come in?

Cloud: Me? I was mesmerized by the way Sephiroth fought.

Tifa: ...

Cloud: ...and then we reached Nibelheim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Cloud's Story, Sephiroth's Ambition**

Tifa: Link? Just what are you doing? Pay attention to what Cloud is saying.

Link: I am listening. But this is also probably the only time I'm going to be able to repair my shield!

Barret: Yo, what's so damn important about that shield!

Link: It was a gift by the Hylian Royal Family, this shield was said to have been used by the Hero of Time himself, one of my ancestors!

Aeris: Can you be quiet so Cloud can finish?

Cloud: Anyway like I was saying ...

(Cloud continues the story)

Sephiroth: How does it feel?

(He looks around.)

Sephiroth: It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown...

Cloud: Umm... how 'bout your parents?

Sephiroth: My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father...

(He laughs.)

Sephiroth: What does it matter...? All right, let's go.

(He walks into Nibelheim. Cloud and the two guards follow.)

Sephiroth: The Mako smell is pretty bad here.

Barret: Yo wait a minute! Isn't that, um...?

Link: The name of Sephiroth's mother...

Barret: I remember Jenova. That's that damn headless spook livin' in the Shinra building.

Cloud: That's right.

Tifa: Barret, would you please let us hear what Cloud has to say? You can ask questions later.

Barret: Tifa, I was only...

Tifa: Okay Cloud, continue.

Aeris: It's a reunion of childhood pals!

Cloud: ...I was really surprised with Tifa. ...The town was quiet. Everyone must be staying in their houses, afraid to come out because of the monsters. No, maybe they're afraid of us...

(Back in Cloud's Memory)

Sephiroth: We leave for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early.

(He opens the door of the inn, stops, and turns around)

Sephiroth: All that we need is one lookout, so you others, get some rest.

(A guard runs forward. Sephiroth turns.)

Sephiroth: Oh, that's right... You may visit your family and friends.

(Sephiroth enters the inn.)

Man: (waiting near the Inn) I heard Sephiroth was coming and got my camera ready. I want a shot of Sephiroth and a monster.

Cloud: Better get back in the house, it's dangerous.

Man: All right... so big-headed... Hey? This guy's a real… You... Are you Cloud? Really? So that's how it is, huh? Gosh, Cloud, you've grown up to be a nice-looking kid.

(Cloud enters his house, but decides not to go in.)

Barret: Yo wait, I wanna hear.

Aeris: Me too! It's been a long time, right?

Link: (Busy repairing his shield) You saw your family, right?

Cloud: I don't know if you could call it a 'family'... father... died when I was still very young. That's why my mom... was living alone in this house. Yeah, I saw my mom. My mom... she was a vibrant woman. Hadn't changed at all. But a few days later, she died... But when I saw her, she looked fine.

(Cloud starts having quick flashes of memories about his mother and home.)

Cloud: Let's stop this...

(Cloud goes to the second floor of the inn. Sephiroth stands on the landing, looking out the window.)

Cloud: What are you looking at?

(A guard comes upstairs and goes into the bedroom.)

Sephiroth: This scenery...I feel like I know this place. ... We have an early start tomorrow. You should get some sleep soon.

Cloud: Yeah, let's get some sleep

Sephiroth: I've hired a guide to the Mako reactor. I've heard she's young. I hope we can rely on her...

(The next morning, outside, near the Shinra Mansion.)

Sephiroth: Once the guide gets here, we're heading out.

(Tifa enters, wearing a cowboy hat. Tifa's father steps forward.)

Tifa's father: Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens...

Sephiroth: Trust me.

Tifa: I'll be all right, Dad! I have two men from SOLDIER with me.

(She turns to Sephiroth.)

Tifa: I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you!

Cloud: Tifa! You're the guide?

(He runs forward.)

Tifa: That's right. I just happen to be the number one guide in this town.

Cloud: It's too dangerous! I can't involve you in something like this!

(Sephiroth takes a step toward the town exit, then turns to Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Then there's no problem if you protect her. ...Let's go.

(He walks to the exit. The photographer from before steps forward.)

Photographer: Ummm...

(Sephiroth turns.)

Photographer: Mr. Sephiroth! Please let me take one picture for a memento! Tifa, can you ask him for me too...?

(Cloud stands by the wall of the Shinra Mansion. Tifa stands next to him. Sephiroth, slowly, comes over and stands by Tifa.)

Photographer: Cheeeeese!

(The photographer takes the picture. Sephiroth immediately walks toward the exit again.)

Photographer: Great, thank you! I'll give each of you a copy once I get it developed!

Cloud: There was a Mako Reactor built in Mt. Nibel. The cold air of the mountains of Nibel. It was no different...

(Cloud begins walking across an old rope bridge to meet Tifa standing in the middle. She continues a bit. The two guards catch up.)

Tifa: It gets harder from here! Follow me!

(She runs the rest of the way across. Cloud follows. He meets Tifa and Sephiroth near the opposite side. Suddenly the bridge starts collapsing.)

Tifa: Uh... the bridge!

(After the bridge falls, Cloud and Tifa wake up to see Sephiroth and a Soldier come around a corner.)

Sephiroth: Everyone seems to be all right. Can we get back to where we were?

Tifa: These caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm... Oh, and Sephiroth... There seems to be one person missing...

Sephiroth: It may sound cold, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here."

(Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, and the one remaining guard travel along the path, finally reaching the Mako Reactor.)

Tifa: We finally made it. We sure took the long way though.

Cloud: Tifa, you wait here.

Tifa: I'm going inside too! I wanna see!

(Sephiroth climbs halfway up the stairs, then looks over his shoulder at Tifa.)

Sephiroth: Only authorized people are allowed in. This place is full of Shinra's industrial secrets.

Tifa: But!

(Sephiroth turns to the guard.)

Sephiroth: Take care of the lady.

(Cloud and Sephiroth climb up the stairs and enter the reactor. The guard blocks Tifa's path in.)

Tifa: Mm, man!

(She turns away and angrily plants her hands on her hips.)

\

Tifa: Better take real good care of me then!

(Inside the reactor Cloud and Sephiroth find giant pods and a large locked door.)

Cloud: This is... Jenova, right? The lock won't open...

(Cloud follows him partway back down the stairs, then stops. Sephiroth examines one of the pods.)

Sephiroth: This is the reason for the malfunction. This part is broken. Cloud, close the valve.

(He walks to another pod. Cloud closes the valve on the first pod, then walks to Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: Why did it break...?

(He jumps up and peers into the viewport of the pod. He speaks to himself.)

Sephiroth: ...now I see, Hojo. But, even doing this, will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast. (To Cloud) This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy... that is, when it's working correctly. Now, what does Mako energy become when it's further condensed?

Cloud: Uh, umm... Oh yeah! It becomes a Materia.

Sephiroth: Right, normally. But Hojo put something else in there. ...Take a look.

(Cloud walks to the pod that Sephiroth was looking into, and looks through the port window)

Cloud: Wh... what is this!

(Cloud falls back onto the ground, startled and confused)

Sephiroth: Normal members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako. You're different from the others, but still human. But what are they? They've been exposed to a high degree of Mako, far more than you.

Cloud: ...Is this some kind of monster?

Sephiroth: Exactly. And it's Hojo of Shinra that produced these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That's what these monsters really are.

Cloud: Normal members of SOLDIER? You mean you're different?

(Sephiroth clutches his head, trembling.)

Cloud: H... hey, Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: N... no... (stops trembling.) ...Was I?

(Sephiroth draws his sword and begins furiously attacking the pods. Cloud jumps away.)

Sephiroth: ...Was I created this way too? (slashes at the first pod.) Am I the same as all these monsters...

Cloud: ...Sephiroth.

(Sephiroth just continues attacking the pod with his sword... then after a long moment, he stops, his shoulders heaving.)

Sephiroth: You saw it! All of them... were humans...

Cloud: Human! No way!

(Sephiroth stops and turns towards Cloud, his sword still drawn.)

Sephiroth: I've always felt since I was small...That I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But... not like this...

(He looks down, shaking his head. Suddenly, there is a loud noise and he jerks his head up. A pod explodes with a hiss of steam. The front half falls foward, revealing another monster, like the one Cloud saw. It lies there on the overturned dome of metal, not fully formed, twitching.)

(End of Memory)

Cloud: "Am I... human?" I didn't quite understand what Sephiroth was saying at that time. I was even more surprised by that fact that Shinra was producing monsters.

Link: So, Sephiroth, went into a rage after seeing what Shinra was doing.

Barret: Damn, Shinra! the more I hear, the more I hate 'em!

Tifa: ...who would have ever thought the Mako Reactor held a secret like that.

Red XIII: That would seem to explain the increase in the number of monsters recently. I think we should listen carefully to Cloud. Don't you think so Barret?

Barret_: __(_Why you talkin' to me!)

Link: I say we take a rest, we can finish this later.

(After a few hours rest, Cloud finishes his story of how Sephiroth came to know of his 'creation' and how he came to hate all that made him and the world as it was. And how Sephiroth razed the entire village of Nebilhiem. Suddenly, in Clouds Memory he sees Sephiroth. Two townspeople rush toward him in an attempt to subdue him. Sephiroth cuts them down with his sword, then standing in the midst of the flames, with an empty expression on his face, he walks away, through the fire, unharmed. With A flyby of the Nibel Mountains, past the Mako Reactor, Cloud dashes into the reactor and climbs down to the entrance to the pod room. Tifa is kneeling in front of the door. A long, thin, sword is on the floor nearby. A man lies before her, dead.)

Tifa: Papa... (She leans down to him.) Sephiroth!

(She straightens.)

Tifa: Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!

(She slumps forward.)

Tifa: Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything! (She sits up; then, in fury- she screams out) I hate them all!

(She stands, picks up the sword, then runs into the pod room. Cloud follows. Sephiroth stands before the thick steel door at the top of the stairs in the pod room. He places his hands on the door.)

Sephiroth: Mother, I'm here to see you. Please, open this door.

(Suddenly Tifa runs into the room wielding Sephiroth's sword and assuming a fighting stance.)

Tifa: How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?

(She runs up the stairs in a blind fury. She tries to attack Sephiroth, who wrestles the blade away from her with ease. He cuts Tifa down. She flies backwards and lands, crumpled, at the bottom of the stairs. Cloud runs into the room and stops, in shock. Sephiroth, carrying his sword, turns calmly and walks

into Jenova's room. Cloud runs to Tifa and kneels by her.)

Tifa: You promised... You promised that you'd come... when I was in trouble...

(Cloud picks up her up, gently, then carefully leans her against one of the pods. He rushes up the stairs, after Sephiroth.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sephiroth and Ganondorf As One?**

Link: So... What did you see exactly in that room?

Cloud: it was … Jenova.

(Cloud's Memory)

Sephiroth: Mother, let's take this planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land.

(Cloud enters the room, coming up behind Sephiroth.)

Cloud: Sephiroth... My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them!

(Sephiroth, slowly, looks down and lowers his arms. His shoulders start bouncing.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... They've come again, mother.

(He stops laughing.)

Sephiroth: With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of this Planet."

(Sephiroth speaks to Jenova)

Sephiroth: But they... Those worthless creatures are stealing the planet from Mother. But now I'm here with you so don't worry.

(He then tears the upper half of her armor off, snapping wires and intricate machinery. Inside it is Jenova's true form. A fragile, alien woman, skin blue as if she was frozen for many years.)

Cloud: What about MY sadness! My family... friends... The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me! It's the same as your sadness!

(Sephiroth stands by Jenova, his arms raised, holding his sword high.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... my sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?

(Cloud turns his face away.)

Cloud: Sephiroth... I trusted you...

(He looks up and raises his sword.)

Cloud: No, you're not the Sephiroth I used to know!

(End of Memory.)

Cloud: ...and that's the end of my story.

Barret: Wait a damn minute! Ain't there more?

Cloud: ...I don't remember.

Aeris: What happened to Sephiroth?

Cloud: In terms of skill, I couldn't have killed him.

Tifa: Official records state Sephiroth is dead. I read it in the newspaper.

Aeris: Shinra, Inc. owns the newspaper, so you can't rely on that information."

Cloud: ...I want to know the truth. I want to know what happened then. I challenged Sephiroth amd lived. Why didn't he kill me?

Tifa: ...I'm alive, too.

Aeris: Seems like a lot of this doesn't make sense. What about Jenova? It was in the Shinra building, right?

Cloud: Shinra shipped it from Nibelheim to Midgar.

Aeris: Did someone else carry it out after that? It was missing from the Shinra building.

Tifa: Sephiroth...?

Link: No … Ganondorf.

(Everyone looks to Link.)

Cloud: How do you get that?

Link: Think for a second. You remember how President Shinra, knew of Hyrule?

Barret: Yeah, so?

Link: It was Hojo who brought Ganon here, which in turn drug me here. Well Ganon had a body then. And the Shinra supposedly 'disposed' of him. But Ganon is still growing steadily stronger!

Tifa: You're saying he's gained a body?

Red XIII: And not just any 'body'. Sephiroth's!

Link: Exactly. Ganondorf and Sephiroth are prefect matches. Sephiroth wants to destroy the world and and gain the promised land. Ganondorf wants basically the same thing.

Cloud: … And just how does that work out?

Link: (Holds up his left fist, showing a glowing triangle) Remember how I keep mentioning the Triforce.

Aeris: Triforce?

Link: The Triforce is the Guardian Deity, Deities, of Hyrule; it contains the essences of the gods. We have 3 Goddesses whom created Hyrule in millenia past. This is the Legend that has been passed down through the Hylian Royal family for centuries. Before time began, before spirits and life existed...

Barret: Yo …

Tifa: Barret, shush... I want to hear this..

Link: 3 golden goddesses descended on the chaos that was Hyrule... Din. The goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, created the red earth, cultivating the lands. Nayru using her wisdom, gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, used her rich soul to produce all life forms, who would uphold that law.

Aeris: Wow...

Link: These 3 great goddesses, with their labors complete, departed for the heavens. And at the very spot they left the world, remained the golden sacred triangles. Each one representing one of them. Since that time, the Triforce has been the basis of Hyrule's providence. And the resting place for the Triforce became the Sacred Realm.

Cloud: Then why do you have that mark on your hand, if this 'Triforce' is in that Sacred Realm?

Link: Because, Ganon snuck into the Sacred Realm. Another Legend of the Royal Family says that if a person that has a pure heart, touches the golden triangles, his deepest wish will be granted, sending Hyrule into an age of prosperity and peace. But, the opposite holds true as well... An evil hearted person, would send Hyrule into an age of complete chaos and hardship. Ganondorf got his wish, and almost destroyed the world. But my ancestor stopped him, The Hero of Time, using this same exact shield and this … The Blade of Evil's Bane. The Master Sword. Now, to get back to my point. Since that time, each piece of the Triforce is sent into 3 different people, charged with protecting it. I hold the Triforce of Courage. Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, holds the Triforce of Wisdom.

Red XII: And Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power, then.

Link: Right.

Tifa: But, what's that got to do with Sephiroth?

Link: Ganon's piece of the Triforce … it allows him to regain strength … regaining his body if allowed.

Cloud: So you're saying Ganondorf has regained his body, by using Sephiroth's?

Link: Most likely their personalities have merged. Creating a Super-Ganon/Sephiroth mix.

Barret: Damn! Don't none of this make sense! I'm going, going, going, gone! And I'm leavin' the thinkin' to y'all!

(Barret stops by the top of the stairs.)

Barret: Yo, Cloud! Let's get a move on!

Cloud: Wait a sec

Barret: Cloud, what's wrong? You just gonna stand there while Sephiroth and Ganon just head for the Promised Land? I ain't lettin' Sephiroth or Shinra get to no Promised Land. If they do, then we're all screwed. Y'know what I'm sayin'!"

Link: Beautiful, just beautiful!

Barret: Y'all jes' leave it to me!

(He runs out.)

Cloud: Oh brother...

Tifa: ... Cloud...?

(She walks forward. Cloud turns to her.)

Tifa: How bad was I when Sephiroth cut me?

Cloud: I thought you were a goner. ...I was really sad.

Tifa: ...

Link: (puts his hand on Tifa's shoulder) You alright?

Aeris: I... The Ancients... Cetra... Jenova... Sephiroth and myself...

Tifa: Let's go. Barret's waiting.

(Everyone leaves except Red XIII, still seated by the window, tail twitching curiously.)

Red XIII: What fascinating stories...

(Cloud comes downstairs into the lobby of the inn in Kalm. Barret and Red are waiting.)

Barret: Yo, Cloud. Here.

(Barret gives Cloud the "PHS.")

Red XIII: The PHS will put us in constant contact with each other.

Barret: Awright then, we're outta here.

Boy: Listen to me! Just now, some guy in a black cloak goes walked east towards that grassy field. And he's got this killer sword, and is looking REAL scary...

Link: I wonder who that could be...

(Cloud and the others head east, to the Chocobo Stable. In the front pasture, several chocobos graze. Cloud speaks with one. After a brief conversation of "wark wark"s, the chocobo's dance the Chocobo Waltz! Afterwards, Cloud receives the Choco/Mog Summon materia. They go inside and meet with Choco Bill.)

Choco Bill: Thinking of crossing the marshes?

Cloud: Yeah

Choco Bill: Hmm, then it'll probably be safer for you to get a Chocobo. That way you can zip through the marshes with the Chocobo. It's the only way to avoid being attacked by the Midgar Zolom.

Link: Midgar Zolom...?

Choo Bill: It's a serpent-like creature over 30 feet tall! It picks up on footsteps that enter the marshes... And then, BAM! It attacks! To avoid that, buy a Chocobo at the Choco Bill and Choco Billy Chocobo Farm. To purchase a Chocobo, please talk to my grandson. He's in the Chocobo stables at the far right end of the farm.

Link: Yeah … Thanks … I think.

(They go to the stable.)

Choco Billy: Do you want a Chocobo?

Cloud: Give me one.

Choco Billy: You old folks are out of luck!

Link: Who the hell are you calling old?

Choco Billy: We're all out of Chocobos. I'm taking care of those ones out there for someone else. You know, if you really want a Chocobo, you should go out and catch one.

(The team buys some Greens and a Chocobo Lure from Choco Billy.)

Choco Billy: By the way, there was another person heading towards the Marshes. Without a Chocobo, the Midgar Zolom probably got him. It was a man in a Black Cape.

(They leave the farm and after a hour of searching they capture a Chocobo.)

Link: You know .. those Chocobo's look like giant damn Chickens.

Tifa: You don't have Chocobo's in Hyrule?

Link: Nope this is my first time seeing one!

(They cross the marshes to the Mythril Mine where they find something they never expected to see.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Rufus' Pawn And Midna's Gift**

(Cloud and the others arrive at the Mythril Mine. In front of the mine, impaled on a stake, is a Midgar Zolom. They run forward.)

Cloud: Did Sephiroth... do this...?

Tifa: Amazing...

Aeris: Our enemy is someone that could do this...?

?: You Like my Handiwork?

Link: That voice! Show yourself and fight me Dark Link!

(Dark Link appears by the cave entrance)

Dark Link: I'd rather not. Lord Ganondorf wants me to let you live for now.

Cloud: We thought you were working for Rufus.

Dark Link: Ehehehehehehehehe. See you soon fools!

(Dark Link vanishes)

Tifa: What was that all about?

Barret: Dunno, but I'd like to beat that smug look off his damn face.

Red XIII: We should get moving, just in case he decides to return.

(They enter the Mythril Mine. Just inside, they meet up with Rude of the Turks. Elena stands on a stone outcropping high above.)

Rude: Just a second!

Link: Now what?

Tifa: Who are you?

Rude: Don't you know who I am?

Cloud: From the Turks, right?

Rude: Well if you know, this won't take long. It's difficult to explain what the Turks do...

Cloud: Kidnapping, right?

Rude: To put it negatively... you could say that. ...But, that's not all there is to it, anymore. ...

(He looks around, then at the floor)

Rude: ...

Elena: Sir!

Elena: It's all right, Rude! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it!

Rude: ...Then Elena, explain.

Elena: I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena. Thanks to what you did to Reno, we're short of people. ...Although, because of that, I got promoted to the Turks... In any case, our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed. And to try and stop you every step of the way.

Link: …pathetic.

(She turns)

Elena: Wait a minute, it's the other way around. You're the ones that are getting in our way.

(Tseng enters from the door outside.)

Tseng: ...Elena. You talk too much.

Elena: Mr. Tseng!

Tseng: No need to tell them about our orders.

Elena: Sorry... Tseng.

Tseng: I thought I gave you other orders. Now go. Don't forget to file your report.

Elena: Oh! Right!

(She clicks her heels)

Elena: Very well, Rude and I will go after Sephiroth, who's heading for Junon Harbor!

Tseng: ...Elena. You don't seem to understand.

Elena: Oh! I'm, I'm sorry...

Tseng: ...Go. Don't let Sephiroth get away.

Rude & Elena: Yes sir!

(Elena climbs down. Rude climbs up to the ledge with Tseng. He turns.)

Rude: ...Reno said he wanted to see you after the injuries you gave him healed. He wants to show his affection for you all... with a new weapon.

(He exits. Tseng steps forward.)

Tseng: Well, then...

(He looks at Aeris. She comes forward to meet his gaze.)

Tseng: Aeris. Long time no see. Looks like you got away from Shinra for a while, now that Sephiroth reappeared.

Aeris: ...so what are you saying? That I should be grateful to Sephiroth?

Tseng: No... Well, I won't be seeing too much of you, so take care.

Aeris: ...strange, hearing that from you.

Tseng: Well then, stay out of Shinra's way.

(He exits. Cloud and the others follow.)

(Cloud and the others arrive at Junon Fortress.)

Link: What happened to this town? It's so run-down... There's more life in Kakariko … and that's saying a lot.

Old Lady: Wow, now this is rare. We almost never have anyone other than the Shinra people visit this town.

Cloud: What kinda place is this?

Man: Who are you people? Where did you come from?

Cloud: Did you see a man with a black cape?

Man: Hmm... I've never seen that feller before.

(The team goes down to the beach. A little girl is standing by the water.)

Girl: He-y! Mr. Dolphin!

(She jumps up and down as a dolphin swims to the edge of the water.)

Priscilla: My name is... Pri-scil-la! Now you say it.

(She turns and sees Cloud and the others.)

Priscilla: Who are you guys? Are you members of the Shinra, Inc.?

Aeris: No you're wrong! We have nothing to do with the Shinra.

Cloud: ...that's how it is.

Priscilla: I don't believe you! Get out of here!

Cloud: Great...

(The screen starts to shake...)

Tifa: Look at that!

(A huge sea creature comes to shore. Priscilla runs forward, swinging her fists.)

Priscilla: Be careful Mr. Dolphin!

(She is hit by the creature and falls into the water. She does not get up.)

Cloud: Hey! Hold on, we're coming!

(Cloud and the others kill the sea serpent then stand around Priscilla's unconscious body on the beach.)

Tifa: This is bad... You don't think she's dead, do you?

Link: Damn .. she's not breathing.

(They all look distressed)

Man: Priscilla!

(They turn to see a man rush down to the beach and kneel by Priscilla.)

Man: Nope... she's not breathing... Hey, that's it!

(He turns to Cloud)

Man: Young man, CPR, now!

Cloud: Mouth to mouth!

Aeris: Cloud, hurry!

Cloud: But,... she's just a girl...

Link: No time to argue!

Tifa: Cloud, what are you going to do?

Man: What? You don't know how? Come over here, I'll show you.

Cloud: Guess I gotta do it...

Man: Just take a deep breath, hold it in. Then breathe into her. Hurry up and do it!

(Cloud gives Priscilla Mouth to Mouth.)

Priscilla: Uh... ugh...

(Cloud stands up)

Man: Hey hey! Priscilla, are you alright?

(The man picks Priscilla up and carries her off. The team goes to her house and Cloud stands in front of the door.)

Man: Sorry, Cloud. Priscilla needs to rest for a while.

(Later, The team goes to the house near the exit of the town. An old woman stands in the doorway.)

Old Woman: Hey, come in for a while.

(inside.)

Old Woman: I heard what happened. You've done so much for Priscilla. You all must be tired. If you want some rest, stay here.

(She leaves. She stops and turns in the doorway)

Old Woman: Make yourselves at home.

(She exits)

Aeris: Want to rest?

Cloud: Let's rest

(They all sleep in the beds she has provided.)

Link: Man … I'm beat. Ever since I got to this world … we've been constantly on the move.

(Link starts drifting off to sleep)

?: L ...nk …..Li..k … Link.

Link: Huh? … Who's there...?

Midna: Where … are you, Link?

Link: Midna? I … I dont know where I am; all I know is … I'm not in Hyrule right now.

Midna: Ganon still lives. You must stop him.

Link: How? How can I stop him? I'm powerless with out your help!

Midna: My power … never left you... Have faith in the twilight. Use the power that Zant blessed us with.

Link: You mean my wolf form? I can't transform with out you're help.

Midna: Yes you can … it's embedded in The Master Sword... focus on it... My power is weakening … I can't hold this link open much longer …. Good luck … my friend!

Link: Midna? Midna !

(Suddenly Link wakes up in a cold sweat, still in the house in Junion.)

Link: Was it just a dream?

Tifa: Link? … are you alright? You were screaming out in your sleep.

Link: Tifa? … Yeah, I'm fine. I … just need some rest.

(Later that night as Cloud falls asleep.)

Mysterious Voice: ...That reminds me.

Cloud: You again? ...Who are you?

Mysterious Voice: ...You'll find out soon. ...But more importantly, 5 years ago...

Cloud: 5 Years ago... Nibelheim?

Mysterious Voice: When you went to Mt. Nibel then, Tifa was your guide, right?

Cloud: Yeah... I was surprised.

Mysterious Voice: But where was Tifa other than that?

Cloud: ...I dunno.

Mysterious Voice: It was a great place for you two to see each other again.

Cloud: ...You're right.

Mysterious Voice: Why couldn't you see each other alone?

Cloud: ...I don't know. I can't remember clearly...

Mysterious Voice: Why don't you try asking Tifa?

Cloud: ...Yeah.

Mysterious Voice: Then, get up!

Tifa: Hey wake up. Wake up, Cloud!

(Cloud gets out of bed)

Cloud: Tifa... When Sephiroth and I went to Nibelheim, where were you?

Tifa: ...We saw each other, right?

Cloud: The other time.

(She crosses her arms)

Tifa: No... it was 5 years ago. I don't remember. But, something seems strange outside. Cloud, come quick.

(They run outside.)

(Cloud arrives in the middle of Nibelheim. There is loud trumpet fanfares playing in the background. All the others are waiting.)

Aeris: I heard that girl regained consciousness.

Tifa: Doesn't it seem a little strange? Everything getting so noisy all of a sudden...?

Barret: Seems like something's goin' on up there!

Red XIII: Does this have something to do with the Shinra?

Link: (In Wolf form) I smell Rufus.

Tifa: Link?

Cloud: What the hell?

Wolf Link: Don't ask … it'll take too long to explain right now. I got to say though … seeing things from Red's point of view is a different experience.

Barret: Yo, man change back … it's creepin' me out.

Link & Red XIII: Kill joy.

(Cloud goes partway up the stairs to Priscilla's house, when Priscilla comes out to the top of the stairs.)

Cloud: Are you all right now?

Priscilla: Umm... thanks for helping...

(They go down the stairs.)

Priscilla: I'm sorry, I mistook you for one of those Shinra, Inc. …

Cloud: That's all right.

Priscilla: I'll give you something SPECIAL! It's an amulet. Take good care of it, ok?

(Priscilla gives Cloud the Shiva materia.)

Barret: What's that music? It sure sounds lively.

Priscilla: I heard they're rehearsing the reception for the new Shinra president."

Barret: Rufus! I gotta pay my respects.

Aeris: It looks like Link was right.

Priscilla: Grandpa and grandma told me this beach was beautiful when they were small. But after the Shinra built that city above, the sun stopped shining here, and the water got polluted... I was raised on that story and I hate Shinra so much, I could die!

Aeris: You think Rufus is thinking about crossing the ocean from here, too?

Tifa: What? Does that mean Sephiroth already crossed the ocean?

Red XIII: Cloud, didn't you finish Rufus off?

Barret: We gotta get to the town up there... Mebbe we could climb the tower?

Priscilla: No! No! There's a high voltage current running underneath the tower. Don't wander near it, it's dangerous! But... you might be able to if Mr. Dolphin helps you. Follow me!

(She runs down to the beach)

Tifa: High voltage tower... I guess this means Cloud'll be allright.

AeriS: Yeah, better leave it to Cloud!

Link: Have fun with that Cloud.

Red XIII: We're counting on you, Cloud.

(Cloud shakes his head)

Cloud: Hey!

(Everyone starts to walk away)

Cloud: Wait a second!

(Cloud goes down to the beach. Priscilla is waiting there.)

Priscilla: Wait a minute.

(Barret arrives in time to see the dolphin make a flying leap over a girder attached to the electric tower.)

Barret: Now ain't that something! I ain't never seen no Dolphin jump like that!

Priscilla: Pretty cool, huh? When I blow this whistle, Mr. Dolphin jumps for me. Here! This is for you, Cloud!

(She gives Cloud the whistle)

Cloud: A gift? What am I supposed to do with it!

Priscilla: Just go into the water, blow this whistle, and Mr. Dolphin'll jump you to the top of the pole!"

Cloud: Jump to the top of the pole?

Priscilla: See that rod sticking out at the top? If you jump just right, you can climb to the top of the town.

Barret: Good luck Cloud! If you make it, we'll follow you. Whoa, I'll hold the PHS for you. It'll break if it gets wet.

(Cloud swims to the base of the tower and blows the whistle. The dolphin jumps, bringing him with it, depositing him on the pole. He leaps over to a ladder and climbs to the top of the town.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Ocean Awaits**

(Cloud climbs over a ladder onto a large deck. A huge airship, the Highwind, floats majestically above. Cloud travels to the interior of the base. Once inside, three soliders march by, followed by the captain. He catches Cloud.)

Shinra Captain: Hey! You still dressed like that! Come 'ere! Here! Get in the room!

(He pushes Cloud into the locker room.)

Shinra Captain: Today's the big day when we welcome President Rufus! Hurry up and change!

Cloud: It's the Shinra uniform. Brings back memories...

Shinra Captain: Quit yappin'! Hurry up!

Cloud: A Shinra uniform... I was so proud when I first put it on.

(He jumps up and down, putting some pants on)

Cloud: I wonder when it was ...I couldn't stand wearing this thing anymore.

(Cloud walks out in full Shinra attire)

Shinra Captain: Wow! You look good in it! You remember the Greeting procedure, right!

(Cloud shrugs)

Shinra Captain: ...the look on your face says you forgot. All right, I'll show you again! Do just like we do.

(Two soldiers run in)

Soldier 1: Commander! We'll help too! This is how to do it. We'll sing too! All right! Show 'em! Now, march! This's the Welcoming March!

Soldier 2: Then! I'll sing along with you! Quietly-! Aaah! Aaah! Hey, come on now. Now!

(The soldiers start singing the praises of Rufus, Shinra, and the like as the captain instructs Cloud.)

Shinra Captain: Keep in step with the soldier next to you and march smoothly! Once you're all in step, shoulder your gun! Got it?

Cloud: All clear!

Shinra Captain: Good! Make sure you do well at the real parade!

(A third soldier comes in)

Soldier 3: Rufus has arrived! Preparation completed!

(The soldiers leave)

Shinra Captain: All right, show time! Don't disgrace yourselves!

(Cloud follows them out of the locker room, and arrives at a long street in the middle of Junon. A helicopter hovers overhead. The captain is instructing the soldiers. Another soldier arrives.)

Soldier 4: Oh no! No one's here! Late-!

(A soldier runs to an alley)

Soldier 4: Hey! Rookie! It's because you're running around like that! Captain! We'll take a short cut!

Shinra Captain: Right! Good idea. Get over here!

(Cloud goes to him)

Shinra Captain: All right! You first!

(Everyone stands at the end of the alley, Cloud waiting to enter into the oncoming parade of Shinra Soldiers Marching by. Cloud runs in behind the last group of marching soldiers just in time for the parade to finish.)

TV Producer: What the hell was that soldier doing?

AD: I don't know.

TV Producer: Are the points up?

AD: Well, it's so-so.

TV Producer: Hmm... Better send that soldier something.

(Cloud arrives at the top of Junon, on a paved platform beneath a huge tram that leads higher up into the base. He gets in formation with several other soldiers. Rufus, Dark Link, and Heidegger stand nearby.)

Shinra Soldier: Good! We made it. Oh! President Rufus! (to Cloud) Hey! Line up and shut up. Don't make a move!

(The soldiers stand still. Heidegger turns to Rufus.)

Rufus: How's the job?

(He steps away)

Rufus: What happened to the Airship?

(Heidegger scratches his head)

Dark Link: Heidegger, your so damn useless, you're lucky we need you.

Heidegger: The long range airship is still being prepared. It should be ready in about three more days. Gya haa haa!

Rufus: Even the Air Force's Gelnika?

Heidegger: Gya haa haa!

(Rufus steps toward him)

Rufus: Stop that stupid horse laugh. Things are different than when father was in charge.

(Heidegger stops, slowly)

Heidegger: Gya...

Dark Link: Is the ship ready?

Heidegger: Yes Sir, we'll get it ready quickly.

(Rufus enters the tram, followed by Dark Link. Heidegger stands there laughing. The soldiers disperse as Heidegger runs forward- right into Cloud. He smacks him around a bit before he follows Rufus into the tram.)

Soldier 1: What a disaster.

Soldier 2: Heidegger was really irritated... The man in the Black Cape's been roaming the city, but we can't find him.

Cloud: Man in the Black Cape?

Soldier 1: He showed up two or three days ago, and killed a few of our soldiers.

Soldier 2: He disappeared right after that. There's a rumor going around that it was Sephiroth.

Shinra Captain: Attention! Dismissed!

(The soldiers disperse except for Cloud. A captain walks right up to him)

Shinra Captain: Hey! Hey you! You messing with the army?

Cloud: What if I am?

Shinra Captain: You're too lazy! No break for you! Get over here!

(He takes Cloud into the locker room)

Shinra Captain: This is the military, soldier! You orders for today are to send off President Rufus at the dock! I'll keep drilling you until it's time!

(The two soldiers from before come in)

Soldier 1: I'll help, sir!

Soldier 2: Me too, sir!

Shinra Captain: All right! Line up in order and show me your final pose! Today's command is Formation! Remember it! Ready! Junon Military Send Off, BEGIN!

(The Captain drills Cloud on the basics for the Send- off)

Shinra Captain: All right! Don't mess up during the real thing!

Soldier 1: Commander! What's today's special pose?

Shinra Captain: Huh? ...I haven't decided yet. All right, rookie! I'll let you decide! Show me your best move!

Cloud: Let's see... My best move is...

(He twirls his gun)

Soldiers 1 and 2: Woo-ow! That's awesome!

Shinra Captain: All right! We'll go with that as today's special! Practice it!

Soldier 1: Yes sir!

Soldier 2: Yes sir!

Shinra Captain: Well then! Meet at the dock! Don't be late! Attention! Dismissed!

(Cloud follows them to the dock. On the way, we see Rude on the long street. Cloud arrives and gets in formation.)

Shinra Captain: All right, it's time! President Rufus... has now arrived! Ten... HUT!

(Rufus, Dark Link and Heidegger enter through some automatic doors.)

Shinra Captain: This is it! Junon Military Reception-! Do it right- Do it with enthusiasm...! Ready...!

(They perform the Parappa-esque reception ceremony.)

Rufus: Well done. Keep up the good work for Shinra, Inc.

Dark Link: Heh... that was mildly entertaining.

Heidegger: Gya haa ha...! Here's a special bonus for you! A token of the President's kindness! Don't forget it!

(Heidegger gives Cloud a handful of Grenades as Rufus walks onto the boat. Dark Link follows)

Rufus: Once the word gets out that Sephiroth's here, Cloud and his friends will show up, too.

Heidegger: We'll crush them as soon as we find them!

Dark Link: See that you do ...

(Rufus turns)

Rufus: We can't have them get in our way.

Heidegger: Leave it up to me, sir! Gya haa ha!

Rufus: I thought I told you to stop that stupid laugh...

(He walks onto the boat)

Heidegger: Gya...

(He makes some angry threatening motions and runs onto the boat.)

Shinra Captain: All right! Dismissed!

(The other two soldiers speak.)

Soldier 1: That was close.

Soldier 2: Heidegger's been really edgy lately.

Soldier 1: Because Hojo disappeared, leaving a letter of resignation. Heidegger's been forced to take care of that investigation, too.

(The captain runs forward)

Shinra Captain: Hey-! I thought you were dismissed!

(All the soldiers leave but Cloud)

Shinra Captain: We've got some cleaning to do! Hurry up!

(The captain leaves. Cloud runs onto the boat.)

Cloud: We'll cross the ocean, to the new continent. ...even if we are wearing Shinra's uniforms...

(Later, after everyone had boarded the ship, a soldier approaches Cloud)

Aeris: (dressed as a soldier) Umm... It's me, Aeris. Hey, Cloud. Did you see the Airship at Junon?

Cloud: ...I heard it was big, but I didn't expect it to be THAT big.

Aeris: That was REALLY something. Hey, do you think I could get on it?

Cloud: I'll take you someday.

Aeris: Wow! I'm really looking forward to it! Let's ride the Airship together, OK? Promise, promise me.

(Cloud heads of the stairs just behind and to the right of him, and speaks with Tifa and Link, who is keeping watch from the top of some scaffolding.)

Tifa: ...But, you know what? I really hate this uniform. Uniforms, soldiers, war. I hate 'em all. They take away the things and people you love... I wish they'd all disappear. Right, Link?

Link: Yeah .. Damn this uniform is itchy.

Tifa: You're right! (to Cloud.) Uh, yes sir, We'll continue our watch sir! Hee hee...

(Cloud climbs back down to the deck and heads toward the front of the boat, stopping at the scaffolding there.)

Soldier: ... ...It's me. Red. I'm a little woozy, but I shouldn't get caught. Humans only look at appearances anyway. Anyway you look at it, I'd say I make a fine human being. It's pretty hard standing on two feet...

(Cloud heads back downstairs.)

Aeris: Hey, Cloud, did you see Barret? I hope he's not doing anything stupid...

(Cloud goes back up to the deck, where he finds Barret, dressed like Popeye, peering in a bay window at Rufus, Dark Link and Heidegger.)

Barret: Look, Cloud. It' Rufus, Dark Link. and Heidegger. They're this close but we can't do a thing to 'em.. Umm... Gmm... How can he... Goin' off laughin' like that? Because of him, Biggs... Wedge... Jessie...! Gggggggh... Ggggh...! Ggggggggghhh!"

(He runs away and clenches his fists in anger)

Barret: God! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna settle things here and now...

(A siren begins to sound.)

_Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found! repeat. Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!_

Barret: Damn, did they find us? Hey, that don't seem like us. Do they mean... Tifa and the others!

(He turns to Cloud)

Barret: Get off your spikey butt and let's go, Cloud!

(They hurry to the main deck. Everyone is gathered there.)

Tifa: Everyone all right!

Barret: You all right!

Link: We're fine.

Aeris: Huh?

Tifa: Everyone's here... right?

Barret: Hey, wait. You don't think that suspicious character is... Sephiroth!

Tifa: Really!

Link: Who else could it be?

Barret: How the hell am I supposed to know!

Cloud: ...Let's find out.

Red XIII: It's the most logical thing to do. Then, who's going to go?

Link: How 'bout me, Cloud, and Barret.

Barret: Fine, let's jus' go.

(Everyone is now in their normal clothes.)

Cloud: ...Sephiroth...All right, let's go!

(They travel down to the engine room. Dead or dying people are strewn all over.)

Dying Soldier: ...the Engine Room... a suspicious... character... No... there's no way... that... not a human... That thing's not human...

(In the engine room, they see a captain standing before a control panel.)

Cloud: Is it... Sephiroth?

(The captain turns, slowly... then falls over, dead.)

Cloud: No... not Sephiroth!

?: ...After a long sleep...

(They all look around for the source of the voice.)

?: ...the time ...time has... come...

Aeris: Look, Cloud!"

(The figure of Sephiroth arises where the captain stood.)

Cloud: Sephiroth! You're alive!

Sephiroth: (Ganon's Voice) ...Who are you?

Cloud: You don't remember me! I'm Cloud!

Sephiroth: (Ganon) Cloud...

Link: Ganondorf...

Sephiroth: (Ganon) Ehehehehe …. Link …..

Cloud: Sephiroth! What are you thinking! What are you doing!

Sephiroth:(Ganon) ..the time... is now...

Cloud: What are you saying! Be more...

(The figure rises, then crashes into Cloud and the others, sending them to the floor. It soars skyward. Suddenly the team is attacked by Jenova-BIRTH and 8 Re-Dead's)

Link: Watch out for the Re-Dead's screams! They will paralyze you!

Barret: You handle them then!

Cloud: Just shut up and fight!

(After the battle, a pulsating limb of Jenova lies on the floor.)

Link: We've seen this before ...

(Cloud bends)

Cloud:...Jenova. The arm of Jenova.

Barret: This thing is a piece of Jenova?

(The arm vanishes.)

Cloud: So it WAS Sephiroth.

Link: It looked like Sephiroth … but it was Ganondorf's voice.. What was it he was saying?

Cloud: ...Time...is now?

Barret: Yo, Cloud explain.

Cloud: I'll try, but don't interrupt me while I'm explaining.

(He steps away)

Cloud: Sephiroth went off searching for the Promised Land, so he could become the ruler of the planet... Thatwas 5 years ago. Then Sephiroth came back and killed President Shinra. (He turns) And then just now all of us saw Sephiroth.

(He walks forward)

Cloud: He was carrying Jenova with him. ...This much I do know. He told me he wants to go to the Promised Land with his mother, Jenova. ...I guess that's about it.

(A voice comes over the intercom)

_Dock workers- We will be docking in Costa del Sol in 5 minutes. Prepare for docking._

Aeris: Maybe we shouldn't stay in here anymore...

Link: We better get back.

(All leave but Cloud. He pauses at the doorway and turns back.)

Cloud: Sephiroth... is alive... The Promised Land... Does it really exist...?

(He leaves the engine room. Later, after docking at Costa Del Sol)

BarretL Damn! Sure is hot here! But I sure feel better now that I can say good-bye to this sailor suit. Yo listen up! Y'all be sure to mingle like regular folks here!

Aeris: Oh, too bad. I liked Barret's sailor suit. He looked so cute.

Barret: ...What'ya mean " cute " ?

Tifa: Right... well, uh... Barret, why don't you use that sailor suit for pajamas? What do you think Link?

Link: (snickers) Yeah, he looks like a big teddy bear.

Cloud: Ahhh... You look like a bear wearing a marshmallow.

Barret: The hell's that supposed to mean! This happens to be the most comfortable, so shu'up!

Red XIII: ...puff...puff... Would you kindly hurry? The heat here is drying my nose.

Cloud: All right. We'll take a break here and then head off. Don't wander too far off.

Barret: I'll wander wherever I damn well want! Who made him the leader?

Red XIII: It looks like my mane got messed up. I'm going to rest somewhere cool.

(Everyone leaves. A few minutes later a helicopter hovers over the dock. It lands on an elevated pad near the water. Rufus, Dark Link, and Heidegger get off the ship. Two sailors begin working on the helicopter.)

Sailor: What a long boat ride that was!

Rufus: Hmmm... Good work everyone...

Heidegger: Gya, Heh, heh..., ha! Hurry up with that! Yes, sir!

(Rufus and Heidegger walk to the center of the dock.)

Rufus: I heard Sephiroth was on board.

(Dark Link walks forward.)

Heidegger: ...Yes.

Dark Link: As were those fools; Link, and company...

Heidegger: ...Yes sir.

(Rufus flips his hair back)

Rufus: They all slipped through... You messed up big this time, Heidegger.

Heidegger: I'm ashamed of myself.

Dark Link: Fool! Is apologizing and giving one word answers all you can do? I got a good mind to kill you right now!

(Heidegger cowers. A Crewman runs over from the Helipad)

Crewman: Ready for departure, sirs!

(Rufus and Dark Link walk toward the helicopter.)

Rufus: ...Do something. I'll be expecting results.

(Rufus and Dark Link both continue to the helicopter. As soon as they are out of sight, Heidegger begins beating up anyone in sight on the dock, throwing sailors into the ocean. The helicopter takes off.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Link's Villa, North Corel Gateway to the Gold Saucer**

Tifa: Where'd Link Run off too …?

Aeris: Don't know... I saw him walk off towards that place near the bar.

Barret: I say let'em be for now. We ain't had time to really relax with all that's goin' on.

(Meanwhile...)

Link: (to himself) Heh. Didn't know rupees had such a high value here... 500,000 Gil … for a blue rupee only worth 5 back in Hyrule. Bought me a Villa; guess you can say its my 'home away from home'. Now … where is everyone?

(Link walks to the next area and sees 2 kids kicking a ball around, and Red resting in the shade.)

Link: Comfortable? What's with your tail? Kid's are having a good time, with you hitting the ball back to them.

Red XIII: Hm, that's interesting. It's not as if I'm doing this because I want to. You see, this tail of mine, moves quite independently of my will.

Link: By the way … You seen Tifa around?

Red XIII: I think I saw her walk down to the beach.

Link: Thanks.

(Afterwards Link heads down to the beach.)

Aeris: Oh! Link!

Link: Aeris, Tifa. What's going on?

Tifa: Look, look at that!

(Link looks to where Tifa is pointing, just as Cloud comes up.)

Link: Who Hojo?

Cloud: Is that man over there, Hojo?

Tifa: Go over and talk to him.

(They walk over to where Hojo is lounging in a beach chair with 3 girls in bikini's)

Bikini Girl: God! What do you want?

Cloud: Is that Hojo?

Bikini Girl: (What's his problem?) Yes, that's right. It's the Professor! Professor... someone's here to see you, sir.

Hojo: I'm busy right now. ...But. Too bad. Oh, I remember you all now. Yes, yes. I remember now. (Hojo sits up) It's been a long time, Cloud. And you too, Link.

Cloud: Hojo...

Link: Hmph... What you've unleashed...

Hojo: Sometimes you just gotta do something like this.

Cloud: ...What are you doing?

Hojo: It should be obvious. I'm getting a tan.

Cloud: Answer me!

Hojo:Hmm! I believe we're both after the same goal.

Link: You mean Ganondorf and Sephiroth.

Hojo: Did you see them? I see... Ha! Ha!

Link: You mean 'HIM'.

(Hojo stands up)

Cloud: What is it?

Hojo: Nothing. I just remembered a certain hypothesis... (to Cloud) Haven't you ever had the feeling something is calling you? Or that you had to visit some place?...

Cloud: I'll go anywhere Sephiroth is at! To beat him and put an end to all this!

Hojo: I see... This could be interesting. Were you in SOLDIER? ...Heh heh heh! Would you like to be my

guinea pig?

(Cloud draws his sword)

Hojo: Oh, now what? Are you going to draw your sword?

Tifa: Stop, Cloud! I know how you feel, but you mustn't.

(He puts it away)

Hojo: Ha! Ha! Ha!...

(He gets off his beach chair and looks at Aeris)

Hojo: Say, aren't you the 'Ancient?'

Aeris: I'm Aeris. The least you can do is remember my name. I want you to tell me something, Professor Hojo... I know I'm an Ancient. My mother told me.

Hojo: Your mother? Oh, you mean Ifalna. How is she?

Aeris: You didn't know? She died.

(He looks away)

Hojo: ...I see. Link... I see you have unlocked a dormant ability recently.

Link: Yeah … How bout I transform and test it out on you!

Hojo: Hehehehe. That wouldn't be wise now would it?

Tifa: Link, calm down.

Link: …Right.

Aeris: Professor Hojo... Is Jenova an Ancient? Is Sephiroth an Ancient? Do we all have the same blood?

Hojo: ...mumble...mumble... head west...

Aeris: He's mumbling slowly... That must mean he's hiding something!

(Hojo sits back down on his beach chair)

Hojo: ...

Tifa: Hey! Answer us!

Cloud: ...It's no use. It's no go.

Link: Don't worry, I know what he said...

(After the little 'chat' with Hojo the team heads to the Inn for the night.)

Link: Aww, and I was hoping to spend the night in my new Villa.

Tifa: New Villa?

Link: Heheh, yeah. Spent 5 rupees and bought it.

Barret: (in the bathroom) Uh uh! Hmmmm! Marlene! You ok?... Dad'll wear this when I go to see you.

Link: (sweatdrops) Uhhh... he ok in there?

(Barret is in the bathroom, wearing his sailor suit and posing in front of the mirror. Cloud bangs on the door)

Barret: Hey, yo! Someone's in here, awright?

Inn Owner: Uggh! I feel God awful! Oh! You! Weren't you the one with that big sailor?

Cloud: I … uhh … don't know about that...

Inn Owner: Wrong guy? It puts us in a bad situation. That guy's taken over the john. And he hasn't even paid his hotel bill yet. Ah... if you're checking in, would you pay his bill, too?

(Barret runs out of the bathroom)

Barret: Yo, Cloud! Still too early, ain't it?

(He runs back in)

Inn Owner: What now? Call it a night? 200 Gil a night.

(The next morning the team leaves Costa Del Sol and head south, until they reach a mountain pass. They head into the pass, and find a man is resting there)

Man: Whew! Hey! You're actually talking to me.

Cloud: What is it?

Man: I just passed a guy in a black cape back there. I just tried to tell him that it's dangerous up ahead, and he ignored me!

Cloud: Sephiroth...

Aeris: There was a black-cloaked guy here, too?

Link: Ganondorf is growing stronger.

Tifa: Let's hurry on.

(They continue on, past the mountain pass, passing a Mako reactor and crossing many mine-car tracks, until they reach a bridge. Red and Barret are there waiting.)

Red XIII: Wha? Oh, it's you. There seems to be an instrument in that hut that manipulates this bridge. Perhaps it's best if we rest a moment.

Link: Wait here I'll go lower the bridge.

Tifa: Becareful.

Link: I will.

(Link uses his claw-shot to reach and cross the upper bridge and enter the hut.)

Link: OW! Sure is tight in here... Let's see... this is it.

(Link turns the switch. The drawbridge lowers and the other party members run across.)

Barret: Link, hurry your pointy-eared ass up

(Link changes into his wolf form and runs ahead to catch up with the others.)

Aeris: How cute!

Tifa: Yes! ...how cute.

Wolf Link: ? W-what? Tifa … Aeris …. Oww owww.. Stop pulling my ears ….!

Red XIII: Hmm. It appears that girls like wolves more than lions.

Cloud: Let's get going ….

(Finally, the team comes to a long suspended bridge across a deep gorge, they cross and arrive in North Corel, as they arrive some people in mining outfits approach Barret, one steps forward and punches him, then

steps back.)

Miner 1: Well, lookey here! Never thought I'd ever see your face again. They kick you out of another town or somethin'? You destroy everything you touch.

Miner 2: You got a lot of balls comin' back here! Look at this place! It's all your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap!

Miner 3: Why doncha say something! Or did ya forget what you done here already?

(Barret sighs)

Barret: ...I'm sorry...

Miner: ^%$#! You ain't even worth the effort. Don't waste your time talkin' to the Techno-freak!

(The miners and people walk off, and Barret walks back to the team.)

Barret: You heard 'em... It's my fault this town was... destroyed..

(He runs away.)

Link: Barret?

(A miner approaches the group and speaks to them)

Man: I hear it's a big fad now in the city to get tattoos. Is that right?

Cloud: I wouldn't know.

Man: Really...? I saw a big '1' on the arm of a young guy heading towards the Ropeway. That Black Cape he had on was really cool.

Link: You think it's Sephiroth?

Cloud: There's no doubt about it.

(Later, the team heads to the Ropeway station and find Barret waiting.)

Link: Barret, there you are.

Aeris: Barret, what happened?

Barret: Sorry.

Cloud: What happened?

Barret: My hometown used to be around here.

Red XIII: What do you mean, 'used to' ?

Barret: It ain't here no more. Heard it got buried... in just 4 years.

Link: So why are all these people blaming you?

Barret: An' it's my fault. ALL my fault. Corel was always a coal mining town. It's so dusty, but calm and so poor... a real small town, this one. That's the first time I ever heard the word "Mako reactor" mentioned since that time...

(In Barret's memory)

Village headman: What are we going to do? The only one against this is Dyne.

Dyne: I am definitely against it, no matter what. There's nothing to talk about if you're thinking of throwing away our coal! Our coal's been protected for generations. Our fathers, and theirs before them, risked their lives for it. We have no right to throw it all away so easily!

Barret: But listen, Dyne. No one uses coal nowadays. It's the sign of the times.

Scarlet: Right, everything is Mako, now. It'll be all right, Dyne. Shinra, Inc. will guarantee your livelihood once the Mako Reactor is completed.

Barret: Listen. Dyne. I don't want my wife, Myrna, to suffer anymore.

(Dyne makes pleading gestures, then slumps forward.)

Dyne: I know how you feel! I feel the same way too, damn it! But even so, I won't give away our coal mines!

(The village headman puts his hand on Dyne's shoulder.)

Village Headman: Dyne... you've got to understand.

(Dyne looks at the village headman, then at Barret. He holds his head and starts to cry.)

Barret: That's how the Corel Reactor was built... and completed. We all thought it would bring us an easier life. It happened when Dyne and I were out of town for a few days. Corel was burned down by the Shinra troops. All the townspeople... All my relatives... Everyone... Everything...

Link: Say that again?

Cloud: Shinra troops? What for!

(Barret turns away)

Barret: There was an explosion at a reactor. Shinra blamed the accident on the people. Said it was done by a

rebel faction.

Tifa: That's so terrible!

Barret: Well, I guess that's true. But more than Shinra, I couldn't forgive myself. Never should have gone along with the building of the reactor...

Tifa: Don't blame yourself. We were all fooled by the promises Shinra made back then.

Link: I may not have been fooled or taken in by the Shinra... but they brought ruin to this world... ruin in the name of Ganondorf...

Barret: That's why... that's why I get so pissed off! Not only did they take advantage of me... But I lost my wife, Myrna, too...

(The ticket vendor at the Ropeway station suddenly speaks)

Vendor: Hey everyone! If you want to go to the 'Gold Saucer', hurry and get on! Ride the Ropeway?

Link: Yeah, we're going.

Barret: Dyne was my best friend. We was close ever since we was kids...

(The team finishes their little chat, and ride the ropeway into the Gold Saucer.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Falsely Accused **

Link: It's … a giant, talking … chicken...

Chocobo Ticket Seller: Welcome to the Gold Saucer. Are you together? A single pass is 3000 Gil, or you can purchase

a lifetime pass for 30000 Gil.

Cloud: We'll take the lifetime pass

Chocobo Ticket Seller: Thank you very much. If you have a Gold Ticket, you can come and go freely into the park... as long as you don't lose it. Here at the Gold Saucer, there are many places where you must pay with GP. Just think of 'GP' as money that you can only use at the Gold Saucer. GP can only be redeemed at the games in Wonder Square and at the Chocobo Races. Your GP limit is 10000, so please be careful. Please enjoy yourselves.

(Inside the Gold Saucer.)

Aeris: Wow! Let's have fun!

(She turns to Barret, who is facing the wall.)

Aeris: I know this isn't the right time to do this.

(She walks over to him)

Aeris: Hey, Barret, cheer up!

(He takes a step away from her.)

Barret: I ain't in no cheery mood. So jes' leave me alone."

(She goes over to him and looks at him.)

Aeris: Really? That's too bad.

(She runs over to Cloud)

Aeris: Let's go!

(Tifa and Link walk over to Aeris)

Tifa: (Wasn't that a little harsh, Aeris!)

Link: (Just act like everything is fine.)

Tifa: (You think so...?)

Aeris: Of course!

(Aeris runs over to Barret again)

Aeris: We're gonna go play...

(Barret starts waving his arms)

Barret: So PLAY! ...messin' round! Don't forget we're after Sephiroth and Ganon!

(He runs and jumps in the Wonder Square portal.)

Link: Ok then...

Aeris: ...I think he's mad.

Tifa: He'll be fine. He seems to be doing a little better now.

(Tifa and Link along with Cloud and Aeris head to Speed Square)

Man: (to Link) Hey boy. How is it? You having fun? Mmm, so you ARE having fun. Well, good, good for you boy.

Link: Call me Link, And stop calling me boy. By the way, who are you?

Dio: Mmm? Me? I'm the owner of the Gold Saucer. The name's Dio. By the way, boy, do you know what a 'Black Materia' is?

Link: Never heard of it.

Dio: Ha ha ha... that, I say, that's a good one, boy! But it's not good to lie. You can't fool me.

Link: Why d'you ask me?

Dio: Well, a while back, a boy your age came in and asked me if I had a 'Black Materia.'I thought you might know who he was, seein' as how you're both about the same age.

Cloud: Did he happen to have... a Black Cape...

Dio: (to Cloud) Why yes, yes indeed. And a tattoo on his hand that said '1'.

Link: Which way did he head?

Dio: Ha ha ha, I have no idea. Well then. I say, stop by the Battle Arena if you like, boy. You'll probably like it. Many of my collections are on display there. Ha, ha ha.

(After the interesting chat with Dio, the group goes to the Wonder Square. When they arrive , a... stuffed cat riding a giant moogle approaches.)

Cait sith: Hey you! What're you lookin' so down for! How 'bout it? Want me to read your fortune! A bright future! A

happy future! Oh, but don't hold it against me if it's not a great prediction! Oh, so sorry! I'm a fortune telling machine. The name's...

Cloud: You can only read the future?

Cait Sith: You kidding! I can find missing things, missing people, anything!

Cloud: Then can you tell me where a man named Sephiroth is?

Cait Sith: Sephiroth, right? Okay, here goes!

Link: Hmm...

(Cait Sith does a little fortune-telling dance...)

Cait Sith: ...Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune. Give into the good will of others, and something big'll happen by summer. ...wait... what's this?Let me try again.

(He does the dance again)

Cloud: Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is... blue? ...Forget it.

Cait Sith: Wait, wait give me another chance! Wait! Let me try it again!

(He does a super-fast dance!)

Cloud: ...What the!

Aeris: What?

Cloud: What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear.

Link: The hell does that mean?

Cait Sith: I don't know if it's good OR bad... This's the first time I ever got something like THIS. (He nods) Then shall we?

Aeris: What are you talking about?

Cait Sith: As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this. If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!

Aeris: What are we going to do, Cloud?

Cait Sith: I'm comin' with you no matter WHAT you say!

(He joins the party!)

Cloud: H... hey!

Tifa: No use arguing about it …

Link: Yup. … Something's wrong … I smell blood in the air... (Changing to wolf form.)

Tifa: What?

Cloud: He's right...

Wolf Link: It's … coming from the Battle Square... Let's go ...

(The team heads to the Battle Square. When they arrive, Cloud sees a guard standing at the foot of the steps.)

Cloud: !

(The guard falls over, dead.)

Cloud: Mm!

(The party runs over to him. Cloud checks for a pulse)

Cloud: Dead...

Aeris: What! Why?

(Cloud looks up, then runs into the Battle Square lobby.)

Aeris: Cloud! Where are you going?

Tifa: Follow him!

(The others follow him into the lobby, where they find the floor covered in blood and debris. There are many bodies scattered around.)

Cloud: Did Sephiroth do this!

(He checks a body)

Link:: No... it's not him... They're all shot... This doesn't seem like something Sephiroth or Ganon would do.

?: Ugh, ugggh.

(A body in the corner moves slightly. They all run over to him)

Cloud:Hey, what happened! Ugh... ugh... a man with a gun... on his arm...

Aeris: It can't be!

?: Hold it right there! And stay quiet!

(They all turn to the door. Dio and two guards walk in.)

Dio: Did you guys do this!

Cloud: N... no, it wasn't us!

Dio: I must've been wrong...

(Cait Sith turns to the team)

Cait Sith: Hurry and run, it's gonna get ugly.

(Cait Sith runs into the arena. Aeris follows.)

Link: What the? Does trouble always have to follow us?

(The team runs after them. The two guards follow.)

Dio: Hold them!

(They arrive in the arena. There is no way out. Dio emerges on a high platform.)

Dio: That's as far as you go.

(He gestures with his hand. Cait Sith checks a door. It's locked.)

Cloud:Wait, listen to...

Link: It's a bit late for that, dont'cha think?

(Cait Sith comes back)

Cait Sith: Cloud...

(Three huge robots leap into the arena and approach them. Later, they are taken to the "Gateway to Heaven." Which is just a hole in the floor. One of the robots is holding Link over it.)

Dio: One more to go.

Guard: Yes.

Link: (Struggling) Let … Me … Go! And just listen to what I'm trying to tell you!

Dio: There's no need to listen. Pay for your crime down below! Do it!

Guard: Yes.

(A guard presses a button, opening the 'Gateway.' The robot, still holding Link, leaps down into the hole. Later, Link comes to inside the Corel Prison)

Link: Remind me not to recommend this as a vacation spot... At least we still have our weapons...

Aeris: You all right?

Cloud: Where are we?

Cait Sith: A desert prison... Corel Prison...

Cloud: A desert prison?

Link: (sarcastically) How … nice …

Cait Sith: Yup, a natural prison in the middle of the desert... surrounded entirely by quicksand. I heard that once you get in, you never get out... But, there was one special exception...

Link: Is that Barret over there?

Aeris: Hey! Barret!

(They all run over to him)

Cloud: Barret...

(Barret turns)

Link: Did he really...

(Barret steps back. Cloud steps forward.)

Barret: Stay back! This's something I gotta deal with.

(He turns away)

Barret: Jes' leave me alone...

(He runs off)

Cait Sith: Whew! That's one of your friends? He sure looks dangerous...

Link: He's not dangerous … just misunderstood...

Aeris: What should we do? Barret's not his normal self.

(Cloud checks the dead man)

Cloud: This one's been shot too...

(Later, while looking for Barret, the team enters a trailer, where the supposed 'boss' of Corel Prison is.)

Mr. Coates: Never seen your faces 'round here before. Goin' up?

Cloud: Yeah, up

Mr. Coates: You don't seem to understand how things work down here. This is the Gold Saucer's garbage dump. And that makes alluv ya scrubs. The only way to get back up there is to win the Chocobo Race. But, it's not as easy as you rookies think. Of course, if you got the boss's permission it'd be a different story but, YOU'll never get that! Ha ha ha ha.

(After leaving Mr. Coates' trailer, the team enters a small shack on the edge of the prison. Which turns out to be the same house from Barret's story, only it is rundown and sooty, ravaged by fire. Barret bursts in the door.)

Barret: Didn't I tell you not to come here!

(He raises his gun-arm.)

Cait Sith: Ju... just hold on for a second! We just want to talk! You'll understand if you just hear us out!

(Barret fires. Cloud and the others lift their arms and try to protect their head, but they are not hurt. Barret continues to fire... A person falls to the ground. He was hiding behind the couch. They lower their arms. Barret turns away.)

Barret: Didn't want none of ya to get involved...

Link: Heh... To late for that big man.

Aeris: Hey that's Cloud's line! '...It's too dangerous, I can't let you get involved...' blah, blah, blah...

Tifa: Yeah. We're already involved in this. We saw you and hurried here. So come on Barret, just tell us what's going on.

Barret: You guys...

Red XIII: I heard that the murders at the Battle Arena were done by a man with a gun-arm. ...Was that you?

(Barret shakes his head quickly, then looks up.)

Barret: There's another... another man that got a gun grafted inta one of his arms... It was four years ago...

(In Barret's Memory)

Barret: I remember... I was on my way home from visiting a Mako Reactor being built.

(Barret and Dyne come across the train tracks when the village headman rushes up from the direction of North Corel.)

Village headman: Barret! Dyne! Come quick! The village's being attacked! It's Shinra soldiers!

Barret: What!

(Barret and Dyne leap off the track and run to the cliff's edge. They see their village, in flames. Black smoke rises into the sky. Barret raises his arms and trembles.)

Barret: What the hell happened? ...

(Barret falls to his knees. Dyne looks away. Barret punches the ground and Dyne shakes his shoulder.)

Dyne: Hey, Barret! It's not over yet! Everyone's waiting! Let's go back to the village!

(The scene shifts back to the train tracks. Four Shinra soldiers come onto the tracks and aim their guns at the village headman.)

Village Headman: Barret! Dyne! Protect the village!

(They fire. The village headman falls.)

Barret: Hmp! Old man!

(They start firing at Barret and Dyne. Dyne leaps under the tracks, but Barret is left dancing his way though their fire.)

Dyne: C'mon, Barret! We gotta hurry!

(He runs off.)

Barret: Krggh!

(He follows Dyne. When he reaches him, they stop, standing at the edge of a high cliff. Scarlet runs up and stands by the guards who are still firing.)

Dyne: Barret! You stay here!

Scarlet: Kyaa haa, ha! You can shoot all day and never hit them with an aim like that.

Barret: Shu'up!

(Scarlet knocks one of the guards off the tracks. The rest stop firing and face her.)

Scarlet: Haa, ha, ha! Stop playing around and cover me!

(They surround Scarlet and resume firing at Barret and Dyne.)

Dyne: Watch out!

(They hit Dyne, who falls from the cliff. Barret grabs his left arm just in time to save him from falling.)

Barret: Dyne! Hang on! Lissen to me! You're comin' back the the village, hear!

Dyne:Yeah... I ain't lettin' go..."

Barret: You're comin' back... Everyone's waitin' for ya... Eleanor... and Marlene... They all waitin' on us...

(The guards continue to fire. Their fire sweeps along the edge of the cliff, hitting Dyne's and Barret's arms. Dyne falls from

Barret's grasp, into the chasm.)

(End of Memory)

Barret: From then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more. (He looks down) ...I was depressed for a while.

(He straightens)

Barret: But then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in. (He turns away) Got a new right arm to get revenge on the Shinra, who took everything away... (He faces the others again) Back then, I heard the doc say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But, his was the left arm...

Link: So … there is another...

Aeris: But... Dyne's injury was the same as yours, right?

Tifa: Yeah, that's right. He was deceived by the Shinra too. He'll probably join us to fight against the Shinra.

Barret: ...wouldn't bet on it. I gotta 'pologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace. An' that's why, I gotta go alone.

Cloud: Do whatever you want... Is that what you want to hear? Well, I can't let you do it. Because, if you die on me, I'm

gonna have nightmares.

Tifa: Barret, this isn't the end. Weren't you going to save the Planet?

Barret: Shit! Tifa, you oughtta know by now.

Tifa: ...That's all right. I'm not so different from you.

Aeris: That's easier to understand. It's you, Barret.

Link: I know how you feel Barret. But we're with you till the end. I can't take Ganondorf alone; especially now, since he's merged with Sephiroth.

Cloud: So there it is, Barret. So I guess it'll be Barret, me, and Link.

(Cloud, Barret, and the others travel north from Corel Prison to the junkyard. At the north side of the junkyard, they meet Dyne, who his shooting his gun-arm at random things. The ground is littered with debris, which gives way at a cliff's edge into a deep gorge. There are two crosses, one large and one small, crudely stuck into the ground by the cliff's edge.)

Barret: ...Dyne ... Is that you?

(Dyne looks up)

Dyne: Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years... (Dyne walks toward Barret, limping.) A voice I'll never forget...

Barret: I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday... I knew you were alive somewhere... we had the same operation. Listen to me Dyne. I want to...

(Barret walks toward Dyne. Dyne fires at him and he stops.)

Dyne: What's that? ...I hear her voice.

Barret: ...?

Dyne: I hear her voice, Eleanor's voice. Begging me... not to hate your rotten guts. (He looks down.) That's why I didn't hunt you down...

Barret: I know I was stupid. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But... What're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya wanna kill those that ain't even involved? Why?

(Dyne lifts his good arm)

Dyne: ...Why! The hell do you care for!

(He points at Barret)

Dyne: Are the people killed going to understand 'why'? Are the people of Corel going to understand just hearing Shinra's excuses? (He lifts his other arm.) I don't CARE what the reason is! (He lowers it) All they give us are artillery and stupid excuses... What's left is a world of despair and emptiness...

Barret: ...

Dyne: You still want to hear 'why'? ...All right, I'll tell you.

(He limps away from Barret.)

Dyne: 'Cause I want to destroy everything. (He shoots across the gorge.) The people of this city. (He limps back and shoots again.) This city itself.

(He shoots at Barret's feet three times. Barret cringes with each.)

Dyne: The whole world! (Dyne turns away) I got nothing left in this world. Corel, Eleanor... Marlene...

Barret: Dyne, Marlene... Marlene's still alive.

(Dyne looks over his shoulder at Barret)

Dyne: ...?

Barret: I went back into town. I thought she was gone for sure. That is why I wanted to be by her side till the end. That's when I found her... ...found Marlene.

Dyne: …

Barret: She's in Midgar. Let's go see her together, all right?

Dyne: So... she's still alive... All right, Barret. I guess that means you and I gotta fight.

Barret: What!

(Dyne turns back toward Barret)

Dyne: Eleanor's alone all by herself. I've got to take Marlene to her.

Barret: Dyne... are you insane!

Dyne: Marlene wants to see her Mom, don't she?

(Dyne starts firing directly at Barret, who tries to block the bullets with his arms)

Barret: Stop, Dyne! I can't die yet!

(Dyne stops.)

Dyne: Oh yeah? Well my life's been over ever since then.

(He starts firing again)

Barret: Stop it! I don't wanna fight you!

Link: Looks like its time for me to step in!

Cloud: Barret!

Barret: Cloud, you and Link stay the hell out of it! This is MY problem!"

(Barret fights and defeats Dyne. Dyne falls to his knees and Barret runs toward him)

Dyne: Back!

(He gets up and limps over near the cliff's edge. He leans against a piece of broken metal.)

Dyne: ...it wasn't just my arm... back then... I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where I went wrong...

Barret: Dyne... I don't know either, man. Is this the only way... we can resolve this?

Dyne: I told you... I... I want to destroy everything... Everything... This crazy world... Even me...

Barret: An' what about Marlene? What's gonna happen to her!

Dyne: Think about it... Barret... How old was Marlene back then...? Even if I did go to her now... she wouldn't even know me... And what's more... Barret...

(He looks at his hands.)

Dyne: These hands are a little too stained to carry Marlene anymore...

(Barret looks down.)

Barret : ...

Dyne: Barret...

(Barret looks up again and Dyne tosses something to him.)

Dyne: Give that pendant to Marlene... It was... Eleanors's... my wife's... memento...

Barret: All right...

Dyne: ...wow... Marlene's... already... 4...

(Dyne limps over to the cliff's edge. Many rays of sunlight break through the clouds overhead, striking the ground below the two crude crosses.)

Dyne: Barret... Don't... make... ...Don't ever make Marlene... cry...

Barret: Dyne...? (Barret runs forward.) Dyne! Dy-ne! (Dyne falls backwards, his arms outstretched, off the cliff's edge. Barret falls to his knees.) ...Dyne. Me an' you were the same... My hands ain't any cleaner... I shouldn't be able to carry... Marlene either... Uuuuurrrrgghh!


	17. Chapter 17

**Freedom at last, Back on the Road**

(After confronting Dyne, Link and the others return to the truck where Mr. Coates resides.)

Mr. Coates: You want somethin'?

Barret: I want to go up.

Mr. Coates: Like I told you before, you gotta get the Boss' permission, then win the Chocobo...

Link: grr...

Barret: (holds Link back) Dyne's got his reasons why he can't speak. So, I got this instead.

(He shows Mr. Coates Dyne's pendant.)

Mr. Coates: Yeah, bull-!

Barret: I want to go up.

Mr. Coates: (He nods) R, right. Did you kill Dyne? You must've. Or you'd never be holding that thing. So Dyne's dead... Maybe now, the place'll calm down a little. Dyne didn't care who anyone was...

(Barret grabs him by the neck.)

Barret: The hell do YOU know!

Mr. Coates: R... ri... right! I mean, no, I DON'T know anything. S, s... sorry.

(Barret releases him. He brushes off his bright green coat.)

Link: So, you're getting us out of this dump, right?

Mr. Coates: Huh? Oh man, you guys are mistaken.

(He shrugs)

Mr. Coates: I already told you, there's only one way to get outta 's to win the Chocobo Race and that's help up there, in the

Gold Saucer. And, only one racer can go up at a time.

(Barret grabs him by the neck again)

Barret: Say what!?

Mr. Coates: Nooo! Really, even if you threaten me! A rule's a rule. I can't change it. If I do, the whole system down here'll get messed up! An' I

can't do that! Okay, ok, I'll let one go up there. After that, he's gotta deal with Dio.

(Barret lets him go)

Barret: Awright then.

(He turns to Cloud)

Barret: Cloud, We'll wait down here. Hurry up an' win that Chocobo Race, an' get us outta here!

Cloud: ... Not me. Have Link do it.

Link: Tch. Fine.

Tifa: Come on Link. you'll do fine.

Aeris: Yes, good luck, Link.

Mr. Coates: Have you decided? All you need now is a manager. ...and register and get a Chocobo...

?: Hi... I happened to hear your story.

(Everyone turns toward the door)

Mr. Coates: Ester?

(Ester walks in.)

Ester: I'll be your manager.

Mr. Coates: Well, I have nothing against it, but...This is Ester. She may look kinda funny... But there's no better manager in the races.

Ester: That's so rude... Yeah, well. Nice to meet you, Link.

Link: same here...

Mr. Coates: All right then, Link. I'll send you up on the elevator. Ester'll fill you in on the

details.

(After that interesting meeting with Mr Coates, Ester and Link are riding up the elevator to the Gold Saucer..Link tells Ester all that happened to that point)

Ester: Hmm, so that's what happened. I'll talk to Dio directly. You just concentrate on the race. Oh yeah, getting back to the other thing, there are many

different types of Chocobo jockeys. It's not only for criminals. Some people compete for the fame, some people compete for the money, some only for glory... And then there are people like you. Oh yeah, I'll teach you how to ride a Chocobo.

Link: ... Don't worry. it won't be necessary. If its anything like riding a horse, my Ocarina should solve any problems.

Ester: um, if you're sure.

(They arrive at the top of the elevator and enter the jockey's lounge.)

Man: You new?

Ester: Hi, Joe.

Joe: Hey, Ester, you're looking pretty as usual.

Ester: Thanks. Let me introduce you, Link. This is Joe, one of the top Chocobo Jockeys.

Link: Hi there.

Joe: Nice to meet you, Link. If you're with Ester, then...

Ester: Right! He's an up and coming jockey. He's only been down here for a day and already he made it up here!

(Everyone Looks over at Link and Ester.)

Joe: Oh, I see... So what did you do down there? Sorry... you're not supposed to ask about the past here... Pretty interesting... I have a feeling that we'll meet , until we meet again, Link.

(He leaves)

Ester: I'm going to check on the Chocobo. You just wait here for a while.

(She leaves. There is a loud tone on the intercom system.)

"The race will start in a few moments. Will the jockeys for the next race, please proceed to the paddock."

"I repeat..."

(All the jockeys at the table rise and leave.)

Ester: Link!

(She enters the lounge)

Ester: Thanks for waiting. I registered you in the next race. This is a Chocobo I prepared myself. He won't lose easily. Oh yeah... You know how to ride one?

Link: (pulls out his Ocarina) Yeah, i got it.

Ester: Then, good luck.

Link: Thanks

(Link exits the elevator and hops on the Chocobo. Just as the race gets ready to start, he plays Epona's Song, which ironically calms the Chocobo, Allowing Link to throughly breeze past the competition, winning by a landslide.).

Ester: Congratulations! Now you're home free! Oh yeah, the owner told me to give this letter to you when you won.

Dio: Boy, if you're reading this letter, then you must have won. And won a victory that I am sure you earned. I heard about Dyne from Ester. Now that you are victorious, I promise that you and all your friends will get a full pardon, and you will all be set free; also, by way of apology, I prepared a little gift for you to use on your journey. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this in person, but I'm a very busy man. Sincerely, Dio

Link: A gift, huh.

(The PHS rings. Link answers)

Tifa: Link, The assistant manager just stopped by and dropped off a 'buggy' for you! Now you can go over 'deserts' and 'rivers' no problem. Hurry, Link. I'll be waiting outside.

Link: (Hmm? The letter continues...)

"P.S. I just recently met Sephiroth. He must have a lot of fans with boys your age."

"Why don't you get his autograph? It seems he's headed toward the South of the river, towards Gongaga."

Link: ... hmm. So HE was here.

Ester: I guess this is goodbye. Yeah. Well, if you ever get you own Chocobo, come race again. I'll take care of your registration and everything. I'll see you again.

(Link and Co. leave the Gold Saucer and drives south on their new buggy, towards Gongaga. As the group enter the Gongaga area,.Cloud approaches an intersection along the forest path leading to the town, then stops.)

Cloud: Is someone there?

(just to the north of the intersection, Reno and Rude are standing in the road.)

Reno: Hey, Rude. Who do you like?

(Rude turns away)

Reno: What are you getting so embarrassed about? Come on? Who do you like?

Rude: ...Tifa.

Reno: Hmmmm... That's a tough one. But, poor Elena. She... you...

Rude: No, she likes Tseng.

Reno: I never knew that! But Tseng likes that Ancient...

Cloud: What are they talking about?

Link: Who knows...

(Elena enters, coming up behind Cloud and Link.)

Elena: It's so stupid! They always talk about who they like or don't like. But Tseng is different. Ah! Oh no!

Link: huh?!

(She runs over to Reno and Rude)

Elena:They're here! They're really here!"

Reno: Hmm... Then it's time... Rude... Don't go easy on them even though they're girls.

Rude: Don't worry, I'll do my job

Elena: Then, we're counting on you. I'll report to Tseng!

(She runs off)

Reno: It's been a time for what you did in Sector 7.

Link: Heh.. I dont have a clue as to what you're talking about.

Reno: That's sad.

Cloud: Out of our way.

Reno: I don't like being taken for a fool.

Cloud: Hey, Link!

Link: Yeah?

Cloud: How long, you think this will take?

Link: (Changing into wolf form) 2 seconds!

(Link and Cloud begins to charge in, but is stopped by Rude)

Rude: That's as far as you go.

(And True to Links prediction, Rude and Reno fell. After the 'match')

Aeris: How could they know we were coming here?

Cloud: They followed us...

Link: But there were no signs of us being followed.

Aeris: Then, that means...

Tifa: A spy!? ...No way.

Link: I dont like the idea of a there being a spy in our midst...

(Cloud turns to the group)

Cloud: I trust everyone.

(They regroup and head up one path to a reactor in the distance. The surrounding area is littered with massive chunks of steel debris, and the reactor

itself stands in ruins, as if blown apart.)

Link: what the hell happend here.

Cloud: Its a ruined reactor

(A helicopter lands near the entrance, and Scarlet and Tseng get out of it.)

Link: Something's coming this way!

Cloud: It's Scarlet, Head of Shinra Weapon Development.

(They hide behind the reactor. Scarlet and Tseng approach. Scarlet pokes around in the rubble.)

Scarlet: ...Hmph! This isn't any good either. You only get junky materia from junky reactors.

(She walks back over to Tseng)

Scarlet: This reactor's a failure. What I'm looking for is big, large, huge materia. You seen any?

Tseng: No, I haven't seen it. I'll get on it right away.

Scarlet: Please. We could make the ultimate weapon if we only had some.

Tseng: I just can't wait.

Scarlet: With Hojo gone, the Weapon Development's been getting a bigger budget.

Tseng: I envy them.

Scarlet: But, even if we make the perfect weapon, could that stupid Heidegger ever use it?

Tseng: ...

Scarlet: Oh... sorry! I forgot Heidegger was your boss! Ha ha ha!

Tseng: ...

Scarlet: Let's go!

(They leave.)

Link: Can't stand that woman...

Tifa: I know how you feel.

Cloud: ...Big, large, huge materia? An ultimate weapon? The perfect weapon? Just what are the Shinra up to...?

(After Scarlet and Tseng leave, Cloud grabs the materia Scarlet passed up, Titan, and the group heads back to the intersection and down the other path. It leads to Gongaga town. As they enter the town the ruined reactor can be seen in the distance.)

Link: What a somber sight...

(After visiting the different shops and restocking their supplies, the group enters a house near the southern edge of Gongaga. A man gets up

from a chair inside.)

Man:(to Cloud) You a traveller? Hey wait, that glare in your eye... you in SOLDIER?"

(A woman, presumably his wife, comes around the table)

Woman: Oh you're right! Don't you know anything about our son? His name is Zack. It's been close to 10 years since he left for the city, saying that he didn't want to live in the country... He left saying he's going to join SOLDIER. You ever hear of a Zack in SOLDIER?

Cloud: Hmmm... I don't know.

(Aeris looks down)

Aeris: Zack...

Woman: Young lady, you know him? I remember he wrote us 6 or 7 years ago saying that he had a girlfriend. Could that have been you?

(Cloud turns to Aeris)

Aeris: That can't...

(She turns and leaves the house. Link follows suit equally depressed )

Tifa: Link? Whats going on...

(She follows Link)

Cloud: What happened to you?

(He follows them outside. Aeris is standing behind a house, facing a rock. Link and Tifa nowhere to be found)

Cloud: Aeris?

Aeris: What a shock... I didn't know Zack was from this town.

Cloud: You know him?

(She turns to Cloud)

Aeris: Didn't I tell you? He was my first love.

Cloud: ...

Aeris: Zack... SOLDIER First Class. Same as Cloud.

Cloud: Strange, there aren't that many who make First Class, but I've never heard of him.

(She turns back to the rock)

Aeris: That's all right. It's all in the past now. I was just worried because I heard he's been missing.

Cloud: Missing?

Aeris: I think it was 5 years ago. He went out on a job, and never came back. He loved women, a real lady's man. He probably found someone else...

(She walks to Cloud)

Aeris:Hey? What's wrong?

Cloud: ... (jealous... envious...)

Aeris: Are you... jealous? Hmm? Hmmm? Are you, Cloud?

(Cloud turns away)

Aeris: I'm kidding. I'm sorry. Let's go, Cloud. We need to find Link and Tifa.

(Meanwhile Tifa finds Link behind the weapons shop.)

Link: ... the hell am i doing here?

Tifa: Link. What's wrong. Why are you mopeing about back here.

Link:(sighs) its nothing... nothing's wrong...

(Link turns around and starts to walk off... but stops)

Tifa: Your face tells me differently.

Link.. Tifa.. I ... can't stay here... I dont belong... here.

(He turns back around)

Tifa: That sounds just like you, leaving town, and saying 'I'm going after Ganondorf!'

Link: Tifa.. you know as well as I do, That Ganon has to be stopped, do you know anyone else who can stop him?

(Link lifts his hand with the Triforce mark on it.)

Tifa: Link. You're not alone! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FACE THIS ALONE ANYMORE!

Link: Tifa...

Tifa: I know. You're worried you can't protect me.. proctect us. But It's ok, We are in this together, both of us.

Link: You're... right. Thanks, Some Hero of Time I am, if i can't protect who's around me.

Tife: See. Now come here...

Link: You know I love you, right?

Tifa: You know i do.

Aeris: Aww, so that's where you two run off to.

Cloud: Not interrupting are we?

Tifa and Link: (blushing and embarrassed) when did... uh how much did you see?

Aeris (Giggles) Come on, we need to get going.

Cloud: ... yeah.

Link: Cosmo Canyon ... here we come.

Tifa: Right!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki's Homecoming**

Tifa: !

Link: What in the world was that?

(The buggy makes some loud banging noises and breaks down just outside the gates to Cosmo Canyon; the team gets out of the buggy..)

Cloud: Oh man... a breakdown? Now?

(They enter Cosmo Canyon. At the entrance, Red comes bounding up and speaks with the gate keeper.)

Red XIII: I am home! It is I, Nanaki!

Gate Keeper: Hey, Nanaki! You're safe! Come on in, and say hello to Bugenhagen!

(He runs off, up some stairs)

Link: Nanaki?

Aeris: Cosmo... Canyon? I wonder if there's any relation to the planet or the Ancients...

Tifa: Red seems different, doesn't he?

Link: No kidding.

Gate Keeper: Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Are you familiar with this land?

Cloud: No

Gate Keeper: Let me explain. People from all over the world gather here to seek the Study of Planet Life.

Link: Can we go inside at least?

Gate Keeper: Umm ... gah! It's full capacity at present, so I'm afraid I can't let you enter.

(Red comes down the stairs)

Red XIII: They helped me some when I was on the road. Please let them in.

(He runs off)

Gate Keeper: ...Oh, is that so? You helped our Nanaki? Please, come in.

Cloud: Who is Nanaki?

Gate Keeper: Nanaki is Nanaki. That's his name.

(The team enters the town and a man approaches Link.)

Man: Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Make yourselves at home.

Link: Um... Thanks...

Tifa: So this is Cosmo Canyon... Quite a mysterious place.

Man: Have you come to seek the 'Study of Planet Life'?

Cloud: That's it

Man: Yeah? I heard there's an awesome observatory here. I'd like to see it if I have a chance.

(The team walk away from the man and head up the stairs just ahead of the entrance to the Canyon, where Red is waiting.)

Red XIII: Here is where I was... I mean, ...this is my hometown. My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her... I am the last of my race.

Cloud: Cowardly father?

Red XIII: Yes. My father was a wastrel. And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors, is to protect this place. My journey ends here.

?: Hey! Nanaki-! You're home!

Red XIII : Coming, Grandpa!

(He runs off)

Tifa: That's perfect. Why don't we take a break too? We can meet back here in a while, OK? Come on, Link

Link: Sounds like a plan.

(Everyone scatters. Cloud travels to the very top of Cosmo Canyon. He enters the shack there. Red and Bugenhagen are waiting.)

Red XIII: Cloud, this is my grandfather, Bugen. He is incredible. He knows everything.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. I hear that you looked after Nanaki a bit. Nanaki is still a child you see.

Red XIII: Please stop, grandfather. I'm 48.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Nanaki's tribe has incredible longevity. So you see his 48 years would only be equivalent to say that of a 15 or 16 year old in human reckoning.

Cloud: 15 or 16!

Bugenhagen: He's quiet and very deep. You thought he was an adult?

(Red looks down)

Red XIII: ...grandfather. I want to be an adult. I want to grow up to be able to protect you and the village.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. No Nanaki. You can't stand on your own yet.

(He shakes his head)

Bugenhagen: To do that now would destroy you in the long run. (He looks up) Reaching up into the heavens, threatening to snatch the very stars from the great city of Midgar. You're seen it, haven't you? Well, that's a bad example. Looking up too much makes you lose perspective. (He jumps up on the table) When it's time for this planet to die, you'll understand that you know absolutely nothing.

Cloud: ...When the planet dies?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. It may be tomorrow, or 100 years from now... But it's not long off.

Cloud: How do you know this?

(Bugenhagen looks down for a moment)

Bugenhagen: I hear the cries of the Planet.

(Suddenly there is a loud sound, resembling a whale song, very guttural, and natural.)

Cloud: What's that?

Bugenhagen: The sounds of the stars in the heavens. While this goes on, planets are born, and die.

(There is a much louder sound, mixing with the others, much like the others, but more emotional and sad.)

Cloud: What was that?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. That was a scream from this planet. Didn't you hear it? As if to say... I hurt, I suffer...

(The louder sound stops.)

Red XIII: They have come here on a journey to save the planet. Why don't you show them your apparatus?

(Bugenhagen jumps off the table.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. To save the planet? Ho Ho Hoooo!

(He turns to Cloud)

Bugenhagen: But, then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show him.

?: Bugenhagen!

(Suddenly a young boy runs into the shack.)

Boy: Several odd looking people have come.

Bugenhagen: The whole place has gotten busy all of a sudden.

Red XIII: He brought friends too. I'll go get them. (Red leaves the shack) Cloud, please call two of them. Only four people can fit in grandfather's machine.

Bugenhagen: Don't worry. My machine won't run away. You go and invite your friends.

(Later, Cloud returns to Bugenhagen's shack with Aeris and Link.)

Bugenhagen: (Inside the observatory) Here, over here. The door's unlocked, come on in.

(The trio enters the observatory room.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. It looks like you have them all together. Then let's begin. I'll stand there.

(Bugenhagen activates the elevator. It takes them to the upper level, where there is a model of the solar system.)

Aeris: So pretty... It's just like the real thing!

Link: So this is what space looks like.

(Bugenhagen floats up near Jupiter)

Bugenhagen: Hmm, yes pretty good. This is my laboratory. All the workings of space are entered into this 3D Holographic System.

(Aeris and Link look around)

Aeris: Hey! A shooting star!

(A shooting star rockets past Aeris and Link, followed by a glowing orb, and several meteors; Link ducks, thinking he's going to get hit. All of these are sucked into a black hole in the corner.)

Aeris: Wow, how wonderful.

Link: Amazing...

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Yes, it is something, isn't it? Well, let's get to the subject. Eventually... all humans die. What happens to them after they die? The body decomposes, and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows. What about their consciousness, their hearts and their souls? The soul too returns to the Planet. And not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, all living things in the universe, are the same.

(He raises his arms)

Bugenhagen: The spirits that return to the Planet, merge with one another and roam the Planet. They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the 'Lifestream'. Lifestream... In other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet.

(He lowers his arms)

Bugenhagen: 'Spirit Energy' is a word that you should never forget. A new life... children are blessed with Spirit energy and are brought into the world. Then, the time comes with they die and once again return to the Planet... Of course there are exceptions, but this is the way of the world. I've digressed, but you'll understand better if you watch this.

(Bugenhagen activates the machine and focuses on a model of Earth. Suddenly showing trees and humans being born, then die. Their bodies becoming masses of swirling light, then streaking across the surface of the Earth, merging. On the other side of the planet, the energy forms into a new being. Streaks of energy cover the planet, glowing many colors. Bugenhagen then floats over to the planet.)

Bugenhagen: Spirit energy makes all things possible, trees, birds, and humans. Not just living things. But Spirit energy makes it possible for Planets to be Planets. (The energy begins to converge at a point near Bugenhagen's hand.) What happens if that Spirit energy were to disappear?

(The energy is all drawn into Bugenhagen's sleeve. When it is all gone, the planet turns jet-black, and crumbles, huge chunks float off into space.)

Bugenhagen: ...These are the basics of the Study of Planet Life.

Cloud: If the Spirit energy is lost, our Planet is destroyed...

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Spirit energy is efficient BECAUSE it exists within nature. When Spirit energy is forcefully extracted, and manufactured, it can't accomplish its true purpose.

Link: That sounds strangely similar to how the Kokiri come into being...

(Cloud looks at Link, then up at Bugenhagen)

Cloud: You're talking about Mako energy, right?

Bugenhagen: Everyday Mako reactors suck up Spirit energy, diminishing it. Spirit energy gets compressed in the reactors and processed into Mako energy. All living things are being used up and thrown away. In other words, Mako energy will only destroy the Planet...

(The elevator lowers again. Bugenhagen and the others are lowered to floor level.)

Bugenhagen: The story of the planets... and those who lived with them... You want to know more? Then you must listen to the words of the elders.

(Everyone leaves the shack and goes down to the Cosmo Candle. The others are all waiting there. They all sit down and talk.)

Aeris: I learned a lot. The elders taught me many things. About the Cetra... And the Promised Land...

(She looks down)

Aeris: I'm... alone... I'm all alone now...

Cloud: But I'm... we're here for you, right?

(She shakes her head)

Aeris: I know. I know, but... I am the only... Cetra.

Cloud: Does that mean we can't help?

Cait Sith: I wonder how many years it's been... Gosh, it brings back memories...

Barret: Cosmo Canyon... This's where AVALANCHE was born... I promised my guys someday... when we saved the planet from the Shinra, that we'd all go to Cosmo Canyon and celebrate... Biggs... Wedge... Jessie... Now they're all gone... died for the planet. ...Really? To save the planet? We all... we all hate the Shinra... Do I even got to go on? Will they... ...will they ever forgive me?

(He shakes his head)

Barret: ...Right now, I really don't know. But I know one thing. If there's anything I can do, to save the planet... or the people livin' on it... Then I'm gonna do it! I don't care if it's for justice or revenge, or whatever. I don't care... let 'em decide for 'emselves. (He stands up and waves his arms around) Urrrrrgh! I'm gonna do it! Again... Again... AVALANCHE's born again!

(He sits back down.)

Tifa: Link... Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They make you remember all sorts of things.

(She looks at Link )

Tifa: You know, Link. 8 months ago.. (Link nods) ...It's nothing. (She looks at the fire again) No, forget it. I'm afraid to ask...

Link: What's wrong, Tifa?

Tifa: It feels like... It feels like you're going far away... (She looks at him) You really, really are... you... right?

Link: Tifa … I'm not going anywhere... I'm always going to be right here with you.

Red XIII: ...Long ago. ...When I was still very small. We were all around this flame...

(He shakes his head)

Red XIII: No, never mind...

Cloud: What happened?

Red XIII: It's about my parents. When I talk about my mother, I am full of pride and joy... And that's fine. ...But when I remember my father, my heart is full of anger...

Link: Be glad you even knew your father... Me … I never even met my parents...

Tifa: Link …

Red XIII: What do you know. My Father abandoned me and my mother!

(Bugenhagen floats over near them.)

Bugenhagen: ...You really can't forgive your father...?

Red XIII : Of course. He... left mother for dead. When the Gi tribe attacked, he ran off by himself, leaving

mother and the people of the Canyon!

(He shakes his head.)

Bugenhagen: ...Come, Nanaki. There's something you should see.

Red XIII: ...?

Bugenhagen: The place may be dangerous.

(He floats off)

Bugenhagen: Link. Will you and one other person come with us?

Link: Tifa, you mind coming along?

Tifa: Sure.

(Link, Tifa and Red follow Bugenhagen to the sealed door.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Are we all set?

Link: Let's do this.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Shall we go? (Bugenhagen flips a switch and the door opens.) All right. Come in, come in.

Red XIII: Hey? Aren't you going with us, Grandpa?

Bugenhagen: What are you crazy? It's dangerous in there. I told you that! You want an old man like me should go first? I'll be right behind you.

(They enter the door. Climbing down a long series of ropes and ladders, they reach the bottom of a long tunnel. Traversing a cave, they reach a doorway, where Bugenhagen speaks.)

Link: I smell blood.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Everyone here's a Ghost of the Gi tribe. Killed in a certain battle.

Red XIII: A certain battle?

Bugenhagen: The vengeful spirits of the Gi didn't disappear, and couldn't return to the Lifestream... We still have far to go. Ho Ho Hoooo.

(They travel through the next cave.)

Bugenhagen: As you can see, this cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon. It was unfortunate that the Gi were larger than us. If they attacked though here, we wouldn't have stood a chance.

Red XIII: ...

Bugenhagen: Let's move on. (They pass the next cave.) This warrior went through the cave all alone. Fighting attackers one after another...

Red XIII: Grandpa... That warrior...

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo... We're almost there.

(In the next cave, they find a huge, grotesque statue on the wall, surrounded by lava.)

Bugenhagen: What is this...?

Red XIII: Grandpa, is he...!

Link: Be on guard! That thing is still alive!

Bugenhagen: After death... The ghosts of the Gi... Like stagnant air... This... can't be!

(Link, Tifa, and Red fight and defeat the Gi Nattak)

Tifa: Link, are you ok?

Link: I'm fine.

Bugenhagen: Thank you, Link. Because of you, we survived. Nanaki, you have grown strong too.

Red XIII: ...Oh yeah?

Bugenhagen: Now I know that it wasn't a mistake bringing you here... Come, I have something I want to show you. Right over here.

(They all follow Bugenhagen in to the next room. There is a huge pile of boulders surrounded by fog in the center. Red XIII leaps onto it.)

Red XIII: This is...

Bugenhagen: ...The warrior who fought against the Gi. He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon.

(Bugenhagen floats, slowly, into the room.)

Bugenhagen: But he was never able to return to town...

(He hops up on a stone and gestures upwards.)

Bugenhagen:Look, Nanaki. Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto.

(Red looks to the top of the cliff to see a stone figure of one of Red's tribe atop a high cliff. The moon glows red in the sky.)

Red XIII: ...That... That's... Seto?

Bugenhagen: Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here. ...To the protect this Canyon. Even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone... Even after they all ran away... Seto, continued to protect us. And he continues to protect us, even now.

Red XIII: Even now...

Bugenhagen: You thought that he was a coward and ran away. But he, alone, risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon. That is your father, Seto.

Red XIII: That... that is Seto? ...! Did mother know?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo... She knew. The two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut. They asked me to seal it myself and not to tell a soul. They said we should forget about this cave.

(Red XIII looks down)

Red XIII: ...

(Bugenhagen turns to Link and Tifa)

Bugenhagen: Link... Would you mind leaving the two of us alone?

Link: Sure...

(Link and Tifa turn and leave the cave.)

Bugenhagen: Nanaki, I want you to continue your journey with Link and the others.

Red XIII: Grandpa!

Bugenhagen: Listen, Nanaki. (Bugenhagen floats back and forth.) Link and Cloud say they are trying to save the planet. Honestly, I don't think it can be done. For even if they stop every reactor on the planet, it's only going to postpone the inevitable. Even if they stop Sephiroth and Ganondorf, everything will perish.

(Bugenhagen stops and looks at Red XIII.)

Bugenhagen: But, Nanaki. I've been thinking lately. I've been thinking if there was anything WE could do. As a part of the planet, something to help a planet already in misery... No matter what happens, isn't it important to try? Am I just wishing against fate? I am too old to do anything about it... This year, I'll be 130. Ho Ho Hooo (He raises his arms) That is why, Nanaki, you must go with them! For my sake.

(He stops and hovers.)

Red XIII: Grandpa...

(Bugenhagen floats away from Red.)

Bugenhagen: I wanted to show you your real father before you left... I'm so glad that you came back while I was still alive to show you.

Red XIII: Grandpa... don't talk like that. I don't want to think of life... without you...

(Bugenhagen starts bouncing, then stops)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Well, I've had a long life.

Red XIII: Grandpa! You must live! I'll see to it. I'll see to what's happening to the planet. And I'll come back

to tell you.

(Bugenhagen turns towards him)

Bugenhagen: Nanaki...

(Red leaps forward.)

Red XIII: I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior, Seto! I'll come back a warrior true to that noble name! So please, Grandpa...

(Red XIII looks up. Suddenly small drops of water start falling from above.)

Bugenhagen: That's... Seto's... Seto...

Red XIII: Seto... Fa... Father...

(Red XIII leaps to the highest point on the rock structure and howls up to the moon, and Seto, tears falling from stone eyes. Later, everyone is waiting around the Cosmo Candle, execpt for Red.)

Barret: They said they finished fixin' the buggy.

(Cloud stands)

Cloud: Shall we get giong?

Aeris: So this is it, Red XIII...

(Barret stands)

Barret: That's just the way it goes. ...You came in handy at times...

Link: Heh... I'm going to miss him.

Tifa: I know how you feel.

(On the way out of Cosmo Canyon, Red comes running.)

Red XIII: Wait for me! I'm coming too!

Cloud: Mmm?

(Bugenhagen makes his way down the stairs.)

Bugenhagen: Cloud. Please look after Nanaki.

Cloud: What happened?

Red XIII: I think I grew up a little. That's what happened!

(Red runs off. Cloud and the others leave Cosmo Canyon heading west towards Nibelheim.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Nebilheim- Burned or Not?**

Tifa: What-!

(She makes a pleading gesture at Cloud)

Tifa: This was all supposed to be burnt down, right?

(Cloud nods)

Cloud: I thought so.

Tifa: Then why...? My house is still there too...

Link: If this was all burned to the ground… then someone rebuilt it.

Aeris: ...something's strange?

Cloud: I'm not lying!

(He shakes his head)

Cloud: I remember... the intense heat of the flames...

Link: No one said you were lying… This is just not what we imagined. Let's just get to the inn for now.

(Inside the inn)

Cloud: Give me a room

Inn Keeper: It'll be 100 gil a night. Is that all right with you?

Cloud: That's fine… Tell me, what's the deal with this town?

Inn Keeper: What do you mean?

Cloud: This town was supposed to have burnt down five years ago. What the hell is going on?

Inn Keeper: Sir, don't say such awful things. I was born and raised in this town. What you say never happened.

Tifa: You're lying...

Inn Keeper: EXCUSE ME... That's so rude... If you're going to talk like that to me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

(The next morning the team leaves the inn, and a man approaches them.)

Man: Nice town, huh? We've been in business here for a long time...

Cloud: You're lying.

Man: Do you have anything to do with this town?

Cloud: How about bein' born and raised here? I was here until I was 14 and I don't remember you.

Man: It's not nice to lie!

Link: I think you need to quit lying to us then….

Man: Oh yeah...?

Link: (getting angry) Yeah!

Tifa: Link, just let it go, that guy's not worth the trouble.

(Later, after finding out all they could about the town and finding people in black capes, the team enters the Shinra Mansion. Taking the hidden passage in the fireplace, they head down to the library in the basement. Midway into the basement corridor, the team comes to a locked door. Link, uses the key he found earlier and unlocks it. Inside, they find a room filled with coffins. All of them are open, displaying rotting bodies, save one in the center of the room. Cloud approaches the one closed coffin.)

?: ...To wake me from the nightmare.

(The lid of the coffin flies off to one side, revealing its contents: a sleeping man dressed in black and red.)

?: Who is it!

(He sits up, sleepily)

?: ...Never seen you before. You must leave.

Cloud: You were having a nightmare.

Tifa: How bad was your dream?

?: Hmph... a nightmare...? My long sleep has given me time to atone.

Link: What are you talking about?

?: I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare.

(Cloud turns his head down to one side.)

Cloud: you can say that again.

?: Hmm? What do you know?

Cloud: Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion...

?: Sephiroth! (He and Cloud speak in unison...) You know Sephiroth?

(The man in the coffin rises, does a slow backflip, and lands on the edge of the coffin, standing.)

?: You start first.

(Cloud tells his story about knowing Sephiroth.)

Cloud: That's how it was.

?: So, Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project? ...He was missing. But he just recently reappeared. He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land.

Link: Now, it's your turn to tell us what you know…

?: Sorry... I cannot speak.

Tifa: Hmmm... I'm disappointed.

(The man hops back down into the coffin.)

?: Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had. (He lays back down.) Now... please leave.

(The coffin lid replaces itself over him. Cloud speaks to the man once more. The coffin lid again flies off and he sits up.)

?: ...You're still here.

Cloud: At least tell us your name.

?: I was with... the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Adminstrative Research, otherwise known as- the Turks... Vincent.

Cloud: The Turks!

Vincent: Formerly of the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now. And you?

Cloud: Former Shinra soldier, Cloud.

Vincent: You were also with Shinra...? Then do you know Lucrecia?

Cloud: Who?

Vincent: ...Lucrecia.

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Vincent: The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth.

Link: Say what? I thought Jenovah was Sephiroth's mother.

Vincent: That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory. He was born from a beautiful lady. That lady was Lucrecia. She was an assistant to Professor Gast of the Jenova Project. Beautiful... Lucrecia.

Cloud: A human experiment?

Vincent: There was no way to cancel the experiment. I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst.

Tifa: So the punishment was sleep? That's weird.

(Vincent lays back down as the coffin closes once more. The team leaves the room and heads out of the basement.)

Link: Re-deads! Ganon is here.

Tifa: Ewwww!

Link: Watch out for their screams, and don't let them touch you!

Cloud: Why?

Link: 'Cause when they latch on to you, they drain your life force! The only way to get the upper hand with these freaks, is this…

(Link plays the Sun's Song on his ocarina and freezes the Re-deads in place.)

Link: Now, take them down before the song's effect wears off!

(After killing all the Re-dead's, the team turns and comes to the end of the corridor, and enters the basement library. Cloud suddenly stops in the hallway and finds Sephiroth standing at the other end.)

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Being here brings back memories. Are you going to participate in the Reunion?

Cloud: I don't even know what a Reunion is!

Sephiroth: Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will rejoin the Reunion becoming a calamity from the skies.

Cloud: Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient!

Sephiroth: I see. I don't think you have the right to participate. I will go north past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out... then follow...

Link: Reunion? Calamity from the skies? He's Just as cryptic as ever…

(Sephiroth throws a green materia at Cloud, then rises into the air and shoots past Cloud, out of the library. Cloud picks up the Destruct material, and the team leaves the library as they are approaching the stairs back

to the Shinra mansion, they hear a voice from behind them.)

Vincent: Wait!

(The party turns around as Vincent comes out from his room.)

Vincent: If I go with you will I meet Hojo?

(Cloud shrugs.)

Cloud: Dunno. But we're after him and Sephiroth. So, I guess sooner or later...

(Vincent turns away from them)

Vincent: Lucrecia... (He turns back) All right. I've decided to go with you.

Tifa: What? You're coming with us?

Vincent: Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you...

Cloud: All right, then.

(Vincent joins the ranks and they all leave the Shinra mansion.)

Link: (to himself) Ganondorf…. I wonder if Vincent knows anything about Hojo's plans of bringing Ganon here …

Tifa: Link?

Link: (Smiles at Tifa) Don't worry 'bout it. I was just wondering if maybe Vincent knew anything about Hojo's plans.

(After joining up with Vincent, in the Shinra mansion, they all leave heading north through Mt. Nibel. Passing through, past the Nibel reactor, and northward on to Rocket Town.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Cid and The Path to the Ancient's Temple**

Link: I know I've been in this world for well over 2 years now … but what in the name of Din is that?

(The team looks up to see a rocket, tilted quite badly on its launch platform.)

Cloud: A rusty old rocket... Wonder what they'd make something that huge for?

(A man approaches after hearing Link and Cloud.)

Man: Better ask the Captain about this town. He's the one in charge of it.

Cloud: Who's the 'Captain'?

Man: The Captain was a pilot when Shinra was still interested in their Space Program. He was going to be the world's first astronaut, but there was an accident... Ever since then, he's been wasting his life away here dreaming about going into outer space.

Cloud: Did you see a man in a Black Cape?

Man: A man in a Black Cape? Nope... don't know a thing about it.

(The team goes into a house and enters the back yard. There is a large pink plane there)

Cloud: There's a Shinra logo on it. Tiny Bronco... This is cool.

Link: It's … Pink!

Aeris: Let's take it! OK, Cloud!

(A woman comes out of the house)

?: Um... may I help you?

Cloud: No... We're just looking at it.

Shera: ...If you would like to use it, please ask the Captain. The Captain should be in the Rocket. I'm Shera. And what are your names?

Cloud: I'm Cloud.

Aeris: I'm Aeris.

Tifa: Tifa. Nice to meet you.

Link: Call me Link.

Shera: Hmm... So you're not with the Shinra. I thought the approval for the reopening of the Space Program came.

Cloud: ...!

Shera: President Rufus is scheduled to come here. The Captain's been so restless all morning.

(She leaves)

Cloud: Rufus!

Link: Good. That means Dark Link will be here too. Time to take out that shadowy doppelganger.

(Cloud leaves the house and heads north, to the rocket. They Climb the ladders to the top platform, and find a man working on some machines.)

Man: What're you guys doin' here?

Cloud: We heard the Captain was here.

(He laughs)

?: Captain? I'm the Captain!

Cid: The name's Cid. Everyone calls me, 'Captain,' though. What d'ya want?

Link: Tell us a bit about this rocket.

(Cid laughs)

Cid: Wow! Not bad for a kid. Alright then, I'll explain it to you. You know Shinra developed a lot of techological gadgets during the meaningless war, right? Now it's a Mako company, but in the old days it was a weapons manufacturer.

(Cloud nods)

Cid:Well, they came up with a Rocket Engine, and there was so much excitement about the thought of going into outer space. Our dreams got bigger and bigger. They put a major budget into it and made prototype after prototype! Finally, they completed Shinra No. chose the best pilot in Shinra- no, in the world- me. I mean, come on.

(He faces the wall and sighs)

Cid: And finally we get to the day of the launch. Everything was goin' well... (He kicks the wall) But, because of that dumb-ass Shera, the launch got messed up. That's why they became so anal!

(He turns back to Cloud)

Cid: And so, Shinra nixed their outer space exploration plans. After they told me how the future was Space Exploration and got my damn hopes up... DAMN THEM!

(He turns back to the wall)

Cid: Then, it was all over once they found out Mako energy was profitable. They didn't even so much as look at space exploration. Money, moola, dinero! My dream was just a financial number for them! Look at this busted Rocket. I was supposed to be the first man in space with this.

(He shakes his head)

Cid: Everyday, it tilts a little bit this rate, I don't know which will come first, this thing falling down or me gettin' outta here. (He turns back to the wall, and slumps) My last hope is to talk to the President...

Cloud: Is Rufus coming?

Cid: Yeah! It must be news about restarting the Space Program. A young President, that's what we needed! He still has dreams, too!

Cloud: Can we borrow the Tiny Bronco?

(He shakes his head)

Cid: You out of your *&$^$# mind! That's my most cherished possession. I can't let you take it.

(The team leaves the rocket and returns to Cid and Shera's home.)

Shera: Excuse me... Cloud?

(She comes in from the back yard)

Shera: Did the Captain say anything?

Cloud: Nope...

Shera: Oh...?

(Cid enters the front door)

Link: Well speak of the devil…

Cid: Shera. What are you, blind! We got guests! GET SOME TEA! ^%$#!

Shera: I... I'm sorry.

(She hurries to the stove)

Cloud: Really, don't mind us.

(Cid waves his arms around)

Cid: Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA! Arggggggh! DAMN, I'm pissed! Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin' up Tiny Bronco! An' make sure to serve them some tea! All right!

(He leaves out back)

Link: (Whispers to Tifa) I think he needs some anger management lessons.

Tifa: (To Link) I know right.

Aeris: Sheesh...! What bad manners!

Cloud: Sorry. It's our fault.

(Shera turns from the stove)

Shera: No, no. He's always like this.

Tifa: Is it always like this...? Why is Cid so hard on you?

(Shera shakes her head)

Shera: No... It's because of my stupid mistake. I was the one who destroyed his dream...

Cloud: What happened

(In Shera's Memory.)

Cid: Hey! Get your ass in gear! You work like a snail! Even the moon'd get tired watin' around for your ass!

(Shera gets up from working on the Oxygen tanks)

Shera: I'm... I'm sorry.

Cid: Don't take so much time checkin' that *%$^# oxygen tank! Shera, bein' careful's good, but it won't do any good no matter how many times you check that oxygen tank. That thing wouldn't break even if hell froze over.

Shera: But...

(Cid waves his arms around)

Cid: No buts! You're not stupid, so be more efficient!

Shera: I'm sorry...

(Later, at the top of the rocket, several men are running around working on the rocket. Cid comes in, sans flight goggles)

Man 1: Captain! Our dreams are finally coming true!

Man 2: We are so proud to be a part of the launch of Shinra No. 26.

Man 3: Captain, preparations are complete! All that's left is lift off!

(Cid laughs)

Cid: Yeah! Leave it all to me! I'll be back in a few! All right, Captain! Fly our dreams into outer space!"

(The workers line up and Cid walks between them, into the cockpit.)

Cid: Thanks, guys!

Worker: We're praying for your safety!

(Cid sits down at the control panel of the rocket.)

Cid: Instrument panel... all clear. Shinra No. 26, ready for launch."

(Static comes over the radio)

_Engine pressure rising. Shinra No. 26, 3 minutes to launch. Beginning countdown. _

Cid: ...finally.

(An alarm sounds. Red warning lights begin to flash.)

Cid: What the? What happened!

Worker: Cid! We have an emergency situtation! A mechanic is still in the engine section of the rocket!

Cid: What! Who is the little ^%$!

Worker: I don't know. Activating the intercom in the engine section.

(Inside the oxygen tank room. Cid comes over the intercom)

Cid: Hey, goddammit! Who the &%$#'s still in there?

Shera: It's Shera, Captain. Don't mind me, go ahead with the launch.

Cid: Shera! What are you still doin' in there!

Shera: I was still concerned. The results of the oxygen tank test weren't satisfactory.

Cid: You stupid little… It's gonna get so hot in there that there ain't gonna be SHIT

left when we blast off! You're gonna be burnt to a crisp! You're gonna die! You know

that, doncha!

Shera: I don't mind. If I can just fix this, the launch will be a success. I'm almost done.

(She goes back to the tank)

Cid: Almost done! You're gonna die!

Worker: Cid, we must start the countdown. We won't make it if we don't!

(The scene switches back to the cockpit)

Worker: Starting engine!

Cid: Hey, wait a minute! Shera's still in here!

Worker: What are you going to do, Cid? If we cancel now, it'll be another six months until the next launch!

Cid: GODDAMMIT, Shera... you wanna make me a murderer?

(Shera comes over the intercom)

Shera: Captain!

Cid: Shera!

Shera: Tank Number 7 check is complete. Once I complete Tank Number 8, it's all clear.

Cid: Come on, Shera... hurry up... You're gonna die...

Intercom: 30 seconds until ignition. Beginning countdown.

Cid: Hey, wait a minute! Shera's still in here!

Worker: Cid! Forget about her. We won't make it in time!

Cid: What... what am I... What am I supposed to do...?

Intercom: 15 seconds until ignition. Internal temperature rising.

Cid: Oh man, the moon... outer space... my dreams...

Intercom: Ignite engine!

Cid: SH-IT!

(Cid drops his arm and presses a button. The rocket engine ignites, then stops within seconds. The rocket falls back down to earth, loses its balance, and tips over, coming to rest off-center on the launch platform.)

(End of Memory)

Shera: He pushed the Emergency Engine Shut Down switch, aborting the mission, to save my life. After that, the Space Program was cut back and the launch was canceled. It's my fault his dream was destroyed...

(She shakes her head)

Shera: That's why... it's all right. I don't care what the Captain says, I'll live my life for him.

(Cid comes back inside.)

Cid: Shera! You still haven't served 'em tea!

Shera: I... I'm sorry.

(Shera rushes back to the stove. Cid crashes in a chair and hoists one leg up onto the table.)

Cid: Hurry up and sit down! Or ain't my hospitality good enough for you!

(He leans his head in one hand and taps his foot)

Cid: They're late... Where is Rufus...?

(The front door opens and a rather portly fellow waddles in)

Palmer: Hey-HEY! Long time no see! So Cid, how ya been?

Link: It's tubby!

(They all turn to face Palmer. Cid hops up)

Cid: Well, if it ain't fat man, Palmer. How long were you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'!

(He runs over to Palmer)

Cid: So? When's the Space Program gonna start up again?

(Palmer dances side to side)

Palmer: Hey-hey! I don't know. The President's outside, so why don't you ask him?

Cid: ^$#&! Good for nothing, fat &$#$^!

(He runs out. Palmers starts swaying faster)

Palmer: Don't say 'fat'!

(He stops and walks over to Shera)

Palmer: Hey-hey! Tea! Can I have some too? With lotsa sugar and honey and... oh yeah, don't forget the lard!

(The team goes outside. Rufus has arrived and is talking with Cid)

Cid: What the...! You got me all excited for nothing! Then, what'd you come here for?

Rufus: I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco. We're going after Sephiroth. But it seems like we're been going in the wrong direction. But now, we think we know where he's headed. But, we have to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane...

Cid: &^#^%! First the Airship, then the Rocket, and now, the Tiny Bronco. Shinra took outer space away from me and now you want to take the sky away from me too!

Rufus: Oh my... You seem to forget it was because of Shinra, Inc. that you were able to fly in the first place.

Dark Link: Just give us the damn plane Cid, I'm running out of patience!

Cid: What!

(Shera comes out of the house)

Shera: Uh, excuse me...

(Cloud turns)

Shera: This way...

(They go back into the house. Shera shuts the door)

Shera: You wanted to use the Tiny Bronco, right?

Link: That was the idea..

Shera: I believe Palmer's going to take it. Why don't you talk to him?

(The team heads out back. Palmer is sitting on the Tiny Bronco)

Palmer: Hmm... Why do I have to do this...? I'm the head of the Space Program...

(the team goes up to him)

Link:(Draws his sword and shield) Hey Tubby!

Cloud: We'll be takin' that Tiny Bronco.

Palmer: I've seen you somewhere before...

(He scratches his head)

Palmer: I know! The Shinra building! When the President was killed! Ulp! Se... se... security!

(The team fights and defeats Palmer, after the battle, the Tiny Bronco fires up. Palmer narrowly escapes being scalped by the propeller, then runs away... he almost makes it, only to get hit by a truck. Cloud and the others all jump onto the Tiny Bronco.)

Tifa: It won't stop!

Link: I'm not mechanically inclined you know!

Cloud: Forget it! Get in!

(The Tiny Bronco takes off, loops around the rocket, and buzzes Rufus and his guards, who begin firing at the Bronco. Cid dashes to catch up with it and leaps onto the tail. The guards' fire hits the tail, which begins sparking.)

Dark Link: Ahahahahaha! Run while you can fools!

Cid: Shit! The tail's been hit!

Cloud: Emergency landing...

Cid: This's gonna be a big splash. Hold onto your drawers and don't piss in 'em! …

(Cloud, Cid, and the others are aboard the Tiny Bronco, adrift in the ocean. Cid is lying with his head almost in the water, arms dangling.)

Cid: She won't fly anymore.

Link: If the goddesses intended for me to fly, Farore would've gave Epona wings.

Cloud: Can't we use it as a boat?

Cid: $#&%! Do whatever you want!

Cloud: Cid, what are you going to do now?

Cid: Dunno. I'm history with the Shinra and I've given up on the town.

Link: What about your wife, Shera?

Cid: Wife? Don't make me laugh! Just thinkin' 'bout marryin' her gives me the chills. What're you guys gonna do?

Cloud: We're going after a man named Sephiroth and Ganondorf, who seemed to be one now. We'll have to get Rufus of the Shinra someday too.

Link: Not to mention my evil twin…

Cid: I don't know about any of that, but... (He stands up) What the hell! Sign me up!

Cloud: How 'bout it, everyone?

(Tifa sits beside Link)

Tifa: Of course, no problem!

Cid: Glad to be aboard, numbskulls!

Cloud: Numbskulls...?

Cid: Yeah. Anyone stupid enough to go up against Shinra nowadays, has GOTTA be a numbskull! I like it!

(He shrugs)

Cid: So, where we headed? Rufus was goin' after Sephiroth towards the Temple of the Ancients.

Cloud: Really! ...Where is it? That Temple of the Ancients?

Cid: Dunno. That numskull kid was tellin' me he was headin 'the wrong direction'... so maybe it's off this way?

Cloud: Let's just head for land and get some information. Temple of the Ancients... that name bothers me.

Link: Well, since Ganon is at work here… I'm willing to bet we won't like what we find in that Temple.

(They sail the Tiny Bronco out over the ocean.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Gold Saucer Double Date, Spy in the Group**

Link: ….

Cid: Hey kid, what's wrong with you? You seasick or somethin' ?

Link: …

Cid: You gonna answer or not?

Tifa: Link? What's wrong...

Link: (startled) Huh? What's wrong?

Cid: That's what we want to know.

Tifa: You had such a worried look on your face, are you alright?

Link: I'm fine... I just have a bad feeling about that Temple.

Cloud: The Temple of the Ancients?

Aeris: What about it?

Link: Well, since Ganondorf has been in this world and had time to regenerate a bit, He's pretty much fused with or become Sephiroth growing his powers beyond what they were in Hyrule, causing him to bring his followers and minions from Hyrule, recreating his dark temples, here in your world.

Cid: $#&%! That's the biggest pile of horse spit I ever heard!

Link: … Fine. Whatever, believe me or not, I don't care. But when we get there, don't come crying to me cause I was right.

(After gaining the Tiny Bronco to wander about the world.. Onward they journey westward, traveling to a small shack outside the Gold Saucer. A salesman inside walks over.)

Salesman: Huh? Oh, another customer. You sure picked an out of the way place but... But if it's the "Keystone" you're looking for, you're too late. Don't have it.

Cloud: Keystone?

Salesman: What? You didn't come here for that? The "Keystone is the key that unlocks the gate to a very old

temple somewhere. You're not going to believe your ears, But I heard it was the Temple of the Ancients!

Cloud: The Temple of the Ancients...

Salesman: Kya, hah hah hah... Don't take it seriously. It's just a legend!

(He goes about his business)

Link: … Where is this Keystone?

Salesman: I sold it already. Yeah well, to tell the truth, I didn't really want to sell it but... That guy had a way about him that made you feel like it may not be a good idea NOT to sell it to him...

Cloud: Who did you sell it to?

Salesman: The manager of the Gold Saucer... think his name was Dio. Said he was going to put it in his museum, then he took off out of here.

Cloud: Where is the Temple?

Salesman: Come on... it's only a legend. But if it were true, that sure would be something, huh? Now that you mention it, I have heard of something called Ultimate Destruction Magic was supposed to be hidden somewhere in the Temple of the Ancients.

Link: Ultimate Destruction Magic...?

Salesman: Come on! I told you not to take it seriously!

(Afterwards the team travels to the Gold Saucer and goes to Dio's Show Room at the Battle Square. The Keystone is sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room, which is full of different weapons and other antiquities.)

Link: This must be the 'Keystone'.

(Dio enters, laughing)

Dio: Heh, heh, heh. Long time no see, my boy. Hmm? You like that, huh?

Link: You think, you could let me borrow this?

(Dio laughs)

Dio: Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, but it's not for rent. Hmm. Since you've been good to me in the past, I CAN let you have it

on one condition.

Link: What condition would that be?

(Dio laughs)

Dio: Heh, heh, heh. Entertain me!

Link: Heh... What you need me to do?

Dio: Hoo boy! Heh, heh, heh. It's not something that's really difficult. This is the Battle Arena. Show me your fighting skills. Just you, my boy, I'm expecting a good fight!

(Link enters the Battle Arena and dominates the competition. After the battle...)

Dio: Heh heh heh. That my boy was spectacular! So, like I promised go ahead, take the keystone.

Link: Thanks Dio.

Dio: Well then, we shall meet again! Heh, heh, heh.

(Link and the team head for the Station Square. As they try to board the Tram, a workman is standing outside the Ropeway stops them.)

Staff: Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry. The Tram is out of order right now.

Cloud: ...so?

Staff: I'm really sorry! I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until it's fully repaired.

(Cait Sith comes bounding up)

Cait Sith: What's wrong?

(Cloud explains)

Cait Sith: Too bad. It happens, though. I know! Let's stay at the hotel! They know me here. I'll go talk to them.

(He bounds off)

Staff: I will let you know once the repairs are completed.

(Later that night. The entire party is gathered in the lobby of the Ghost Hotel. Cid is dozing in a big comfy chair.)

Cait Sith: We don't usually get the chance to be together like this, huh? Cloud, how 'bout it? Can you tell us what's happened so far? I don't really know what's gon' on because I wasn't here in the beginning.

(Cid looks up)

Cid: Yeah! I'm all for it!

Link: … It's all just confusing

Barret: I been here since the beginnin', an' I still don't know what the hell's goin' on either. Cloud, the hell's goin' on? C'mon, tell us!

Cloud: We are going after Sephiroth. Sephiroth must be in search of the Promised Land.

Cid: The Promised Land?

Cloud: A land full of Mako energy, ... or at least that's what the Shinra believe. I don't know if it actually exists.

Link: It does exist. In Hyrule there is the Sacred Realm. It's the same thing.

Aeris: The Cetras return to the Promised Land. A land that promises boundless happiness.

Barret: Cetra? That some kinda disease?

Aeris: That's what the Ancients call themselves. Hey, didn't you listen to the elders at Cosmo Canyon? ...You don't 'know' where the Promised Land of the Ancients is. You search and travel, until you feel it. Like you just know...this is the Promised Land.

(Cloud turns to Aeris)

Cloud: Aeris... can you feel it too?

Aeris: I think so.

Tifa: So Sephiroth is traveling the world because he's searching for the Promised Land? Is that it?

Aeris: That, and one other thing he's searching for.

Cloud: The Black Materia...

Cait Sith: I heard from Dio that a man in a Black Cape was lookin' for the Black Materia.

Tifa: I don't even know what the Black Cape is... How many men with Black Capes and number tattoos are there?

Red XIII: ...you know, of course... My tattoo is number 13.

Cloud: How did you get that tattoo?

Red XIII: ...Hojo put it on me. Everything else is just war scars, but the number was done by Hojo.

Tifa: So there are at least 13!

Aeris: ...You know... I think Hojo did something to those men in the Black Capes. But I don't know what it has to do with Sephiroth though... That's why I think we should just go after Sephiroth himself.

Barret: Yeah, me too! It's all just to damn confusin'.

Aeris: And...

(She puts her hands to her face)

Aeris: I'm sorry, forget it! I think I'm tired. I'm going to bed now.

(She runs upstairs)

Cait Sith: What was that, all of a sudden! Is that all? How 'bout the Black Materia?

(Cloud shrugs)

Cloud: You wouldn't understand even if I told you.

Barret: Now all we gotta do is take action! We're startin' tomorrow!

(Barret runs upstairs)

Red XIII: Cloud... (He turns to face Cloud) I'm number 13. Am I going to go mad too?

(Tifa kneels by him)

Tifa: I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, right?

Red XIII: But...

Tifa: Be strong.

(He looks at the floor)

Red XIII: But, I...

Tifa: Stop it, Red! Be strong!

Cloud: Tifa?

Tifa: (looks over to Link) You're not the only one who's worried!

Link: (looking up at the ceiling) ….

Cait Sith: I don't know what's goin' on, but we're in a bad situation...

Cid: ...zzzz...zzzz...

(Later, after the team goes to their rooms for the night, Cloud is standing by the window in his room, watching the rain storm outside. There comes a knock at the door. Cloud goes to answer it, but before he gets there, Aeris bursts in.)

Aeris Hee, hee!

Cloud: What's wrong?

(She leans toward Cloud)

Aeris: You want to go on a date?

Cloud: What?

Aeris: A DA-TE! Or haven't you ever gone on one?

Cloud: Well, not a real one...

Aeris: No, just a mixed-up kid...

(She runs around behind him and starts pushing him out the door)

Aeris: Oh well. Come on, let's go. We're going on a double date with Tifa and Link.

Cloud: Hey.

(They end up at the Station Square. An attendant greets them. Link and Tifa are already seated inside the auditorium in Event Square.)

Attendant: Tonight's Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free. How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!

Aeris: Come on, let's go. Link and Tifa are waiting!

(They go to the Event Square. For the first time, the seats are filled.)

Attendant: Congratulations! You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!

Cloud: Wha?

Attendant: Oh, now, it's not hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you. Come this way.

Cloud: H, hey!

Aeris: This sounds like fun. Come on Cloud, let's do it.

(The scene switches to the stage at the front of Event Square. The backdrop is decked out with paintings of a house, a Debu Chocobo, and "GOLD SAUCER" scrawled in clumsy white letters.)

Narration: Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!

(Cloud is pushed out on stage. A knight dances over next to him)

Link: (whispering to Tifa) Hey... is that Cloud?

Tifa: (whispering to Link) Yeah, your right!

Knight:(On stage) Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred!

(Cloud sort of looks around)

Knight: Hey, it's your line.

(Cloud points to himself)

Knight: Yeah, you. Ahem!

(The knight stands up and starts rolling his head)

Knight: Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred! I know in my soul. Please... please save Princess Rosa!

(He kneels and raises his arms)

Knight: Now... Please talk... to the King...!

(The King dances out on stage. Cloud runs over to him)

King: Oh... legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa... On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... who's kidnapped Princess Rosa... But... you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you...

(A wizard and a knight dances out on stage)

Narration: Who will you talk to?

(Cloud runs over to the knight)

Knight: I am... a lowly... knight. How... can I help you?

Cloud: Defeat the Evil Dragon King

Narration: Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh... Legendary hero... look!

(Everyone gasps hugely. A giant stuffed dragon swings out on stage, holding Aeris, who is playing the part of the Princess.)

EDK: Gaaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King... Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... you!

Aeris: Please help me... Legendary Hero!

(She looks up at the dragon)

Aeris: psst... like that?

EDK: Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero... Alfred! I already know... your name!

(The knight runs over to EDK and starts bopping him.)

Knight: Urrrrrgh!

(EDK knocks him down)

EDK: Gaaaaaaaahh! What now... Legendary Hero!

(Cloud runs over to the Aeris, kneels, and kisses her hand.)

Aeris: Cloud... I mean, Alfred...

(They both stand up. EDK starts throwing a tantrum)

EDK: Arrggaahhh! Curses... The power of... love!

(EDK is lifted off the top of the stage)

King: Oh... look! Love has... triumphed! Now let's all return... And celebrate.

(The wizard nods, hugely)

Wizard: Yes let's... yes let's...!

(They all dance off the stage)

Narration: Oh, how profound the power of love... And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after.

(After the 'show')

Link: Hey, here comes the 'Legendary Hero' and the 'Princess'.

Tifa: (giggles) Hey you two!

Cloud: You … uh... saw that huh.

Aeris: Oh, that was fun. Hey, let's go on the Gondola.

Tifa: You two go on ahead, Link and I need some 'alone' time.

Link: Catch ya'll on the flip side.

(Aeris and Cloud leave and head to the Round Square. Aeris then speaks with the attendant)

Aeris: Two, please.

Attendant: Here you are, two tickets. Enjoy the sights of the Gold Saucer.

(The gondola trundles off. Aeris sitting on one side, Cloud on the other. Aeris looks out the window constantly.)

Aeris: Wow, how nice.

(Cloud looks out the window. The gondola passes through beautiful searchlights, rides, and various happy things.)

Aeris: Oh! Look, Cloud.

(Cloud looks out the window. They pass the Chocobo track and the Chocobos hurtle past the window.)

Aeris: It's so pretty.

(The gondola rumbles along its track, through dazzling fireworks, lighting up the entire Saucer.)

Aeris: It's beautiful, isn't it?

(She looks down)

Aeris: ...first off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture... I think I must have seen him again, in you...

(She shakes her head)

Aeris: But you're different. (She looks down again) Things are different...

(The entire exterior of the Gold Saucer is lit up with fabulous, starry fireworks displays. Aeris continues to speak.)

Aeris: Cloud... I'm searching for you...

Cloud: ...?

Aeris: I want to meet you.

Cloud: But I'm right here.

Aeris: (I know, I know... what I mean is...) I want to meet... you.

(One final, brightest, most stunning yellow flower of fire lights up the night sky. The gondola returns to Round Square.)

Aeris: I had fun tonight. Let's go together again. You don't like being with me?

(Cloud shakes his head)

Cloud: It's not that...

Aeris: I'm glad. Next time we come, let's take our time and go on more rides. Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going.

(Cloud nods. They both head off. Meanwhile, Link and Tifa are walking Through Station Square, with Tifa leaning on Link's shoulder. Suddenly Cait Sith pops out of the Ghost Square portal and looks around. Cloud and Aeris return from Round Square. Cait Sith is facing away from them.)

Tifa: Hey? What's Cait Sith doing?

(Cait Sith holds up a green stone)

Cloud: ! Is that the... Keystone? Hey! Cait Sith!

Link: So much for alone time! After that freakin' furball.

(Cait Sith runs off. They chase him all around the Gold Saucer, visiting almost every square, until they reach the Chocobo Square. The chase him around the lobby and back outside, where a Shinra helicopter is waiting. Cait Sith tosses the stone up to the helicopter.)

Cait Sith: Here! The Keystone!

Tseng: Well done.

(The helicopter flies off.)

Link: HEY!

Cait Sith: W, wait a second. I won't run or hide. Yes, I was a spy. I was hired by the Shinra.

Aeris: ...I trusted you. I can't believe you!

Cait Sith: I couldn't help it. How 'bout if we continue like nothing ever happened?

Cloud: No way, cat! You gotta lot of guts acting like a friend but being a spy!

Link:(drawing his sword) Want me to skin'em now?

Cait Sith: What are you goin' to do? Kill me? You'd just be wastin' your time if you tried. This body's just

a toy anyway. My real body's at Shinra Headquarters in Midgar. I'm controllin' this toy cat from there.

Tifa: So you're from the Shinra. Who? Who are you! Tell me!

Cait Sith: Whoa, I can't tell you my name.

Cloud: We're not gettin' anywhere.

Cait Sith: See? I told you! Talking won't do any good, so can't we just continue our journey?

Link: You think this is all a joke? We're not playing around here!

Cait Sith: ...Alright, yes, I am a Shinra employee. But we're not entirely enemies. ...Something bothers me. I think it's your way of life. You don't get paid. You don't get praised. Yet, you still risk your lives and continue on your journey. Seeing that makes me... (A pause) It just makes me think about my life. I don't think I'd feel too good if things ended the way they are now.

Aeris: ...And so on, and so on...

Cloud: He'll never tell the truth. Once a spy, always a spy. We can't go on with someone like that. C'mon, get real! Go ahead, Link. He's all yours.

(Link starts to approach Cait Sith)

Cait Sith: ...just as I thought. Talking won't make a bit of difference. But I prepared something in case this happened. Why don't you listen to this?

(Cait Sith holds up a small radio. A tiny voice comes in over it.)

Marlene: Papa! Tifa!

Link and Tifa: Marlene!

Marlene Hey! It's Uncle Link, and Tifa! Uncle Link, Tifa...

(He turns it off.)

Cait Sith: ...So, you have to do as I say.

Cloud: ...you're the lowest...

Cait Sith: I didn't want to do this... using dirty tricks and taking hostages... But this is how it is... no compromises. So why don't we continue on as we did?

(He starts to head off, then turns.)

Cait Sith: Tomorrow is the Temple of the Ancients, right? I know where it is so I'll tell you later. Of course, we'll get there after the Shinra, but you'll have to deal with that.

(He bounds off.)

Cloud: ...Well, we're stuck... We'll have to do what he says.

Aeris: I wonder if Marlene is all right... I wonder what happened to Mom.

(Afterwards, everyone returns to the Hotel for the night. Link and Tifa enter their room, and talk, lying in bed.)

Tifa: Link, are you ok?

Link: Yeah … just thinking about what we may end up facing in the Temple tomorrow.

Tifa: You think it's going to be that dangerous?

Link: Maybe... but, I'm with you, so I know you'll be there to help me.

Tifa:(mischievously) Well... I know what will ease your mind for tonight.

Link: Hehehe... Oh really. This looks promising.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Shadow Temple Reborn**

(Link and Tifa wake up in their room, dress, then head downstairs where everyone is waiting for them)

Barrett: Well, well, well. Looks like you two had a 'good' night together.

Cloud: Tifa?

Tifa: What?

Cait Sith: What took you so long, Link? Oh yeah, about the Temple of the Ancients. I think if we take the Tiny Bronco East towards the sea, we should be able to find it. Well then, shall we get goin'? Who's gonna go?

(Aeris raises her hand)

Aeris: I want to go! I'm going for sure!

Link: (Equips his sword and shield) Alright… Tifa, Aeris, Cloud, Let's roll.

Cait Sith: Then see you later.

(Link and his team leave the Gold Saucer and head straight to the Temple of Shadows.)

Aeris: What are we to expect at the temple?

Link: Well, if what my gut tells me is right… expect hordes of undead. Re-deads, Wall Masters, Floor Masters, Ghoma, Stalfos Knights, Stalchildren, and the like.

Tifa: Pretty much the things of nightmares.

Cloud: Sounds like fun.

(The team arrives at the Temple. Aeris stands on the rope bridge before it, then falls to the ground.)

Aeris: This is... the Temple of the Ancients... I... I know... I feel it... the knowledge of the Ancients..

floating... You could become one with the Planet, but you're stopping it with the strength of will. For the future? For us?

(Cloud runs over and kneels by her.)

Cloud: What are you saying? Do you understand?

(Aeris gets up and runs further into the Temple, stopping to stand on the stairs leading to the top.)

Aeris: You're uneasy... But happy? (She looks around at nothing) Because I'm here? I'm sorry... I don't understand.

(She runs back to Cloud. Suddenly a black-cloaked figure exits the door at the top of the Temple and slumps to the ground.)

Aeris: I want to go inside!

(They go to the top on the Temple and find the black-cloaked figure. He slowly stands up.)

?: Black... Materia...

(He falls down. Aeris kneels by him)

Aeris: Look...

(Tifa checks him.)

Tifa: Number 9. Another man with a tattoo.

(A white glow bathes the area and a translucent body floats skyward. Everyone heads in. Inside, they find Tseng slumped against an altar.)

Aeris: Hey! It's Tseng!

(Tseng slowly gets to his feet.)

Cloud: Tseng? Of the Turks?

Tseng: Uh... I've been had.

(He slumps back down)

Tseng: It's not the Promised Land... Sephiroth's searching for...

Cloud: Sephiroth? He's inside!

(Tseng raises a hand toward the altar.)

Tseng: Look... for yourself... (He lets it fall) Damn... Letting Aeris go was the start... of my... bad luck... The President... was wrong...

(Aeris steps forward, hands on her hips)

Aeris: You're wrong. The Promised Land isn't like what you imagined. (She faces away from everyone.) And, I'm not going to help. Either way, there was no way Shinra could have won.

(She goes and stands in a corner.)

Tseng: pretty harsh. Sounds like something... you'd say.

(Tseng gets up and hands something to Cloud.)

Tseng: The Keystone... Place it... on... the altar...

(Tseng goes and slumps in another corner. Cloud goes over to Aeris, then faces away from her back.)

Cloud: You crying?

(Aeris shakes her head and turns around)

Aeris: ...Tseng's with our enemy, the Turks, but I've known him since we were little... There's not a lot of people I can say that about. In fact, there are probably only a handful of people in the world who really know me.

(Cloud and the others go to the altar.)

Link: Place the keystone and lets go…

Aeris: Words... feelings... So many of them here.

Tifa: What a strange place. Do you think we're welcome here?

Link: About the only thing welcome here, are the undead…

Aeris: Guys! I know it's going to be tough, but... Don't give up! We can do it!

(Link and Co. head inside, halfway into the entrance they come across a large gap and a wall at the other end with a skeletal face with glowing eyes on it. It looks like a dead end, but it isn't.)

Cloud: It's a dead end.

Tifa: It can't be… this is the entrance.

Link: (Pulls out his long shot) Everyone grab onto me, I'll pull us across.

(On the other end of the gap)

Aeris: I hate this wall…

Link: I know how you feel… Follow me.

(Link goes through the wall followed by the others, and in the next room they turn left and Link uses the Lens of Truth to reveal another fake wall.)

Link: What the hell is that?

?: nyum... nyum...

Aeris: It's a Lagomorph. Phew! We finally caught up to you. I'm sorry. You waited for me. Those are the spirit bodies of the Ancients. They've been away from their Planet for a long time to protect this Temple. Over the many years, they've lost the ability to talk. Actually, they didn't need words from the beginning because there was only one objective for those left in the Temple.

(She goes over to it)

Aeris: Please, talk to me! (She shakes her head) No good. I don't understand the rest. Are you afraid...? Is it because Sephiroth is in the Temple? Or something else?

Link: Cloud, grab that small key from the chest, and let's get going.

Cloud: Right.

(They head back to the main room, there is a circle of skull torches around a bird statue. There is also a locked door that seems unreachable.)

Tifa: What now Link. That door over there is locked, and the only other way out is back at the entrance…

Link: It will open if we move the statue. The sign says to face its beak towards the Skull of Truth or descend into darkness. Cloud, put the Lens of Truth on and guide me to the real Skull, the rest are illusions.

(Cloud guides Link to the correct skull, all the skulls light up, and the door at the end of the chasm opens. Link puts on the Hover Boots, and brings everyone across the gap one at a time. They go through the door and down the passage, where they come across a large Beamos statue.)

Aeris: Another dead end.

(The statue activates and begins to focus toward Aeris.)

Tifa: Aeris! Look out!

(Tifa Pushes Aeris out of the Beamos' path, and Link blows it to oblivion with 2 well tossed bombs.)

(The team heads through each corridor destroying Gibdos, obtaining a Compass. They head into another room with a bunch of Silver Rupees and a scythe trap, ducking to avoid getting carved up. They get all the Silver Rupees and use the Longshot and Hoverboots to reach the highest one in the far corner, then head back the way they came, using the small key they obtained to opened the locked door behind the bombed wall in the Beamos room.)

Aeris: Phew- We did it!

Cloud: Everyone all right? That sure took a lot out of us.

(The Corridor flashes briefly. Aeris jumps, runs toward the center of the room, then turns back.)

Aeris: Oh no... guys. Come quick! (She runs off, then back again) Hurry, this way!

(They follow Aeris to the pool in the center of the room. It begins to emit bright, pure purple light.)

Aeris: It's full of the knowledge of the Ancients. No... not knowledge... consciousness... a living soul...

(She looks up and raises her arms)

Aeris: It's trying to say something.

(She kneels down by the pool.)

Aeris: I'm sorry, I don't understand.

(She lies down and puts her head almost into the pool.)

Link: What's going on?

(Aeris stands up)

Aeris: ...Danger? An evil... consciousness? ...show? You're going to show me?

(The pool begins to glimmer and a shadowy blob forms and vaguely appears in it)

Link: Ganondorf has revived Bongo-Bongo…

(The area goes white, then switches to a room deep within the Temple; the walls are painted with intricate murals. Link and the others are in the foreground, gone transparent, so that we can see Tseng standing in the

background.)

Cloud: ...What's going on?

(Aeris turns to him)

Aeris: Wait! Look! It's showing us!

(They all turn to watch. Elena comes running in)

Elena: Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promised Land with this?

(Tseng turns to Elena)

Tseng: ...I wonder. Anyway, we have to report to the President.

(Elena nods and runs around him.)

Elena: Be careful, Tseng.

Tseng: Yeah... Hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job's over?

(She nods)

Elena: Th... Thank you very much. If I may be excused...

(She runs off. Tseng looks down for a moment, then turns and looks at the wall.)

Tseng: Is this the Promised Land? No, it can't be...

(The room flashes white. A transparent form of Sephiroth walks past, seemingly right through Link and the others. The area flashes again. Sephiroth floats in, behind Tseng. He kneels, his sword straight up, and his body glows white. Tseng turns.)

Tseng: Sephiroth!

(Sephiroth stands.)

Sephiroth: So you opened the door. Well done.

(Tseng walks toward Sephiroth, then stops.)

Tseng: This place... what is it?

Sephiroth: A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients... of Hyrule's Sages!

(He faces where the transparent Link and Co. are standing and raises his arms.)

Sephiroth: I am becoming one with the Planet. And I will finally rule these pathetic worms.

Tseng: One with the Planet?

(The room flashes white again. A second Sephiroth forms, flashing white, arms raised. He faces the Link, then lowers his arms and turns away.)

Sephiroth: You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this Planet. All its wisdom... knowledge... I will meld with it all. I will become one with it... It will become one with me.

Tseng: you can do that?

(The second Sephiroth-form lowers his arms and stares straight at the translucent Link and the others.)

Sephiroth: The way... lies here. (The second Sephiroth form begins to laugh.) Only death awaits you all. But do not fear.

(Sephiroth draws his sword and rushes Tseng. With the sound of sliding metal, Tseng falls to the ground. The area goes red.)

Sephiroth: For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me.

(The form of Sephiroth goes rocketing skyward, showing the real Sephiroth knelt over Tseng's body, sword drawn, breathing heavily. The scene switches back to the glowing pool.)

Aeris: Did you see it?

Tifa: ...I saw it.

Cloud: Where is the room with the pictures on the walls?

Aeris: Almost there...

(Cloud steps away.)

Cloud: Sephiroth is here, right? No matter what he thinks, it's going to end here. I'm taking him out!

Tifa: We're here too, you know.

Link: Yeah … let's go, time to end this.

(They all continue on. They do not notice the form of Sephiroth descend, into the glowing pool. Eventually he shoots out, and the pool stops glowing. Eventually, the team reaches a corridor with falling guillotine blades.)

Aeris: What the.. guillotine blades?

Link: We gotta time our dashes through each just right, and jump each gap!

Tifa: Help!

(A Red Bubble pops out of the pit between blades and starts chasing Tifa.)

Link: Tifa!

Cloud: I got her Link! Keep goin'!

( They keep going until they had reached the end of the corridor. Here, the path opened up into a cavern with a bottomless pit. There are several hidden, moving, and blade-trapped platforms. With a Wallmaster lurking about, Link used Farore's Wind to blow away the hidden monsters.)

Cloud: How did you know that hand creature was there?

Link: With the Lens of Truth, I can see the invisible.

Tifa: So that's how you were able to go through all those walls?

Link: Yup.

(Link and co. now come to a room with a large ship. There is a block to their left; Cloud and Link both pull it and push it along a small rut in the floor to a ladder on a nearby wall. With the block moved into place, they all climb up the ladder and jump onto the ship.)

Aeris: It's … a big ship.

Tifa: What now Link?

Cloud: … what's this symbol on the deck?

Link: The Triforce!

Tifa: That's the Triforce?

Aeris: Isn't that the same mark on your hand, Link?

Link: Yeah. … Hold on, and I'll get this overgrown canoe moving. Cloud, guard Aeris... If I remember right, we're goin' to have a few Stalfos to deal with once this crate gets moving. Tifa, I'm counting on you.

Cloud and Tifa: Right

(Link plays Zelda's Lullaby on the Triforce symbol on the ship to make it start moving. No sooner does the ship starts moving, a Stalfos drops down. Cloud, Link, and Tifa Surround Aeris, keeping her in the middle, of them and the Stalfos, eventually a second drops down taking Tifa by surprise.)

Tifa: Damn, here comes another.

Link: Just hold them off for as long as you can, cause when this ship gets to its destination, we gotta jump off before it sinks!

Aeris: What!

Cloud: Aeris, calm down, I'll keep you safe.

(Eventually the ship goes as far as it could and begins to sink. They then jump off the ship and onto the nearby ledge. Cloud looks back just in time to see the rest of the boat to sink down into the murky waters. Link fires a bomb-arrow at the large gargoyle stature across the gap, and it topples over creating a bridge. They team then crosses and enters the door, reaching a large, round room shaped like a clock. The floor is fallen away, leaving a deep, dark pit. The spindle in the center of it speaks.)

Spindle: I am the Time Guardian. Ye who seek the knowledge of the Ancients. I control the time, select your path.

(Link Spins the clock hands around, and after getting the treasure in rooms 4, 7, and 8, he sets course for room 6. Inside, they find another Lagomorph, who spots the party, freaks, and runs into one of many doors. There is one large, central door near the top. Aeris runs over to it and bangs on it.)

Aeris: Hey! It's locked. No good. We have to catch it!

(She runs back over.)

Aeris: (to Cloud) You must be tired.

Cloud: Yeah

Aeris: Just hang in there. Someday we'll look back at these hard times and laugh.

Tifa: Link, whats wrong? Your white as a ghost.

Link: Y-y-y-yeah... I always hated the Shadow Temple. That place freaks me out.

Aeris: Yeah. But it'll all be over soon!

Link: At any rate shouldn't we chase that Lagomorph?

(They give chase and eventually capture the Lagomorph which gives them the key for the locked door. Inside, they find it is the same room the flashback at the pool took place in.)

Aeris: This is the room with the murals...

(Aeris turns to Cloud, who swings his arms determinedly.)

Cloud: Where are you! Sephiroth!

(The room flashes white and Sephiroth appears, kneeling at first, then straightening and rising into the air. He seems doubled, showing Ganondorf's original form as well as his own.)

Sephiroth: So cold. I am always by your side. Come.

(Sephiroth rockets skyward. Cloud follows. He finds Sephiroth admiring one of the murals. He crosses his arms.)

Sephiroth: Splendid.

(He turns and walks toward Cloud. He is limping slightly.)

Sephiroth: A treasure house of knowledge...

Cloud: I don't understand what you're saying!

(Sephiroth starts laughing. The room flashes white and he disappears. Cloud follows again, to the right. He finds Sephiroth, looking at a mural which depicts a huge round object hurtling earthward. He is trembling. He turns and comes toward Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Look well.

Cloud: At what!

Sephiroth: At that which adds to the knowledge of... (He raises his arms.) I am becoming one with the Planet.

(He lowers them slowly and begins to laugh. The room goes white as he shoots skyward once more. Cloud follows again. He finds Sephiroth this time reclining on the floor, leaned against a small altar.)

Sephiroth: Mother... it's almost time... Soon... we will become one.

(Sephiroth slowly stands. Aeris puts her hands on her hips, almost comically, as they all assume offensive stances.)

Sephiroth: The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury. (He thrusts his sword into the ground.) ...What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered!

(He pulls his sword from the ground. His whole body begins to flash, electrically, as he laughs.)

Sephiroth: Ha ha ha. And at the center of that injury, will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine.

(He slashes his sword.)

Sephiroth: By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life form, a new existence. Melding with the Planet... I will cease to exist as I am now. Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul.

(Sephiroth begins to pulse with energy, faster and faster, until his whole body glows an evil white.)

Link: Sorry Ganon, but I won't let you!

Aeris: An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet? Injure... the Planet?

Sephiroth: Behold that mural. The Ultimate Destructive Magic... Meteor.

Cloud: That'll never happen!

(The room flashes white as Sephiroth rushes past Cloud, flying through the air.)

Sephiroth: Wake up!

(The white fades. Everyone looks around the room, for Sephiroth.)

Link: Where the hell did he go?

Cloud: Where are you! Sephiroth!

(Cloud runs off.)

Aeris: Wait! Cloud!

(Cloud is standing before the mural of Meteor as the others catch up with him. His body flashes with the same electricity that Sephiroth's had moments before.)

Aeris: Cloud!

(Cloud turns his head slightly toward them, then goes back to the mural.)

Tifa: Hey, Cloud!

(Cloud turns his head again to them, then back to the mural. Again he turns, then back. He starts laughing.)

Cloud: Ha ha ha... Black Materia. Ha ha ha... Call Meteor.

Link: Snap outta it man, your really starting to freak me out.

Aeris: Cloud! Get a hold of yourself!

(Cloud brings his hands up and clutches his head, showing another double of Cloud, just like Sephiroth's double before. The double disappears, briefly.)

Cloud: Cloud... I'm... Cloud... (The double reappears around Cloud's body. He shakes his head.) How should I?

(Cloud begins to move his arms and legs randomly, assuming many different poses. The double does the same, and it is very apparent that the double is moving as another entity, totally separate from Cloud. Eventually he stops, and the double seems to disappear into Cloud.)

Cloud: ...I remember! I remember my way.

(Cloud turns and walks toward Aeris.)

Aeris: ..Cloud.

(Cloud shrugs.)

Cloud: Mm? What's wrong? Is something wrong?

(Aeris shakes her head.)

Aeris: ...It's nothing so don't worry about it.

(She nods toward Tifa)

Aeris: Right, Cloud! It's nothing.

(She turns back and leans toward Cloud)

Aeris: Sephiroth got away.

Cloud: ...Don't worry about it. I understood what he was saying.

(He looks up at the mural)

Cloud: So this must be Meteor, right?

(Aeris nods. The others look at the mural too.)

Tifa: Is something going to fall from the sky?

(Aeris walks up to the mural)

Aeris: ...this must be magic. Just what Sephiroth was saying. (She turns) The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. It finds small drifting planets with its magic. And then collides with them. This Planet might get wiped out entirely...

(The room goes dark. They all try to keep their footing as it begins to shake back and forth.)

Link: Ganon!

(Sephiroth speaks to them from somewhere outside the room.)

Sephiroth: Ha ha ha... It is not me.

(They get attacked by Red Dragon, after the battle, there is a red Summon materia floating nearby.)

Cloud: Any sign of Sephiroth?

Link: Not a damn thing...

Aeris: He disappeared.

(They grab the materia, a Bahamut summon, and go to the altar. There is a tiny model of the Temple floating above it.)

Cloud: What is this?

(Aeris leans forward)

Aeris: There's something written on it.

(She pulls back, surprised)

Aeris: ...B.l.a.c.k... M.a.t.e.r.i.a.

Link: Black Materia!

(Aeris shakes her head)

Aeris: What should we do, Cloud?

Cloud: Shake it

(Link goes to the model and gives it a shake. The entire room shakes as well. He shrugs.)

Tifa: Link, don't touch that!

Aeris: Wait a minute. I'll ask!

(She faces away. The room begins to glow white and pink.)

Aeris: I don't understand...

(She walks away a few steps)

Aeris: What? Really!

(She comes back. The room stops glowing.)

Aeris: They said that the Temple itself is the Black Materia.

Link: (shudders) I believe it too ...

Cloud: What do they mean?

Aeris: So, this whole building is the Black Materia?

Cloud: This huge Temple? This is the Black Materia! Then no one could take it.

Aeris: Hmm, it's pretty hard. You see this is a model of the Temple. And inside it is a device, which gets smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the model becomes smaller, you become smaller too. Until it's small enough to fit in the palm of your hand.

Link: So, if we solve the puzzles, the Black Materia will get smaller and smaller and we can take it out?

Aeris: Yes, but there's one thing... You can only answer puzzles inside the Temple. So, anyone who solves the puzzle will be crushed by the Temple.

Cloud: I see... the Ancients didn't want dangerous magic to be taken out of the Temple so easily...

Tifa: Let's just leave it, OK?

Cloud: No. We've got to think of a way to get it out. Because Sephiroth has lots of different flunkies. It's nothing to him to throw their lives away to get the Black Materia.

Link: Yeah. That is typical of Ganondorf.

(They turn back to the altar)

Cloud: This place isn't safe.

(Cloud touches the model. The room gives a small tremor in response.)

Aeris: So what are we going to do?

(Cloud thinks for a moment, until the PHS rings and brings him out of it. He answers.)

Cait Sith: Hi, Cloud. This is Cait Sith. I overheard the whole story! Don't forget about me. Everything you said makes perfect sense! You can use my stuffed body for the future of the Planet.

Cloud: We can't let Sephiroth get his hands on the Black Materia. And we can't let the Shinra get theirs on it either.

Cait Sith: But Cloud. There's really nothing else you can do. Everyone, please trust me.

Link: The cat's right Cloud... there's no other way … gotta remember, trust is given, THEN earned.

Cloud: I guess we have no choice.

Cait Sith: All righty then! Leave it all to me! Please hurry, you've got to get out of there! I'll be waiting at the exit!

(Cloud nods. They all leave the room. At the clock room, the hands are instantly set to 6 and 12, allowing him passage to room 12. Inside, he checks the exit door.)

Cloud: It's warm...

(The room starts to shake.)

Link: It's here... The Shadow Temple's Boss.

(Aeris and Tifa back away from the door, just as a large shadow engulfs the room, transforming it in to a shadowy large drum surrounded by a pool of poison waters. Two Large dark purple hands appear as Bongo-Bongo begins to beat down on the drum, knocking the team up and down with each beat.)

Aeris: Cloud... ...behind you.

Tifa: What is t-t-t-this thing?

Cloud: I can't find its weakness.

Link: Bongo-Bongo... Cloud, after I stun it's two hands you and Tifa attack the large eye that appears, before it has a chance to rush us. So use this to be able to see it!

(Link tosses Cloud the Lens of Truth.)

Link: (Charges up a Ice-Arrow) Haah! Now Cloud.

(Link stuns both of Bongo-Bongo's hands causing Bongo-Bongo to reveal its large body. Cloud and Tifa run in and deal blow after blow to his large eye, eventually destroying the shadow boss for good. After the battle, Cait Sith bursts in through the door, hopping up and down)

Link: You guys alright?

Tifa:(runs over to Link) I'm good, thanks to you.

Cloud: I'm fine.

Aeris: Yep, same here.

Cait Sith: Sorry to keep you waiting! It's me! I'll handle the rest! (He spins around) Well, everyone.. Take care of yourselves!

(Aeris turns to Cait Sith, then looks down)

Aeris: Cait Sith... (She runs over to Cloud) Come on, Cloud... Say something.

(Cloud rubs the back of his head)

Cloud: I'm not good at this.

(Cait Sith stops hopping and spins around to face Cloud.)

Cait Sith: Mmm, I understand. I feel the same too.

(Aeris claps her hands)

Aeris: Why don't you read our fortunes?

(Cait Sith does his fortune-telling dance)

Cait Sith: Say, that's right... I haven't done it in a while, huh? I'm so excited. Right or wrong, I'm still the same 'ol me. Now, what should I predict?

(Aeris claps her hands, then stands over by Cloud)

Aeris: Hmm, let's see how compatible Cloud and I are!

Cait Sith: That'll cost ya. Exactly one date! Here I go!

(Cait Sith does his fortune-telling dance, then stops hopping and faces away.)

Cait Sith: Hmm... no, no... I can't say it.

(Aeris runs over to Cait Sith)

Aeris: No! Tell me! I promise I won't get mad!

(Cait Sith turns to Aeris and starts hopping)

Cait Sith: Is that so? Then I'll tell you. Looks good. You are perfect for each other! Aeris's star and Cloud's star! They show a great future! Cloud, I'll be your matchmaker, preacher... I'll do whatever you want me to! You just call me when it all happens!

(Cait Sith turns to the doorway, still hopping. He stops and sadly slumps down.)

"Thank you for believing in me, knowing that I was a spy."

"This is the final, final farewell!"

(He hops off to the altar room. Aeris watches after him.)

Aeris: Be strong Cait Sith!

Link: Good Luck in there Cait Sith... Alright guys, let's get outta here.

(Cait Sith hops along the altar room.)

Cait Sith: She told me to 'Be strong.' I feel so happy. (He trips and falls.) Owwww...

(His Moogle rights itself, and he climbs back onto it, rubbing his head.)

Cait Sith: What happened?

(He starts hopping again, then does his happy victory dance.)

Cait Sith: I can still move more. (He hops to the altar.) This must be it! The Ancients sure did a great job making this. (He turns and dances for a moment) I can protect the Planet too! I'm kinda embarrassed... There's plenty of stuffed toys like my body around, but there's only one me!

(He does his victory dance.)

Cait Sith: Don't forget me even if another Cait Sith comes along. (He turns to the altar.) Good bye, then! I guess I'm off to save the Planet...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Saying Goodbye to a Loved-one **

(After Cait Sith bounds off toward the mural room, the team leaves the temple, just in time for the it to rise and steadily get smaller and smaller. The Temple finally disappears leaving behind the Black Materia to fall into the pit where the Temple once stood.)

Cloud: That's the Black Materia...

Tifa: I'll wait here.

(Cloud makes his way to the bottom of the pit, followed by Aeris. He goes over to the Black Materia.)

Link: Well, as long as we keep it with us, Ganondorf will never get it.

Cloud: Mmm? Can you guys use it?

Aeris: Nope, we can't use it right now. You need great spiritual power to use it.

Cloud: You mean lots of Spiritual energy?

Aeris: That's right. One person's power alone won't do it. Somewhere special. Where there's plenty of the Planet's

energy...Oh yeah!

Link: You mean the Promised Land.

Cloud: The Promised Land? No, but...

Aeris: Sephiroth is different. He's not an Ancient.

Cloud: He shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land.

(Suddenly the area flashes white, when it fades, Sephiroth is standing at the edge of the pit.)

Sephiroth: ...Ah, but I have. (He floats up, over the pit.) I'm far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Life-stream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. I also gained the knowledge and wisdom of those after the extinction of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future.

Aeris: I won't let you do it! The future is not only yours!

Link: Time to take you down!

(Link draws his sword and shield and jumps up into the air almost reaching Sephiroth, but he floats higher out of Link's reach.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... I wonder? (The area goes white again.) Wake up!

(As the area comes back into focus, Cloud clutches his head and falls to the ground.)

Cloud: Sh... shut up!

(Sephiroth floats to the ground. He kneels down.)

Sephiroth: There, Cloud... good boy.

Cloud: The... Noise...

(Suddenly a double of Cloud appears standing straight as Cloud writhes on the ground below it. Eventually Cloud stands up and melds with the double.)

Cloud: Wa... aaaa...aaa...

(Cloud begins to run, in slow motion taking almost half a minute for him to make the few feet to Sephiroth. The double just stands where Cloud once had. Cloud gives the Black Materia to Sephiroth. Sephiroth stands up and begins to laugh.)

Sephiroth: ...Well done.

(The area goes white as Sephiroth rockets skyward. In the pit, Cloud falls and clutches his head, trembling. Aeris goes over to him.)

Aeris: Cloud, are you all right?

Cloud: ...I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth...?

(He straightens for a brief moment, then falls at Aeris's feet.)

Cloud: Wha... what did I do... tell me, Aeris.

(Aeris bends down to him)

Aeris: Cloud... be strong, OK?

(Cloud starts writhing on the ground.)

Cloud: Urrrrrrgh... What have I done!

(Aeris kneels down by him.)

Aeris: Cloud... you haven't done anything. It's not your fault.

(Cloud stands up slowly... and punches Aeris. She falls backwards and Cloud falls onto her, landing blow after blow.)

Cloud: I...! I'm-!

(Cait Sith arrives. Tifa is frantic by the edge of the pit, Link jumps down into the pit to pull Cloud away from Aeris.)

Tifa: Cloud-!

Cait Sith: Oops! This looks like I came at a bad time! I'm Cait Sith No. 2. Right pleased to meet you all!

(Cloud continues to beat Aeris, as Link struggles to pull him away.)

Tifa: Cloud, what are you doing!

(Cloud stops and falls to the ground under Link's weight, afterward the area goes white again.)

Cloud: Everything is white... What did I do? I don't remember anything... My memory... since when...? If everything's a dream, don't wake me.

(Cloud dreams... he finds himself in a calm green forest. Aeris pokes her head around a tree.)

Aeris: Cloud, can you hear me?

(Cloud speaks, though he's not in the forest.)

Cloud: Yeah, I hear you. Sorry for what happened.

(Aeris comes out from behind the tree; we see her profile as she faces to the side.)

Aeris: Don't worry about it.

Cloud: ...I can't help it...

(She goes back behind the tree.)

Aeris: Oh...

(She jumps out from behind another tree on the opposite side of the forest, not visibly walking the distance between them.)

Aeris: Then, why don't you REALLY worry about it? (She runs forward and wipes one eye.) And let me handle Sephiroth.

(She starts giggling, turns pure white, and disappears. She comes out from behind yet another tree.)

Aeris: And Cloud, you take care of yourself. (She walks back behind the tree, off-handedly leaning back.) So you don't have a breakdown, okay?

(She goes behind the tree. She drops down from the sky, slowly, puppet-like, landing very softly on the ground. Cloud also floats down, He looks around.)

Cloud: What is this place?

(Aeris puts her hands behind her back and looks skyward.)

Aeris: This forest leads to the City of the Ancients... and is called Sleeping Forest. I think it used to be called the Lost Wood.

(She looks at Cloud.)

Aeris: It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor. That's why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it.

(She turns and walks a distance into the forest. She turns back to face Cloud.)

Aeris: The secret is just up here. (She shakes her head.) At least it should be. ...I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something.

(She cocks her head to one side and waves, cutely, femininely, childishly, to Cloud.)

Aeris: Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over.

Cloud: Aeris?

(She turns and runs off into the forest, getting smaller and smaller, until she disappears into the bright green sunlight. Cloud starts to run after her, slowly, but does not go anywhere, just as in a dream. Eventually he stops, and Sephiroth speaks, from somewhere.)

Sephiroth: Hmm... She's thinking of interfering? She will be a difficult one, don't you think?

(Sephiroth floats down from above, just as Cloud did. He lands, kneeling, where Aeris stood moments before.)

Sephiroth: We must stop that girl soon.

(The Area flashes white, then goes completely dark. Cloud awakens in a bed at the inn at Gongaga village. Barret and Tifa, and Link are standing next to the bed.)

Barret: You look like you was havin' a nightmare. How are you feeling?

Cloud: I seem to be OK.

Barret: That's good. Man, I didn't know what was gonna happen.

Link: We were beginning to think you weren't gonna wake up.

Tifa: You know, Cloud, Aeris is gone.

Barret: Everyone's out looking for Aeris.

(Cloud sits up in bed and shakes his head.)

Cloud: ...City of the Ancients. Aeris is headed there.

Barret: By herself! Why did she go by herself! Hey, we're goin' too.

Cloud: Only the Ancients, only Aeris can save us from Meteor...

Tifa: Then we must go. What'll we do if something happens to Aeris? If Sephiroth finds her, she's in trouble.

Cloud: Sephiroth... already knows.

Barret: Hey! Why are you still sittin' around?

Tifa: Let's go, Cloud.

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: No.

Link: What the hell you mean, 'no'?

(He holds his head)

Cloud: I might lose it again. If Sephiroth comes near me I might...

Barret: Yeah, godammit! It's 'cuz of you that Sephiroth got the Black Materia in the first place. It's your damn fault!

(Cloud lets go of his head)

Cloud: My fault?

Barret: I know you got problems... hell, we all do. But, you don't even understand yourself. But you gotta understand that there ain't no gettin' offa this train we're on, till get to the end of the line.

Tifa: Cloud, we came this far... Aren't you even going to settle up with Sephiroth?

(Cloud clutches his head)

Cloud: No... I'm afraid. If this keeps up, I may go crazy! I'm afraid...

Barret: Just a damn jackass, that's what you are... Yo, jes' think about it... How many people in this world do ya

think really understand themselves? People get depressed in life because they don't know what's up. But, they go on living. They don't run away... isn't that how it is?

(Barret leaves.)

Tifa: Cloud... you'll come with us, right? I believe in you.

'

Link: As do I, Cloud. I know you will do what needs to be done. Let's go Tifa.

Tifa: … Yeah.

(Tifa and Link both leave. Cloud holds his head)

Cloud: What... am I supposed to do? Pull out of here? Pull out? ...To where?

(Meanwhile, Tifa, Link, and Barret are standing by the door to the inn. Tifa faces Cloud's room.)

Tifa: Cloud... Link, I'm worried...

Link: I know love... all we can do is wait.

Barret: Give him a little time. He has to decide this on his own.

(Tifa turns to Barret. He nods)

Barret: You believe in Cloud... right?

(Barret turns and leaves. Tifa and Link look to Cloud's room again, then follows. Meanwhile back in the room, Cloud is now sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.)

Cloud: ...I'm afraid to find out the truth...? But... why?

(He gets up and meets the innkeeper.)

Innkeeper: You awake? Those people were so worried that they stayed by your side until you woke up. You sure do have good friends.

(He leaves the inn. Barret, Tifa, and Link are standing outside, waiting for him.)

Tifa: Cloud...

Link: Hey buddy.

Barret: Hey, how are you? I just wanna know, which is it gonna be? You wanna find out about yourself? Or are you afraid to find out? Either way, you stay around here and about all you can do is worry about it. Even if you do go nuts again when you see Sephiroth... If it happens, it happens. I'll go upside your spikey white head and bring you back to

normal!

Tifa: Cloud, it'll be all right. We're all with you.

Cloud: But...

Barret: If it happens, it happens. Don't worry 'bout it.

(Cloud crosses his arms for a moment and thinks.)

Cloud: ...You're... right. ...He's right, isn't he?

Tifa: Come on, let's go and find Aeris...?

Link: Yeah, let's get goin Cloud. You can't let your girl face Sephiroth alone.

(They all leave Gongaga village and travel to Bone Village on the northern continent.)

Man: Welcome to Bone Village, a town for nature lovers. What do you want?

Cloud: Where is the City of the Ancients?

Man: The City of the Ancients? Oh, you must mean the Forgotten City.

Link: Then that means Aeris came this way.

Man: Are you talking about that girl? I warned her, but she went into the Sleeping Forest anyway.

Cloud: What are you doing here anyway?

Man: We're excavating. It's like the land's telling a history of the planet. We use the newest system to find buried treasure. We simulate earthquakes by using bombs, and then check the sound waves given off by the tremors. You can awaken the Sleeping Forest if you have the Lunar Harp. Once awake, they say the forest will open a road for you. The girl in pink that just went in also used a Lunar Harp to get through.

Cloud: I want a Lunar Harp.

Man: Ask the guy in the tent below.

(That night, the staff that was hired to find the Lunar Harp digs in the chosen spot. The next morning the Team finds the Lunar Harp in the treasure box, and head out into the forest. Progressing further and further, they reach a clearing. Suddenly the very air glows an ethereal green and Cloud looks around.)

_The Sleeping Forest awoke... _

(The green fades. The team is treated to some beautiful, idyllic scenery as they travel through the Sleeping Forest. On the other side, they arrive at the Forgotten City. The houses, streets and walls are made of shells and coral, as if the city was once beneath the ocean. It is completely uninhabited. In one of the houses, they find several beds.)

Link: Looks inviting.

Cid: Yeah, and it looks pretty comfortable.

Tifa: Shall we take a break here?

(They all rest for the night. Later in the night, Cloud is awake, and standing away from the others. He looks up.)

Cloud: I feel it...

(The others come in. Cloud must have woken them up.)

Cid: Do you know what TIME it is!

(Cloud turns to them.)

Cloud: Aeris is here. ...and so is Sephiroth.

Cid: Wa, wa, wait a minute. You serious!

Tifa: But how can you tell?

Cloud: ...It's not an excuse. I feel it in my soul.

Link: Yeah … I can feel it too.

Cid: Shit, Cloud, we can't be sittin' around on our asses.

Cloud: ...right. Let's hurry and find Aeris.

(Reaching the intersection near the entrance of the Forgotten City, Cloud looks to the north.)

Cloud: Aeris's voice... Coming from there?

(The team rushes north. Passing through a tunnel, they reach a secluded, calm, mirror like pool. Sunlight shines from above, though it is still midnight. They continue inside and enter a small, spiral-shaped building. Taking a long, glass stairway downward, they reach a huge, elegant, crystalline city, suspended in space. Continuing on, the team finds a small shrine. Aeris is kneeling inside it.)

Cloud: Aeris?

(There are five columns forming a path to the shrine, no wider than Cloud. Below them is a pool of pure, blue water. Cloud leaps onto the first column. The others move as if to follow, but Cloud waves them away. He leaps across the other columns and reaches the shrine. He steps onto the stairs leading up to the glass platform where Aeris kneels. The area turns red momentarily, Cloud shakes his head and reaches for his sword... then shakes his head again and continues. He stands before Aeris. She does not move. He faces away and draws his sword. She still does not move.

He turns to face her. He lifts his sword above his head. She still does not move. Cloud brings down his sword.)

Link: Cloud, get a hold of yourself!

Cid: Cloud!

Tifa: Stop!

(Cloud shakes his head and steps back.)

Cloud: Ugh... what are you making me do?

(Aeris looks up for the first time and sees Cloud. She smiles. Beautifully. Suddenly, falling from the bright white light from above comes a black figure. It falls faster and faster. Sephiroth with His sword drawn. Faster he falls, straight for Aeris, His sword piercing through her. The next few moments seem like hours. Cloud's heart pounds in his ears... Sephiroth, his sword through Aeris's body, just stares at Cloud. His eyes glitter, cat-like, a sly smile on his lips. With a

great noise of grating metal, he pulls his sword from her body. Aeris falls forward, her eyes wide open in shock... but the smile does not leave her face. As she falls, her eyes close, and her hair ribbon comes undone and a small materia, glowing a pale green, falls from it. It bounces once, emitting a small, pure sound against the glass floor. It bounces

again, and again, until it falls off the platform into the clear water below. Aeris's body falls forward. Cloud catches her before she hits the floor, cradling her in his arms. Sephiroth stands, looking skyward, his arms spread.)

Cloud:(heartbroken) …Aeris. (He gently shakes her body.) This can't be real!

Sephiroth: Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As

will this girl...

Cloud: ...Shut up. (He bows his head closer to Aeris, trembling. He abruptly looks up to Sephiroth.) The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing.

(He slowly turns his head back to Aeris's sleeping face.)

Cloud: Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry...

(He holds her body closer to his and bows his head forward.)

Cloud: What about us... what are WE supposed to do? (He gently rests her on the floor.) What about my pain?

(He trembles.)

Cloud: My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!

(Sephiroth moves for the first time. He slowly lowers his arms and looks at Cloud.)

Sephiroth: What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?

(Cloud quickly stands up to face Sephiroth.)

Cloud: Of course! Who do you think I am!

(Sephiroth starts to laugh.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either.

(He rises into the air, looking down at Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Because, Cloud. You are...

(He rockets, spinning, high up into the air. His body becomes a tiny green sphere, which lands at Cloud's feet. The screen glows red. Cloud covers his eyes.)

Jenova: Because, you are... a puppet.

Cloud: I'm... a puppet?

(Afterward, Aeris's body is resting against one wall of the shrine. Cid stands before her. He looks skyward as if in prayer, then turns and leaves. Tifa kneels next to Aeris. She reaches up and touches Aeris's face, her hair, then covers her mouth, squeezes her eyes shut, and runs off. Link stands at the entrance to the shrine, ocarina in hand and plays a serene melody, in Memory of Aeris. Cloud walks over to Aeris and gently picks her up and carries her to the secluded pool and slowly lowers Aeris into the clear blue water. He releases her and slowly backs away. She floats on the surface for one brief second, then her face sinks beneath the water. Her hair fans out around her body as she descends into the deep, peaceful water. Later, everyone is gathered in one of the abandoned homes in the forgotten city.)

Cloud: Everyone, listen to me. (He turns.) I'm Cloud, ex-SOLDIER, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle up with Sephiroth.

Tifa: ...What's going on?

Cloud: I came here by my own free will... Or so I thought. However...

(He gestures with his hand.)

Cloud: ...To tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself. ...There is a part of me that I don't understand. That part that made me give the Black Materia to Sephiroth.

(He cringes away from... something)

Cloud: If you hadn't stopped me, Aeris might've been... ...There's something inside of me. A person who is not really me. (He turns back and shakes his head.) That's why I should quit this journey. Before I do something terrible.

(He raises one fist. He is shaking.)

Cloud: But I am going. He destroyed my hometown five years ago, killed Aeris, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive... Sephiroth.

(He stops shaking but does not lower his fist.)

Cloud: I... I must go on. (He lowers it.) ...I have a favor to ask of you. Will you all come with me?

(He looks up and shakes his head.)

Cloud: ...to save me from doing something terrible.

Cid: Well, we'll face it when that happens.

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: I don't know how Aeris tried to save the planet from the Meteor. And I guess now, we'll never know. But! We still have a chance. We must get that Black Materia back before Sephiroth uses it. Let's go.

Link: Sephiroth won't get away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Snowboarding Down the Slippery Slopes**

Tifa: Sephiroth... I wonder which way he went?

Link: Wish I knew...

(A high-pitched whine emanates from somewhere as Cloud clutches his head.)

Cloud: ...ugh.

(The area turns a greenish tint. Suddenly Sephiroth appears walking northward, then flickers away. Cloud starts shaking his head.)

Cid: Hey, hey! You alright?

Cloud: Hmmm... Sephiroth said to me... Head North... ...past the Snow Fields...

(They head north. Traversing a giant conch shell, a deep, dark cave, and a snow field, they arrive at the town of Winter. The whole town is a buzz with people talking.)

Woman: My boy got hurt right about the time we moved here... I never should've bought him a snowboard.

Boy: ...whimper... weep...

(The team goes to a small shack in the center of town. In it are many scientific instruments, blinking, flashing. They look out of place in this small town. Cloud takes a look at them.)

_Play the Video? _

(The video screen fades to black. When it fades in again, the scenery is dimmed slightly green. A man dressed in a lab coat adjusts some of the instruments - the camera pans erratically up and down here - while a woman in a red dress stands by. The man finishes his adjustments and goes over to stand by the woman.)

Scientist: Camera's ready! Then, Ifalna, please tell us about the Cetra.

(He steps away, his attention focused on her. She begins to speak.)

Ifalna: 2000 years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, heard the cries of the Planet. The first ones to discover the Planet's wound were the Cetra at the Knowlespole.

Scientist: Tell us Ifalna... Where is the land called 'Knowlespole'?

Ifalna: Knowlespole refers to this area. The Cetra then began a Planet-reading.

Scientist: Ifalna, what exactly does Planet-reading entail?

Ifalna: ...I can't explain it very well, but it's like having a conversation with the Planet... It said something fell from the sky making a large wound. Thousands of Cetra pulled together, trying to heal the Planet... But, due to the severity of the wound, it was only able to heal itself, over many years.

Scientist: Do the Ancients, rather, the Cetra, have special powers to heal the Planet?

(She shakes her head.)

Ifalna: No, it's not that kind of power. The life force of all living things on this Planet becomes the energy. The Cetra tried desperately to cultivate the land so as not to diminish the needed energy...

Scientist: Hmm, even here so close to the North Cave, the snow never melts. Is that because the planet's energy is gathered here to heal its injury?

(She bows her head.)

Ifalna: Yes, the energy that was needed to heal the Planet withered away the land... then the Planet... The Planet tried to persuade the Cetra to leave the Knowlespole, but...

(The doctor shrugs.)

Scientist: Ifalna... Let's take a break.

(She shakes her head)

Ifalna: I'm all right... When the Cetra... were preparing to part with the land they loved... (She turns away) That's when it appeared! It looked like... our... our dead mothers... and our dead brothers. Showing us spectres of their past. Who is the person that appeared at the North Cave? I have no idea. That's when the one who injured the Planet... or the 'crisis from the sky', as we call him, came.

(She covers her face with her hands.)

Ifalna: He first approached as a friend, deceived them, and finally... gave them the virus. (She looks up again.) The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad... transforming into monsters.

(She sinks to the floor. The scientist runs over to her)

Ifalna: Then, just as he had at the Knowlespole. He approached other Cetra clans... infecting them with... the virus...

Scientist: You don't look well... Let's call it a day.

(He walks over to the console and presses some buttons. The next recording begins showing the scientist pressing buttons on the console again. Ifalna is this time seated in the corner. He walks closer to her.)

Scientist: Ifalna, can you comment on the thing called 'Weapon'?

Ifalna: Yes, Professor. (She stands and walks over to him.) The one the Professor mistook for a Cetra... was named Jenova. That is the 'crisis from the sky'. The Planet knew it had to destroy the 'crisis from the sky'... You see, as long as Jenova exists, the Planet will never be able to fully heal itself.

Scientist: Back then, Weapon was a weapon the Planet produced of its own will?

Ifalna: Yes, but... There is no record of Weapon ever being used. A small number of the surviving Cetra defeated Jenova, and confined it. The Planet produced Weapon... But it was no longer necessary to use it.

(He shrugs)

Scientist: So, Weapon no longer exists on the Planet?

(She shakes her head)

Ifalna: Weapon cannot vanish. ...It remains asleep somewhere on the Planet. Even though Jenova is confined, it could come back to life at some time... The Planet has not fully healed itself yet. It is still watching Jenova.

Scientist: Where is Weapon?

(She looks away)

Ifalna: I don't know... I can't hear the voice of the Planet well..." Times... have changed. The Planet... is probably watching this situation closely.

(She rubs her eyes. The professor turns away, shaking his head. He looks almost disgusted. The turns back.)

Scientist: ...Thank you, Ifalna, that will be all for today.

(Gast then walks to the console and turns the camera off, leaving Ifalna standing there, her face covered in her hands.)

Link: So... that was Professor Gast?

Vincent: It would seem so. Who knew this was where he was staying, conducting his research.

Tifa: Come on … Let's get going.

(The team thenexits Gast's shack in Winter and goes north, to the steep slope past the town, where someone mills aimlessly around.)

Woman: No, don't! It's a steep downgrade past here! It's dangerous, please don't go!

Link: Sorry, but we're still going.

Woman: Damn, I was just being nice... What the? Who are those people over there? Looks like trouble!

(Link and Cloud look to where the woman was pointing and they see Elena come running into Winter. She turns to face her guards.)

Elena: There they are, hurry!

(The guards run in flanking her)

Guard: Yes ma'am!

(All three come running up to Cloud and Link.)

Elena: Cloud... huff... Link... wheeze. I won't let you go any further!

(Cloud shrugs)

Cloud: What's down there?

Elena: It's a SE-CR-ET. It really doesn't matter! But you really got guts doin' my boss in like that!

Link: You mean... Tseng? That wasn't us. Sephiroth did that.

Elena: No! Don't think you can fool me, liar!

Cloud: We're not lying... it was Sephiroth.

Elena: Don't try to act innocent. I'll never forget it!

(Cloud scratches his head)

Cloud: Oh, man...

Link: Great...

(Elena taps her foot)

Elena: Looks like talking alone won't cut it. You're going to have to feel some pain!

(A guard steps forward)

Guard: Just you... and me!

Elena: No, I can handle him! There's no way he can avoid my punch.

(Elena throws a punch but misses and she goes tumbling down the hill, cannonball style.)

Guards: Ele... Elena!

(Her guards give chase. The lady milling around the top of the mountain comes out from her hiding place in the trees.)

Woman: What the...? They sure were weak for Shinras. Sorry I just took off a while ago... It looked like there was going to be trouble. Anyhow, you'll need a snowboard to get down that hill. Want me to teach you to ride one?

Cloud: Nope, not interested

Woman: All right, big-head... But don't blame me if you get hurt.

(The team returns to the house of the injured little boy.)

Boy: I got hurt on my snowboard, and now I can't go out for a while... Hey, I'll give you my snowboard. Tell me when you get good at it.

(The team receives some Snowboards and takes them to the slope at the north end of the village and rides it to the bottom, all landing in a heap at the bottom.)

Cloud: Ugh...

(He shakes his head)

Cloud: I guess we're still in one piece. Everyone all right?

Tifa: Yeah, somehow. Link, are you ok, sweetheart?

Link: Hahahahahaha … that was the most fun I've had in awhile. I'm a bit sore, but I'm ok.

Cid: I can't be doin' this! Damn!

Cloud: So where did we land? Looks like we've jumped pretty far...

Tifa: Oh yeah, we got the map, right? Let's look at the map.

Link: Well, according to the map, we're here... Damn .. we gotta long walk ahead of us.

Cloud: It sure is cold. We'll freeze if we stay here any longer.

(The team begins to explore the frozen mountain. Eventually, they pass out from exhaustion and cold and come to in a house.)

Man: You awake?

(A man comes down from a loft above them.)

Holzoff: You collapsed at the Great Glacier. It's a miracle you're all right. My name is Holzoff. I've been living here 20 years now. If you are planning to head North, you'd better listen to my story. Why don't we go to the next room and sit down. (They go to the next room.) You ever hear about those who challenged the cliff?

Cloud: No

Holzoff: There's an old legend that says something fell from the sky here a long time ago. That's what's supposed to have pushed the land up and formed this cliff. 30 Years ago, Yamski and I took this cliff on to see what was on the other side. But, we weren't prepared for it. We did expect the temperature to be low but... On that cliff, there's always a biting cold wind. The cold air lowers your body temperature.

(He faces away)

Holzoff: Yamski, was below me. He cut his own rope...and I didn't even notice...

(He turns back)

Holzoff: Ever since then, I've settled here... continuing to challenge the cliff, and provide warning and shelter to my fellow climbers. If you're going to climb the cliff, there's 2 precautions you'll need to take. First, check your route... It's hard to find because of all the snow. Second, once you get to a ledge, make sure you warm yourselves up. Understand?

Link: Yes sir...

Holzoff: You must've used a lot of energy getting up here... Better get some rest before you head out.

Tifa: We appreciate your hospitality, thank you.

(The team stays the night and leaves the next morning. Everyone is shivering outside in the snow.)

Barret: You know, I've been thinkin'...?

Cloud: What is it?

Barret: Seein' a place like this, makes you realize how awesome nature is. But, if anyone ever told me to live here, I'd tell them to... you know... I tell you one thing though. If I did have to live here I'd change things around 'n' make it better. I guess the total opposite of this would be... Midgar. When you think of it that way, Shinra don't seem so bad... (He makes an angry motion) Uuuuurrrrrgh! What the hell am I sayin'! The Shinra, not bad!

(Link transforms into his wolf form to help keep warm)

Wolf Link: We'll secure the route. You guys come up later.

(The team heads north following Link in his wolf form, to Gaea's Cliff. Traversing a long series of uneventful cliff sides and ice caverns, they reach a long tunnel, illuminated green. Something groans ahead of them.)

?: Ugh... Errgaahh!

(A black-cloaked figure is thrown into the tunnel. And the team is attacked by a large monster. After the battle they exit the tunnel and find themselves on a narrow ledge. Climbing the canyon wall, they reach the summit of a huge crater and see pure Mako energy spewing from the crater. They head down the canyon wall.)

Cloud: An old crater... Something fell out of the sky and crashed down here... Leaving a scar on the planet.

Cid: Damn, this's somethin'. It's gathered up all that energy to try an' heal itself.

Cloud: Sephiroth took that energy and is trying to use Meteor. Next time the wound won't be so small.

(They continue down towards the crater. Near the bottom, another black-cloaked figure collapses.)

Black Cloaked Figure: ...b, back... to... Seph... ...i...roth...

(They continue, reaching a misty pass. Huge black obelisks rise from the fog.)

Tifa: The time has come to settle things with Sephiroth, huh?

(Cloud nods. She faces away)

Tifa: I, too, have lost many things because of Sephiroth. But I've gained something valuable from this too... (A pause. She turns back) Let's go!

(They continue on. Arriving at a large rock wall, they see another black-cloaked figure. It jumps off the wall to its death before they reach it. A ways further, Cloud pauses and looks up at the sky.)

Cloud: That's...!

Link: Shinra!

(Inside the Shinra Airship)

Dark Link: Lord Ganondorf... The time is almost upon us. Ahahaha … ahahahahaha.

Rufus: So, I finally found you.

Scarlet: Kyaa haa hah. (She turns to Heidegger) Kyaa haa hah. haa hah haa...hah. This is incredible...

(Heidegger laughs)

Heidegger: This is the Promised Land the President has been searching for!

(Rufus turns to look at him)

Rufus: But, I'll be the one who gets it. (He turns back to watch the clouds below.) Sorry, old man.

(Hojo is laughing to himself in the other corner of the room. Rude stands behind him.)

Hojo: Heh heh heh... (He stops laughing.) That land is no one's.

(He straightens. Rude turns toward President Rufus)

Hojo: It's where the Reunion will take place... They will all gather here... I wonder if I will see... Sephiroth?

Dark Link: It'll be Sephiroth alright... Just not the 'Sephiroth' you're expecting.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Cloud's death … But Goodbye Link?**

Tifa: We need to cross when the wind is calm, or we'll get swept off!

(The team crosses; On the other side, they see that the land bridge continues on a long way, twisting in on itself. Hundreds of black cloaks trudge along it, single file. Here and there one jumps off to its death or simply collapses in the way. The others walk over them. Continuing along the land bridge, they reach a point where they seem to be miles above the earth. Standing in the way is Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: This is the end for all of you.

(There are two black cloaks kneeling on either side of him. With a swing of his sword, they both fall to the ground below. One bounces loudly on a stone protrusion before disappearing into the green mist below.)

Cloud: Sephiroth!

(They all run forward and confront him. Sephiroth does not turn around.)

Link: This is the end for you!

Sephiroth: You're right. This is the end of this body's usefulness.

(The area goes dark. Sephiroth disappears, leaving only a pulsating jet of purple smoke. Cloud's heart pounds in his ears.)

Link: Damn, he vanished!

Tifa: He might still be nearby...

(Link, Tifa, and Cloud scatter as they look for Sephiroth. They see no sign; but now there are two jets of smoke. Suddenly, they hear Sephiroth's voice from... somewhere.)

Sephiroth: Our purpose is to deliver the Black Materia to our master.

(Cloud looks around.)

Cloud: Our...?

Cid: Hey, hey, ! What's goin' on?

Midna:(Link hearing Midna's voice) Link, with your powers of Twilight, you are susceptible of being taken in by Ganon's dark powers. Please, becareful.

Link: Midna? What do you mean?

(The area begins to shake wildly. There are now three jets.)

Sephiroth: Those who carry Jenova's cells..

Cloud: Master...!

Link: (holding his head in pain) Gaah... That noise is splitting my head in two.

(Four jets.)

Sephiroth: Of course... Ganondorf. (Cloud's heart pounds faster.) Heh, heh, heh...

(Cloud's heart pounds still faster and louder until he falls to his knees. The light suddenly returns to the area. Sephiroth is hovering above them, his sword drawn. He descends on the party, knocking them to the ground. He stands for a moment by the edge of the land bridge, his arms raised to the sky. Then Cloud stands, slowly. Link, writhing in agony, is still lying on the ground, shadow and twilight, fighting for control. Sephiroth turns to face Cloud, his sword drawn, and the battle begins. Once Jenova-DEATH has been defeated, the entire party meets with Cloud at the land-bridge. A small black mass floats where Jenova stood.)

Cloud: Jenova's cells ...hmm. So that's what this is all about. The Jenova Reunion...

Tifa: Not Sephiroth! You mean all this time it wasn't Sephiroth we were after?

(He shakes his head)

Cloud: I'll explain later. Right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is beating Sephiroth.

Tifa: But Sephiroth is...

Cloud: He's here. the real Sephiroth is just beyond here. It's both incredibly wicked and cruel... But it's releasing a powerfully strong will from deep within this planet's wound.

Link: … He's not the Sephiroth you remember, anymore…

Tifa: Link! You're alright!

(Shadow sparks around Link momentarily)

Link: Yeah… more or less.

(Cloud walks to the black mass and picks it up, The Black Materia.)

Cloud: The Black Materia is back in our hands. Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and that'll be the

end of it.

Tifa: We'd better not take the Black Materia any further. Why don't you give it to someone else to hold on to?

(Cloud gives the Black Materia to Red.)

Red XIII: You want me to take the Black Materia? ...all right, I understand.

Cloud: Don't give it to ANYONE. I'm counting on you.

(He returns to Tifa. She nods.)

Tifa: Let's find Sephiroth! Let's go Link.

(Cloud turns to face the whole party)

Cloud: We're going in first! You guys stay and keep watch.

(Cloud and the others continue across the land bridge. Braving more winds and lightning, they complete another section of the land bridge... when the area goes white.)

Tifa: What is this? What happened?

Link: He's here…

Cloud: Calm down you two. Sephiroth is near. Anything could happen.

(When the white fades, Cloud approaches the gates to his hometown.)

Tifa: Nibelheim...

Link: Did we get teleported?

Cid: What the hell? Why Nibelheim!

(Cloud shakes his head sadly)

Cloud: This is an illusion Sephiroth made up. He's trying to confuse us. It'll be all right. As long as we know it's an illusion, there's nothing to be afraid of. Come on, let's keep going.

Tifa: Yeah, you're right... Look!

(She points to the town entrance. They all turn to look, then scatter to make room. Sephiroth reaches the gates to Nibelheim.)

Sephiroth: All right, let's go.

(Sephiroth appears not to notice the others as he walks further into the town. He is followed by two guards and a young man with black, spiky hair and a huge sword on his back.)

Cid: Cloud's not here...

Link: Heh…

(Tifa shakes her head.)

Tifa: Stop... Sephiroth.

(Cloud shrugs)

Cloud: This is so stupid...

(Sephiroth begins to laugh, covering his mouth in mirth, then the area flashes white and all disappear save the party.)

Cid: Hey, Cloud. Let's get back to the real world, huh.

Tifa: Cloud... It's just an illusion. Don't worry about it...

Link: Someone tell Sephiroth to come back, so I can go ahead and kick his ass. (The area goes white. They begin to hear the sound of rushing wind.) Maybe he heard me?

Cloud: What's.. next?

Tifa: Stop it already!

Cid: This is terrible...

(The white fades to show that they are still in Nibelheim. Every building in the town is aflame.)

Link: Whoa… Somebody take a flamethrower to this place?

Cloud: ...This is what actually happened five years ago. But.. It's probably not me that's going to come out of the Shinra mansion. He's going to try and show us another stupid illusion.

(We see the black-haired young man from before rush out of the Shinra mansion.)

Cloud: See... didn't I tell you?

(He slowly walks into the town, his sword drawn. Zangan is outside the inn, while a couple people lie on the ground.)

Zangan: Hey! It's you! You're still sane, right?

(He nods.)

Zangan: Then come over here and help me!

(He rushes over to Zangan.)

Tifa: I don't want to... watch this. Cloud... don't watch.

Link: (he holds Tifa close to himself.) Tifa…

(The young man turns in place slowly, staring at the burning houses. He shakes his head sadly.)

Zangan: I'll check this house. You check that one over there.

(Zangan rushes into the inn.)

Cloud: ...What's wrong, Tifa? I told you before, right? As long as we know that it's just an illusion, there's no need to be scared.

(The area goes white again, and Cloud and the others are standing in the midst the flames. Cid goes over to the person laying outside the inn.)

Cid: He... hey you! You alright! (He does not respond. Cid turns) Damn! This was all made up.

Cloud: Sephiroth! I know you're listening! I know what you want to say! (He shakes his head) That I wasn't in Nibelheim five years ago. That's it, isn't it?

(A blink of white, a gong of a church bell, and Sephiroth is there.)

Sephiroth: I see you finally understand.

Cloud: What you are trying to say is that you want to confuse me, right? But... even making me see those things won't affect me. I remember it all. The heat of the fire... the pain in my body... and in my heart!

(Sephiroth shakes his head grimly.)

Sephiroth: Oh, is that so? You are just a puppet... you have no heart... and cannot feel any pain... How can there be any meaning in the memory of such a being? What I have shown you is reality. What you remember, that is the illusion.

(Cloud shrugs. He walks right up to Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: Do you understand?

Cloud: I don't want to understand.

(He turns away from him.)

Cloud: But, I want to ask you one thing. Why... why are you doing this?

(A blink of white; Sephiroth appears in front of Cloud, between Tifa, Link and Cid, his arms raised. They run to stand beside Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... I want to take you back to your real self. The one who gave me the Black Materia that day... Who would have ever thought a failed experiment would prove so useful? Hojo would die if he knew. And you, Link, just let yourself go. Let the 'Shadow' take over from here, you'll feel so much better if you do. I know how much pain you must be feeling right now; just quit fighting it.

Tifa: (looks up at Link) Link, what is he talking about?

Link: Tifa…. I will get you for this Sephiroth!

(Suddenly Link is engulfed in Twilight and Shadow both struggling for control over his body and mind.)

Link: (falls to the ground, body racked with pain) Gaaa!

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha, ha… It's not me who you should worry about boy!

(Cloud steps forward)

Cloud: Hojo! What does he have to do with me!

(Sephiroth lowers his arms.)

Sephiroth: Five years ago you were... constructed by Hojo, piece by piece, right after Nibelheim was burnt. A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge, and the power of Mako. An incomplete Sephiroth-clone. Not even given a number. ...That is your reality.

(Cloud shrugs.)

Tifa: Cloud... Don't listen to him... Close your ears! Close your eyes!

Cloud: What's wrong, Tifa? I'm not affected by it. I wasn't paying attention to him.

Tifa: All that talk of Hojo constructing you is a lie. Don't we have our memories together? Being kids, growing up together…

(Sephiroth cocks his head toward her.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... Tifa... Why are you so worried and scared by those words? Hmm... Shall I show everyone here what's in your heart?

(She quickly turns away, without a word.)

Link: (shadow sparking around his body) Leave… her… alone, or I swear to Din... I'll … kill you!

Tifa: Link...!

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... You look like you're not feeling well.

(He disappears. Cloud turns to Tifa)

Cloud: Tifa? Is Sephiroth right?

(She doesn't speak for a long time.)

Tifa: Cloud...

Cloud: Why are you so scared? Don't worry about me. I'm all right. No matter how confused I am, I'll never believe a word that Sephiroth says.

(He looks at the ground.)

Cloud: It's true that sometimes I can't figure out who I am. There's a lot of things muddled up in my memories. But, Tifa... ...But you said, 'Long time no see, Cloud' right? Those words will always support me. I am the one you grew up with. I'm Cloud of Nibelheim. No matter how much I lose faith in myself, that is the truth.

(He looks up at Tifa.)

Cloud: That's why you shouldn't be so scared. No matter what anyone else says to me, it's your attitude that counts...

(He turns away. Tifa turns back towards him. She shakes her head.)

Tifa: No, that's not true, Cloud...

(He shakes his head sadly and turns to face Tifa.)

Cloud: What's not? Aren't I the same Cloud you grew up with?

Tifa: That's not what I meant... I don't know how to say it... Cloud, I need some time... Just give me a little time...

(The area flashes white and Sephiroth is standing on the stairs down to the courtyards. All but Tifa turn to face him.)

Sephiroth: Cloud... Don't blame Tifa. The ability to change one's looks, voice, and words, is the power of Jenova. Inside of you, Jenova has merged with Tifa's memories, creating you. Out of Tifa's memory... A boy named Cloud might've just been a part of them.

(In a blink of white, he vanishes.)

Tifa: Cloud.. Please... don't think right now.

(White flash. Sephiroth is behind them.)

Sephiroth: Ha, ha, ha... Think, Cloud! Cloud? Ha, ha, ha... Oh, excuse me. You never had a name.

(Cloud shakes his head.)

Cloud: Shut up... Sephiroth.

(Sephiroth shakes his head.)

Sephiroth: You still don't understand? Then...

(He faces away and starts to laugh, then He stops with a dismissive gesture and turns to face Cloud.)

Sephiroth: Do you remember the picture that we took before we headed for Mt. Nibel?

(He turns to Tifa)

Sephiroth: Tifa, you remember, right?

Link: (doubled over in pain, kneeling on the ground) Tifa… don't listen to that bastard.

(Sephiroth turns back to Cloud and raises his arms in an almost-happy gesture.)

Sephiroth: But there is no way he would know. (He shakes his head. Cloud shrugs) Now... what happened to that picture?

(He pretends to look all around, then practically skips over to the dead man lying in front of the inn. The photographer.)

Sephiroth: ...is this it? (He turns back to Cloud.) ...Do you want to see it? It turned out pretty good.

Link: Cloud, don't look at it man….

(He nods to Link and Tifa.)

Cloud: I... should be in the picture, but even if I'm not in there, no worry. This is just an illusory world Sephiroth made up."

(He looks at the picture. Of course, the young man in the picture has black hair, not blond.)

Cloud: ...Just as I thought.

(He nods.)

Cloud: This picture's a fake. The truth is in my memory. Five years ago, I came back to Nibelheim, to inspect the reactor. I was sixteen. The town hadn't changed at all. What did I do...? Oh yeah... (He nods) Yeah, I went to Tifa's room. There, I...

Mysterious Voice: What did you do at Nibelheim...?

Cloud: I played the piano! I looked in the drawers! I spent the night and went to the reactor in Mt. Nibel. I was excited about it. Because that was my first mission after becoming First Class in SOLDIER."

(A flash. Sephiroth is gone. Cloud shakes his head)

Cloud: SOLDIER, First Class? (He shakes it harder.) ...SOLDIER? When did I enter SOLDIER?

(He clutches his head, trembling.)

Link: (still in pain from the shadows) C-Cloud…?

Cloud: How did I join SOLDIER? (He falls to the ground, shaking harder.) Why... why can't I remember?

(He rises to one knee.)

Cloud: I'm... I'm... (He stands.) That's right... (He nods) ...I didn't have to worry about it, because I was...

Tifa: Cloud?

Link: Y-you ok?...

Cloud: Let's go, guys. I'm... I'm all right.

Tifa: Link, are you ok now? You looked like you were in so much pain back there…

Link: I … don't know. Tifa… whatever happens to me, I just want you to know, I love you very much.

(Afterward, just before the team arrives at the crystal cave at the Northern Crater. President Rufus enters, standing in the center of the room for a moment, enjoying himself. Scarlet enters.)

Scarlet: Wow! That's amazing!

(She runs to the center of the room, to the back wall, and back, looking up. Hojo enters and looks to the ceiling of the cave. There is a huge, tree-like, awe-inspiring structure there. Sunlight diffuses through it, into the cave. One large blue stone is nestled in the center of it.)

Scarlet: It's all Materia!

Rufus: The ouside is rich with Mako energy, The inside is a treasure trove of Materia. This truly is the Promised Land."

Hojo: There is no such thing as the Promised Land. It's a legend... an old wives tale... ...it's utterly ridiculous."

Dark Link: Muahahahahahaha… Shows what you know you pathetic fool. It's not the promised land that He's after. It's the Sacred Realm!

(Hojo stands near Rufus. Rufus turns to face Dark Link.)

Rufus: Sacred Realm indeed. Everything as I imagined it to be. Isn't it splendid? (To Hojo) It is that kind of dullness that makes you a second-rate scientist, Hojo.

(The entire room quakes, filled with a rumbling sound. Rufus spins.)

Rufus: What's happening?

Scarlet: It's coming from within the wall! Something's in there! It's moving!

(A huge, emerald green eye blinks from inside the wall of the cave.)

Hojo: Weapon... Then it really does exist... I didn't believe in it.

Rufus: What does this mean?

(Hojo turns to face him)

Hojo: Weapon. Monsters created by the Planet. It appears when the Planet is in danger, reducing everything to nothingness. That's what was stated in Professor Gast's report.

Rufus: I never saw that report... Where is it?

(Hojo searches a bit and holds up something in his hand.)

Hojo: Here, right here.

(The eye blinks again.)

Rufus: You keep a lot of things to yourself.

(Dark Link floats up to the top of the cave)

Dark Link: Soon Lord Ganon, very soon….

(Meanwhile, back at the land bridge. Red, Barret, and Cait Sith are waiting there. The green wind below is rushing past at insane speeds.)

Red XIII: I wonder how Cloud, Link and the others are... It's hard to believe... such a small piece of materia is able to destroy the Planet...

(The land bridge, the others, everything vanishes in a blink of black. Red is left hovering over the winds below. He looks around.)

Red XIII: What the! (He looks another direction) Is everyone all right? (He makes fighting motions.) What's going on? Where am I! Don't leave me alone!

(Link comes running in from somewhere in the wind.)

Link: Red, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!

(The land bridge fades in again. Barret and Cait Sith are gone.)

Red XIII: Link?

(He runs over to him)

Red XIII: Something is strange... Why was it dark all of a sudden and where is everybody?

Link: Everyone's waiting! Cloud's in trouble!

(A voice from off in the distance)

Voice: Please come. Help us!

(Link turns in the direction they had left.)

Link: Over there!

Red XIII: R, right! I'm not sure I understand... but I'll go if you want me to.

(He runs off. Link is still standing there.)

Link: Heh, heh, heh... And remember...

(Link's form flickers, then vanishes. It is replaced by Sephiroth.)

Sephiroth: ...the Black Materia!

(Sephiroth vanishes, and Barret and Cait Sith flicker back in, flat on the ground. They sit up, slowly, rubbing their heads. Meanwhile, back at the cave in the Northern Crater.)

Scarlet: Mr. President... I've got a bad feeling about this place...

(Rufus turns to Scarlet)

Dark Link: Ahahahahahahahahaha!

Rufus: Hmm... perhaps we should return to the ship now. We need to prepare for the inspection anyway.

(The room flashes white for a moment, and Cloud and Link is standing in the center of the cave.)

Scarlet: Hey! Where did you come from?

Cloud: don't know...

Shadow Link: (the twilight desperately trying to regain control) Doesn't matter anyway… you'll all be dead soon. Cloud … hurry the hell up. Master won't wait too much longer.

(Cloud turns to Rufus, shaking his head)

Cloud: This place is going to get rough. Better leave things to me and get out of here while you still can!

(Rufus flips his hair back.)

Rufus: Leave things to you? Hmph... I don't know what you mean.

(Cloud turns away, slowly)

Cloud: This is where the Reunion is happening. Where everything begins and ends.

(Tifa runs in from the rear of the cave.)

Tifa Link! Cloud!

(They take no notice. Red XIII comes running in.)

Red XIII: I'm here to help you, Cloud!

(Cloud stands still for a long moment, then holds his head. He is almost crying. He takes a few steps toward Red, then stops again. Eventually he goes all the way over to Red.)

Cloud: Thanks... Red. Where's the Black Materia?

Link: (twilight partially regains control) T-Tifa… please run… I .. can't keep myself like this… much longer.

Tifa: Link!

Red XIII: (to Cloud) It's safe. I'm holding onto it.

(Cloud looks down.)

Cloud: I'll take it from here. Give me the... Black Materia.

Tifa: Link, Cloud! You can't hear my voice?

Red XIII: Are you all right, Cloud?

(Cloud nods.)

Red XIII: Then... here you go. I was a little apprehensive holding this thing.

Tifa: No, don't! Please... stop, Cloud!

(Cloud takes the Black Materia from Red and walks over to Link.)

Cloud: Thanks. ...leave the rest to us.

(There is a long pause... then the room blinks white, and for just a moment, we see Sephiroth, staring.)

Ganondorf: Come on... the Black Materia

Cloud: Please! Just a little longer!

(The white fades. Cloud and Link walk to the center of the room.)

Cloud: Everyone, thanks for everything. And... I'm sorry.

(He faces Rufus.)

Cloud: ...Sorry. (He faces Red.) ...Sorry. (He faces Tifa.) Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry. You've been good to me... I don't know what to say... (He shakes his head.) I never lived up to being 'Cloud'. Tifa... Link will take good care of you. He really does love you.

(He walks forward and turns to Hojo. Tifa holds her face and sinks to the ground, crying.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha... this is perfect! It means that my experiment was a complete success! (He laughs.) What number were you? Huh? Where is your tattoo?

(Cloud shakes his head sadly.)

Cloud: Professor Hojo... I don't have a number. You didn't give me one because I was a failed experiment.

(Hojo turns away)

Hojo: What the-? You mean only a failure and a shadow puppet made it here?

(Cloud speaks to his back.)

Cloud: Professor... please give me a number. Please, Professor...

(Hojo spins to face him.)

Hojo: Shut up, miserable failure...

(Cloud slumps down. There sound of an electrical spark, and another fleeting glimpse of Sephiroth's visage appears, then Cloud rises into the air, spinning, exactly like Sephiroth had at the Forgotten Capital. He shoots up to the tree-like structure at the ceiling. The room goes white.)

Rufus: Who... was that?"

Hojo: He's a Sephiroth-clone I created after the real Sephiroth died five years ago. Jenova cells and Mako, with my knowledge and skills, have been combined with science and nature to bring him to life.

(A glimpse of the materia tree.)

Hojo: ...I'm not wild about the failure part, but the Jenova Reunion Theory has now been proven.

(Another glimpse.)

Hojo: You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion. I have been waiting for the Reunion to start. Five years have passed, and now the Clones have begun to return. I thought the clones would begin to gather at Midgar where Jenova is stored. But my predictions were not entirely correct. Jenova itself began to move away from the Shinra Building.

(Everyone begins to focus on the material-tree on the ceiling. Cloud stands upside down on one of the roots, by the huge blue stone in the center.)

Hojo: But being a genius that I am, I soon figured it out. You see it was all Ganon's doing. Although controling Sephiroth, He was not just content to diffuse his will into the Lifestream; he wants to maniplate the Clones himself.

(The room seems to darken and Cloud sits down on the root, defying gravity. He crosses his arms on his knees.)

Cloud: Yes, that was how it got started.

(The room lightens.)

Hojo: I wondered where the clones were going, but I was never able to figure it out."

Cloud: I couldn't figure it out, either.

Hojo: The one thing that I did know was that Sephiroth was at their final destinations.

Cloud: I wasn't pursuing Sephiroth. I was being summoned by Ganondorf. All the anger and hatred I bore Sephiroth made it impossible for me to ever forget him. That and what he gave me. (Cloud stands, upside down, on the tree root.) Sephiroth? Ganondorf? I'm here. And I have brought you the Black Materia. Show yourself to me. Where are you?

(Cloud turns and steps to the blue stone, which is now glowing brightly.)

Cloud: Ganondorf... So we finally meet.

(He walks to the center of the tree. The blue stone slips, then falls down, sending small stones to the floor below, showing the cocoon for Sephiroth. His body sleeps inside it, preserved, no longer the visage of Sephiroth, but that of Ganondorf, sleeping, waiting. Rufus and Scarlet have left. The entire room quakes violently.)

Hojo: Did you see it! It's Sephiroth! So he IS here!

Dark Link: He's no longer Sephiroth you moron! THAT IS Ganondorf! Ahahahahaha… Ahahahahahaha!

Hojo: Does it look like I care what he looks like! This is perfect! Both Jenova's Reunion and Sephiroth's will! They won't be diffused into the Lifestream, but gathered here! Mwa, haa, ha,...

(Tifa shakes her head.)

Tifa: What are you so happy about, Professor? You know what this means, don't you? Cloud has the Black Materia! Sephiroth is going to summon Meteor! Every single person is going to die!

(Rufus comes back in.)

Rufus: Whatever I say now is too little... too late... We must evacuate. (They all turn to face Rufus.) I want you all to come with me. There is still much more I want to hear.

(Cloud prepares to hand the Black Materia to Ganon.)

Red XIII: Cloud, NO! Stop! Please!

Link: (Shadows beginning to engulf him) Get… out now…. Please… before this place collapses and crushes you.

(Cloud holds his head in his hands for a moment. Then he begins to spin in midair, rising and falling, like a marionette.)

Tifa: (runs over to Link) Link!

Link: T-Tifa… run now…. I beg you...

(The blue stone becomes a liquid, and Cloud pushes his hand, and the Black Materia into it. The Black Materia fuses with Ganon's new body. His face maintains its expression of calmness as his whole body begins to spark with energy. The materia tree and the stone crumble to the ground taking Cloud with it, as the others rush out of the cave and onto the airship. As the airship flies away, a beam of energy shoots from the northern craters, nearly knocking the party off the airship, the beam grows and grows, revealing what is inside it. Weapon, rises from the crater, dwarfing the airship as it releases a beam of pure energy from its maw. Weapon, then creates a barrier of energy around it as it rockets off across the continent. The airship flies off.)

Tifa: No! Link!

Link: (the Shadows engulf Link completely into a void of darkness) Tifa … I Love You…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Memories of Cloud, Escape from Junon**

Tifa: Link…... Cloud...

(A tiny Cloud and a tiny Link stands, the tiny Cloud vanishes never to return and the tiny Link runs off into the darkness. Tifa runs onto the dream and chases him into the nothingness.)

Tifa: ...I didn't know what else to do. I was always like that...

(Tifa begins to think back to a time at the Sector 7 train station. It is raining. Cloud, his sword across his lap, slumps by the stairway to the train platform. The train conductor is looking down at him as Tifa and Link enters.)

Tifa: What's the matter?

(The area flashes electrically white.)

Cloud: ohhh...

Conductor: ...poor kid.

Cloud: Ooouugh...

(Tifa and Link run up to Cloud as the train conductor leaves.)

Tifa: Are you all right?

Link: He doesn't seem to be injured.

Cloud: oo... uh... agh

(Tifa kneels by him and tries to lift him up. The dream flashes electrically white again.)

Cloud: Uh... uh... Tifa... Tifa...?

(He stands.)

Cloud: Tifa!

Link: You know him, Tifa?

Tifa: ...?

(She brushes his face.)

Tifa: Oh, Cloud! Link, this is my friend from Nebilheim, when I was a kid!

Link: Oh, so this is the friend you told me about.

(Cloud raises his sword in an offensive posture.)

Cloud: That's right. I'm Cloud.

Tifa: Is it really you, Cloud? I never thought I'd find you here!

Cloud: Yeah, it's been a while.

Tifa: What happened to you? You don't look well.

Cloud: ...Yeah? It's nothing. I'm okay.

(Tifa and Link walk a short distance away. The area flashes again. Cloud clutches his head, shaking, for a brief moment. He stops before Tifa turns around.)

Tifa: How long has it been?

(The area flashes again. Three times. He grabs his head, in pain, but Tifa does not seem to notice.)

Cloud: Five years.

Tifa: ...

Link: ?

Cloud: What is it?

Tifa: ...It's really been a long time.

Link: I'll be over here for a bit, so you two can catch up.

(The area darkens, but does not disappear.)

Tifa: Actually, it's been seven years. Cloud got his wish and joined SOLDIER, quit after the Sephiroth incident, and was now a mercenary... He told me a lot about what happened after leaving Nibelheim... But... ...Something was wrong. I felt there was something strange about the things he talked about. All the things he didn't know but should. And other things he shouldn't know but did... I wanted to make sure... But then I heard... he was going far away...

(The area finally fades completely.)

Tifa: And I didn't want that... I didn't know what to do. So, I thought I needed more time. And that's why I told Cloud and you about the AVALANCHE job. I wanted to be with you Link, and wanted to watch Cloud too. But, now Cloud's gone, and Link... the one I fell in love with... you're gone too...

(The room begins to come in to focus as Tifa starts to wake up)

Tifa: Ding...

Barret: Huh?

Tifa: The glare...

Barret: You'll be better soon. You've been asleep a long time.

Tifa: I'm hungry...

Barret: Hey, why don't you ask? About him.

(The room fades the rest of the way in. Tifa has been lying on something resembling an operating table, in an auxiliary room in Junon. Slowly, she sits up. She looks at Barret, standing by the far wall.)

Tifa: ...Because I'm scared.

Barret: Don't worry. I don't know what happened to Link either.

(He scratches his head.)

Barret: Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry... None of them know if he's all right or not.

Tifa : He's still... alive at least, right? (Barret nods) How long... was I asleep?

Barret: Lessee now... Must've been about 7 days.

Tifa: What about Sephiroth?

(Barret walks over to Tifa's bed.)

Barret: You ain't over it yet. Remember that huge light, in the Northern Cave?

(Tifa swings her legs over so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed.)

Barret: Since then, the crater's been surrounded by a huge barrier of light. Everyone knows Sephiroth sleeps in that big hole, protected by the barrier. We can't do a damn thing about it. We just gotta wait till he wakes up. And the crazy thing is, it's bein' said that it's ain't Sephiroth no more... it's Ganon! (He faces a wall.) And on topa that, some huge monster called Weapon's been on a rampage.

(Tifa looks at Barret)

Tifa: ...Weapon?

Barret: Remember that huge monster that was made with Sephiroth, at the bottom of the crater? Well it's up here now. They say it's some legendary monster from the past.

Tifa: Weapon... is protecting Sephiroth? Err … Ganondorf?

(He shakes his head.)

Barret: Dunno. But he's up here goin' around tearin' shit up. Right now Rufus' fightin' it. I hate to say it, but he's got

guts. (He turns and walks away. Tifa hops off the bed.) We shoulda been the ones to destroy it, but we ain't got no time...

Tifa: Time...

(She turns to him.)

Tifa: ...Hey! How about Meteor?

(Barret doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks further away and presses a button. The window shades open up, Tifa looks out the window to see Meteor hanging in the sky like a dark sun.)

Tifa: Do we have to give up?

Barret: ...Dunno.

(The door to the room slides open with a hiss and President Rufus walks in.)

Rufus: I thought Link would show up to save you all... Professor Hojo wanted to talk to him too.

Tifa: What are you going to do to Link?

Rufus: The holder of the Triforce of Courage... (He flips his hair.) Meteor has been summoned... Essentially, it's all but over now. So, there's no need for you now. No, maybe there is an important task for you...

(Heidegger enters behind Rufus.)

Heidegger: President! Preparations for the public execution are complete.

(Barret jumps)

Barret: Execution! What're ya gonna get by executin' us?

Rufus: You are to be executed for causing this situation. People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is

punished.

(Barret runs forward, up to the President, trembling with rage.)

Barret: I take back what little praise I had for this damn jackass!

(He straightens.)

Rufus: Well, enjoy your last moments together.

(With that, he turns and leaves.)

Heidegger: I'll tie your arms now.

(He does so. Barret and Tifa are then led, bound, to the bottom floor of Junon Military Base. To the gas chamber. They arrive at a large auditorium, with rows upon rows of seats available to watch the event. A rather large, round

fellow sits in the front row. Scarlet speaks at a podium.)

Scarlet: Is everyone here? These are the ones who brought this madness into the world!

(Several cameramen set up their cameras. Barret looks around at them)

Barret: The hell are these people?

Scarlet: We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on national television.

(The large fellow turns to her.)

Man: Scarlet, why a public execution in this day and age?

(Scarlet walks toward the gas chamber)

Scarlet: With the chaos resulting from the Meteor reports, we desperately need to rally public support... it's better that we punish somebody, anybody.

Tifa: You make me sick...

(Scarlet starts laughing. A cameraman moves forward to film her.)

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha, ha! They'll never admit it, but everyone loves this stuff! (She turns to Tifa) We'll start with this girl.

Tifa: Link... where are you... I... need you.

(Barret struggles against his cuffs.)

Barret: If you've gotta do it... do me first!

Scarlet: Camera, this way! Make sure you get this, the audience just eats up tearful goodbyes!

(A cameraman films Barret. Tifa enters the gas chamber, followed by Scarlet; who kicks her toward the chair.)

Tifa: What are you doing!

(Scarlet moves so that Tifa is between her and the chair.)

Scarlet: This is my special gas chamber. Take your time, and enjoy a slow, painful death.

(A guard moves forward and removes Tifa's cuffs. Scarlet punches her into the chair. The guard fastens her in.)

Scarlet: Stuck up ^%$#&!

(She slaps Tifa again and leaves. The guard follows, but drops something on the way out. The scene fades back to the auditorium.)

Scarlet: Well now, the show's about to begin. Ha, ha, ha!

(A red light floods the room and a siren begins to sound.)

P.A: Emergency! Emergency! Weapon's approaching! Attention all military personnel: take your positions!

Woman: Oh no! It's Weapon!

(One person rushes out of the auditorium.)

Man: Run!

(Everyone else follows except Barret, Scarlet, the round fellow, two guards, and, of course, Tifa.)

Scarlet: Hey, hey, all of you! Damn! Why now?

(The big round one hops up to Scarlet.)

Man: How does it feel now, Scarlet?

Scarlet: Hmm, so you didn't run? I'm impressed. How do I feel? Right now...

(With a sound of escaping gas, Scarlet passes out.)

Scarlet: Nngaaaaaahhhh!

Barret: Huh! Sleeping gas?

(The fellow spins around, shedding his coat. It's Cait Sith. The two guards ready their guns.)

Guard: Weirdo!

(Barret and Cait Sith take down the guards)

Cait Sith: I'm here to help!

Barret: Why you...? Ain't you part of Shinra?

(Cait Sith raises a paw)

Cait Sith: Let's just say I'm against capital punishment. Besides... I hate this broad. Come on, we gotta help Tifa. I'll keep watch at the entrance.

(Cait Sith stands by the door while Barret runs to the gas chamber entrance. He grabs and pulls. It doesn't budge.)

Barret: It won't open!

(Meanwhile in President Rufus' office. Rufus is standing by his desk, gazing out at the sea through a huge picture window. Heidegger comes rushing in.)

Heidegger: It's Weapon.

Rufus: There's been so many attacks lately. Can we handle it?

Heidegger: I believe so. Your orders?

Rufus: No need to ask.

(Heidegger salutes. Three sailors dash in.)

Heidegger: We'll give it a shot from our big cannon. (He turns to the sailors and thrusts his fist in the air) Open cannon doors! Activate cannon. Target: Weapon!

(He turns back to the President as the sailors run off. Huge steel plates emerge to protect the buildings in the residential area. A huge port opens in the street by the sea; a smaller cannon extends from it. The huge main cannon rotates into place, aiming at the sea. Back in the office, one sailor comes back in and salutes.)

Sailor: Preparations complete!

(Heidegger nods.)

Heidegger: The cannon... (He thrusts his fist towards the bay window, to the sea.) Fire-!

(The cannon releases a huge burst of energy out at the sea. It recedes toward the horizon; a pregnant pause as they wait for it to hit its mark. It does. A large explosion rises from the water, sending a tidal wave in all directions. Back inside the President's office. Heidegger slowly lowers his arm. At several points around the Base; soldiers stand expectantly, waiting, watching the sea. Rufus and Heidegger both stare out at the sea. Rufus turns his head.)

Rufus: Did we get 'em?

Heidegger: Seems so...

(Another red alarm goes off through the base. Heidegger looks around, disoriented.)

P.A: Weapon approaching! Speed, 50 knots! It's heading right toward us!

(Heidegger looks at Rufus)

Heidegger: It can't be! We hit it dead on!

(Rufus turns)

Rufus: How about the cannon?

Heidegger: It'll take time to reload.

Rufus: Then use regular firepower in the mean time!

(Heidegger runs toward the door and thrusts his fist in the air)

Heidegger: Yes sir! Open all artillery doors! Target: Weapon! Don't let it land!

(Weapon closes in through the water, fishlike, rising out of the water. Soldiers placed all around the Base fire their weapons. The smaller, secondary cannons fire energy bursts at the Weapon. None have any effect. It comes closer. Soldiers switch to their bazookas, sending trails of smoke towards the Weapon, ending in explosions. It continues, ripping a huge wake in its path. Inside the President's office, Rufus shakes his head in disbelief and steps back from the window.)

P.A: Speed, 70 knots! Weapon closing in! Not good! It's attacking!

(As Weapon begins to reach the base, the soldiers flee inside. One faints on the ground just before Weapon crashes into the base, creating an earthquake throughout. It slowly sinks back into the water. Meanwhile back in the gas chamber the gas jets turn on around Tifa.)

Tifa: Gas!

(She tries to cover her face with her arm.)

Tifa: Barret, help!

(Barret screams in from outside the chamber.)

Barret: Hold your breath! Hold on as long as you can!

(She puts her head back and kicks her feet.)

Tifa: Come on! I can't hold on forever!

(Barret jerks on the door a few more times before giving up. He pounds the door with his fist in anger.)

Barret: Shi-! (He runs over to Cait Sith.) The Gas Room's probably locked from a different room!

Cait Sith: Hmm, we gotta go with a different plan. Let's get out of this room first.

(Barret turns back to the chamber door.)

Barret : Tifa! I'll help you, I promise!

(Barret and Cait Sith run out of the auditorium. The door slams behind them. Barret yanks on it.)

Barret: No! They locked this too!

(Scarlet yells through the door.)

Scarlet: Fools. Now, you can't save the girl.(Barret lets go of the door.) Ha, ha, ha, ha!

(He bangs on the door.)

Barret: Goddammit...!

(He turns to Cait Sith.)

Cait Sith: OK, OK time for Plan B. Let's run to the airport!

Barret: Why the airport? An' leave Tifa there?

Cait Sith: Trust me, trust me. We gotta take a chance.

(They run off. Outside the base, they find a cameraman filming the action. As they try to pass, there is a huge flash of light. Weapon rises out of the water, majestically, deadly.)

Barret: Damn, man!

(They continue to the airport. The airship hovers overhead.)

Barret: Yo! You sure this is the right way? It's a dead end!

Cait Sith: Uh oh? Did I make a wrong turn?

(Barret throws his fists in the air)

Barret: You damn cat...! What the hell're we gonna do now? They all be comin' soon!

(Barret turns to face the only way out and rubs his gun-arm.)

Barret: Yo, better watch my back till the end... partner!

(He raises his gun. Meanwhile in the gas chamber, Tifa is still alive. She uses her feet to grab the item the guard dropped before- a key. She uses her teeth to unlock one hand, then the other. She rises from the chair.)

Tifa: Which button stops the gas...?

(Covering her face, she presses the button by the chair, shutting off the gas. She tries the door with all her strength, but it doesn't budge.)

Tifa: Open it-... what would Link do at a time like this ...

(There is a sudden explosion. Outside, Weapon pulls itself up to its full height. It shakes violently as its maw begins to glow, brighter and brighter, then releases a beam of pure energy at the Base. It lands on one tower, ripping a giant hole into the gas chamber. Weapon begins to gather energy for another salvo. A split second before it releases its beam, the Junon cannon- the Sister Ray- fires square in its face. As the smoke clears, Weapon sinks into the ocean.

Back at the gas chamber, Tifa escapes through the giant hole as Scarlet yells through the door.)

Scarlet: What d'you do? Hey! Open it!"

Tifa: First you lock me in this weird place, and now you're telling me to come out? Make up your mind!

(She climbs through the hole out onto the side of the tower, then nimbly begins to descend the side of it. Scarlet and her guards give chase, without much success. The guards lose their grip and tumble past Tifa to the ground. She jumps the last twenty feet or so and lands in a heap. Picking herself up, she runs blindly away. The only route available is directly onto the top of the Sister Ray. She arrives at the end. There is no way out except down.)

Scarlet: Our little game of hide and seek ends here.

(Scarlet catches up with Tifa. She stands between Tifa and the only exit.)

Tifa: Link...

Scarlet: The execution may have been unsuccessful, but your death by falling from here and crashing into the water below might be pretty exciting. (She walks up to Tifa and slaps her.) Stuck up to the end!

Tifa: Quit slapping me! You old wench!

(Tifa and Scarlet exchange slaps and insults until Scarlet falls on her rear end.)

Scarlet: God! I can't stand it! (She stands and faces the way she came.) Take her away.

(A guard comes onto the Sister Ray. Scarlet turns back to Tifa.)

Scarlet: Now it's time to pay up. I'll really drop you if you don't settle down!

(She laughs)

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha, ha!

?: Run...

(A voice comes from somewhere up above. Tifa looks up)

?: Run to the end of the Cannon!

(Tifa does. When she reaches the end of the cannon, she sees the Shinra airship rising before her. Barret stands on deck, waving to her. He grabs a rope and tosses it over the side. Tifa makes a running leap for it, but misses. She falls toward the ocean, but catches the rope at the very end as it swings toward her. The airship flies off, into the sunset.)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Finding Link … Shadow or Twilight.**

Barret: You okay?

Tifa: My cheeks hurt a bit. Forget about that, what's this all about?

(They both turn to Cait Sith.)

Cait Sith: Well, I'll give you the details later. In any case, the Airship, Highwind, is now yours.

(Tifa follows Barret and Cait Sith below deck. When she catches up, she finds them standing on a wire walkway.)

Barret: Dammit! Why didn't you tell me you could fly an airship? (He turns away, shaking his head.) I thought... Tifa was gone for good.

Cait Sith: Sorry, but I had to do something to trick the enemy. Come on! Everyone is waiting!

Tifa: Everyone? Everyone's here?

(She follows them into the main navigation room. Cid comes jogging up to her)

Cid: Welcome to my airship- the Highwind! (Tifa walks up and looks around the room, without a word.) What's wrong! You should be more excited than that!"

(Red, sitting by some steps, shakes his head.)

Red XIII: Cid...

(Cid rubs his head.)

Cid: Yeah...

(He turns to Tifa. She shakes her head.)

Tifa: Not enough crew...

Cid: Well, it takes all kinds.

Cait Sith: Tifa, I'll give you information on Shinra. Ask me if there's anything you don't understand.

Red XIII: Do you think we aren't strong enough without Link or Cloud? Do you think we can't save the Planet alone?

(Barret comes running over)

Tifa: Meteor is coming, and Weapon is on the rampage... At a time like this, I don't know what I'm supposed to do... (She shakes her head.) No idea at all...

(Cid dashes over to the pilot)

Barret: Get a hold of yourself Tifa! C'mon, let's think about this! No way we can get offa this train we're on!

Tifa: ...If only Link was here, everything would be fine. Link would... Stand there with his arms crossed and tell us what to do. (She nods) He'd say, 'I don't know too much about you world ... but I'll protect you, Tifa'.

(She turns away)

Barret: Tifa! When'd you become such a wimp!

Tifa: I'm sorry Barret. I'm kind of shocked myself. I'm so depressed.

(Barret beats his chest and runs off)

Red XIII: And Tifa... the reason why we all thought it was Link was because...

(She nods)

Tifa: ...I know. That's why I want to make sure. That's why I have to see him again.

Cid: I want you to know that I didn't dislike him. Gotta admit he was a strange dude. Just when you thought he was cool, he'd go and do some damn fool thing. And when you thought he was smart, he'd show how stupid he was.

(He rubs his head)

Cid: Everything about him from his movements to his speech were kinda odd. Knowin' what I do now, I can see why he was that way. Well, as long as you stay alive, you just might see him again someday, so cheer up, sis.

(He laughs. Tifa nods)

Tifa: ...I'll be able to see him someday.

Cid: If we can find out where he is, the Highwind'll get us there in no time.

(Red bounds up)

Red XIII: ...Maybe Link is still stuck deep in the North Crater, where the ground cracked and swallowed him and Cloud up... Buried in the depths of the underground... after the shadows engulfed him.

Tifa: Deep within the earth... are you talking about the Lifestream?

Red XIII: The Lifestream sometimes gushes out to the surface from cracks in the ocean floor. I heard that such a place exists.

(He sits back down by the stairs.)

Red XIII: Maybe, just maybe Link's...

Pilot in training (LV3): Waaaah! Captain Cid!

Cid: Tifa, sorry, but I've gotta show this moron how to land the ship. Don't worry, it'll be done in a minute. Oh, and Tifa... No matter what your goal is, you've got to be prepared. Go to your room and get ready for our operation.

Barret: What? Does Link always gotta be around?... We did fine without him in the beginning... Right? An' what happened to the tough girl I used to know? Where'd she go to?

Cid: I put a lot of things for the operation in your room, so go get them in order.

(Tifa goes to the operation room.)

Man: Tifa, thank you for a job well done!

(After getting everything in order Tifa returns to the navigation room. Tifa pilots the Highwind to the southernmost continent, to the town of Mideel.)

Elderly man: Ahoy! Hey ain't you a beaut. This here's Mideel. It's a quiet little Hot Springs town. Just the perfect place for old folks like us to live out our lives. I hear that things ain't so peaceful on the outside. But here it's still nice and quiet.

(The team moves farther in to the town. Tifa sees a small dog sitting in the shadows.)

Tifa: What's the matter? Are you all alone?

(He whimpers. She kneels down by him.)

Tifa: You got lost didn't you? Separated from someone you love...? Silly thing...

(She overhears two men talking next to a small house across the street.)

Man1: ...guess it's been about a week now since he washed up here on the shore... Poor Pointy-eared young thing..."

(Tifa looks over at them.)

Man 2: It was really sad... but weird. He was holding this really long sword and a Shield with an odd stone on it...

Man 1: I dunno. The whole thing feels unlucky to me. But the amazing thing was those weird blue eyes...

Tifa: Wha!

(She runs over to them)

Tifa: Wh... wait a minute! What did you just say! Excuse me! That young person you were just talking about...

Man 1: Yeah... a villager found him a little ways down the coast... It was about a week ago I think.

Man 2: Yeah, poor kid... He must've drifted from somewhere pretty far away...

Tifa: Link! It must be! It's Link!

Cid: Heh, good job, Tifa.

Barret: You sure!

Tifa: So where is he? Is he safe! Where is he now...?

(One of them points up ahead.)

Man 2: Yeah... up ahead here... At the, uh, clinic..."

Tifa: He's alive...! Link... Link's alive! Link!

(She dashes off to the clinic.)

Barret: Uh...? Yo, Tifa!

(Tifa enters the clinic.)

Tifa: Link?

(A doctor turns to face her.)

Doctor: Here now. The way you're running around here, you'd think Meteor fell or something.

Tifa: I'm sorry, but I heard that a friend of mine was being taken care of here...

(He crosses his arms)

Doctor: A friend...? (He nods) Oh yeah...! That young fellow! Don't worry. Your friend is next door. But I'm afraid his condition is...

(Tifa turns her head towards a small room, separate only by a thin curtain)

Tifa: Here? (She nods) Over here.

(She runs into the next room. A nurse is taking care of someone in a wheelchair, hidden behind her.)

Tifa: Link...!

(The nurse moves. The person in the wheelchair is indeed Link. His head is in his lap. The others come running in.)

Tifa: Oh... Link! I'm so glad you're safe!

(She runs up to him. Link raises his head to meet her... and it falls down again. His head bobs like a children's toy. He looks around as if confused. A nearly invisible cloak of shadow covers Links body, keeping control over his mind.)

Tifa : ...! Link...?

Link: Uh... aaa...?

(His head continues to bob continuously)

Tifa: Wh... what's wrong... Link...?

Link: A... Gurk...?

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: Link, What happened to you...!

(The doctor crosses his arms.)

Doctor: Mako poisoning... Quite an advanced case... It appears this young man's been exposed to a high level of Mako energy for a protracted period of time. He probably has no idea who or where he is now... Poor fellow, his voice doesn't even work. He is literally miles away from us. Some place far away where no one's ever been... All alone... And there's something else too... there seem to be two powerful forces fighting for control over his mind.

Dark Link: Hahahahaha!… Haahhahahahahahah! The fool is down for the count!

(He shakes his head. Dark Link hides out of view of everyone, watching with sadistic glee.)

Tifa: Doctor...!

Cid: Damn... that's evil.

Barret: That's bad...

Tifa: Link...

(She kneels in front of him.)

Doctor: Ahem! Let us excuse ourselves. (He turns to the others.) Listen, would you all mind... waiting outside?

Barret: ...

(They all leave Tifa alone with Link. The room dims slightly. Tifa leans her head against his knees, crying.)

Tifa: Why...? What do you want me to do? Please, Link... Talk to me... Tell me you see me, that you can hear me... Tell me, please...

(Link just bobs his head.)

Tifa: I came this far believing in the memories we have together... This isn't happening...! This is too cruel... First Cloud... dies... now I'm losing you too...

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: Oh, Link...! I...

(Suddenly a flicker of twilight appears around Link)

Midna: Help … Link...can't … fight... the shadows... much ...longer...

Tifa: What can I do...?

(Meanwhile, everyone waits outside the clinic for Tifa.)

Barret: So what about him? You know... Link?

(The doctor crosses his arms.)

Doctor: I'll say it again, he's got Mako poisoning. I've never seen a case this bad... An immense amount of Mako-drenched knowledge was put into his brain all at once... No normal human could have survived it... It's a miracle he did!

Barret: No wonder... After fallin' in the Lifestream an' bein' washed up here...

Doctor: But remember, the light of hope can be found anywhere. Listen, if you give up hope... What will happen to him?

(He turns away.)

Barret: ...hope... Hey, but honestly, man... Do I really want him to come back? What did he do for this world? What can he do for us from here on out? He may be nothing more than Ganon's shadow puppet now...

Doctor: Is something wrong?

(He turns to the doctor.)

Barret: No, nothin'. Nothin' at all, doc.

(Tifa comes out of the clinic.)

Tifa: ...

(All turn to face her.)

Barret: You okay?

Tifa: Yes... I'm sorry I had you all worried. And I have something I want to tell you all...

(She goes back into the clinic. Everyone follows her. When the others arrive inside, Tifa is standing near Link facing away.)

Tifa: I don't care about anything else, only Link... (She turns to face them.) I... love him... and I want to be by his side...

Cid: Yeah. Right. Hang in there, Tifa.

Barret: Yeah, that's probably best... For Link... an' for you...

(She nods, but doesn't bring her head back up, looking at the floor.)

Tifa: I'm sorry, everyone... At a time like this...

(She looks up.)

Cid: Don't worry. I'll stop by again sometime.

Barret: You take care now, Tifa. And take care of Link.

Tifa: Right...

(He turns to leave, then looks at Tifa over his shoulder.)

Barret: Oh, and uh, Tifa... I don't like askin' this but... Is he really from Hyrule? And not Sephiroth's … Ganon's puppet?

(She looks at Link)

Tifa: Huh! Well... that is... (She shakes her head) No, I'm sure of it!

(He nods.)

Barret: Yeah...? Okay then... Sorry for askin' that.

Cid: Now, we gotta be headin' back to the Highwind.

(Barret nods. Everyone heads back to the Highwind, leaving Tifa behind to take care of Link. The team gathers on the bridge of the Highwind. Barret gazes out the front bay window; Cid sits sprawled on the floor.)

Barret: What're we gonna do now? What can WE do? (He turns.) Huh? Ain't there nothin' we can do? An' don' go tellin' us to wait for Link to get better.

Cait Sith: Oh, I've got some news.

Barret: Yeah, what! That you a spy?

(He walks up to Barret.)

Cait Sith: Yeah... I've already told you I was.

(He turns away.)

Cait Sith: Both Gya ha ha and Kya ha ha are up to something. Wanna eavesdrop?

(Inside the Shinra board room, Heidegger and Palmer are seated at the table. Reeve stands in the background. President Rufus flips his hair, then turns to face them.)

Rufus: Now then... It seems that Dark Link has betrayed us. So... We're faced with two issues. 1. Destroy Meteor. 2. Remove the barrier around North Cave and defeat Ganondorf. (He points at them.) Any ideas?

Heidegger: Gya haah hah hah! We already solved the first problem! Meteor will soon be smashed to bits! The plan has already been put in motion. Namely, to collect Huge Materia from each region.

(Scarlet enters.)

Scarlet: Huge Materia is a high density special type of materia made through a special compression process in Mako reactors. The energy extracted from it is 330 times the strength of normal materia. Ha, ha, ha! How about that!

(She crosses her arms and faces the others)

Scarlet: We will gather all the Huge Materia together and ram it into Meteor. (She looks at Rufus) That will cause a huge explosion! Reducing Meteor literally to bits.

Rufus: You're going to ram into Meteor? Do you think we have the technology to do it?

Scarlet: Don't worry about that! More importantly, we've got to collect Huge Materia from each area.

Heidegger: We've already collected materia from Nibelheim. All that's left is "Corel" and "Fort Condor". I've already dispatched troops to Corel. Ghaa haah hah hah!

(Back on the bridge of the Highwind.)

Barret : Corel! What else can they do to Corel!

Red XIII: And the Huge Materia... I've heard about it. When our small materia hears the larger one, something should happen. I'm certain of it. That's why we're using the power of materia in our fight...

Barret: Can't let Shinra get a hold of the Huge Materia! Besides, when Link gets back, I wanna show him his Huge Materia. He's gonna be shocked... Even more so than when he first got to this world and saw us use it for the first time!

(Cait Sith bounds up to Barret)

Cait Sith: So, what are you saying, Barret? Even though you're always knocking him, you really want Link to

return.

(Barret turns to watch the clouds for a moment, then back to Cait Sith.)

Barret : I ain't sayin' nothin' 'bout nothin'. You just... shut your face! Every group's gotta have a leader. (He beats his chest) An' that's me! Or at least I wanna be... But I ain't cut out to be no leader. I never knew that till lately.

(He walks toward Cid, then looks at the window)

Barret: An' that's ...

(Cait Sith hops away, surprised)

Cid: ...ZZZZ... hmph? (Cid shakes his head and stands up) Wha? What's goin' on?

Barret: You been chosen to be the new leader.

Cid: Pain in the ass. Forget it.

Barret: But for us to fight, we gotta have Highwind, and you. (He sweeps his gun-arm) We need it to save the Planet. An' who's runnin' this ship? You! That's why you're our new leader. Ain't no one else can.

(Cid considers...)

Cid: Hm... this ship's gonna save the Planet, huh? Ain't that gonna be just a little tough? (He rubs his head) Oh man, that went straight to my heart. I'm a man, too! Okay, I'll do it! Everyone, follow me!

(Barret nods)

Barret: Awright, now here's the first job. The Operation Room's waiting for you!

Cid: Yeah!

(He practically scampers off to the the Operation Room. Barret runs after him)

Barret: Yo, Cid! When you're ready, we're headin' for the Corel Reactor. C'mon Mr. leader, you'd better hurry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Hunt for the Huge Materia, Link's Return**

Cait Sith: Hmmn, the Huge Materia is at Corel, Fort Condor... I'm sure there was another place that had it. Where was that...?

Red XIII: Cid. Let's visit Link and Tifa from time to time.

Barret: Yo, Mr. Leader! Get your pilot ass up here!

(Cid pilots the Highwind to North Corel. Upon arrival, the people were frantic about the Shinra's activity at the Corel Reactor.)

Man: Shinra soldiers came around sayin' they were gatherin' up all the Huge Materia. I think they're gonna bring it here by coal train, from the Corel Reactor.

(The team heads north to the Corel Reactor, when they arrive two Shinra guards at the entrance attack them.)

Guard: You guys are...!

(after the guards are defeated)

Cid: Guess we're safe for now...!

(Train whistles.)

Red XIII: Ohh!

Barret: Da-mn!

(They scatter to avoid the train as it rumbles out of the reactor towards Corel.)

Cid: Looks like they're takin' off with the Huge Materia in that train!

Barret: NO! You damn boneheads!

Red XIII: Did the Shinra beat us!

Cid: Hey, do you know who I am? I'm Cid - that's who the hell I am! Now just let me handle it!

(They follow Cid as he runs into the Reactor.)

Barret: Hey, hey, hey, hey-!

(Another small train, driven by Cid, trundles out of the reactor in pursuit. Inside the engineer's compartment Cid tries to figure out the controls.)

Barret: How can they even drive this?

Cid: Don't ask me... I don't know!

Barret: What!

(Cid grabs the levers in front of him)

Cid: Don't worry! I can handle this kinda stuff! Two levers; one on the right and one on the left...

(He flips the levers)

Cid: I see, just alternate the two levers up and down, right! Judging from the enemy's speed, I'd say it'll take about 10 minutes. We're gonna fly! Hold on tight!

(Cid flips the levers back and forth. The train gains speed until it catches up with the enemy train on the other track.)

Cid: All right! We're gonna jump!

(The team makes a flying leap and lands on the last car of the train. They leap from car to car, battling until they reach the head of the train. A Shinra soldier is piloting the train.)

Soldier: What the! You... you guys!

Cid : All right- Just hand over the Huge Materia!

Soldier: Sh... Whooooa-!

Cid: You got guts comin' after me! I'll never forget you!

Barret: Got no time for that now!

Red XIII: We got it going, but what about the brakes?

Cid: I KNOW, already! Just shut up and keep quiet! If we keep this up, we'll crash right into North Corel! Let's see... if we alternately use the levers to accelerate... It should brake if we move the levers up or down simultaneously!

(Cid moves both levers up. The train gains speed.)

Barret: Hey, it's not working!

Red XIII: We're gaining speed!

Cid: ^%#! The other way! Just watch, this time, I'll...

(He moves both levers down. The train gains more speed.)

Barret: Hey... HEY HEY!

Cid: SHI-!

(He jams both levers down once more until they snap off, the train rolls to a stop just inches from North Corel. Cid snags the Huge Materia. Afterward a miner approaches them .)

Miner: You sure are brave. I'm impressed! You guys are really something!

(The citizens of North Corel come out of their homes to meet the team)

Woman: Aren't you the ones that stopped the Shinra Train?The Shinra was just about to destroy our lives again...

Man: It might be full of junk, but this is the only home we got, Barret!

Barret: Of... of course! We're all born and raised in the coal mines! No matter how tough it gets, our hearts burn bright red like coal!

Miner: To hell with Meteor! We're Coal Miners, ain't we? We'll dig a deep tunnel and hide from the Meteor!

Man: That's it!

(One of them turns to a small child standing by the well.)

Miner: Hey, kid! How about givin' somethin' to these guys fighting the Shinra?

(The child nods and comes down to meet the party.)

Child: I got it out of the well. Isn't it an amazing rock!

(The child gives Barret the Ultima materia and runs off.)

Miner: Must've been a horrific battle. You have scars all over your body. I already talked to the Inn's owner, today you can rest for free.

(They stay the night at the Inn. The next morning the team travels to Fort Condor, a huge, majestic bird perches atop it. A doorman greets them as they arrive.)

Doorman: We've been fighting the Shinra for a long time at this battlefield. Even now, we're still settled in for a long war with them. If you aren't in a hurry, would you help us fight them? Listen I don't want to push but, if you've got something else to do, why don't you finish that first?

Cid: I guess we'll help you.

Doorman: Really! Then go on up and they'll fill you in on the details.

(He runs inside the fort, Cid follows. Climbing a rope ladder, Cid enters the main room of Fort Condor, where they meet an older man sitting at a wood table.)

Elderly Man: Hmmn, now this is something. I never thought anyone would climb up here. Any minute now, this will be a battlefield against Shinra. You'd better get down before you get involved."

Cid: A battlefield, we can't overlook that.

Barret: Shinra? The hell those jackasses doing here?

Red XIII: Shinra again.

Elderly Man: It appears you have a problem with Shinra, too. After all, you climbed up here. Why not listen to what I have to say for a moment?

Cid: All right, talk on!

Elderly Man: Do you know what's at the top of this mountain?

Barret: Huh? Something's up there?

Cid: No matter how you look at it, that's a reactor. And on top of it, is that the Condor?

Elderly Man: I can see you're very perceptive. Yes, it's a reactor and a condor. Looks like there's a special materia up in the Mako reactor. Then came the condor, so Shinra dispatched the troops to get rid of it. Their plan is to get rid of the condor and the people on this mountain and to get the materia from the Mako Reactor. Unfortunately, we don't have the ability to fight Shinra ourselves. That's why we have hired soldiers to help us. As our sponsor you can help us with a contribution or by fighting alongside of us... What do you think? You want to join us in our fight?

Cid: If you go that far, what can I say. Well, we'll be able to do something if you leave it to us.

Barret: Hey! We'll come to the rescue.

Red XIII: Got it. I'm gonna lend a hand, too.

(The party climbs another rope ladder to the top floor. A lookout surveys the area outside through a window.)

Man: So shall I let you in on our strategy? The enemy is targeting this mountain's reactor and will be climbing to reach it. We must set a trap and hire soldiers to protect the place. Well, this is all we have... this village doesn't have any money. Even if we wanted to fight, our hands are tied 'cause we're broke. To hire one soldier, we need 400 gil. So, if we have 20 soldiers, we must have 8000 gil. That is, we would like you to use your own money to hire these soldiers, buy the trap, set it up and give the commands. We know that we're asking is selfish. We sent out our wives and kids to another village. We are resigned to our fate. Let's get it back to square one. If the enemy penetrates this shed, you'll have to fight them off immediately. I know it's a one shot deal, but I'm asking for your help.

(The battle begins. It's a long battle, but eventually the team wins.)

Man: YES! We did it! That was wonderful! Thank you! I doubt Shinra will attack now."

(The watchman laughs, then spins to look out the window.)

Man: A, arrgghh...

(The sky around the Fort darkens, and the egg the condor is protecting cracks, then hatches. A sphere of light envelops the condor, then it bursts into flame. The energy fades, and the condor screeches and

tumbles off the side of the tower.)

Man: Th, that light just now... The condor... The eggs... What! Would you go outside and see what it was?

(The team goes out to the roof of the tower. He finds that the egg has indeed hatched, and a not-so-tiny baby condor is sitting in the now-empty nest. Cid grabs a Phoenix summon materia from the ground. The baby chirps, flaps its wings, and clumsily takes flight.)

Man: Gone... Be sure and report to my father, too.

(The team goes back downstairs and speaks with the man seated at the table.)

Elderly Man: Everyone, thanks. I really mean it. Thanks. Although there isn't anything we can give you, we'll make sure you can stop in and stay any time, so be sure to drop by. Yes, yes, and there's one thing I forgot to tell you...

(He gives Cid the Huge Materia.)

Cid: Huh? What's this?

Barret: Damn man, it's Huge Materia.

Elderly Man: The truth is, this is the materia from inside the reactor.

Cid: What the hell did we fight for?

Elderly Man: We weren't protectin' the reactor, we were protectin' the condors. When that reactor was built, they forced us to help. That's how we knew what was inside the reactor. I knew this day would come, so after the Shinra left, I sneaked in and took the materia. I didn't mean to fool you, but I guess that's how it ended up, I'm really sorry.

Cid: Just forget about it. Anyway, we're still alive.

Elderly Man: I see. If you put it that way... we're really grateful.

Cid: So the last Huge Materia that Shinra's after is in the underwater reactor in Junon?

Barret: We gotta get there first and beat'em no matter what!

Cid: But ya know, Shinra's probably on high alert since we always mess with 'em. How 'bout we take a break and go see that little fella for a bit?

Barret: You mus' mean Link...

Cid: Yeah, I'm worried about Tifa; she may've collapsed takin' care of the guy. How about checkin' on 'em? Down to Mideel!

(The team arrives in Mideel, huge materia in hand. The first sound that meets their ears is that of the homeless dog's whimpering. It comes trotting up to them as soon as they arrive and rolls over at their feet. They hurry to the clinic; the dog following close behind.)

Doctor: I'm sorry... But your friend's condition remains unchanged... You'll have to be patient and wait this out. These things take time. Just like fine wine, time is of the essence.

(They go to the next room. Tifa still watches over Link, who is still unresponsive.)

Tifa: ...It's no use... I don't understand a thing, Link. What should I do...? What if you never recover for the rest of your life?

(A huge earthquake shakes the area. Tifa falls down.)

Tifa: Eyaaah!

(Link slowly lifts his head up.)

Link: They're... They're... coming...!

(Cid spins to face him)

Cid: What did you say, Link!

Link: Uh... aaa...?

(Cid spins toward the doorway.)

Cid: Damn. What the hell's goin' on!

(He rushes out, passing the doctor and nurse, taking a duck-and-cover position. Outside, the entire area quakes and flashes randomly red and yellow.)

Cid: What's this...! The Lifestream is gushing up from below the surface of the earth!

(The planet cries.)

Barret: Damn, that's...! This is bad...!

(Tifa comes running out of the clinic)

Tifa: Cid...! What's wrong?

Cid: N, nothin'! You and Link get inside quick!

Tifa: But I...!

(He crosses his arms.)

Cid: Hey, don't worry about a thing. I ain't about to die that easily.

Tifa: Be careful...!

(She turns and runs back inside.)

Cid: Okay, here I go! Watch this!

(Cid runs to the town square. Ultimate Weapon circling in the sky overhead.)

Cid: Damn! That &%$^%$ Weapon! Of all the times to show up...! OK then, come on! You &$^%$!

(After the quick battle Weapon circles once more, lazily, then flies off.)

Cid: You &^$#&$#! You tryin' to escape?

(The Weapon releases one more cry and flash of energy before departing.)

Barret: Damn, man. Just a little bit more an' I woulda smashed him...

Red XIII: It looks like the Lifestream has settled as well.

(The ground begins to quake once more. Cid shakes his head)

Cid: Damn, you gotta be kiddin'...!

(The ground begins to quake more violently)

Cid: Th, this's bad...! The main stream is kickin' up! Somethin' way bigger that that last one is on its way! No good! Get outta here...!

Red XIII: But what about Tifa and Link!

Cid: Goddammit! You don't have time to worry about anyone other than yourself! You don't know when that stream'll blow... (Something in the ground gives with a bang.) Whoa! There's no time, hurry!

(They all go sprinting out of the town. Cid stops and turns before leaving)

Cid: Tifa! Link! Get outta here!

(Meanwhile inside the clinic,Tifa turns)

Tifa: This is bad... The tremors are getting worse. (She turns to Link, his head bobbing frantically.) Wait a minute, Link.

(She runs into the main room, the nurse still duck-and-covering.)

Tifa: Doctor! Shouldn't we move him somewhere rather than stay here...?

(The doctor nods)

Doctor: Hmm... It might be safer to take refuge in a wide open space.

(Tifa runs back in and kneels in front of Link.)

Tifa: Don't you worry about a thing, Link... I'll see to it that you get somewhere safe!

(Weapon roars from outside.)

Doctor: No! The structure can't take it! Hurry!

Tifa: Yes! (She gets up and runs around behind Link's wheelchair.) Ready Link? We're leaving now!

(Just as Tifa wheels Link out of Mideel the ground behind them cracks, then collapses, the gaps following them closer and they start to exit the village, a whole section of ground gives, tilts, and falls into the Lifestream, taking them with it; Link's face expressionless, as they land without a splash in the rippling green of the Lifestream, slowly floating downward. The green fades and Tifa is left spinning in black space. She slowly comes to a stop, then sits up as if she were sitting in a chair.)

Tifa: Wh, where am I...? What's happening? I...? (She stands up in the nothing.) Where's Link...! Link, where are you!

(She slowly turns, without moving her feet, as if she were on a turntable.)

Tifa: Huh... what...? Who...? (She looks around) Who is it...? I can't hear...

(Odd noises fill the gloom, alive but not human. Tifa spins around.)

Tifa: Wait a minute...! I don't know anything about that! No! It's not me...! I'd never do anything like that!

(She stands still a moment. The sounds continue. Then she clutches her ears and shakes her head violently.)

Tifa: No! Stop it...! Stay back! (She begins to run, going nowhere but into more blackness.) Somebody... help! Please!

(She stops, her body lit up fire-red. The sounds change, becoming something like radio static, intermixed with the sound of machine gun fire. She drops to her knees, clutching her head.)

Tifa: Link, help me! (Crumpled on the ground, she begins to spin at dizzying speeds.) Eyaaaaghh...!

(With a great, grating sound, she spirals into the blackness. The blackness fades, and Tifa slowly stands. She is on a great green platform, suspended in space. Planets and stars are born and die in the background. Three paths lead away from the platform. On each one sits a twin of Link, his head on his knees.)

Tifa: ... Where am I...?

(Tifa spins and looks up to see another Link, high above the platform. He is tranparent. He clutches his head, writhing in slow motion, suspended in midair.)

Tifa: Link! What is it, Link? What is this...! (She takes a step toward him.) Is this the inside of your dream? Or is it... your... subconsciousness...? (She looks down.) You're searching, aren't you, Link? Searching... for yourself... I can help too. We'll work together to try and get the real you back! (She crosses her arms, contemplative.) But... Where do we start...?

(She speaks to the replica of Link sitting to the north. Past him, we see the gates of Hyrule Castle, faded slightly, as if in a dream.)

Tifa: The gates of Hyrule Castle... Five years ago, Ganondorf passed through these gates... And... That's how it all started... It connects... to Hyrule Castle...? That's right... It's probably best to start from there...

(Link stands up. Tifa comes forward, toward the gates.)

Tifa: Let's go have a look, Link. I know it's not easy... But I'll be right with you... (Tifa and Link come to the gates of Hyrule Castle.) Link... look.

(She runs into the town, nodding in the direction of the courtyard.)

Tifa: Here's the fountain.. (She turns another direction.) And that's the Epona Inn, too.

(She runs back through the gates, stopping by a rusted old catapult reposing there.)

Tifa: The only Catapult left. It's been here since you were little, right?

(She faces back toward Link's mind.)

Tifa: This is the Hyrule you remember, right?

(She nods.)

Tifa: It's the same as my Hyrule. The place you always described, the one you said you would take me to see. That's why this place is... our Hyrule.

(Link materializes from thin air, seated restfully on the ground. He stands, looking at his feet as Tifa comes over to him.)

Tifa: Five years ago... a man from Gerudo Desert came... (She turns toward the town.) Ganondorf... (She turns back.)

Can you tell me again what happened?

(Link vanishes, then reappears behind Tifa, still staring at his feet. She moves aside as Ganondorf comes into the town. He stands in the gates a moment, then turns back. He takes no notice of Link and Tifa as this movie of Link's memories plays out.)

Ganondorf: Wait here while until I give the signal.

Tifa: This is the first time I've ever seen the real Ganondorf...

Ganondorf: We don't want to alert the guards. This should go smoothly since I have an audience with the King.

Shadow Link: Yes, Lord Ganondorf. I shall make myself scare for the time being.

Tifa: So this is... the Great Ganondorf..

Ganondorf: The Triforce of Power will be mine soon, then I will take the Triforce of Wisdom from that foolish Princess.

(He laughs.)

Tifa: This man gives me the creeps.

Ganondorf: Then all that will be left will be to find the Triforce of Courage. At any rate, be prepared!

(He turns and takes a few steps into the town.)

Tifa: This is the same foreboding I felt when Sephiroth appeared...

(She turns to watch as the Link of five years ago runs into Hyrule Castle Gate and stop to occupy the same space as the present Link and meld with him. The present and past Link's bodies flash subtly. Tifa shakes her head.)

Tifa: No, Link.

(She turns away.)

Tifa: I've been hiding it for some time, afraid that if I told you... something terrible might happen. But, I'm not going to hide anything anymore.

(With a white flash, Ganondorf, and Shadow Link , and the past Link disappear, leaving only Link and Tifa.)

Tifa: You weren't here. Link did not go to Hyrule Castle that day.

(She turns away. Link looks at the ground. Midna vaguely appears. With a white flash, Thunder begins to rumble, and a torrential rain begins to fall.)

Tifa: The people of Hyrule... waited. But, Link.. never came.

(Midna stands up.)

Tifa: The two that entered Hyrule that day was Ganondorf and another person...

(Midna dashes off into the Castle grounds not headed anywhere in particular. Ganondorf appears before Tifa once more.)

Ganondorf: All right, to your position.

(He turns and walks into Hyrule Castle. As the area fades to white, A Dark copy of Link, goes into hiding inside the gate guard tower, and waits. The scene fades in to the green platform of Link's mind. The gates of Hyrule Castle are no longer there. The Link that sat there speaks with Tifa.)

Link: You mean that dark guard who came with Ganondorf wasn't... Link...?

Tifa: There's nothing... I can say... You must find the answer yourself... (She shakes her head.) If you can't... Then you... Take your time, Link. Slowly... little by little, okay?

(The Link of Hyrule Castle slowly turns away. Tifa speaks to the Link to the left. Beyond him, the garden in Hyrule Castle appears, slightly washed-out. The Link stands up.)

Link: That starry night in the castle garden... And our promise... What if the memory was just a lie?

Tifa: Don't hurry, Link... Don't answer too quickly. Just keep checking all those small emotions and it'll come back... Slowly... little by little... Right... like the sky that night... the heavens were filled with stars...

(Link and Tifa float up into space as the castle garden comes into focus.)

Tifa: From the beginning... OK? Try and remember, Link.

(Link, as a child materializes. He is standing at the entrance to the garden, Princess Zelda standing at a window, 10 feet away from him, exactly as on that night long ago.)

Tifa: Right, that's Zelda as a child, and that's you, too. You were so small then... (Link begins to run up to her, Zelda not even noticing.) ...and cute.

(Tifa and young Zelda both look at their respective versions of Link, in perfect sync.)

Tifa: Sephiroth once said... (Tifa looks down again.) Link, just let yourself go. Let the 'Shadow' take over … just quit fighting it. (Zelda begins to approach Link) Did you imagine this sky? No, you remembered it.

(Young Link shakes his head.)

Tifa: Just like now, seeing this memory, and from all the the times we've talked and you told me about Hyrule and you adventures... That's why I continued to believe that you were the real Link. (She looks down.) I still believe you're the Link from Hyrule...

(In a flash, Young Link disappears and reappears at the window of the Castle, silhouetted against the night sky.)

Tifa: But you don't believe in yourself...

(Tifa and Zelda both turn and place their hands on their Link's shoulder, as if they were the same being. Tifa leans back and looks at young Link.)

Tifa: These memories aren't enough.

(Tifa returns to Link's Subconcious, Hyrule Castle Garden no longer visible.)

Tifa: Link, what about your other memories?

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: No, not memories. A memory is something that has to be consciously recalled, right? That's why sometimes it can be mistaken as something different...

(She looks down, into the endless green space.)

Tifa: But it's different from a memory locked deep within your heart... That's why it must be a fake. If he could recall up that memory... That's it! What about some memory that has to do with me? (She turns to the Link of the garden.) I say something and you don't remember it... But you say something, and I remember it, too... Then we'll know that's our memory...

(She nods)

Tifa: Talk to me. About anything, some important memory to you... Now that you mention it, why did you want to join Avalanche in the first place? I always thought it was a sudden decision you made...

(Suddenly, the transparent Link high above speaks. Tifa doesn't hear.)

Link: ...I was devastated. ...I wanted to be noticed.

(The Link of the garden echoes these same words.)

Link: ...I was devastated. ...I wanted to be noticed. (The next words come only from the Link of the garden.) I thought if I got stronger I wouldn't fail to protect people...

(Tifa nods.)

Tifa: You have to protect someone...? ...who?

(The Link above speaks again.)

Link: Who...? ...You know who! ...You, that's who.

(The Link of the garden speaks differently.)

Link: You...

Tifa: ...Me? Why!

Link: Tifa... did you forget... about those days?

(She turns away)

Tifa: Look... I...

(She shakes her head)

Tifa: I'm sorry... But what are you talking about?

Link: It was after I came to this world... You and I were talking, and you told me a little about your past... You said that you were having a hard time back then. You were so busy with your own things, it's only natural you don't remember too much back then.

(Tifa walks over to him.)

Tifa: 'Back then'?

Link: It's important to me... I hate to say it but... It's a very important memory...

(Young Link runs over to stand next to the third and final Link. Past him can be seen a window, without a building past it to look into. Tifa speaks to the Link seated there.)

Link: ...a sealed up secret... wish... Tender memories... no one can ever know...

(He slowly stands up and moves out of the way so that Young Link can run past him to stand by the window. Tifa follows him.)

Link: Do you want to know where this window goes to, Tifa? Fine... I'll go.

(Tifa and Teenage Cloud appear inside the window in Tifa's room. Inside, Tifa looks around. Both Young Link and Adult Link are there.)

Tifa: My room?

(Young Link nods.)

Link: You told me about this remember?

Tifa: Was... it?

Link: You said Cloud used to only look in from the outside.

(The screen flashes white. A teenage Tifa is now sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed, her head bowed on her knees.. Three boys are standing around her.)

Boy 1: Hey, look! Cloud's coming!

(Through the window, Young Cloud comes running up the path. The boy turns to Tifa.)

Boy 2: You think he wants to come in?

(Tifa looks up a moment, then puts her head back down on her knees. The present Tifa speaks.)

Tifa: Was that the first day Cloud came into my room?

(Another boy walks up to Tifa.)

Tifa: ...that's right. We lived next to each other. But I really didn't know him that well. (The third boy comes up.) I've known him since we were children and I always thought we were close...

(The teenage Tifa looks up, shakes her head, then bows it back down.)

Tifa: Now that I think about it... I don't recall him ever being in my room...

(Link nods.)

Young Link: Tifa always used to be with this three-some.

Tifa: ...That's right.

(Young Link turns away.)

Young Link: Cloud used to think... they were all stupid.

(Tifa spins to face him.)

Tifa: What?

(He turns back to face Tifa.)

Young Link: You were all childish, laughing at every little stupid thing.

(She turns to look at her former self and friends, then back to Young Link.)

Tifa: But we were children, back then.

(He turns away slowly.)

Young Link ...I know. He's the one that was acting stupid. All He really wanted was to play with everyone, but He was never allowed into the group.

(He turns to face Tifa dead-on.)

Young Link: Then later... He began to think he was different... That he was different from those immature kids.

(He turns away.)

Young Link: That then... maybe...

(A double of the adult Link, motionless up to this point, materializes. It stands, flashing in and out of existence. Then it speaks. Young Link doesn't seem to notice.)

Adult Link: Just maybe, they would invite him in.

(Tifa spins to face the double.)

Adult Link: He thought that might happen, so he hung around...

(Young Cloud appears and speaks.)

Young Cloud: I was so prejudiced. And... weak.

(The double of Link speaks again.)

Adult Link: That night he called you out to the well... he thought to himself that you would never come, that you hated him.

(Tifa nods.)

Tifa: Yeah... it was so sudden. I was... a bit surprised.

(She turns to face Young Cloud.)

Tifa: But... It's true that we weren't THAT close, but...

(She looks at the double, then the original adult Link, then back to Young Link.)

Tifa: What happened on this day? Was it a special day?

Young Link: This was the day...

(After a long pause, the double speaks.)

Link: Your mother...

Tifa: The day Mom died...

(The area fades in to show the window once more, and young Tifa sitting on the floor, looking very small.)

Teenage Tifa: I want... to see... mom... (She stands and runs out. The scene fades to the Nibel Mountains.) ...I wonder if there's anything beyond that mountain?

(Tifa, surrounded by her three friends, is on the mountain path. One looks ahead at the mountain, then back to Tifa.)

Boy 1: Mt. Nibel is scary. Many people have died there.

Boy 2: No one crosses that mountain alive...

(Tifa turns to face the boy. She spreads her arms skyward.)

Teenage Tifa: How 'bout those that died? (She turns.) Did mama pass through the mountains? (Tifa walks a little way along the path, then turns back.) I'm going!

(She spins on her heel and heads down the path. Her friends follow. Two of them pause, consult with each other, then one of the them turns and goes running home. He bumps into Cloud, who had been following, on the way. Cloud runs along the path, pauses to look ahead at Tifa and her two remaining friends continuing, then keeps following, out of sight. The scene fades to the bridge across the deep gorge. Tifa walks resolutely across it. Her two friends look at each other, then turn tail and run home, again brushing past Cloud. Apprehensively, he takes a step onto the bridge, then, without looking back, goes sprinting across it.)

Young Link: You spoke about what happened at Mt Nibel. About how you and Cloud fell from the bridge. You had gotten hurt badly, was in a coma for the longest time... and it made me think.

(The scene fades in to Link's subconscious. A Link still sits on the steps to the window, but where young Link had once stood, now stands an adult Link. The Twilit Link stands alongside.)

Link: If I could just get stronger... Then even Tifa wouldn't get hurt like that ever again. I wouldn't fail to be the 'Hero' the goddesses of Hyrule meant for me to be...

(Tifa nods.)

Tifa: So that was it... Sorry, Link. If I had only remembered more clearly what had happened, I could have done something sooner... So the man I love, wouldn't have had to face this alone.

(The adult Link shakes his head.)

Link: It's not your fault, Tifa.

(She turns away.)

Tifa: But, I remember it all now! (She nods) That's it! Now I know! (She turns back to him) You weren't created as Ganon's Shadow puppet You childhood memories weren't all made up! Our memories are real!

(She turns to the Twilit Link then to the other.)

Tifa: Hang in there Link Just a little longer! You've almost found the real you!

(Both Links nod, then touch their faces, in perfect sync, as the same being.)

Tifa: Let's go back to Hyrule Castle again...!

(The Twilit Link walks into the normal Link, melding their bodies with a small metallic sound. The resulting adult Link runs toward the representation of the gates of Hyrule Castle, Tifa follows him.)

Tifa: The truth is right there. We almost have the answer right in the palm of our hands.

(Tifa runs into Hyrule Castle and motions for Link to follow. As they run through the courtyard, Tifa stops.)

Tifa: Link, wait. Where are you going?

(Link turns to her.)

Link: ...The Throne room...? (He nods) To the throne room! The throne room of five years ago!

(He runs off and Tifa follows. The area fades to white and then fades into the Throne room inside Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf and Zelda are at the top of the stairs. Zelda is suspended in a giant crystal, high above the King's throne, Ganondorf sitting in it, smugly, waiting for Link to arrive just as he did five years ago. Link, in his hunter green tunic comes running in,with the Biggoron sword on his back.)

Tifa: Hey! It's you Link!

(Ganondorf stands, still holding a smug, satisfied look on his face.)

Link: Li...nk... Lin...k. Link...

Tifa: You remembered!

(Ganondorf rises into the air, hovering just under the giant Crystal. Immediately, Link switches to his Mirror Shield and Master Sword.)

Tifa: That's right! It was you Link, who came to Hyrule Castle, to save Zelda. Where were you, Link?

(After a long, silent pause, Link flies back and hits the side of the door, as Ganon hits him with a magic ball of energy.)

Tifa: Link... Did you... get hurt bad?

(There is a flash of white. Link stands holding his right arm.)

Link: I thought... I was done for...

(Link, twilight engulfing his body from the stone Midna gave him, picks up his sword and dashes up to where Ganon was standing. In one fluid motion, Link performs his 'Final Strike' technique, Ganondorf turning just in time to be stabbed through the forehead by the Master Sword.)

Twilit Link:Zelda... Midna... Hyrule give them back!...

Ganondorf: Aaarrrgh... who... what are you?

(Twilit Link pulls his sword from Ganondorf's forehead. Ganondorf falls to his knees, Link slowly backs away, shaking his head.)

Twilit Link: My home... my family... they're all gone...

(Twilit Link faces away from Ganondorf, looks down at the floor, breathing heavily.)

Tifa: Link? (The Twilight fades from around Link's body.) That's what happened...

(The scene fades in to Kakariko Village Graveyard. Link walks towards the Royal grave stones.)

Tifa: So, you were there. You were mourning over the loss of your family and friends. Yeah, I remember.

(Tifa turns away, her hands on her hips.)

Tifa: Hmm... so that was you.

(The scene fades to black.)

Link: Yeah …

Tifa: That's when Hojo was simultaneously working on whatever it was he was working on, and brought Ganondorf here. Then encasing you in shadow pulling you over as well!

(The scene fades back in to Link's subconscious. Tifa and Young Link stand in the center of the great green platform.)

Tifa: Link... I...

(Young Link turns to her.)

Link: Then... this is goodbye, Tifa. Until we meet again...

(He stands straight. The three Links guarding Hyrule Castle, the garden, and the window, translucent, all stand in unison.)

Tifa: ...!

(The three Links turn and walk forward, forming a triangle around Young Link. One by one, each steps forward, fusing with his body with a small metallic sound. The writhing, transparent Link high above, floats back down to earth with a high-pitched whine. Just then a Huge Triforce symbol appears and begins to glow brightly, Link lands crumpled before Tifa. She kneels next to him.)

Tifa: Link!

(He tries to stand.)

Link: Uh... Ah, Uh...!

(He flashes brightly, then loses the transparency in his body. He sits up. The Triforce symbol begins to shrink and reforms on Link's hand.)

Link: Uh... Tifa...

Tifa: Oh, Link...! It's really you, isn't it?

Link: Yeah... Tifa... I knew... you would find me...

(He stands.)

Tifa: You stupid jerk! You had us all worried sick!

(He crumples to the ground.)

Link: Krgh...!

(She kneels down.)

Tifa: Link! Are you all right!

(The Planet cries out.)

Link: V, voice... Their...

(She shakes her head.)

Tifa: I see. We're... in the Lifestream aren't we? Everyone's waiting. Let's go back, Link. Back to everyone...

Link: Yeah, I guess so... Come on, Tifa. Let's go home... together.

(He stands. The area fades to black. When it fades in again, Link and Tifa float upwards through the green of the Lifestream, the area fading again. The scene fades in to show the entire party at Mideel. The town has been demolished; loose boards float in the green Mako pool created in the earthquake. Tifa and Link lie, dazed, on the ground.)

Barret: Yo! You awright! Tifa!

Tifa: u... uhh...? (She sits up.) Barret... You came back, I... Link... Where is he?

Barret: Don't worry about him. He's a tough one.

Tifa: Barret... I... When I was in the Lifestream I saw the real Link. (She nods.) I mean, I didn't really find him. Link found himself on his own...

Barret: Awright, I know... I shouldn't have doubted him. (He shakes his head.) But I can't win against you. You're some kinda lady.

(Tifa lies back down.)

Tifa: People have so many things pent up inside of themselves... And they can forget so many things... Strange... isn't it...

(She turns her head away.)

Barret: Yo, Tifa! Snap outta it! Tifa...!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Race for the Huge Materia and the Attack on Meteor.**

(Link and everyone is gathered in the operations room on the Highwind. Link stands at the head of the table, and tells everyone of what happened with him and Cloud at the Northern Crater, of Cloud's death and how Link obtained his sword.)

Link: Guys... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say...

Red XIII: Don't say anything, Link. All you've been doing is apologizing.

(He nods to Red, then looks down at his feet.)

Link: There is no longer a Hyrule for me to return to... I failed to protect my home... and I let down those I cared about and I lost the Master Sword in the process. I was so ashamed of being so weak, so I went to the graveyard in Kakariko Village... Believe it or not... I tried to end it all... That's when the shadows started to take over my mind and creat an illusion of myself made up of what I had seen in my life... Then somehow Hojo was able to pull me over to earth... after obtaining Ganondorf's dying body. And here, I kept up the charade of my 'life' as if it were true...

(He straightens and nods.)

Barret: Illusion, huh...? Pretty damn strong for a 'lusion, I'd say.

(He nods to Barret.)

Link: I am a Hylian... from Hyrule. I don't know what Hojo was planning on doing with me... but apparently it was just the same procedure they use when creating members of SOLDIER. (He shrugs) Cloud once told me... that someone in SOLDIER isn't simply exposed to Mako energy. Their bodies are actually injected with Jenova cells... For better or for worse, only the strong can enter SOLDIER. It has nothing to do with the Jenova Reunion. But weak people... get lost in the whole thing.

(He looks up.)

Link: My inability as a 'Hero', my pride, Ganondorf's shadow powers, and the powers of Twilight, combined with my own weaknesses are what created me. The Link everyone knew... (He shakes his head sadly.) But I'm not going to be controlled by the Shadows anymore! I will be what the Goddesses of Hyrule wanted, The Hero of Twilight.

Tifa: You're sure messed up, Link. But I love you regardless!

Barret: That means there ain't no difference from before!

(Link rubs his head.)

Cait Sith: By the way, Link. What are you going to do now? Don't tell me you're going to leave the ship?

Link: I'm part of the reason why Meteor is falling towards us. (He nods) That's why I have to do everything in my power to fight this thing. Ganondorf wont get away this time, Shinra will fall.

Barret: Good! Then you're gonna keep fightin' to save the planet!

Link: Heh, It's like you always told me, Barret.

Barret: Oh, uh, you mean that!

Red XIII: What? I don't understand!

(All speak in unison.)

Link: There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on!

Tifa: There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on!

Barret: The train we on don't make no stops!

(They all cheer and run out of the operation room. Link stays behind. He turns to face the wall behind him, sighs, and shakes his head.)

Link: Midna, Zelda … Everyone. I miss you, but I can't be held down by the past any longer. I will finally avenge your deaths.

(With that Link leaves. On the way out, the pilot by the door stops him.)

Pilot: Link, I was deeply moved by your story! I'm really a weak person and so I could really understand how you feel, Link! No one knows when the fighting will begin. But let's get ready!

(Link chooses his party and leaves the operation room, heading for the bridge. When he arrives, the rest of the party is assembled there.)

Cait Sith: Listen, Link. We're right in the middle of the mission for the Huge Materia, right? I know this is kinda outta the blue, but there's a underwater reactor at Junon. As far as I can see, that's the only one left. That's that. Let's go!

Barret: C'mon, Link! Don't screw around! We're goin' to Junon, boyeee!

Cait Sith: This's kinda on the spur of the moment, but shouldn't we get to Junon!

Red XIII: I'm glad you're back with us!

Tifa: Let's do our best, Link!

Cid: I know how tough it is bein' a leader, because I've been one. I always forget who has what materia.

(Link and the others travel to Junon. Priscilla approaches Link.)

Priscilla: Who are you-? (She does a little hop) Link! Stupid jerk! Look how much you made me worry! Were you at the Lifestream?

Link: Yeah, I was there for awhile it seems...

Priscilla: You've gotta be more careful! Because you're going to marry me one day!

Link: Uh... Tifa... A little help with this one.

Tifa: (giggles) I think you can handle it.

(The party heads to the north end of the city, where a Shinra guard stands watch over a sliding door to the elevator.)

Guard: If you want to get on the elevator that badly, give me 10 gil!

Link: Fine...

(The door slides open)

Guard: Hurry up and get in!

(The team enters the elevator. Link presses a switch and is lifted to the next floor. The team arrives in the heart of Military Base Junon, where Cloud once dressed as a guard to greet Rufus. They head to the long street in the middle of the base. Link stops and shrugs.)

Link: I may be mistaken, but... Doesn't it feel like we're missing something?

Tifa: Like what, love?

Link: I'm not really sure...

(The team continues further into the base, reaching an underground path where a red officer trains a horde of blue grunts. He turns to face Link.)

Officer: All right! Let's see how hard you trained!

(The soldiers turn in perfect sync away from the officer, his back still turned.)

Officer: Attention! Charge-! (They rush off in the other direction. The officer turns) He... hey-! That's the Underwater Reactor! Come back!

(He runs after them. Link shrugs and continues toward the reactor. He enters an elevator at the end of the underground path. A woman stands looking uninterested in one corner; two guards in the rear raise their guns.)

Soldier 1: How 'bout, whoever stays alive, gets to take her out?

Soldier 2: All right, you're on! But... What if both of us...

Soldier 1: Whoa! Don't even talk about that!

Link: (Sighs) These guys are pathetic...

(The party defeats the guards just as the elevator stops at the ground floor. The woman stands, waiting for her floor.)

Woman: ...gulp... (Great... there went two perfectly good men!)

(The party walks past her out of the elevator. Another guard comes rushing up to them. A barking dog stands in the door behind him.)

Guard: OK! Back to work! Back to work!

(Another follows him.)

Guard: Yawn... I'm sleepy! For Junon!

(They defeat the two guards and continue toward the reactor. Traversing a series of hallways and taking another elevator, they arrives at the ocean and walk through a glass, Sea World-esque tunnel, through which they can see dolphins and schools of fish swim past. At the end is a small room lined with glass tubes filled with water. Tifa presses a switch on the wall; the door seals shut and the tubes empty of water. When they exits the room they arrive at a lower floor with another elevator. The team come to a narrow wire walkway; behind them is a Shinra submarine docked. A mechanical arm trolleys through the huge warehouse, above them. The team continues past it, reaching another room.

Shinra guards patrol all around. Link and the others attempt to sneak by, but one guard catches them as they walk past.)

Guard: You, you're Link!

Link: Does everyone know me know?

Tifa: It seems that way doesn't it.

(The team defeats the guard and continue onward; two more guards accost them.)

Guard: You are NOT getting this Huge Materia!

Barret: Yo! This is startin' to get old.

(The guards fall quickly but two more catch them at the exit.)

Guard: So you WERE after the Huge Materia!

Link: Yeah, you gotta problem with that! Outta my way!

(After defeating the last of the guards Link and the team exit the room. They all end up on another narrow wire walkway. A huge metal pod stands near it. At the top is the Huge Materia.)

Link: Is that it! The Huge Materia!

Cid: Yeah, thats the Huge Materia alright!

(They all look on as the mechanical arm finally arrives at its destination. It lowers, picks up the Materia, and trundles off.)

Tifa: They're gonna take it on that submarine!

Cid: That's what you think! ^%$#&#!

(They rush into the next room. The Shinra submarine is docked here. Reno stands here, his back turned to them.)

Link: We make it in time?

(They all watch as the arm slowly lowers the Huge Materia into a port on the sub's deck. The porthole closes it inside. Link runs forward, up to Reno.)

Reno: What are you doing? Help load.

Link: I'd rather not. How 'bout I bust you up for what Shinra did to me and Cloud.

(He turns and finally sees them.)

Reno: Link!

Cid: You know I don't work for cheap!

Tifa: Looks like we barely made it.

Link: You can either give us the Huge Materia … or else. What's it gonna be?

Reno: Unfortunately, I don't have time to deal with you.

(A huge, oddly simian robot lumbers out from the shadows.)

Reno: My priority is the Huge Materia!

(Reno runs off. The robot assumes a fighting stance.)

(The team destroys the Carry Armor, After the battle, Link looks up to see that the sub has departed.)

Link: Damn! The submarine!

Tifa: We have to go after it!

Cid: Hold your horses! Let's get it from them!

(Link transforms into his wolf form and rushes across the docking bay to another submarine on the other side. A bevy of Shinra soldiers all dash randomly around the deck. The team then wades through them.)

Guard: Y, you! You're not taking over this ship!

(They fight their way through the guards and climb onto the deck of the submarine and drops down the porthole

to the interior. Three guards stand on either side. One raises his gun.)

Guard 1: You want the Sub? Just try an' take it!

(Link draws the Ultima Buster Sword and turns to the other guards)

Tifa: Thats...

Cid: ..A big ass sword!

Guard 2: Um... sir! Maybe we shouldn't piss them off...

(They tear through the three guards and run forward into the cockpit. A red officer stands behind the captain's chair; two blue guards leap up from their navigation seats. The officer starts shaking his head)

Officer: NO, NO! This is terrible! (He runs to the other guards) We don't have much time left! I don't want to die!

(One guard turns to him)

Guard 1: There's still so much more I've got to do! I never even got to do my special victory dance in battle!

Officer: All right! Then make this your first victory! Go on, show 'em!

(The guards raise their guns)

Guard 1: Yes, sir!

Officer: Remember your last training. Begin!

(They twirl their guns)

Guards 1 and 2: Yes, sir!

(The officer turns)

Officer: I'm back! An' now I got no regrets! ATT-ACK!

Link: This is just too tedious.. Let's just take them prisoner.

(The guards sit down in the corner of the cockpit. Everyone runs to the navigation controls. Link turns away)

Link: Sorry, but I can't take it anymore. The lack of space, the shaking, the roar of the engine...

(He kneels on the ground)

Tifa: What are we going to do... We stole a submarine but can't pilot it.

Cid: Hunka junk... just gotta do this!

(Cid fiddles with the controls. A red light starts flashing and he jumps up, startled)

Cid: SEE! Now you take over!

(Link stands)

Link: Fine... I DO feel a little better driving. No sweat. Just leave everything to me.

Tifa: You can do it, Link. I believe in you.

Cid: I'll be watchin' from here!

(Link walks up to the control panel.)

Link: Alright... Lets see... (He hops into the captain's chair) Everything seems set... I think. This switch...?

(He presses it)

Computer: Main screen: ON. Change the screen mode.

(Link manages to pilot the submarine, sinking the red target sub.)

Link: Phew-! We did it!

Tifa: Nice job!

Cid: Not bad for someone who ain't ever driven a sub before.

Link: Yeah... this is the first time i've even seen a submarine. Anyway, the Huge Materia should be at the bottom of the sea by now. Let's continue the search...

(The radio emits a blare of static, then emits a voice.)

Radio: All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read...? ...All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read...?

Cloud: Hmm...? ...Must be from Shinra.

Radio: ...Report, No. 2...

Tifa: No. 2 ...I saw that written at the dock! They must mean this sub.

Link: Alright. (He picks up the radio.) This is Shinra No. 2... Everything's normal.

Radio: ...Roger ...Your next mission is ...Return to Junon Dock ...We will transport the Huge Materia from the airport ...Those without other assignments will report for guard duty... That is all. Over and out...

Link: Junon Airport... We should make it if we hurry. Forget about the Huge Materia for now. We're climbing!

Cid: The airport? No sweat!

(The team takes their newly aquired sub and climbs to the surface and docks at Junon. They enter Junon and take the elevator up into the base and heads to the airport arriving just in time to see the Gelnika take off from the runway and fly off.)

Link: Damn! Their getting away with the Huge Materia.

Tifa: Can't we go after it?

Cid: Where's that thing headed?

Link: Where else … Rocket Town!

(They rush out of Junon and fly the Highwind to Rocket Town.)

Man: The Shinra serious 'bout launching that piece of crap rocket? But why now...?

(The team heads north, to the old rocket. Steam emanates from the engines; the Shinra are about to launch. Two guards standing by the stairs to the launch platform spot them.)

Guard: Those terrorists are here!

(They defeat the guards and run up the stairs. More guards wait on the launch platform at the top.)

Guard: Don't let them get any further! Everyone, ATTACK-!

(After defeating these guards they run up to the platform. The last three guards attack)

Guard" Urrrgh, you're not going anywhere! Uh un, nowhere!

(The last three guards fall with ease)

Cid: Goddammit, what the hell do they think they're gonna do to my rocket! I'm outta here, Link! I'm gonna kick those $^%$# Shinra right out of my rocket!

Link: Cid … Wait!

(Link climbs the ladder to the top of the rocket. Rude, flanked by two guards, stands outside the rocket's door.)

Rude: ...you again? (He steps forward) ...We will eliminate everyone who gets in Shinra's way.

(The team fights and defeats Rude and his guards, afterward, Rude collapses on the walkway.)

Rude: ...they got us.

(The team strolls right over Rude and enters the rocket. Another guard is \waiting inside.)

Guard: You... you! Why are you here? Rude of the Turks should've been here!

(Link motions to behind him, outside the rocket)

Link;: Sounds like a personal problem... cuz those guys are over there.

Guard: Oh man... the Turks, being done in like that... But, I won't let you through!

Tifa: Link, theres no time.

Link: Yeah … I know.

(Link draws the Ultima Buster, and in one fluid motion, takes down the guards, causing them to collapse on the floor. Link and Tifa walk past into the rocket control room. Cid's mechanics all scurry about, fixing and adjusting things.)

Cid: Hey! What the hell're you guys doin'!

(They all turn to face him.)

Mechanic 1: Hey! Just when I thought somethin' was goin' on, you came back!

Mechanic 2: Listen to me, Captain. We're gonna launch this rocket!

Cid: Huh? What are you talkin' 'bout?

Mechanic 3: We're gonna load a Materia bomb in this and blow up Meteor.

Mechanic 1: Our rocket's gonna save the planet!

Mechanic 3: Urrrrgh. Man this is so COOL!

Link: Wait a minute!

(Cid angrily turns to face him)

Cid: Shut up! Just shut the hell up!

(He turns back to the mechanics. Link shrugs)

Cid: How's the rocket?

Mechanic 1: It's pretty much OK. But... We planned to run it into Meteor on Auto-Pilot, but the most important device is broken.

Cid: Broken? How's the repair goin'?

Mechanic 2: Shera's doin' it...

Cid : Oh great! What a buncha wizards you guys are! She's gonna take a 100 years! (He laughs) I'm gonna take over, so don't worry about the Auto-Pilot! Hey, go ahead! Go tell everyone!

(They all nod)

Mechanic 2: All right, Captain. Good luck.

(They run off.)

Link: Cid, What the hell are you doing!

(Cid turns to him.)

Link: There are generations of knowledge and wisdom inside the Materia. We need it to keep Ganondorf from destroying the world! So, there's no way that we can lose the Huge Materia. You understand that, right?

(Cid shakes his head.)

Cid: Yeah, I understand. I understand that Materia is precious, and I also understand what you're thinking. But listen. I don't give a rat's ass whether it's science or magical power.

(He nods)

Cid: No. I guess if I had to choose, I'd rather put my money on the power of science. Humans who used to only roam around on the ground are able to fly now! And finally, we're about to go into outer space. Science is a "Power" created and developed by humans. And science just might be what saves this planet.

(He raises a fist.)

Cid: I was able to earn my living thanks to science. So to me, there's nothing greater!

(He lowers it.)

Cid: Now quit your worrying 'bout what Shinra's gonna do! I don't want to regret not having done something later.

(Cloud reaches toward him.)

Link: But, Cid... I know im not human and all... but

(Cid angrily pushes him away.)

Cid: Shut the hell up! I don't wanna hear it! (He hitches his pants up.) Alright, time to get back to work! Anyone who ain't involved, get the hell outta here!

(The rocket engines turn on. Cid looks around, startled)

Cid: What the hell...? What the hell happened?

(The radio comes on. It emits a blare of static)

Palmer: Hey-hey!

Link: It's tubby!

(Cid runs over to the radio.)

Cid: Palmer! What the hell did'ya do!

Palmer: They said they finished repairing the Auto-Pilot. So, I laun-ched it!

Cid: Goddamn Shera! Why'd she pick today to get fast!

(He punches some buttons on the control panel.)

Cid: DAMN! Won't even budge! It's completely locked up!

Palmer: Hey-hey-hey! Almost lift off!

Cid: What the! No countdown! It just don't seem the same without it!

Palmer: Hey! Hey-hey! Blast-off!

(The rocket's engines continue to steam as the timer counts down from 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The engines starts spinning and burning, emitting a blast of air that sends trees, tires, everything that is not tied down blowing out of the city. The engines spin faster and faster until they create enough lift to send the rocket into space, leaving a trail of exhaust.)

Cid: I finally made it... outer space...

Link: (Looking out the window) So... this is space. I wish I could've seen Hyrule like this...

(Cid scratches his head and looks at the controls.)

Cid: Let's see, how's the course set...?

(He punches some buttons and taps his foot as a depiction of the rocket's course appears on the monitor. A dotted line travels from the green circle of the planet to the red circle of Meteor.)

Cid: Yup, it's headed for a collision course with Meteor.

Tifa: Can't we do something? If it goes on, we're...

(Cid presses more buttons. A red message appears on the screen. He kicks

the panel.)

Cid: That Palmer went outta his way to lock the Auto-Pilot device. We might not be able to change the course.

Link: So... This the end?

(Cid turns to him)

Cid: Huh? What the hell're you sayin'? You're still young, and you give up that easily?

(He shakes his head)

Cid: I'm not gonna crash into Meteor. (He turns and presses more buttons.) Just watch.

(An array of red lines and messages appears. Cid turns.)

Cid: I keep an Escape Pod on the rocket just for emergencies like this.

(He goes over to a hatch on one wall and turns some dials.)

Cid: I deciphered the lock code on the Escape Pod. We'll bail right before we crash into Meteor.

(Tifa walks forward.)

Tifa: Hey, what about the Huge Materia?

Link: Yeah, we ain't leaving without it.

Cid: ...

(He nods)

Cid: If you want the Materia, do whatever you want! The Materia should be there after you climb that ladder.

Link: You sure about this?

(Cid shakes his head.)

Cid: I dunno... I know what I said a minute ago. (He turns his head upward.) But maybe all that I really wanted was just to go into outer space. (He looks down again.) So, why don't you all do whatever you think is right?

(They climb the ladder to a room at the tip of the rocket. The Huge Materia is sitting in a glass case in the center.)

Link: There's the Huge Materia...

(He walks to the glass case.)

Cid: It's structured so that the lock can be opened if we enter the passcode from this control panel. (Cloud operates the panel.)

_**Enter Passcode **_

Cid: Hey, Link, you know how to use it, right? Everytime it says, 'Enter Passcode,' push one of those buttons. If you punch in the right code, it'll unlock and you can get

the Huge Materia!

(Link looks at him.)

Link: So, what's the code?

(Cid shrugs.)

Cid: I dunno. Just try and punch in the code randomly.

Link: Right... well, here goes nothin'.

(Link turns his head back to the panel. He enters a random passcode.)

_**Passcode Error **_

_**Unauthorized User Identified **_

_**Protection System will activate in 3 minutes **_

Cid: Seems like you missed the code!

Link: No shit Sherlock!

Cid: If we don't enter the correct passcode before the Protection System activates, we won't be able to get the Materia back!

(With some marginally helpful clues from Cid,Link manages to enter the correct passcode)

_**Passcode Confirmed **_

_**Identified as an Authorized User **_

_**Unlocked **_

(The glass case opens.)

Cid: Alright, Link! It's unlocked! (He nods.) Yup, my great advice saved the day.

(Link grabs the Huge then climb down the ladder, then exit through the cockpit, and down to the oxygen-tank room. As they pass through, one of the oxygen tanks sparks, then explodes. The area goes white, Shera, who is in some other room in the rocket, working on some repairs hears the explosion and rushes out. Linkand Tifa are ducking and covering their heads. The tank that exploded is emitting dense smoke. A huge chunk of metal from it is now on the floor. Cid's leg is pinned under it.)

Cid : Grrrgh! Damn! My leg's stuck in the debris...

(Cloud and Tifa stand up.)

Link: Cid, hold on. Tifa help me out here!

(Link and Tifa start trying to lift the chunk of metal.)

Tifa: ..I can't! It's so heavy, I can't lift it...

Cid: Don't worry 'bout me. Hurry up and go! If you don't hurry, the Rocket's gonna crash into Meteor!

(Link looks up at Cid.)

Link: I'm not losing any more friends Cid...

(He goes back to trying to free Cid.)

Cid: You ^%#&%...! No time to worry 'bout other people!

(Cloud looks up.)

Link: (trying to lift the pipe) I'm … not... giving... up! I can't... I won't!

(Cid wipes his eyes with one glove.)

Cid: You're stupid. You're really $#&^%$* stupid. (He holds his head in one hand.) Tank Number 8 blew up... So Tank Number 8... really was malfunctioning...

(He leans back, looking up at the ceiling.)

Cid: Shera... You were right.

(He covers his face again. He is close to crying.)

Cid: But, ...this is the end for me.

(A door slides open at one end of the room.)

Shera: Don't say that, Cid.

(Shera enters the room. Cid looks up.)

Cid: Huh! Shera!

Shera: I tagged along. I'm coming to help you.

(She helps Link and Tifa lift the chunk of metal.)

Cid: You stupid &$#&%*%&%#!

(The others continue to struggle with the metal.)

Cid: ...Sorry.

(with Shera's help, Cid was freed from the fallen pipe. Later, A circular portal slides open and Shera and Link walk through it.)

Shera: The Escape Pod is this way. Please hurry.

(They all continue to the escape pod. Shera turns to them, waiting for them to enter.)

Shera: Hurry. I'm going to detach the Escape Pod.

(Cid hops down into the pod.)

Cid: Hey, Shera! Does this Pod really fly?

Shera: It'll be OK. I've been checking it till now.

(Cid rubs the back of his head.)

Cid: ...Then I'm relieved.

(Shera looks down.)

Shera: ...Thanks.

(The outer shell of the rocket tears away in one spot and the escape pod tumbles out. One piece of the rocket still attached falls away, leaving the pod, a sphere, floating back towards the planet. Inside the pod, Cid is peering out of the viewport with wonder.)

Cid: So this is... outer space... Man... it's the real thing... I'm really here in outer space...

(He looks back in the direction of the rocket as the blue curve of the

planet's surface comes into view.)

Cid: So long, Shinra No. 26...

(The escape pod hurtles back to the planet, a small flame forming around it as it re-enters the atmosphere. The team looks out the port window just in time to see the rocket heading straight for Meteor. It shrinks to a pinpoint as it plummets toward the surface of Meteor. They collide in space with a blinding flash of light. Meanwhile, at the Shinra building, the light from the explosion lights the area up like fire; the people standing in the road all duck in fear. Even Cosmo Canyon is bathed in the blinding light. Bugenhagen, floats next to his model of the planet. The tiny replica of Meteor hovering above it also explodes in a light just as bright as that outdoors. Bugenhagen throws his arm over his eyes until the light fades. Back at Shinra HQ, the people slowly stand up as the light fades. One person frantically points at the sky. Huge fragments of the rock orbit above the surface of Meteor, creating electrical sparks along the dry stone. Some of them crash into one another in huge explosions. The rocket crashed into Meteor, causing great damage to one side of it, but it was not enough. Meteor still hangs in the sky. The entire village at Cosmo Canyon is silent and still, save the windmills which still turn expectantly. The scene changes back to Bugenhagen's lab. He floats next to the model of the planet, shaking his head sadly as the tiny Meteor still hovers above it. The scene changes again to the exterior of the Shinra building. The people in the street begin to realize what has happened. One young girl begins to cry; others just shake their heads; one falls to his knees in the street, futilely beating his fist on the asphalt in anger and attack on Meteor had failed.)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Holy ~ The Search Begins**

The entire party is on the bridge of the Highwind; Barret, Link and Tifa stand hand in hand while staring out the window at the clouds passing by below; Cid and Cait Sith face their backs; Red XIII looks in another direction, distant.)

Link: Heh... looks like Rufus' plan failed miserably.

(Link and Tifa walks closer to the window, watching the clouds, Link shakes his head. Barret turns to him.)

Barret: What a bust... But I kinda hoped it'd work.

(Cait Sith slumps.)

Cait Sith: We been botherin' them as much as we can... But there ain't no other way... Wonder if we've been wrong all this time?

(Red turns toward the group, shaking his head.)

Red XIII: Makes you worry, doesn't it?

(Tifa turns to the group.)

Tifa: Don't worry! Think!

(Cid steps forward.)

Cid: Hey! The girl's right. You start worryin' and there's no stoppin' it! Things just start

fallin' apart and get worse and worse.

(Barret turns to him and thrusts his fist in the air half-heartedly.)

Barret: You're pretty damn optimistic! You up to somethin'?

(Cid walks up to him)

Cid: Yeah, I been thinkin' about this and that. All the time we been up here lookin' at the planet. I been thinkin' even when we were floatin' in the ocean in that escape pod.

(Link turns away from the window to face the group.)

Link: I've been thinking too. About the Hyrule, the Goddesses... and earth. How wide and big... No matter where I go and what I do, I'm reminded of the past, and It won't change a thing.

(Cid turns to him, shaking his head.)

Cid: Maybe you're right.

(Link turns back to the window.)

Cid: But I came up with something different.

(He turns to face Cait Sith and Red. Link, Barret, and Tifa gather around him.)

Cid: I always thought this planet was so huge. But lookin' at it from space, I realized it's so small.

(He turns to Barret)

Cid: We're just floatin' in the dark. ...kind of makes you feel powerless. On top of that it's got Ganon festerin' inside it like a sickness. (He turns, shaking his head.) That's why I say this planet's still a kid. A little kid sick and trembling in the middle of this huge universe. (He turns to Red.) Someone's gotta protect it.

(He turns to Cloud and Tifa and cocks his head to one side, tapping his foot.)

Cid: Ya follow me? That someone is us.

(Tifa steps up to him.)

Tifa: Cid... that's beautiful.

Barret: Yo! Cid! You even got to me! So, now what? How're we gonna protect the planet from Meteor?

(Cid turns to face Cait Sith, then Red XIII, then Tifa. He scratches his head. He sits down on the floor, leaning against a control panel.)

Cid: ...I'm still thinkin' about that.

(The others turn away silently and take a seat in their usual places.)

Red XIII: Huh! (He comes bounding back up the steps to the others. They all turn to face him.) Did you... hear something?

(The planet begins to cry.)

Tifa: The planet's scream... or Meteor...? Is it this planet?

(They turn to face Link.)

Link: Hey, how do we know that this is really the planet's scream?

Tifa: Did you forget? Bugenhagen told us.

(Link nods)

Link: Bugenhagen...

Red XIII: Let's go see Grandfather! To Cosmo Canyon! I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something that will be helpful!

Cait Sith: This's just between you 'n' me but... That there Bugenhagen feller, used to be a pretty handy Shinra

worker. Yep, he ain't never bought no weapons or Mako though...

Barret: That Bugenhagen guy... He was a weird old dude. I though he was some kinda naturalist, but he was all into them machines.

(Link pilots the Highwind to Cosmo Canyon. He meets the doorman at the gate.)

Doorman: Oh, it's you. This is terrible. The color of that unlucky star... The children are all so scared that they won't even go outside. I'd rather not see it either...

(Link heads up to Bugenhagen's observatory. Bugenhagen is waiting for them there.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. If you are ever in need of my wisdom, you are always welcome here.

Link: That's why we're here, actually...

(Bugenhagen bounces up and down)

Bugenhagen: What to do? Have you lost your way? When that happens we each have to take a good long look at ourselves. There's always something in the deepest reaches of our hearts. Something buried, or something forgotten. Remember it... Whatever that is, must certainly be what you are all looking for...

Link: Easier said than done... right now, I'm drawing a blank.

Bugenhagen: It must be there. Look harder!

Tifa: ...no good. Link, let's have the others come.

(Link nods and dials the PHS, and the rest of the team comes up to Bugenhagen's observatory)

Bugenhagen: Do you see it? What is it that you are searching for?

(Inside the Observatory, Link and Tifa stand on either side of Bugenhagen; Barret stands in the back; Cait Sith stands behind Link, Red XIII is in one corner, and Cid is leaned casually against a wall, smoking a cigarette.)

Cait Sith: Nope. Not a thing. Naw. Can't come up with a thing.

(Link looks down)

Link: I remember Hyrule a lot... and Aeris... No... not that. You haven't remembered. You haven't forgotten. That's not it... How would you say it... Aeris was right there all along. Right by our side. She was so close, we couldn't see her. What Aeris did... The words she left behind... If Cloud were here he'd say the same thing...

Tifa: That reminds me... I was the same.

Red XIII: As was I.

Barret: Me too...

Link: Aeris said that she was the only one who could stop Meteor.

Tifa: But Aeris is gone.

Red XIII: Is it impossible for us to carry on... what Aeris tried to accomplish?

Barret: We ain't no Ancients, if that's what ya mean.

(Cid turns his head toward the group)

Cid: What, did that girl go off to that place?

Link: Cid you're a genius!

Cid: What's it?

Link: We don't know about it. What did Aeris know? Why did she face Sephiroth without running away?

Red XIII: I see... She returned there once again, correct?

Bugenhagen: Hmmm. Perhaps I'll have you take me there.

Red XIII: You're going too?

Bugenhagen: What's so surprising about that...? Even I want to get out from time to time and see the outside world. I wonder what did it? I haven't felt like this in ages.

(Red XIII turns to him)

Red XIII: It must be the planet. The planet is calling you!

Cid: Yeah, hoo boy, the planet calling... right.

(Cid walks out. Bugenhagen bounces happily)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Then let's go.

(They all leave except Link and Bugenhagen.)

Link: Oh yeah, Bugenhagen. I have a small request... we got his stuff called Huge Materia. It's pretty delicate stuff, and I think it would be safer if we didn't carry it with us.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Then we'll put it upstairs. Now, shall we be on our way?

(Link steps onto the elevator. Bugenhagen moves over to a switch on the wall.)

Bugenhagen: I'll teach you how to work the machine. Watch carefully now. You just pull this here...

(The elevator lifts them up to the solar-system model. The Huge Materia is now floating in space.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Is this what you call Huge Materia...? This is really rare Materia, indeed. Materia this rare is certain to have a special consciousness enclosed in it.

(Link chooses to go back down.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Good. Now let's leave. Do you remember how to use the machine down below? If you ever want to see Materia, come here anytime.

(Back in the main room of the Highwind; Bugenhagen is floating outisde the Operation room.)

Bugenhagen: Hm, hmm, hmm!... Smells like machinery. I love this smell. Of course, I also love the smell of nature, too... Hm? Is the deck up there? Then I'll be on the deck just passing the time. I can feel the workings of the planet in the smell of the wind. I also feel the greatness of man's wisdom and the knowledge in the smell of machinery... Well, bye for now.

(He floats up to the deck above.)

Cait Sith: I went an' told Aerith's Mom about her death. Yes, an' Miss Elmyra was cryin' herself silly... So was little

Marlene...

Barret: And Aeris... she's dead. Guess she turned into spiritual energy and returned to the planet, huh? But even if she did, there's no way we'll meet her again...

Tifa: I wonder what Aeris felt... when she was on that altar...?

Link: I'm sure she wanted to give her life for the planet...

Tifa: Really? I wonder? I don't think that's it at all. I think she didn't think she would die at all, but that she

planned on coming back all along. She always used to talk about the 'Next time'. She talked about the future more that any of us...

Cid: Aeris...? I wanted to give her a ride in the Highwind...

Red XIII: Aeris used to pat me on the nose sometimes. I used to hate being treated like a child like that, but I also

liked the attention. I wanted to apologize to her for what I did when we first met.

(Link pilots the Highwind to the City of the Ancients. The team takes the same path they took when they first arrived on their search for Aeris, heading west, then north, to the small shrine in a huge cavern. The shrine is a clear blue, beautiful, pure, crystalline.)

Bugenhagen: This is... (He floats over to the shrine.) Yes... exactly...

Link: Are you getting something?

(He floats closer to the shrine, inspecting it.)

Bugenhagen: ..Give me a moment.

(The team runs around the perimeter of the cavern to reach the shrine. When they arrive, Bugenhagen is floating next to it.)

Bugenhagen: The knowledge of the Ancients swirling around here is telling me one thing.

(Link looks at him)

Bugenhagen: The planet's in a crisis...

(He shakes his head.)

Bugenhagen: A crisis beyond human power or endless time. It says, when the time comes, we must search for 'Holy'.

Link: What is it?

Bugenhagen: Holy... the ultimate White Magic. Magic that might stand against Meteor. Perhaps our last hope to save the planet from Meteor. If a soul seeking Holy reaches the planet, it will appear.

(He bounces happily)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Meteor, Weapon, everything will disappear.

(He leans conspiratorially toward them.)

Bugenhagen: Perhaps, even ourselves.

Link: Us too?

Bugenhagen: It is up to the planet to decide.

(He floats higher, above them.)

Bugenhagen: What is best for the planet. What is bad for the planet. All that is bad will disappear. That is all.

(He bounces)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo. I wonder which we humans are?

(Link looks down at the ground for a moment, then up at Bugenhagen.)

Link: So... How do we find Holy?

(Bugenhagen lifts his arms up, his too-long sleeves drooping down.)

Bugenhagen: Speak to the planet. Get the White Materia... This will bond the Planet to humans.

(He nods.)

Bugenhagen: Then speak to the planet. If our wish reaches the planet, the White Materia will begin to glow a pale green.

(Link slumps.)

Link: Then this is the end.

(He looks up, shrugging.)

Link: Aeris had the White Materia... but when she died, it fell from the altar... (He shakes his head sadly.) ..It's over.

(Bugenhagen bounces)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo!

(He bounces again as he floats back down to the party. He stops in front of the altar.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo! Ho Ho Hooo! (He moves aside.) Look at this!

Link: !

(Link turns to look at the altar as Bugenhagen floats closer.)

Bugenhagen: Ancients' writing.

Link: It looks like ancient Hylian... can't you make it out?

(He turns to face Link)

Bugenhagen: I can't even make it out!

Link: If only I had the Book of Moldora.

(Bugenhagen floats to the front of the altar.)

Bugenhagen: I'm not an Ancient. I can't read this thing!

(He turns and floats lower down along the altar.)

Bugenhagen: I may be old, but my eyes aren't completely bad yet. Look closely below the writing.

(Link steps forward and looks closely.)

Link: There's something written in chalk... ...(even sunlight can't reach) ... (Key)

Bugenhagen: It was probably written by a scientist who's been here... He probably used all his energy to make out these two words.

(Link looks at him)

Link: What kind of key though?

Bugenhagen: I don't know... But, it probably has something to do with our riddle. The riddle... then it must have something to do with Aeris.

Tifa: So this note points to where the key is?

(Bugenhagen floats higher.)

Bugenhagen: Probably... Use these words as clues and go find the key. I'll continue to figure out the Ancient's writing.

(Link turns and looks up at him)

Link: A place (Even sunlight won't reach) is where the (key) is, right?

(Bugenhagen turns)

Bugenhagen: When you find the key, or when you can't go any further, come back here. Maybe I'll understand more from the writing and get some new information for you.

(Link nods. The team then leaves and sets off in search of the key.)


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Somethin' Big On the Way**

(The team return to Junon use the sub to search of the key. While they're on the ocean floor, they come accross the red leader sub that was previously sunk.)

Link: So … There's where the sub went down... Damn... makes me sick just thinking about it... I swear to Nayru.., I don't know how the Zora handle the pressure.

(Link gets the Huge Matera from the sub.)

Computer: ...Huge Materia recovered ...no damage appears to have been sustained...

Tifa: That's good news.

Link: Tell me about it.

(The team continues searching the ocean floor until they find the Key hiding in a small crevice.)

Tifa: Is that the key?

Computer: ...analysis completed... ...exact date of origin cannot be determined ...estimated to be several thousand years old...

Link: Apparently so.

(After obtaining the key, the team returns to the City of the Ancients. They then head to the small shrine where Bugenhagen is waiting.)

Bugenhagen: Oh! You've found it! That Music Box over there. We'll put the key in it.

(Bugenhagen takes the key and floats over to a Music Box off to the far side of the shrine. It is made of many blue crystals.)

Bugenhagen: I'll go use the key. You all wait here. And watch closely what happens.

(Everyone waits with anticipation as Bugenhagen places the Key into the music box. He bounces happily.)

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo!

(He tosses the key the rest of the way in. As he does so, the crystals vibrate as the stone pillar in front of it recedes into the ground. High above the shrine, a wave of water pours over a cliff over the cavern, creating a curtain of water around the it. Bugenhagen floats back over to Link and Tifa, who are watching with awe.)

Bugenhagen: Now, go inside. Hope may be inside... Or...

(Link and Tifa enter through the curtain of water. Bugenhagen floats by the shrine as the water pours around them.)

Bugenhagen: This was just a screen to project an image! Look! Look at the image projected on the screen of the water!

(Just past Link, glimmering on the screen created by the downpour of water, is the image of Aeris projected perfectly onto the moving pane of water, causing her to distort as if in a dream. It shows her kneeling in prayer in the altar. She looks up, a smile on her face; then her body falls forward on Sephiroth's sword. The materia falls from her hair as she falls, bouncing once on the floor, then twice. It falls with a small splash into the water. It comes to rest peacefully at the bottom of the pool, nestled in the sand, glowing a pale green.)

Link: The materia …. it's...

Tifa: Glowing!

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hooo! It's pale green!

(Link falls to his knees, and Tifa kneels by him with her hand on his shoulder)

Link: By the goddesses, Aeris... had already prayed for Holy ...while... I was stuck in the lifestream, after being swallowed by the shadows... Aeris spoke to me in my dreams. She said, she was the only one who could stop Ganondorf... And to do that, there was a secret here... That was Holy... That's why...Aeris knew about here... and what she had to do. Aeris has left us great hope. But, it cost her her life... her future... I'm sorry... Aeris. I should've... fought the shadows harder... I was a failure once again as the Hero of Light... That's why it took so long for me to figure it all out... but ... I understand now. I'll finish what Aeris started! Tifa... I need your help...

Tifa: Link, you're not alone. Not anymore. Remember, I love you, and I won't let you face the Shadows alone anymore.

(Link turns to Tifa.)

Cid: The big gift the flower girl left for us... It'd be sad if we didn't finish it!

(Link turns to Cid. He nods. He turns to face both of them and raises his right fist into the air. As he does so, the Triforce Symbol on his hand begins to glow brightly once more..)

Link: Thank you... Aeris. Aeris's voice has already reached the Planet. Just look at the glow of the White Materia. But... how about Holy? How come Holy isn't moving? (He shakes his head.) Why?

Bugenhagen: Something's getting in its way.

Link: ...Him... He's the only one that could do it. ...Ganondorf. Where are you?

(The team leaves the shrine. On the way out of the City, the PHS rings. It's Cait Sith.)

Link: Huh?

Cait Sith: whisper... whisper... (sorry I was a little surprised).

Link: What happened?

Cait Sith: You remember when the Junon Cannon disappeared? Actually, Rufus moved it.

Link: How in the hell did he move such a huge ass cannon? And to where?

Cait Sith: Rufus wants to destroy Ganon with it. That cannon operates on Huge Materia. But the Huge Materia has

already been used in the Rocket Plan. So since the cannon's useless right now, he decided to move it. To a place where Materia... no, where Mako is gathered...

Link: Lemme guess...

(Meteors till hangs in the dark sky, not going anywhere. Suddenly a Chopper hovers up, obscuring Meteor, then a second and a third. They fly off, toward Midgar. All throughout Midgar, Shinra is setting up the framework, the fuel souces, the barrel, and finally the tip of Junon Cannon, appended to the top of the Shinra building. Reeve, Heidegger and Scarlet stand around Rufus, behind his desk at Shinra headquarters.)

Rufus: ...That's why, Reeve. It's your job to adjust the reactor's output.

(Reeve looks away.)

Reeve: I see...

(Scarlet comes forward.)

Scarlet: Hah, hah, hah! Don't worry about adjusting it, Reeve. (She punches the air) Once you open it up all the way everything will go full speed!

Heidegger: Gya hah, hah, hah! The President's sure done it this time! If we can only defeat Sephiroth, the idea that Meteor will also disappear is based on different objectives!

(Scarlet waggles her finger at Rufus.)

Scarlet: Please remember, Mr. President... It was my idea to fire Mako reactor powered shells.

(Rufus flips a bit of hair off his forehead.)

Rufus: Will the shells really reach the far northern border?

Scarlet: Ah, hah hah! Of course!

(She makes a matter-of-fact gesture with her arms.)

Scarlet: But Mr. President, please do not call it a Mako cannon. This new weapon will be called...

(She sweeps her arm)

Scarlet: The Sister Ray!

(Meanwhile, back at the City of the Ancients, Link hangs up the PHS and leaves the city. Outside, he prepares to board the Highwind, then stops and looks around.)

Link: What the hell is going on?

(The entire earth begins to vibrate in a huge earthquake.)

Tifa: What is it?

(Suddenly, by the northern continent, just off the coast, the water begins to ripple, then wave, then splash hugely. Weapon rises from the sea. It begins to slowly plod toward Midgar. The team run to the bridge of the Highwind; everyone is gathered there. A red alarm light is flashing.)

Cid: What's wrong?

(One of the pilots turns)

Pilot: It's a strange signal!

(The light flashes again)

Cid: From where?

(The pilot faces Cait Sith.)

Pilot: It's coming from this... person (?)

(Cait Sith raises his paws in the air as the pilot turns back to the controls)

Cait Sith: Wow! (He hops over to the rest of the group) Hey!

Link: I think He's had a bit too much cat nip.

(He does a wild dance as the light continues to flash. He eventually stops.)

Cait Sith: That was a surprise, the controls went crazy. This ain't good... Weapon came out of the sea and is heading straight for Midgar.

Link: Won't Shinra's new weapon stop it?

Cait Sith: I don't know if it's ready or not...

(Barret runs forward)

Barret: Hey! What's gonna happen to Marlene!

Cait Sith: Doncha worry none, Marlene's in a safe place. She's with Aeris's mama.

(Barret scratches his forehead and turns away.)

Cait Sith: Barret!

(He bounds over to Barret.)

Cait Sith: What was that scratching just now! As long as Marlene is safe, who cares what else happens, right?

(He slumps.)

Cait Sith: I been itchin' to say this to ya fer a while now!

(He waves his arms madly at Barret.)

Cait Sith: When ya blew the Midgar No. 1 up, how many folks d'ya think died?

Barret: ...that was for the life of the planet. Ya gotta expect a few casualties.

(Cait Sith turns away.)

Cait Sith: A few? Whaddya mean 'a few'? What may be a few to y'all is everything to them who died...

(A pause. He turns back to face Barret, who is still staring out the window.)

Cait Sith: Protect the planet. Hah! Y'all sure sound good! Ain't no one that'd go against ya. So ya think ya can do whatever y'all want?

(Barret spins to face him.)

Barret: I don't wanna hear that from no one in Shinra...

(He turns back to the window. Cait Sith slumps down.)

Cait Sith: ...nuthin' I can do 'bout that...

(Cloud turns to face them both.)

Link: ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Stop with the goddamn bickering!

Tifa: Cait Sith... Barret, he knows what he did. What we did in Midgar can't be forgotten no matter what the

reason.

(She walks over to them.)

Tifa: Right? We haven't forgotten, right?

(She faces Cait Sith.)

Tifa: I know you. You can't quit the company because you're worried about the people in Midgar, right?

(She walks back over to Link.)

Tifa : Link...?

(A pause.)

Link: Let's roll people. We'll beat Weapon down ourselves!

(Cid crosses his arms.)

Cid: Hey Link ... You think we can win against that monster? We got a chance of winnin', right?

Link: Don't know... but it beats standing around here waitin' for the end. And if I'm goin' down, I ain't droppin' without a fight, so we're goin' to Midgar and fight Weapon! Come on, let's move! Besides, It's what Cloud woulda wanted us to do.

(The Highwind takes off. Link pilots it, landing outside of Midgar. Weapon continues to lumber slowly towards the city. At last it reaches the city; it releases a guttural roar. Link attacks it and the battle begins. After what seemed like hours. Weapon turns and slowly moves back toward the sea. Link and the others stay behind; as it leaves, the huge shadow it casts recedes from where the party stands. They watch it go.)

Tifa: What's wrong? Are you still looking for something...?

(Link shakes his head.)

Link: No, it's... feeling something... Mako depletion...

(Weapon continues its journey to the ocean.)

Cid: To my ship!

(They all run to the Highwind as the Weapon reaches the edge of the water. As Link turns to go, the PHS rings again. It's Cait Sith.)

Cait Sith: Oh no! Let's hurry out of here! Something big... I'm talkin' REALLY BIG's comin'!

(Meanwhile, in President Rufus' office. Rufus stands, looking out the window at the sea as Heidegger comes over the intercom.)

Heidegger: Hah, hah, hah, Mr. President, preparations for Sister Ray are now in order.

(Rufus turns to face his desk as Scarlet comes on as well.)

Scarlet: Hah, hah, hah! Anytime is fine.

(Rufus nods and turns back to the window.)

Rufus: ...Fire.

(All along the length of the Sister Ray, it looks ominous as it shines metallically in the night. All around Midgar the Mako reactors activate, one by one. When all are burning, pure Mako energy begins to emanate from each one through small holes in the metal walls. The cumulative energy of the reactors combines, flowing into the receptacles of the Sister Ray. The energy builds. The cannon begins to vibrate as a blue halo of light forms around the barrel; the molecular energy of the very air being drawn into the cannon as it prepares to fire. The halo of light is then too drawn into the barrel, and all the Mako energy, molecular energy, light, everything is compressed into a single pinpoint of light. The light from the surrounding area is as well drawn into the cannon and the countryside goes pitch-black. It fires. A colossal helix of energy launches from the cannon; the supporting structures collapse and every window in Shinra building shatters outwards from sheer force. Tinside Rufus' office, The President nonchalantly flips a lock of hair from his forehead. Weapon, now across the ocean, turns. It lifts the armor plates on its body, revealing countless orifices from which bullets of energy begin to shoot across the ocean in the direction of the Sister Ray. All the while, on the deck of the Highwind, everyone is gathered.)

Tifa: Which direction is it going to attack from?

Red XIII: Midgar!

(They all run to the railing and look out at Midgar. All except Cait Sith. He stands facing the rudder, away from the group.)

Barret: Marlene!

(The Highwind circles as the fire of both Weapon and the Sister Ray intermingle with each other, mixing. The white energy burst of the cannon strikes the Weapon square in the chest. It flies backwards as the blast tears through its body. Once it is past, the inside of the Weapon's body is plainly seen, torn wide open. It sparkles with violet energy. Weapon hits the ground, bounces once, then comes to a stop, dead.)

Barret: Damn..."

Red XIII: It went right through Weapon...

(They all turn to face Link as he speaks.)

Link:I get it, they're after Ganondorf! The crater on the Northern boundary!

(The energy blast from the Sister Ray continues along the northern mountains, towards the crater. The blast speeds toward its target, hitting its target. The blast slams into the energy barrier around the northern crater, spraying outward as if it were water from a garden hose striking a tree stump. The energy barrier dissipates. Back at Rufus' office. Rufus still stands, not moving, staring out the window. The operator comes on the intercom.)

Operator: Sir! Weapon's been defeated! The barrier has disappeared!

(He moves for the first time and walks over to his desk. He stops and looks up at the ceiling as the operator speaks again.)

Operator: Sir! A mass of high-density energy is heading towards Midgar!

(Suddenly the energy bullets from Weapon sail over Midgar. People run panicking in the streets.)

Woman: Weapon's attacking! Run for your lives!

(The bullets continue to sail past, striking the city in several places. Rufus,still in his office stands motionless before

his desk, watching calmly as the yellow bursts fly past his office. He blinks once. Then a blast strikes his office. He doubles over, silhouetted against the flame for a moment, before his entire office is consumed.)

Link: Ganondorf... Alright, we're moving out, to the Northern Crater.

(Cid pilots the Highwind over the Northern looks out at the Northern Crater.)

Tifa: The barrier … it's gone.

(Link turns to Cid, who stands near the pilot in training.)

Link: Cid! Can the airship get inside?

Cid: Huh? He's my student, ain't he! Of course he can go anywhere!

Link: Right, sorry about that.

(Barret turns to Cait Sith.)

Barret: Yo, Cait Sith! Now what?

(He jumps)

Cait Sith: Hold it!

(He hops a few steps away.)

Cait Sith: Scarlet! Heidegger! What's going on?

(At the same time, in the board room in the Shinra building. Heidegger has a phone pressed to his ear. Reeve and Scarlet look on. After a moment, he puts the phone down.)

Heidegger: Strange. I can't reach the President.

Reeve : Not the President. To Sister Ray!

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha. What is it Reeve? You're speaking strangely.

(Reeve shakes his head.)

Reeve: None of that matters! The reactor's output is increasing all by itself!

Scarlet: Ww, wait a minute. That's not wise! It must be cool for 3 hours or it won't work. Reeve, shut off the machine!

(He shakes his head.)

Reeve: We can't do that! It's inoperable! (He pulls out a portable phone and holds it up to his ear.) Someone has switched the machine over to mainframe operation! We can't operate it from here. What about the mainframe? Who!

(He turns to Heidegger.)

Reeve: Hey, call the mainframe!

(Heidegger picks up the phone for a moment, then puts it down and looks at Reeve.)

Heidegger: Huh? Why are you giving orders?

Reeve: I don't give a damn about the details!

(He turns away and listens into his phone again. In a small lab at the top of Shinra building which is exposed to the open air; there are electric sparks jumping along the metal walkway. Hojo is pressing buttons at a large control panel.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha... Just you wait, Sephiroth. I'll give you all the Mako you want.

Dark Link: It's Ganondorf you moron, get it right!

Hojo: Ganondorf... Sephiroth... I don't really care.

(The intercom comes on; Reeve calls it from his portable phone.)

Reeve: Hojo, STOP! The cannon, no, Midgar itself is in danger!

Dark Link: Muahahahahahahahah. One or two Midgars? Who cares as long as Lord Ganondorf RETURNS!

Reeve: Hojo? Dark … Link?

(Hojo and Dark Link doesn't answer. Hojo continues to press buttons and pull levers for a few more moments.)

Hojo: Show me... Lord Ganon... It should be near... Ha, ha, ha... Go beyond the powers of science... Before your presence, science is powerless... I hate it, but I'll concede to it. Just... let me see it. Ha, ha, ha...

(Meanwhile back ton the bridge of the Highwind. Barret shakes his arms at Cait Sith)

Barret: YO! Do somethin'! Ya big cat!

(Cait Sith slumps and tiptoes timidly up to Barret.)

Cait Sith: We're sunk. Hojo's working with Dark Link, their doin' this on their own ...? ...? H, huh! (He turns) I don't like this...

(Barret steps up to him.)

Barret: You're busted, Reeve!

(Cait Sith waves his arms madly)

Barret: Too late tryin' to hide it now...

Link: Can't you stop the Mako reactor?

(Red and Tifa gather around.)

Cait Sith: ...We can't stop it.

Barret: You're from Shinra, ain't ya? So why's it impossible!

Cait Sith: ...

Cid: We came a long way to get here. You better not double-cross us now!

Cait Sith: I can't make you trust me...

Cid: You damn fool! Don't you understand anything I'm saying? I don't give a damn about Shinra. If you're a man... no, if you're a human being, you'll save the planet! Don't you even care?

Cait Sith: No way! If we shut down the reactor, all hell will break loose!

Cid: Why? Can't you just shut off the valve?

Cait Sith: Yeah, it's easy to shut off the reactor's pipe valves... But the reactor made a path for the energy to escape from below. Once you open that, it'll be impossible to close it until everything blasts out... And we can't try to stop the energy from gushing out...

Barret: An explosion!

Cait Sith: This blast'll be way stronger than when the number 1 reactor blew up!

(Barret turns away)

Barret: Damn...!

Link: Just as I thought...

Cait Sith: Forget about that... the CANNON! We've got to get to Midgar! That's the first thing!

Link: Hojo... him and my evil twin gotta be stopped.

(Back inthe Shinra board room. Reeve, Heidegger, and \Scarlet stand at the end of the long table. Reeve turns to Heidegger.)

Reeve: Looks like Linkand the others are on their way. Stay out of the way!

(Heidegger laughs.)

Heidegger : Ghaa haah hah hah! Don't be so ludicrous! I don't recall you giving me any orders! The Peace Preservation will give their best effort to make the enemy retreat!

(Scarlet laughs)

Heidegger: Because of them, I... I..!

Reeve: That's a private matter...

Heidegger: The President is dead! Now I'm doing things my way! Ghaa haah hah hah!

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha. Heidegger! Now I'm going to use the new weapon!

(Two guards come in and surround Reeve. Scarlet and Heidegger laugh and exit.)

Reeve: Hey! Wait! (He shakes his head.) Link, everybody! Sorry... But!

(Back on the Highwind's bridge.)

Cait Sith: But! But you'll come, won't you!

(Cloud walks to him.)

Link: Yeah, I told you before didn't I, Trust is given, THEN earned.

(They all nod.)

Cid: Hey! (He turns to the pilot in training.) I'm leaving the ship in your hands! (He nods.) I'm heading for Midgar!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Hojo's end, Dark Link Destroyed

(Cid pilots the Highwind to enter Midgar airspace. When they arrive, everyone gathers on the bridge of the Highwind. A crewman salutes and clicks his heels.)

Crewman: We've reached Midgar!

Barret: Even if we get there, Midgar's under martial law! There'll be no way we could slip into the slums.

Tifa: Looks like all transportation from the slums is cut off...

Cid : Hey, hey, whaddya think we have Highwind for? Where are we now!

Barret: Huh? Where are we...?

Cid: If land's no go... We'll go by air!

Link: We'll parachute in then... But damn, I'm not a Deku Scrub, I'm not meant to fly!

(All exit the bridge. Crewmen salute as they run past, single file, onto the outer deck. Link reluctantly steps to the railing.)

Link: Geronimo!

(They all leap over the railing. As the Highwind flies overhead, the party plummets past. They fall high above Midgar, finally opening their chutes just above the city streets. Linklands softly near an alley. Cait Sith comes bounding up.)

Cait Sith: Heidegger is going after you all. That's why it's dangerous out there. Let's go underground!

(He runs off into the alley. Link follows to find the rest of the party waiting there.)

Barret: Sounds strange comin' from me... But it feels like home bein' back in Midgar. Kinda makes me sick...

Red XIII: I have an old score to settle with Hojo, so let's hurry and go!

(Cait Sith is dancing with excitement next to a storm door at the end of the alley.)

Cait Sith: This is where we go in. (He throws the door open.) Please! Hurry and come to the Mako Cannon!

(He leaps down the storm door. Link and the others follow. Beneath the storm door is a vast maze of pipes, walkways, and ladders. Traversing the mechanical rooms, The team comes to the subway beneath Midgar. Link begins to head through it when he hears a voice behind him.)

?: Oh no! They're here!

(Elena comes running up to them.)

Elena: What are we going to do!

Reno: I think it's okay for you to ignore your orders now.

(Reno walks up behind her.)

Reno: ...Elena, don't act so weak.

(Rude enters.)

Rude: We're Turks, Elena.

(She shakes her head.)

Elena: ...Yes, sir. You're right.

Rude: Come on, we've got work to do.

Reno: I'm not really up for it, but...

Elena: Our orders were to seek you out and ...Kill. Our company may be in turmoil, but an order's an order. That's the will and spirit of the Turks! Believe it!

(Reno and Rude scratch their heads.)

Link: ...

Elena: What are you doing! Let's go!

Link: … Let's not do this.

(Elena jumps)

Elena: You're showing pity! Don't take the Turks for fools!

Reno: Wait, Elena.

(She spins to face him.)

Elena: Reno! You're not violating the order... are you!

Reno: Shinra's finished. It's come down to this.

Rude: ...

(She looks at Rude, then back to Reno)

Elena: Rude...

(She turns her head away from both of them.)

Reno: Elena, you were a great Turk!

(A pause.)

Elena: ...

(Reno waves to the party.)

Reno: Farewell. If we both survive... If we can save our lives...

(He turns and walks away. Elena turns to the party.)

Elena: Remember the spirit of the Turks...!

(She waves and runs off.)

Rude: Our mission's finished...

(He turns and leaves. The party continues on. A bit further down the subway, they reach an exit that takes them to an exterior street of Midgar. They climb a tower marked '59' to reach an upper road and are about to continue when they hear huge robotic footsteps behind them, getting closer and closer.)

Tifa: This can't be...

(A huge mech arrives behind them and comes to a stop.)

Cid: Hey-hey! You serious...?

(A door in the front of the robot swings open. The robot lifts a huge hand to the opening.)

Heidegger: G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa! Here they come! (Heidegger steps out onto the hand.) G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa! So they really showed up!

(Scarlet exits the robot and stands next to Heidegger. The robot swings its hand outwards, holding them both.)

Heidegger: You sure did treat us like dogs up to now!

Scarlet: You killed off a lot of my precious soldiers!

Link: Survival of the fittest, ya old hag!

(Heidegger starts to cackle vigorously.)

Heidegger: G'yaaa, Haaa, Haaa! But let's see how you do against anti-Weapon artillery!

Scarlet: You guys are worthless, but my proud creation is a sure thing!

(She gestures and the robot deposits the two of them back inside. The door swings closed as it swings a massive fist down to punch the ground near the party.)

Scarlet: I'll show you the destructive power of the Proud Clod!

(The team defeats the robot, and the Proud Clod freezes. It begins to make electrical sparking sounds)

Scarlet: Not that! This is the Proud Clod...!

(It begins to glow white and makes thundering sounds. It falls to its knees.)

Heidegger: Whoooooooa!

(The area goes white as it explodes. It begins to rain. The party continues. They head north along the street, reaching a set of wooden stairs. Cait Sith is waiting at the top.)

Cait Sith: This way, Link!

(He bounds up the stairs and motions for them to follow. They do so. They continue to climb the stairs, ascending a huge metal tower. At the top is a large instrument panel. Hojo is feverishly pressing buttons and flipping switches.)

Link: Hojo! Dark Link! Stop right there!

(Hojo does not turn to face them. He merely continues his work.)

Hojo : Oh... its the Shadow Puppet.

Link: I'm no one's puppet! The least you could do is remember my name!

(Hojo stops working but still does not turn)

Dark Link: Eheheheheh, Ahahahahaha... Well said... Brother!

Link: I'm not your damn brother!

Hojo: Every time I see you, I... It pains me that I had so little scientific sense...

(He resumes.)

Hojo: I evaluated you as a failed project. But, you actually did well for a puppet. Heh, heh, heh... I'm even beginning to hate myself. By the way what happened to the failure... Cloud was it?

Link: None of that matters... just stop this nonsense!

Hojo: ..nonsense? Oh, this?

(He finally turns to look at Link.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha... Lord Ganon seems to be counting on the energy. So I'm going to lend him a hand.

Link: Why! Why are you doing this.

Dark Link: Quit asking so many stupid questions you fool!

(Hojo walks up to look Link in the eye.)

Hojo: Hmm... actually, you might be cut out to be a scientist. (He turns back to the panel.) Energy level is at... 83%. It's taking too long.

(He resumes his button-pressing.)

Hojo: My son is in need of power and help. ...That's the only reason.

Link: How is Ganondorf your son, he's Gerudo!

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha... Although he doesn't know. Ganondorf is Gerudo, yes. But he is also Sephiroth!

(He begins to laugh so hard he has to stop working.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha... HA, HA, HA...! What will Sephiroth think when he finds out that I'm his father? Always looking down on me like that. HA, HA, HA...!

Link: Sephiroth is your son!

(Hojo resumes his work once more.)

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha... I offered the woman with my child to Professor Gast's Jenova Project. When Sephiroth was still in the womb, we took the cells of Jenova... HA, HA, HA!

Link: I can't believe you're the one who did this... The illusory crime against Sephiroth...

(Hojo stops and calmly turns to face Link. They stare at each other for a long moment, then Hojo begins to laugh.)

Hojo: Heee, hee, hee, hee! No, you're wrong! It's my desire as a scientist! Heee, hee, hee, hee!

(He stops abruptly)

Hojo: I... was defeated by my desire to become a scientist. I lost the last time as well.

(He begins to gleefully dance about.)

Hojo: I've injected Jenova's cells into my own body! Heee, hee, hee! Here are... Heee, hee, hee! ...my results!

Dark Link: Ahahahahaha! Finally, it's time!

(The team fights Hojo and Dark Link, during the fight Hojo underwent three transformation, each more deformed than the last. As Jenova's cells take effect, Dark Link merges with Hojo. Finally, after an hour of fighing, the groteste form of Hojo and Dark Link disintigrate into nothing.)

Link: 'panting' ….

(Cid sighs.)

Cid: %$#&$*&^%^

Tifa: I can't believe Sephiroth is Hojo's son...

(The sound of the wind and rain continues as the team leaves the control tower and returns to the Highwind.)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Calm Before the Storm**

Cait Sith: Shinra's... finished.

(Link walks toward the huge bay window of the Highwind.)

Link: Meteor's gonna fall in about...

(He turns to face the others. Red shakes his head.)

Red XIII: Seven more days. That's what Grandfather said.

(Link walks over to him.)

Link: Red... You want to see everyone in Cosmo Canyon again?

(Red turns away)

Red XIII: ...yes.

(Red turns his back to him. Link turns to Barret, who is gazing out at the clouds below.)

Link: Barret, you want to see Marlene, right?

(Barret turns)

Barret: Don't ask me that.

(Link shakes his head)

Link: We'll take down Ganon... because, if we don't release the power of Holy in seven days... There won't be a planet left to protect. (He shrugs) If we can't beat him, It's as good as death for us. We'll just go a few days sooner than the rest who'll die from Meteor.

Barret: Don't be thinkin' you're gonna lose before ya even fight!

Link: Thats not it. (He walks up to the bay window.) What I meant was...

(He turns to the others)

Link: What are we all fighting for? I want us all to understand that. Save the planet... for the future of the planet... Sure, that's all fine. But really, is that really how it is? (He takes a few steps forward) This is personal, for me. I want to beat Ganon And settle my past. Saving the planet just happens to be part of it.

(He nods)

Link: I believe we all are fighting for ourselves. (He looks over at Tifa) and that someone... something... whatever it is, that's important to us. That's why we fight so hard, and it's why we keep up this battle for the planet.

(He looks at Barret. Barret scratches his head)

Barret: You're right... It sounds cool sayin' it's to save the planet. But I was the one who blew up that Mako reactor... Lookin' back on it now, I can see that wasn't the right way to do things. I made a lot of friends and innocent bystanders suffer...

(He thrusts his fist into the air)

Barret: ...At first, it was for revenge against Shinra. For attackin' my town. But now... Yeah. I'm fightin' for Marlene. For Marlene... For Marlene's future... Yeah... I guess I want to save the planet for Marlene's sake...

(Link nods)

Link: Go and see her. Make sure you're right, and come back. (He turns to the others) Everybody... get off the ship and find out your reasons for yourselves. I want you to make sure. Then I want you to come back.

Cid: Maybe ain't none of us'll come back. Meteor's just gonna kill us all anyway. Let's just forget any useless struggling!

(Link nods)

Link: Do what you gotta do. I already know why I'm fighting... to save the world. But besides that, there's something personal too... A very personal memory that I have. What about you guys? I want all of you to find that something within yourselves. So, I won't hold it against you if you don't come back.

(He nods. Cid rubs the back of his head and turns to the pilot. Later, Link and Tifa are alone on the bridge. Tifa is

still watching the clouds go by.)

Link: What are you going to do, Tifa?

(She turns to him)

Tifa: Did you forget? I'm... all alone. I don't have anywhere to go.

(Link and Tifa depart the Highwind and walk over to a grassy hill. Tifa stands near Link, who is staring in another direction. The Highwind hovers above. The only sound is that of the wind.)

Tifa: Everyone's gone...

Link: Yeah, we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to.

(She looks down.)

Tifa: You're right...

(A pause. She looks up and straightens her hair with one hand.)

Tifa: But... I'm sure someday... they'll come back, don't you think?

(He crosses his arms)

Link: For me no... Hyrule is gone... But... I wonder...? Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to... But this time, our opponent...

(A long pause. The sound of the wind fades. Tifa nods)

Tifa: Hmm... But that's all right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you... As long as you're by my side... I won't give up even if I'm scared.

(He uncrosses his arms and puts them around Tifa's waist.)

Link: Tifa...

(She turns around and wraps her arms him and leans on his chest.)

Tifa: No matter how close we are... We were far apart... before this. But when we were in the Lifestream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice...

(She closes her eyes, crying softly.)

Tifa: ...sniff... you probably don't remember this... But deep in my heart I heard you calling my name... Or at least I thought I did...

(Link looks at her and softly rubs a tear from her face)

Link: Yeah... At that time I heard you calling me. You were calling me back in from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream.

(He lowers his hand. He nods)

Link: After all, I promised. That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help.

(Tifa opens her eyes and looks up.)

Tifa: Link...? Do you think the stars can hear us?

(She gazes off to one side)

Tifa: Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?

(Link looks up at the sky.)

Link: I dunno... But... Whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves... Someday we'll find the answer. Right, Tifa? That's what I learned from you when I was in the Lifestream.

(She nods)

Tifa: Yeah... that's right...

(Link stares off into the distance. He turns away from her slightly and lowers his head.)

Link: Hey, Tifa... I... There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about. (He shakes his head slowly.) But now that we're together like this, I don't know what I really wanted to say... Nothing's really different I guess... It's kinda laughable..

(Tifa shakes her head)

Tifa: Link... Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking...

(Link looks at her. She continues to stare off into space. She straightens her hair again with one hand.)

Link: ...

(She closes her eyes. They continue to stand there, quietly in each others arms, just enjoying the time they have together. Later, It is still mostly dark out, but the hint of a sun is glowing beyond the horizon. Link and Tifa are seated on a small rise in the ground. Tifa is resting her head on his shoulder; both are dozing. Link lifts his head slightly.)

Link: The sun is starting to rise...

Tifa: H, huh...?"

(He lifts his head further, just enough so that he can look at her.)

Link: Sorry. Did I wake you...? It's almost dawn, love.

(She lifts her head off his shoulder and looks around sleepily.)

Tifa: Umm... G, good morning... Link. Give me a little longer... Just a little bit longer...

(She rests his head on his shoulder again.)

Tifa: This day will never come again... So let me have this moment...

(He nods)

Link: Yeah... okay.

(He lowers his head again.)

Link: This may be the last time we'll have together...

(Later, the Highwind is hovering in the bright morning sky. Back down the hill, Link is still sitting down; Tifa has risen and is gazing up at the Highwind, her hands behind her back. After a few moments, she drops her hands and shakes her head.)

Tifa: ...

(Link stands.)

Link: We best get going.

(She turns to him and makes a pleading gesture.)

Tifa: But, I still...!

(He turns to face her, shaking his head.)

Link: It's all right, hun. You said so yourself yesterday. At least we don't have to go on alone.

(A pause. Tifa nods)

Tifa: Yes... That's right!

(He nods)

Link: Okay! Let's go!

(They walk together toward the Highwind. It begins to lower to the ground, they climb up to the walkway to the bridge. Tifa follows Link there.)

Tifa: The airship is too big for just the two of us. Yeah, it's a little lonely without everyone.

(Link turns around to face her.)

Link: Don't worry. It'll be okay.

(He swings and twirls his sword a little.)

Link: I'll make a big enough ruckus for everyone.

(He stops and straightens his hair.)

Link: Besides, I'm flyin' this beast. No more flyin' around casually like before. We won't have time to feel lonely.

(She nods. A long pause. Suddenly, the entire Highwind shakes as the engines fire up.)

Tifa: Huh!

(She looks around.)

Link: It's moving...?

(They dash to the bridge. They find Cait Sith dozing in one corner. They run past him and find Barret and Cid working with the pilot's controls.)

Link: Barret! Cid!

(Barret turns and looks at Link then at Tifa, then back to Link.)

Barret: O, oh... is that okay with you?

(Red runs up to them.)

Link: Red!

(Link and Tifa look back to Barret.)

Tifa: Why didn't you tell me!

(Red looks at Cid, who still is operating the controls.)

Red XIII: But, you know, Cid.

(He looks at Link. Cid leaves the controls and stares at Red.)

Cid: Hey, Red. If you butt in now, you never know what they'll say later...

Tifa: ...Were you watching?

(They watch her as she runs away, clutches her head and falls to the floor in embarrassment. Vincent enters the bridge. All except Tifa turn to see him enter.)

Link: Yo, Vincent!

(Tifa stands up and turns to look at Vincent. Vincent turns away.)

Vincent: Why the puzzled look? Don't you want me to come?

(Link turns his head away.)

Link: No, it's just that you're always so cold. I thought you didn't care what was happening.

(He looks up. Vincent spins, his cape flying, to face Link.)

Vincent: Cool? Hmmm... I guess that's just how I am, sorry.

(He does a spectacular backflip and lands on a platform in a corner. The room flashes red and the sound of static blares as Cait Sith's radio control comes back on line as he wakes.)

Barret: Well lookey-here. The Shinra manager's come back.

(Cait Sith stands up and bounds over to the rest of the group. He bows deeply.)

Cait Sith: Uh, excuse me but... I wanted to come with the main group, but I couldn't get

away... So some people in Midgar took me in.

(He straightens)

Cait Sith: I know I have a stuffed animal body, but I'll work really hard!

(Cait Sith hops to his usual place near a secondary control panel.)

Barret: I guess that's everyone.

(Red shakes his head)

Red XIII: No, Yuffie's missing.

Barret: She ain't gonna show up. 'Least this time she didn't steal our materia. Guess we gotta be thankful for that.

(Yuffie suddenly drops down from the ceiling, lands in the middle of the group, and shadowboxes energetically.)

Yuffie: How could you say that!

(She looks at Barret)

Yuffie: I came all the way here after being seasick as a dog! (She shadowboxes a bit more.) I didn't go through all that just to have you guys have the best parts all to yourselves!

(Link turns to face her and nods)

Link: Welcome back, Yuffie.

Yuffie: Gee, Link... that's so nice of you to say that. ...You sick?

(She launches back up to the ceiling.)

Yuffie: Well, whatever. I'm gonna be in my reserved seat in the hall... waiting... upp! ...Urk!

(She drops back down and heads off to the walkway. Link goes to stand near the head of the bridge and bows his head deeply.)

Link: Thanks guys... I can't take Ganon alone.

(Barret turns to face him. Link looks up.)

Barret: We didn't come back for your pointy-eared ass! We came back for Marlene. Guess it's jes' my... whatcha call, feelings or somethin'. I, uh, I ain't got no words now...

Red XIII: ...Although she's not here, she left us a window of opportunity..

(He looks at Cid. Cid turns to Link and nods.)

Cid: We can't let it go like this.

(Link turns away and stares out the window.)

Link: ...Aeris. She was smiling to the end. We have to do something, or that smile will just freeze like that. (He turns to the others. He nods.) Let's all go together. Memories of Aeris... Although she should've returned to the planet by now, something stopped her and now she's stuck... We've got to let go of Aeris's memory.

(Cid looks around at the others.)

Cid: Has anyone here changed their mind?

(Link nods to him.)

Link: I'm counting on you, Cid.

Cid: Yeah, yeah... There are 2 levers here that've been buggin' me for a while now... (He runs over to the instrument panel.) Let me try them out. All right, so what should I do? You decide, Link.

(Link stands tall at the head of the bridge. The others all turn to look at him.)

Link This is the final battle. Our target is the North Cave. Our enemy... Ganon! (He steps forward.) So let's move out!

(Cid flips the levers. Panels strip away from the exterior of the Highwind and various extensions emerge such as extra rudders and jet-propulsion engines. The Highwind speeds away over the horizon.)

Link We're almost there! We're coming for you Ganondorf!

Cid: Man, I'm going to stick it to him!

(A red warning light begins to flash and an alarm begins to sound. The others rush over to the instrument panel.)

Link: What is it, Cid?

Cid: Errrrggh! Some incredible force! Losing... control...!

(The three-man Highwind crew comes dashing in from offscreen and begins to assist Cid.)

Cid: Get the hell outta here, flunkies! Didn't I tell you all to go home!

Crewman: Yes, sir. This is our home!

Cid: Oh ma- ...stop trying to act so cool. All right, you jokers! Hold me down with everything you got! Geronimo!

(He pushes the Highwind to the red-line; the bridge goes white with energy as the Highwind speeds off.)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Final Battle**

(The Highwind comes to rest at a low hover, docked just outside the North Crater. A crewman marches to the railing and unrolls a rope ladder over the side, offering passage down into Ganondorf's lair.)

Link: I can't believe how much this crater has changed...

Yuffie: Yeah... where'd that big 'ol tower come from?

Tifa: Good question. It wasn't here the last time we were here.

Link: You can thank Hojo for that... Ganon's Tower, huh... It doesn't matter, we can't fail.

Cait Sith: But I ain't gonna forget, no matter what happens. Not about this here trip, or them folks- none of it!

Red XIII: I am Nanaki, son of Seto... I am afraid of nothing... It's all right, all right. I'm Nanaki, the son of brave Seto... I'm not afraid of Sephiroth...

Vincent: Link... Let's get going to that tower! The time for flying is now past. Our battlefield is now beneath the earth... The gate to tomorrow is not the light of heaven, but the darkness of the depths of the earth...

Barret: Heh heh... heh heh heh... Time's got a way of sneakin' up on ya, huh? I'm shakin' all over... Heh heh... I feel sick...

Tifa: Hey, Link... Would you tell me 'It's all right'?

(Link fixes his hat and strikes a pose.)

Link: Everything will be alright Tifa, I will protect you.

(He nods. Tifa claps her hands happily.)

Tifa: Now I feel like things are really going to be all right. Thanks, Link.

Cid: You ever see the play 'LOVELESS'?

Link: Never heard of it.

Cid: Yeah, I figured someone like you wouldn't be much on plays. Anyway, They've been doin' that play every summer since I was a kid. An' I remember seein' it just once... That was when I was in Midgar interviewing to be a pilot. I had some free time and thought I'd catch the play. Now, I'm no big fan of the theater or anything. But this thing put me to sleep, just like I thought it would. Finally during the last scene, the guy next to me woke me up tellin' me my snorin' was too loud. So about all I really remember of that play is the end... The sister of the lead asks her lover,

(He gestures dramatically)

Cid: Do you really have to leave? (He shakes his head) And the guy says, (He gestures again) I promised. The people I love are waiting. (He shakes his head) ...I don't understand. Not at all. But... please take care of yourself.

(He nods)

Cid: Of course... I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing that you'll be here.

(He turns away and taps his foot.)

Cid: I remember thinking when I heard those lines, *&%! What the hell's he talkin' about? But, you know... now I'm not so sure... I think I understand...

(The team climbs down the rope ladder and into the North Crater. A ways away from the Highwind, they reach a steep drop off down into the depths of the cave.)

Link: Looks like we can only slide down. Alright, let's go!

(The team descends into the crater. Sections of the wall fall away inches from their feet as they continue toward the eerie green glow at the bottom. Traversing a long, complex series of platforms and tunnels, they reach a large cavern where the path splits two ways. Everyone gathers there.)

Link: Since the paths split into two, we need to divide up into separate teams.

Cid: Which you gonna choose, Link?

Link: Alright... Tifa, Vincent, Cid, you're with me.

Tifa: Right, let's go.

Vincent: Then, let us go...

Cid: All right! I'm headin'...

(Link looks around at all the others.)

Link: Now don't any of you die on me. ...Gotta get through to Ganon!

Vincent: It's all over now. With this...

Yuffie: Oh man... 'Materia Hunter Yuffie' sounds like the last chapter of 'Materia Forever.'

Red XIII: All life on this planet, indeed the very life of this planet is in our hands...

Cait Sith: I'm so happy to have met you all, really! ...sniff...

Barret: Well... Looks like this is our last big job!

(The two teams go their separate ways.)

Link: This is the end for you Ganondorf!

(Link and his team continue along their chosen path, through a series of platforms, and a deep cave, until they came to another crater deep inside. Golden mist wafts upward from a green glow at the bottom. A series of suspended stone platforms form a path down to the bottom at the entrance from Ganon's new tower. The party approaches them.)

Barret: Yo, we're a bit late?

(Barret appears from another path. He leaps down to join the others. The entire team is gathered at the lip of the final crater in the North Cave. Link stares down into the bright glow at the top of Ganon's Tower.)

Link: This is the center of the Planet...

(He speaks to each of the other party members.)

Cid: Let's just get this over with!

Tifa: This is it.

Barret: Here, Link.

(He hands Link a Guard Source.)

Red XIII: Link, I found this...

(He gives Cloud a Mind Source.)

Cait Sith: Hey Link, I found this.

(He gives Link an Elixir.)

Yuffie: ...Wh... what?

Barret: Oh yeah, Yuffie, didn't you find somethin'?

(She shakes her head.)

Yuffie: Oh, all right. Here, Link.

(She gives Link a Last Elixir.)

Yuffie: But I'm the one who found it, so you better give it back to me when you're done with it!

Barret: Awright, this's the last dance!

Red XIII: We finally made it here.

Cait Sith: Well, shall we get goin'?

Vincent: Hmm... Being with you all is not so bad.

(Link prepares to follow the path of stone platforms down into the crater.)

Link: All right, everyone, let's get going.

Cid: Damn! Again! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'Move out!' or somethin'?"

(Link rubs the back of his head, then vehemently gestures with his fist.)

Link: Lock an' load!

(The sound of roaring monsters comes from above.)

Barret: What?

(The party looks skyward)

Red XIII: Look at the number...

(They assume fighting stances.)

Cid: %#^! They're comin' out in force!

Barret: Link! You go first!

(Link shakes his head quickly)

Link: I told you I ain't runnin'. I'll fight here with you!

Barret: Shu'up! It won't do us no good wit' everyone back here!

Cid : Barret's right. You take two of us with you and go first. The rest'll catch up with ya later.

Tifa: Is this like a practice run before the real thing?

Cait Sith: Yeah, a major practice run...

(Yuffie does a little fighting-dance.)

Yuffie: Heh heh, I'm fine with that. 'It's probably more fun than fighting Ganon down there'.

Vincent: Hmm, this might be fun to pass time.

(A pause. The monsters' roar above suddenly sounds, closer.)

Red XIII: They're coming! They're already on the floor next to us!

(A deafening roar.)

Barret: Link! Hurry up and make up your mind!

Link: All of you! Alright...

(They turn to look. Link waves.)

Link: See ya on the flip side!

(A pause. The monsters sound closer than ever.)

Barret: Yeah, later.

(Link descends into the crater. Leaping from one stone platform to another and fighting massive enemies along the way, finally arriving at the bottom. He arrives on a strange crystalline platform seemingly made up of cubes and triangles leading to the upper stories of the Tower. The green mist howls along the edges.)

Link: Where are we?

(They hear an inhuman howl.)

Tifa: What!

(Jenova, a serpentine woman from the waist up and a huge skull from the waist down, appears from the mist.)

Link: is that... Jenova?

(They assume fighting stances as Jenova-Re-dead-SYNTHESIS rushes toward them. They quickly dispatch it. After the battle, the cubes and pillars that make up the platform begin to break up, rocketing skyward past the party with Link and his team on it. As the last of the platform disintegrates, the party falls down toward the green glow, absorbed in it, landing on the top floor of Ganon's Tower. Link falls in slow-motion through blackness. The only light is from a glowing white sphere in the center of the tower floor. It pulsates with energy as though it were a beating heart. Link continues to fall toward it.)

Link: Li...ght... A light... Is this... Is this light... Holy?

(He falls into the light. The Tower falls into the core of the Planet. In the undulating green glow is a round, red stone structure. It forms tendrils, almost but not quite concealing what is inside- a pulsating white sphere. The structure is surrounded by many smaller stone platforms. The entire party rests unconscious on these. After a moment, Barret stands.)

Barret: Oww... damn, man!

(Link gets to his feet.)

Link: Barret!

(The rest of the party comes to.)

Barret: What...? So everyone's together again...?

(Suddenly, a ring of white fire shoots from the center of the sphere. The party is levitated, struggling, into the air.)

Everyone: Uuuugh...!

(Ganondorf's face flashes in the fire a for a split second. An eerie dark theme begins to resound as he vanishes, only to reappear, materializing from the center of the sphere.)

Link: (Dramatically drawing the Ultima Buster) Ganondorf!

(Another ring of white fire emanates from the sphere, driving the party further from Ganon.)

Barret: Ugh...! Is this... the true power of Ganon?

Cid: My... my body... I can't control my body... Uuugh!

(Ganon draws the party nearer with his mental powers, only to torment them with another fire ring.)

Red XIII: My front legs... my hind legs... my tail's about to tear off!

Cait Sith: This is definitely not good... He's way outta our league...

Yuffie: I, I don't know if I can... go on...

(The area flashes and the party spins in the air like toys.)

Tifa: Link... Link...

Link: Urrgggh... (Again.) ...there... It's... there...

Tifa: Link...?

(Again.)

Link:...Holy... Holy... is there... Holy is shining... Aeris's prayer is shining...!

Tifa : Holy... Aeris...

(Again.)

Link: It's not over... NOT YET! This fight has ONLY BEGUN!

(Link assembles his party and prepares for the final battle. Ganon unleashes a final fire ring that drives away everyone who is not with Link.)

Tifa: ...We're not gonna lose!

(She floats up above Ganon.)

Tifa: Aeris is here... everyone is here... Link is here with us! There's still many things for us to do... I'm not giving up!

(Cid floats up alongside Tifa.)

Cid: Hoo-ok...! I can't be foolin' around in the bottom of this hell hole... I still have lots of stuff to do with my life!

(Link floats directly in front of Ganondorf. The Ultima Buster hefted and leaning on his his Shoulder.)

Link: Aeris's memories... Our memories... My memories of Hyrule. We came... to tell you... our memories... Come Planet! Show us your answer! Ganon! You will fall HERE AND NOW!

Ganondorf: GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... COME FOOLS! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!

(The area flashes. The rock structure and green haze begin to waver, undulate, and finally collapse in on themselves, leaving the party and Ganon suspended in darkness. Ganon draws the party in to him and transforms.)

Link: (charging his sword with the power of Twilight) GANON!

(As Bizarro Ganon goes down, he transforms again. The battlefield fades to black, then reappears as a spinning, wavering backdrop of bright purple clouds.)

Ganondorf: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Fine, Come to me Sephiroth! Jenova, GIVE ME POWER!

(Ganondorf shows himself as he descends from the heavens. He is Seraph Ganon. The final opponent. The One-Winged Angel. An unseen, heavenly choir begins to chant ominously, resounding a heavy metal Gerudo Valley theme as the ultimate battle for the Planet commences)

Noli manere, manare in memoria

Noli manere, manare in memoria

Ganondorf, Sephiroth

Saevam iram, iram et dolorem

Saevam iram, iram et dolorem

Ganondorf, Sephiroth

Ferum terrible, ferum fatum

Noli manare, manere in memoria

Noli manare, manere in memoria

Ganondorf, Sephiroth

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

(Qui mortem invitavis)

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

(Poena funesta natus)

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

(Noli nomen vocare)

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

(Ille iterum veniet)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth ….Ganondorf!

(As the team has Ganon's attention, Link charges in, jumping high into the air, using his high impact Triforce Smasher to deliver the final blow to Seraph Ganon. With a great flash of light, his body begins to break apart. Rays of light emanate from his body as he disintegrates into tiny particles that are absorbed into the purple clouds behind, above, everywhere. Ganondorf had finally fallen. Link falls to the ground, exhausted, Tifa comes running over to him.)

Tifa: Link! You did it

Link: (slowly sits up) 'panting' No … WE did it!

(Everyone gathers near the stone pathway at the lip of the final crater. All are exhausted from the stress of the journey; Barret leans against the far wall, Yuffie lies panting on the ground; Cait Sith is drooped over his stuffed moogle; Red XIII rests, his head on his paws; Vincent stands in his usual Vincent pose, arms crossed, distant; Cid sits, leaning forward, dozing. Link gazes down into the green glow of the crater. Tifa stands behind him, watching him.)

Link: It's all we could do...

(He looks up. Barret stands.)

Barret: Wait! What about Holy? What's gonna happen to the Planet?

(Link turns to look at him. He shakes his head.)

Link: Don't really know, but that's for the planet to decide.

Tifa: ...You're right. We've done all that we could do.

(Link looks at her for a moment, then looks around at the others.)

Link: All right, guys. It's no use thinking about it. We'll leave all our worries here.

(He raises one fist.)

Link: Let's go home, proud of what we were able to accomplish.

(He lowers it. The others all rise wearily and begin to trudge back to the exit of the crater. Link and Tifa walk together for a few steps when the area flashes white. Link stops in his tracks. Tifa turns.)

Tifa: What happened?

(He lowers his head.)

Link: I can feel it...

Tifa: What...

(The area goes white, longer this time, with the sound of rushing wind. Link shakes his head.)

Link: 'Him' … He's still here!

(Again. Link falls to the ground, clutching his head, the shadows again trying to over take the twilight in his body.)

Link: Still...

(The area goes white.)

Tifa: Link?

(It fades. Link is in tremors, still tightly clutching his head.)

Link: He's... laughing...

(The shadows rise out of his body, and float away into the distance. The area goes white once more.)

Tifa: Link?

(Link soars headfirst through a strange tunnel. The very air moves out of his way as he shoots faster and faster. The walls of the tunnel seem to be intangible; made up of air or steam or thoughts. Link can almost glimpse past memories as he travels; for split-seconds he hears the sweet sounds of Saria's Song or the heavy metal cords of an electric guitar of Gerudo Valley. The tunnel ends and Link floats through a vast black space; bright blue tendrils of whatever untouchable stuff this world is made of waft past. He enters another tunnel, this one of stone, then water, then air. As the tunnel ends, Link opens his eyes, no longer in his green and black battle suit, but in his traditional hunter green tunic and sees exactly who he had expected. Ganondorf. He narrows his eyes and prepares to square off against his archenemy in the depths of his subconscious.)

Link: You just wont give up, will you?

Ganondorf: (Lifts his fists, showing the glowing Triforce of power) Ahahahahahaha, You won't get rid of me that easily! NOW DIE WORM!

(Ganon and Link face off. Link, leaning forward, his sword-gripped tight with anticipation. Ganon, shirtless, holding Sephiroth's Masamune at eye level, catlike. They stare down each other, their eyes filled with hate, and their swords at the ready. Link's inner energy steadily climbs until his Limit is prepared. He leaps into the air and summons a Limit he hadn't known up to this point- the Twilight-Shredder. Ganon barely moves as Link comes screaming down at him, his sword dealing five, ten, fifty, then a hundred blows, twilit-fire burning behind each and every hit. With one final stroke, Link leaps back into the air, gathering energy. Light then streams into the sword, reaching a pinpoint, and Link brings it down. Ganon stumbles, Shadow and darkness emanating form his forehead crystal, he then falls to his knees. His piercing, hateful eyes continue to stare at Link as his body slowly dissipates into nothingness.)

Link: 'breathing hard' Now... You're finished!

(Ganondorf, bloodied, a expression of shock and horror on his face, rises, flailing, into the air. Rays of white light emanate from his body, increasing in intensity for a few moments before he disappears, somewhat anticlimactically, in a small shower of shadowy embers. Link watches onward as his rival vanishes, panting from the intensity of the battle, a slight smile of victory on his face. His attention is abruptly removed from the now empty air to the area around his feet. Green tendrils and droplets of lively energy snake upwards around his body as he watches with wonder, raising his hands in an attempt to touch the intangible green. A second presence, a imp-like twilit being, joins the green as they coil themselves around Link, the only light to be seen in the darkness. They bring more and more of themselves reeling inwards, forming a tight sphere of brightness around him before they dissipate, leaving only streams of green weaving into a column around him. Link watches them as they waft upward.)

Link: Where...? Is this ...Hyrule?

(They too float lazily outward, dissipating, leaving only green spheres, dancing around Link. The air above, around him, in him, takes on a bright green-white glow. Zelda's Lullaby begins resound softly out of nowhere. Link gazes upward, the green dots still bouncing happily. He raises his hand to meet that above him. Suddenly the green light begins to pour down around Link from above, a perfect column until it washes out along the ground at his feet, as if it were solid. One fragile, graceful hand reaches down from amidst the source of the light, toward Link's hand, Link smiles broadly in his joy, at last united with with his family from Hyrule, Midna and Zelda. Tifa stretches her hand toward Link, perched on a narrow ledge on the wall of the Northern Crater. Massive boulders and debris crumble from the walls around her as the Northern Crater begins its collapse. She is too far away. Link falls. He snaps to his senses as the tiny rock ledge he is balanced on slips further, cracking beneath his feet, inches from tumbling to the green Mako ocean at the bottom of the crater. Tifa falls. Her platform crumbles away, sending her plummeting headfirst towards the sea of green. With lightning speed, Link rushes toward the wall of the crater, his feet somehow finding the tiniest footholds, leaps toward the crater wall, catches Tifa by the waist as she falls past, and grabs a handhold at the lip of a larger rock ledge, leaving him dangling precariously by one hand, Tifa held tightly by his side.)

Link: I think I get it now...

(Tifa looks up at him.)

Tifa: What?

(She holds on tighter and leans her head against his chest.)

Link: What the planet wants to tell me... I think I can meet them... again.

(Tifa looks up at him, then closes her eyes and leans her head back down.)

Tifa: Yeah, let's go meet them... in Hyrule.

(Link begins to pull the two of them up to the ledge. The Mako pool begins to glow white, shifting colors. Link and Tifa make their way up and sit down. Link looks at her.)

Link: Hey, where is everybody?

(Tifa and Link look down to see Cait Sith, Barret, Cid, and Red reclining on another ledge across the crater. Barret looks up and waves.)

Barret: Heeeey!

(Tifa happily waves to them.)

Tifa: I'm glad you're all safe!

(Barret looks at Cid.)

Barret: They all seem to be safe, too. But... now what're we going to do?

(He looks out across the crater. Red rises to his feet.)

Red XIII: Holy should be moving soon, and that means this place will...

(Cid stands and looks up out of the crater.)

Cid: Oh, Lady Luck don't fail me now...

(He gapes and his cigarette falls from his mouth. Link and Tifa, then the rest of the party follow suit and look up to see the Highwind come crashing down. It shoots nose-first into the crater, crashing into the walls and dislodging more rocks and debris before finally coming to a stop, wedged between the stone walls, the bikini-clad woman painted on the side still winking and smiling vacuously.)

Link: Hehehe.. hahahaha... Well, ask and you will receive, Cid!

(Later, everyone enters the highwind. The Mako inside glows, grows, and explodes from the crater, sending a circle of energy outwards as it blasts skyward in a perfect white column. The force of the explosion propels the Highwind out of the crater, spinning wildly. The camera moves to the deck to show the party as they slide this way and that and struggle to hold on to the railing as the ship flips in the air. Cid catches hold of a steel pipe bolted to the floor.)

Cid: Shit!

(He pulls himself up and stretches to reach a lever marked 'Emergency.' He pulls it and the Highwind transforms again into a sleek craft resembling a jet plane more than a blimp. With the extra control, the ship rolls out of the Mako explosion and screams off toward the horizon.)

Link: That was too close for comfort!

Barret: Yeah, no kiddin'!

The view is blocked by fog, suddenly receding to reveal a birds-eye view of Kalm village continuing downward, swinging to show the lone window in the tower, the tallest building in the city, the shutters closed. Inside the that room, Marlene is seated at a small table. The table is clear except for a single mug and Marlene's hands. She stares at them, twisting them in worry. Suddenly, she looks up.

Marlene: The flower girl?

She turns and looks inquisitively at the shutters. She rises and swings them open to see red fire consuming the world. Meteor hangs low in the sky. It has almost reached the earth, so close that its fire is beginning to scorch the land. In Midgar, Meteor slowly falls as tornadoes of flame begin to touch down. They sweep through the city, mercilessly smashing massive metal structures like so many straws. Shinra headquarters is no exception. The columns of fire cut swaths of destruction through the metropolis, razing filthy slums and upper-class residential zones alike. Holy comes. At first merely a white pinpoint in the distance, then growing, accelerating toward Meteor, a mighty wave of white magic. It rushes in between Meteor and Midgar, clipping the tip of what used to be Shinra headquarters. Marlene, still watching from the window in Kalm, squints and holds up a hand to the blinding white light. Even in Bugenhagen's observatory, Meteor and Holy appear so huge as to be visible even from here, the other side of the world.

The scene moves back to above Midgar. Meteor continues its slow, slow descent toward land. As it reaches Holy, dots of ember and tongues of flame lick upwards along its red-hot surface and Holy glows pink around its edges rather than white. On the ground outside Midgar, looking up at Holy, from the remnants of homes and buildings below A red spot forms on Holy's underside as Meteor brushes it. Then, all of Holy begins to burn red and a huge, perfectly round hole opens above Midgar. Its diameter is exactly the same as that of the city. The air begins to burn red and the last framework of Shinra HQ begins to explode as Meteor's wrath pours through.

(The Highwind continues to circle at a safe distance from Midgar. The party, assembled on the bridge, watches the

destruction through the bay window. Link and Tifa stand together near the panel. Barret comes over to stand behind them.)

Barret: Wait a damn minute! (He looks over at the rest of the group.) What's going to happen to Midgar?

(He slams his fist down.)

Barret: We can't let that happen!

(Cait Sith begins to gesture frantically.)

Cait Sith: I had everyone take refuge in the slums, (He looks down at the floor, shaking his head.) but the way things are now...

(He wipes a tear with the back of one of his white cartoon gloves. Red comes forward, the red fire below further reddening his coat.)

Red XIII: It's too late for Holy. Meteor is approaching the Planet.

(Meanwhile Meteor and Holy are still decimating Midgar.)

Link: Holy is having the opposite effect.

Red XIII: Forget Midgar, we've gotta worry about the Planet.

(The Highwind continues to circle. Cid is working frantically at the control panel, Link is sitting on the railing in front of the window, his back to the destruction outside, as Tifa continues to watch fearfully. Link looks at her. Her eyes widen in surprise.)

Tifa: What's that!

(Suddenly in the mountainous area of the eastern continent. A tiny pinprick of green light is visible in one dark moor. The green light grows and one bright tendril of the Lifestream worms its way out from the ground. A large hole opens in the ground around the stream, revealing the Lifestream boiling just below the surface, one thread escaping into the air. In another location in the mountains. Another strand of the Lifestream is emanating from the ground curving gracefully in Midgar's direction. It shifts again. Two more. They grow. Then three. Then four. Then five. Back on the bridge of the Highwind. Link, Tifa, and Barret are gripping the railing at the very front, watching with wonder as more and more arms of green burrow out from the ground.)

Barret: What the hell IS that...

(Link holds an empty expression on his face.)

Link: ...Lifestream.

(The Lifestream emanates in three more spots, twisting together as they move along the ground. In Kalm. a light comes on in one window, then another opens, and another. Within moments, every soul in Kalm is leaning out one window or another, watching silently. Marlene leans on the highest windowsill in the town, her eyes wide, but expressionless.)

Marlene: It's coming.

The Lifestream continues to rush from the earth. It is streaming from nearly every spot on the ground now, turning the earth into a massive pool of green. Midgar continues to crumble. A tidal wave of green closes in on the city, arms of Lifestream swaying and undulating gracefully, marching along. The air is nearly a solid mass of green. Up, past Meteor, chunks still dislodged from its surface from its encounter with Shinra No. 26 become viewable. The entire continent spews Lifestream from every crack and pore, a thousand-mile-wide net of green light covering everything, closing in on Midgar, Holy, and Meteor. Barret. Red XIII. Cait Sith. Cid. Marlene. Tifa. Link. All squeeze their eyes shut from the sheer power of the blinding green-white light. The Lifestream surrounds Meteor, adhering to it, dissolving it. The world was now safe. The new Hero of Twilight had fulfilled his promise.

2 years later...

Tifa: Link, Hurry up! Everyone's waiting for us at Cosmo Canyon!

Young Cloud: Yeah, dad! Hurry! Don't wanna keep Uncle Barret waiting.

Young Zelda: Daddy, Come on..!

Link: Ok, ok, I'm coming. This sword isn't as light as you think.

Tifa: Hee hee, that's only an excuse!

(The children laugh, then run into the other room dragging Link out by the arms.)

Link: Whoa!

Tifa: Now let's go!


End file.
